the trap
by mischy22
Summary: Lucivar walks into a trap after reciving a unual letter from Cassidy. Will the family be able to save him in time. r& r please. revised first few chapters are dark fiction it will lighten up later on
1. prologue

Three months ago:

Daemon sat behind the dark wood desk in the formal study. His father's old study. He had received several posts from most of the boyos or the coven and had chosen this room to read them in. He had thought that they were invitations for some sort of formal function that required the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan to be present or at the very least it was something that Jaenelle would find amusing. Not liking to read _those_ kind of letters, he slowly open one that was from Dea al Mon. unfolding the expensive opal colored parchment he began to read.

Ice filled his veins as he ripped open one from Scelt, then Nharkhava, Dharo, at last the one from Sceval. He swore to himself. Started pacing. He needed to move he needed to ……..

Deep breath if he wasn't welcome in their territories fine, but in the name of hell they were going to tell him what he had done to ….. No he would play this out. Just for a little while he would play this out. They were Janelle's friends so he wouldn't go and start demanding an explanation, not yet. He would wait and let them come to him and explain why they wrote that….. That… shit.

Two months ago:

A month had passed since he had received those letters. Yes, Aaron had been to the hall since then and had asked him to go to Halaway for a few drinks while the girls ' talked'. And Daemon went. He was a fool to go but he went. They didn't talk much and as the evening wound into night their outing nearly came to a brawl. The only thing that held either of their tempers was Janelle who by the ring of honor that Aaron still wore allowed her to feel that rage building inside him. The rage directed at her husband without any cause. Well maybe because Daemon was directing a little too much of his own temper at the Warlord Prince.

Shacking he took a knee and yielded to his queen. He waited till Daemon was out of the tavern then swore he didn't cause that. He swore Daemon had just….. Just …snapped.

Janelle looked around the room. She knew most if not all of the warlords and landen males in that room. She knew none of them would have scrapped Daemons temper. But something had, something had turned him against her friend and she wanted to know what. She needed to know what.

She found Daemon pacing in the long informal study; pieces of books were ripped and thrown around the room. She walked willingly into this battlefield, her midnight voice tried to stay calm, "Prince, is something troubling you?"

He forced himself to keep the low growl out of his voice, "Nothing that a good work out won't cure."

Her deep sapphire eyes gazed at him. Pinning him where he stood. She sighed to herself whatever the problem it wasn't his chalice. "You will go see Lucivar soon?" not a question a command.

"I'll leave in the morning lady."

She nodded then left the room. She would send Beale there tonight with a message. Simple wrote: "Daemon needs to work out. Make sure he does." signed Witch.

It was well into twilight when Beale dropped from the red winds just outside of Lucivar's home. He was close enough to call out on a red communication web. "Prince Yaslana."

His wife was wrapped in his arms and he didn't want to move. Coldly he replied, "Beale."

"The Lady has sent me to deliver a post."

Oh how wonderful his sister sent her butler to wake him. Slipping his robe on, he went to the front door. "What's the problem that Cat would send you here tonight?"

"Witch sent me prince." handing him the letter he continued, "Something is scraping Prince Sadi's scars. Or so it seems."

Lucivar read the short letter. Damn. "I'll see my brother in the morning. Tell my sister thanks for the warning." shutting the door Lucivar shook his head. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

It was a cool summer day but the coldness flowing around Daemon was making the nicety of the day too much a reminder of the almost brutal winter that had just passed a few short months ago. Lucivar had gotten the warning late last night and was now relived that he had been given one. Although he thought dryly Witch could had said that the Sadist need the work out and not Daemon, since that who was standing at his front door this morning.

Daemon was holding a slippery leash one that would not bode well to any one if he let it go. Lucivar called in the practice sticks. The movement too fast. The black wall of power knocked him back. Not harming him just reminding him to move slowly, carefully till Daemon relaxed enough that this wouldn't end in a fierce battle, just a long morning workout. Then he would ask why his temper was this frayed and then he would ask his brother_ who_ was scrapping that temper. And whoever it was , would be dealing with both the High lord and himself this evening.

After the second time of Daemon's temper slipping the leash Lucivar had finally worked him enough that the coldness was being replaced by heat. They were goading each other. Working each other till they were both sweating. Daemon's hair was drenched with sweat and appeared that he had just stepped out of a shower. Sweat beaded around his chest. He was proud that he was finally getting the upper hand on his brother. Or so it appeared

A cat's grin formed on his face, "Is that the best you got little brother?"

Any other time he would have pushed harder. Any other time he would have chosen an appropriate response to that. A more brotherly response but right now he needed for Daemon to leave. He circled around his brother to better see his eyrie, or more to see who was standing watching them. Her long green dress flowed around her, but the way her tangled hair fell around her shoulders he knew who was there. Who was watching them. No, Daemon didn't need to see her right now. Not when his temper was barely in a chock hold and not when the high lord was still hours away from being useful.

The movement was quick. His well honed war blade was drawn; Daemon was on the ground the sweet tall grass prickling up around his body. Daemon's eyes glazed as the ground hit his back. "What's going on Prick?"

He tried to keep his voice level. He needed for his brother to leave not to do something that couldn't be repaired with a simple apology. "go home Daemon."

The cold vanished as something shifted in Daemon. Lucivar hadn't said he wasn't welcome but it was close enough. What had he…. Done? He knew …. It was his temper wasn't it the reason for…… he swallowed too aware of the war blade. To aware of the Eyrien Warrior that was holding it.

Lucivar saw the weariness in his eyes till he vanished his blade. Not knowing what would happen if he held out his hand to help his brother up, he did nothing except walk away leaving Daemon feeling shut out. He didn't watch to see if Daemon left just felt him leave on the webs.

Lucivar let out a sigh. He would need to fix this soon, but right now he needed to know why Tersa was here. Marian had already taken her into the kitchen. And had already made a plate up for her when Lucivar came in. His skins still glisten from the sweat that was still beading up on his chest. His gaze sharpened as he watched Tersa ring her skirt in her hands. Something was making her scared and whatever 'it' was , was not going to be breathing much longer. "Sweet heart what's wrong?"

Her eyes widened. No use trying to make since of her thoughts Lucivar could do that better than she could most days. "My boy."

A sigh that was mixed with a grunt, "what did that idiot of my brother….."

Cold eyes made him stop. "He needs a party. He's my boy he should have had one."

"Sweet heart, as much as I would love to see Daemon have a party where it was for him. He would never ….."

"HE. WILL. HAVE. A. PARTY." she spaced out her words in a command that made it clear that she was spending too much time with Witch.

Lucivar bowed his head like a small child, "what do you need me to do."

"The Keep. It's big enough for the children."

"Alright I'll tell the high lord but first I need you to help me with your boy."

Tersa looked blankly into Lucivar's eyes then abruptly went to the tall kitchen window and began to make a web in its frame. She heard the whispers speaking to her. Telling her what she needed to know. Lucivar watched not amused that her web was going to have his hearth witch fretting about it being in her window. He went outside while she worked. It was no use to try to stop her. She wouldn't listen not when she was working. None of them did. He opened his inner barriers till he found his father at the keep. The sun was till high in the air but this could not wait. On the ebon gray thread he called out *father*

Grumpy anger came back to him. "Tersa is making a web in Marian's window." not his window.

*Tell her to stop.*

*She won't*

* deal with it*

*fine I'll deal with Tersa and you can deal with Marian.*

*Leave it till dusk then I'll read it.*

The thread closed. Lucivar went back in the kitchen at the same time Marian came in from the sitting room. Her hazed eyes, was enough for him to know what was on her mind. Black widows she could handle. Seeing them make tangled webs she enjoyed watching, but when they started making them in her windows … in her home ….. Well she would just see about that.

Lucivar glided quickly over to her. "The High Lord asked to leave it till dusk then he will have it cleared out of your window and he will make sure you can see your garden through it in the morning. I promise."

"It will be gone by night fall."

"Yes sweet heart by night fall."

"Next time she should ask. Did she ask?"

Mad at him or mad at Tersa….. Either way he needed to turn her attention elsewhere. "why don't you go down to the village I think there was a new shipment of ….." her eyes glistened "books and new colors of……" a kiss on the cheek then she was gathering Daemonar up and out the door.

Once the web was done Tersa left. She didn't bother to read it. Just left it attached to the wood frame. Dusk fell ,the High lord dropped from the winds. He glanced at the web. Made with no real answer but raising more questions. The queen reawaking. The mirror becoming both the shield and the sword. A child born another coming home. And the blood that would flow. The web split forming a second web inside the first. Wings either destroyed or protected. If destroyed the darkness would whisper if protected then only the blood would sing, flow. But the darkness would be held back by the shield. A war that could be silenced by the queen or caused by the lack of one. A river flowing red, a house burning a wall crumbling. The echo again the child was coming home but the mirror needed to be the shield and the sword first or all the children would be destroyed.

"What does it say?"

Saetan shook his head, "too much and not enough. Witch needs to see this."

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

"A child born , another coming home. Blood flowing. The mirror becoming both the sword and shield." Saetan mumbled he wouldn't tell the rest not till Janelle had time to read this web. Not when he was seeing something that spoke about his son's wing. He wanted to be sure before he told Lucivar that. There was no doubt that Tersa was a gifted black widow but her web still left too much to be answered

The wood that had been incased into the stone was pulled free. Lucivar was not amused one bit. But if the high lord said the web needed witch to look at it this was the easiest way. The frame vanished. Saetan turned to leave "are you going to the hall?"

He nodded. The sooner Jaenelle reads this web, the better. "Tersa wants to have a party at the keep." Lucivar spoke dryly

"And I am to help how?" Saetan asked not amused at the idea of children being at the Keep.

"Keep Daemon away from there for a while."

He nodded he knew how. Kaelas has been teaching how to bend shields to the Lucivar's son. But this was something he could blame on Daemon long enough to keep him from entering the keep but not accusing him of anything that would strain an already fragile farther son relationship that was just starting to repair itself.

Saetan didn't even tell Daemon why he wasn't welcome at the keep he just nodded and made some mumbled comment about he could have just sent a post to be added to the others. He was worried that Daemon hadn't asked why but even more worried that his mirror hadn't even look up from his desk. Something was wrong but Daemon wouldn't speak he just asked if there was something else.

Jaenelle look at the web. Really looked at it. Two webs. Two triangles. Both attached. Forming a diamond. Father, brother, lover. The lover is the stronger the three the one that will protect the queen. The blood triangle. The other one attached lover , brother another point . Making the family whole the lover is the shield the sword watching over the other two. Stronger than the three. The point the child coming home. The web vanished. Whatever blood that would be spilled was the price for the child coming home. But would that price be too deep to save her family. If the child wasn't returned the other would be sacrificed to save the brother and the farther. To save the queen.

"what do you see witch child?"

"a death , a life, a birth or a sacrifice. The lover will survive but a river of blood will flow to protect the ….… the choice is mine to make." she sighed "I must think. I need to study this more. I need to make my own and see what it says."

Saetan reached for the door "Papa, don't press Daemon right now. Something….. I don't know ….. It's wrong. "

Mother night she could have said that before…." anything I can do?"

Her hands flew up with a sigh, "he attacked Aaron. Then when he returned from Lucivar's today….. He hasn't moved from the study……"

"Give him time witch child. You have moods let him have his." if he attacked Aaron it was probably a misunderstanding. Daemon wouldn't….. _Mother Night I hope that's all it was._

Return to Top


	2. the trap

For two months Kaelas had been working with Daemon, Playing stalk and pounce. Teaching him how to bend the shields so he could get around them without breaking them. How to shield his own jewel's power so no other blood would know he was there unless they _knew _what they were looking for. Kaelas had been helping to hone Daemon's already violent temper into a more deadly weapon. Not that he was preparing for a fight but they both needed something to do.

The lady had asked Kaelas to work Daemon out when his temper was starting to slip the leash. She had asked him to find out what was disturbing him. So they worked out. They fought against each other. His 800 pounds of feline grace against Daemons black power and feline movements. Neither had gotten hurt more than a few scrapes here and there. And Daemon had always come back in calmer than he had went outside being. For that Jaenelle was grateful to her big kitty warlord prince. However teaching her husband things that he could use as a weapon, well that she would have to discuss with her big fluffy kitty. And soon.

The trap was set. This rose jeweled _queen_ was the bait for that Eyrien Prince. Then he in turn would be the bait that would bring her very sick daughter back to her. And if Daemon Sadi showed up instead… well. She would just have to make sure he didn't have a family to crawl back to. No she would make sure that no one in that realm would want him. No one would let him stay if he showed up here. Not after he killed his own brother any ways.

Two months had passed and his thick headed brother still hasn't came any were near him. He hadn't come for reading nights. Hadn't come when he had been given a formal invitation for an informal dinner. And hadn't come when Marian had asked about needing help picking out something for some one's birthday. Oh no he hadn't come but he did send a post back to Marian which was more than he had done any other time. Unfortunately after Marian read it she was riled up for more than a week and of course it was Lucivar's fault, even though she refused to let him see Daemon's reply.

However in the last two months Daemon had sent a numerous amount of letters to Lucivar. Formal reports from Cassidy, informal request about the shared land that they were supposed to be taking care of together. And then there were the very formal request that the queen's husband wrote to the prince of Ebon Rih. Request that only made Lucivar want to rip his idiot brother to shreds but he read them any ways. They were not request asking that the queen's husband be allowed to come into Riada and buy something that the queen was asking for. Oh no they were request for the prince of Ebon Rih to purchase the item and on his next visit to either the Hall of the Keep for him to bring it to her. Each request had enough gold markers to cover the expense and then enough for Lucivar since it would be such an inconvenient to him.

Annoyed and frustrated with his brother Lucivar took out his anger on his weapons. Sharpening them for the third time this week after Daemon had sent another request for the purchase of fudge. Not because Daemon had done something to upset his wife. Oh no because he, the warlord prince of Ebon Rih was being too distant with his sister and she was complaining to Kaelas who in turn was snapping and Daemon. Hell he wasn't being distant with her. He was however paying very close attention to Daemon ,who by past behaviors in other courts , was getting ready to kill someone. He was getting ready to have the streets of one of the towns run red with blood. However it wasn't clear who was the intended target nor was it clear who was still scraping those scars.

Lucivar had asked all of the boyos if they knew the only response he had gotten was Daemon had attacked Aaron and spooked Chaosti. When he asked both men what happen the only thing either of them would say was Daemon just snapped. Then a warning from his Dea al Mon brother, "if it happens again I know a black widow that will take him so far into the abyss he won't be able to leave till she says so." meaning Witch would be asked to break her husband. If however she still could, if she couldn't then she would be asked to leave him in the misty place for a very long time.

Two months of this cat and mouse game was about all Lucivar could stand of it. Trying to find a reason to drop by the hall and arrange a visit to see his brother, there came a loud knock on front door. Opening the door he found a summer sky jeweled messenger fully shielded and waiting to get acknowledge. The stranger wasn't from around here. His garb was similar to that in Dena Nehele, but wasn't some one that Cassidy would Cassidy would appoint to come here, however somehow he had heard to be shielded before delivering his post. Keeping his voice low and studying Lucivar said, "can I help you with something?"

The man was obviously shaken though if it was by meeting an ebon gray war lord prince or if it was because how Lucivar had asked what he wanted, was yet to be determined. Very humbly the messenger said, " I have a post for prince Yaslana with instructions that he give it to the _Prince of Ebon Rih."_

Mother night now what? Didn't he have enough to worry about without some simple minded Prick sending him a post that he was suppose to give to himself? Irritated by the simpleton that was standing at his door Lucivar growled, "I am Prince Yaslana, but who sent the damn the post?"

Taking a few steps back in a gesture that he didn't mean to cause the warlord to step to the killing edge, the man stuttered, "I… I'm not sure. But she was very pretty." the man gave an approving wink. "Maybe its good news and the lady would like to invite you or the Prince to her bed?"

He wanted to snap his neck for making such a remark. The only bed he was going to be invited to _was_ his wife's and if the mystery lady thought for one moment that he was going to…. He took a long deep breath. If that's what this was about he would give the letter to his darling hearth witch and let her handle it. Turning his attention back to the carrier he calmly hissed, "You may go. And I don't want to see you at my door again."

The door slammed shut before Lucivar had even turn around. The small envelope contained two shields one belonging to the summer sky jeweled messenger, while the other was a slightly lesser one belonging to a rose jeweled Queen? Carefully checking for any poisons or various traps Lucivar carefully open the letter. knowing the handwriting well he knew who sent a letter and was puzzled by why she would give orders to have it sent to him in trust that he would give it to Prince of Ebon Rih when she knew damn well who the prince was.

The first time he read the letter he read it with only his eyes, the second time he read aloud to himself:

_Prince Yaslana,_

_My master of the guard has found some Distressing findings upon his last look at the grounds near the Bloods Heart River. I would like the HELP from the Prince of Ebon Rih. Though I'm convinced that It may take Family to look at this prospectively. Please send Queen Sadi my regards._

_Queen Burle _

The letter was odd to say the least and to have it come here before Daemon had seen it was even stranger. But a plea for help from a queen to a Warlord Prince would not go unanswered. So He would make sure his hunting knife and War blades were well sharpened before he departed.

Lucivar put the letter down on the table as his loving hearth witch ( and wife) glided gracefully into the kitchen. Her devious smile told him what she wanted but he could not dismiss a plea from another court. Especially since it was one of Jaenelle's friends and honorary cousins. So doing the only thing he could do that would not earn him trouble when he was able to please his wife he cautiously spoke, "A letter came from Cassidy today. It seems she's run into a bit of trouble and would like my input."

"Um... Do you have to leave right now?" Marian's voice sounded as disappointed as her face looked.

Standing up he took her in his arms and gently spoke, " when I return we'll send Daemonar to spend a few days with his favorite uncle and auntie and maybe even his favorite grandpa. Whatever works to give us some much needed privacy." as he leaned into a genital kiss he saw how her once disappointed face lit up with thoughts about the nights to come. "While I'm gone will you make the arrangements with Cat? And take this back to Daemon for his records ?" _if he would have said take this to Daemon she would have been curious to why it came there first but asking the she take it back, she wouldn't worry . He hoped._

Catching the ebon gray wind that would allow him to enter Dena Nehele as quickly as possible, Lucivar began to feel the something was terribly wrong. This was almost too wrong; this had all the feeling that it was a trap. His mind raced it was left it with possibly wants to mess with a ebon gray jeweled Warlord Prince and expect to live through the experience? He hesitated for a minute about going to the hall and having either his father for his brother accompanied him into this venture. But then again there are very few that would survive an encounter with him. Being over confident of his own ability he decided he would drop out of the winds and send a letter back to The Sadist. Along with Cassidy's letter this matter would soon be dealt with. Though why she would write _Please send Queen Sadi my regards _still disturbed him_. _On record Jaenelle was still Lady Angelline and Cassidy knew that.

Lucivar dropped from the winds near the hearts blood river and quickly found a message station. Stepping inside the simple wooden door his eyes met with the person in charge. Keeping his wits about him Lucivar politely spoke, "I need to send a message back to the Keep in Ebon Askavi. It will need to be delivered to the library assistant as soon as possible." _sure he could of said it needed to be delivered to the high lord of the hourglass , or the Saetan the high lord of hell but why let people know who was really going to get the letter at least just yet._

Taking his time he wrote a careful account of his suspensions and asked for one of the other dark jeweled family members to join him post haste. He also included that this game may become a bit more fun if the sadist wanted to play. Or at the very Least it would give his brother something to kill that deserved it.

Sealing the letter in wax he handed it to the clerk with careful instructions that no one but the library keeper or assistant were to lay hands on this message.

Stepping out of the message post Lucivar was greeted by a coach. Nothing about it screamed danger it just looked like a small country coach that would seat up to maybe ten people if none of them were Eyrien. The door opened to reveal Leland holding a knife to Cassidy's unconscious body. Instinctively he summoned his war blade and took a warrior's stance; his temper rose till he stood on the killing field and his ebon gray jewel hung ready to expel any bit of power that he summoned

Vengeance was in her voice, "stand down or your queen will die. I swear by my last breath she will." Leland's eyes were not filled with fear of death but with complete control and rage.

Hissing Lucivar spoke through clenched teeth, "What do you want with her? If you let her go now I _may_ let you live."

Leland half heartedly laughed, " you fool you think I care if I live or not. No I know I'll die by time this is all over but you and your demon family will feel remorse for taking my daughter away from me when she was so sick!"

Taking a small cautious step closer Lucivar's foot became entangled in a snare. It wasn't much of a hunting snare but a simple rope tide with a slip knot that felt more like a nuisance then that a warning of things to come. As the rope tightened around his ankle he felt the power of a green jeweled witch. He knew one green jeweled witch was no challenge to an ebon gray warlord prince so he paid no attention to this small threat, although as a warrior he should have known better. He shouldn't dismiss an enemy that was only potentially weaker than him, because one can never really know an enemy.

As Leland pressed the blade of her knife just deep enough into Cassidy's neck to draw a thin line of blood Lucivar stopped and tried to calmly speak, " If you kill that queen you have to deal with the fury of mine, but somehow I think you know this. So why don't you just tell me what you want and we'll see what can be done to expedite your death?"

"You my dear Prince are going to be the bait, just as this queen was the bait for you." then in a malicious laughter she continued, "I think I have something more accommodating for you."

He didn't like the sound of that, it almost made his stomach turn. Though she did not wear jewels any longer, it was clear that she is very dangerous, though he could not imagine just why. He knew Cassidy had to remain safe, and everything had a price. He knew If Cassidy was harmed because of him even if not by his own hands everything she had started in Dena Nehele would come crashing down. Not to mention the very real possibility that her first circle may want the debt paid in blood. Lucivar made a careful but hopeful decision he would play the game and hope that the sadist would receive the message quickly. "If you will not harm the queen I will do as you ask." _at least till I get close enough to rip out your throat._

She thought that this was a sign of weakness and quickly began to bark orders. "Throw all your weapons away from you and your jewels."

He hesitated causing her to deepen the cut. Trying to act obediently he did as she asked placing a shield around his belongings not only to keep them safe but so Daemon could find them; he hoped. Her next order made him want to step fully on to the killing field, "undress, slave."

He stood there trying to use his wings so that the site of him showing his assets would not give her any further ideas. As he stood there the witch that he had sensed came up behind him. She was an older looking woman and was obviously one that lived from the land and not near the city. She walked with the grace of a predator but with the hesitation that she lived near the twisted kingdom. Something about her made him think that he had seen her somewhere before. But where?

"My good witch tie his wings so that he doesn't try to fly away. And I say to you my new Eyrien slave move one feather and I will finish cutting her." that word again. Anger filled him and he wished that he could let the hate drive him but he would not sacrifice Cassidy. No he could not sacrifice a queen that was chosen by witch.

He felt the leather ropes slide over his wings not really binding them but making him almost fearful. It almost reminded him of Pruul, almost. Then his worst fear her voice once again cold, "that ring you wear remove it."

_No. memories of the last time the ring was removed crept in his head. Having the ring _of obedience,. _His wife and son held captive. His father physically drained by the sun and pain. And then there was Daemon playing out a vicious game that nearly tore their family apart. No he could not take this ring of again._ "My lady you see that I will obey you may I ask to keep this simple reminder of…"

"No! Do as I say or…" as she spoke the cut on Cassidy's through grew in length.

_Why didn't I kill you when I had the chance?_ He couldn't call on his jewels for help nor could he risk charging at the coach all he could do was obey. Before slipping of his ring of honor off he tried to send some emotion threw it hoping that his queen would still be able to feel it. _No not his queen, Witch; dreams made flesh that's who he hoped would feel it._


	3. captive

Jaenelle had left for the day without telling either Daemon or Ladvarian where she was going. She only said that it was extremely important and that she should be back there this afternoon. So with his wife away for the day Daemon stayed in his study going back over Cassidy's latest report. Sitting alone in study the silence was almost deafening. It was moments like these that he wished he could go and practice sticks with his brother, are go to keep and help his father with whatever was he was working on, but alas he couldn't. It had been two months into that allowed to go to his brother's home or at the keep. It had been to very long two months since he had even been able to read to his nephew and for reasons he still could not explain to himself. So for now when his lovely wife was visiting her friends he'd sit alone in his study.

He had stayed in the study nearly all morning. Rearranging books that didn't need to be rearranged and getting interrupted every few moments by one of the kindred yapping about Janelle not being back yet. It didn't matter that she had said she would be home after midday. Oh no as far as the little darling fur balls were concerned the Lady's mate needed to be petted so the lady should be here petting not visiting the other ladies that belonged to her. Frustrated by that many furry distractions Daemon wanted to put up a shield around the room but he knew that would only Invite kindred and possibly everyone in the house to come and ask more questions about the shield when there was no danger or any possible reason for it to be up. It was day is like today that he really hated that Kaelas had taught every kindred in the family to get around shields even his one.

After a futile attempt to locate Jaenelle, Marian quietly tapped on the study door. In a grumpy voice that nearly made her jump Daemon set only one were, "IN."

Looking up from his desk Daemon saw Marian standing in the open doorway. Mother night, what could she be doing here? Didn't he already have enough problems with his brother without adding another? Politely swallowing his displeasure of seeing her, he forced himself to apologize, " Marian I'm sorry at that was one of the kindred yapping about Jaenelle not been home yet."

She tried not to laugh and held her grin behind her hand, "and when do any of the kindred knock?"

Not wanting to admit that she was right he quickly changed the subject then he saw his nephew looking almost too innocent standing behind his mother. Inquisitively he asked, "So what brings the two of you here today?" Before she had time to answer he quickly did a quick search on the House searching for his brother's jewels. When he quickly discovered his brother wasn't there he added another question," and where is that husband of yours? You shouldn't be traveling unescorted." _please tell me that you didn't come here without Lucivar knowing._

Ah just what she wanted today, she managed to get rid of one snarling male husband for a few hours, and in replace she got an even more snarly male brother telling her that she needed an escort, how wonderful. Drawing a deep breath to dismiss the question she said almost too innocently, " Lucivar received the report you sent him from Cassidy. You know the one that asked for his help, I'm sure you must have forgotten about sending it to him."

Before she could say another word Daemon cut her off, " Marian I did not receive any letter from Cassidy requesting my broth…. I mean Prince Yaslana to visit with her. Furthermore I was just going over her last report that came the day before yesterday."

Marian's face now held a worried expression and in shock she asked, "Would she send a separate report to him?" Nervously she handed him the report that her husband had asked her to get back to him.

Seeing deep concern falling on her face Daemon soft replied, "I'll send Ladvarian to see Cassidy. I think it would be less suspicious if I would send him then it would be if I sent a message demanding to know what really was going on. Besides it's been a while since Ladvarian has seen Lady Vae. Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine and Cassidy probably only needed Lucivar to teach them how to use sticks."_ but the way this is wrote I doubt it._

After he had removed his rings the event a happen almost too quickly. Phillip emerged from the coach that he had been hiding in, and he slipped the ring of obedience over his organ. When it was a fully in place Leland waste no time in finding out exactly what it could do. The pain was not a bad at first, then he found himself kneeling on the ground as it quickly worsened. As he was kneeling down Philip began to tug on the straps around his wings making sure they would become tight if he struggle against them. Then everything went black. Somehow the Green jeweled Witch had done something to render him unconscious.

When Lucivar finally came through you as in a small dark cellar it reminded him all too well of the salt mines in Pruul. The only difference was that his hands were bound in metal chains in front of him and he could feel the tight straps that were tied around each of his wings. Though he could feel the straps cutting into his black wings he could not see what they were bound to. The soft light coming from a candle that was left burning in the room was his only source of light, and allowed only enough light for him to see just in front of him. Looking at his surroundings and the chains that bound him he noticed an addition to his new ring he was now also wearing metal chastity belt exactly as the one he was forced to wear in Pruul.

Closing his eyes as he took a slow deep breath to calm himself, he knew the chances were that they only wanted to remind him of the way his life once had been and how easily it could be like that again. Or at least this is what he hoped was a case and that someone who once followed Dorothea and that had only broken their jewels didn't actually wanted to provoke the SaDiablo family or really want to play this game that he knew all too well.

Swallowing hard he tried to stand as a cellar door slowly opened and the sharp pain caused him to fall back to his knees. A female voice filled the cellar. One he thought he recognize harshly spoke, "kneel before me slave." As he howled out in pain she continued, "and to think I never had used for one of these rings before. Ah well I guess I have to use to having a slave at least until what your family took from me is returned."

Choking back the sobs that were stuck in his throat Lucivar tried to ask, "Who… are… you?"

"Who am I? Who am I you ask? Your family stole my granddaughters, broke my families jewels which led to us being exiled from Chaillot and you dare ask who I am!" as she spoke she sent a longer jolt through the ring.

His heart raced as fear washed through him. He knew that there was more danger here then what he had first thought. Mother night why didn't he kill them when he had the chance? The first law is not to obey it is to protect. He should have remembered that two years ago. He should have challenged that since the Stewart, master of guards and the consort would have all backed him up, two years ago. Hell the entire first circle would have stood behind him if he had killed them.

It had been years since the walls of the hall had moved when Jaenelle had stormed by them and almost as longs since she had been that upset with one of her male family members. But today she was more than upset with her brother, she was worried. As she stepped off the landing web the walls of the house shook violently and frost covered everything in her path as she stormed in the house. Daemon nearly ran out of his study to see what was wrong. As he turned the corner to exit the hallway into the main corridor he was met face to face with witch. Her midnight voice sent a chill down his spine as she asked," Where is Prince Yaslana?"

Protocol remember protocol, "Prince Yaslana has went to visit queen (oh shit what was she last name again) Cassidy in Dena Nehele." he hoped she wouldn't ask more detail than that since he didn't know anything further. Then he remembered the letter that Marian had given him. "Lady he went to help her after receiving this."

She took one look at it and spoke several words that Daemon thankfully could not recognize but he was sure that most of them were vicious and meant for his brother. Janelle spoke softly seeing not quite fear in Daemon's eyes but a worried look that something was far more wrong than what he was starting to believe." Is papa at the keep?"

Not knowing why his darling wife was asking for both her first escort and steward of her former court he only nodded hoping that maybe she would say what caused her current mood. Instead she turned to leave. Stopping an arm's length from the door witch spoke, " do not leave here till I return with Prince SaDiablo. While I am away send for those who once served in my court in the first circle."

Daemon stood back and watched her leave. When the door slammed shut he realized that his hands were shaking. Luckily for him Marian was still there waiting for Ladvarian to return and had witness everything. Caught somewhere between shocked and scared she asked, " is she like that often?" in all the years she had seen known her she had never acted like that. But maybe whatever was causing Daemon's mood lately was also causing hers as well?

Almost to calmly Daemon said, "No neither Jaenelle nor Witch are like that ever. I only wish that I knew what triggered this." turning to face Marian he tried to smile " well will you help me contact the first circle and get them here quickly I don't think it would be best to keep Witch waiting."


	4. Vengeance

Leland had done her research well though it was hard to guess who she might have asked. The chastity belt itself wasn't entirely uncomfortable but it did bring back old memories of things that he would just as well forget. The straps that were bound his wings on the other hand were painful not from they simply being placed around each wing but because each time he moved to muscle in his back the straps would tighten cutting further into his wings. And he quickly learned as the straps tightened they would snap the tiny bones as the pressure was applied.

Philip a long with the green jeweled Witch entered his cell. Though Philip did not speak the witch glided over to him and passed two new metal links to the wall. The first link was about chest high the other was about level with his belt. Looking directly at him she gave him a malicious smile then knelt down before him placed in the third metal hoop into the solid ground. As the witch tested each one to make sure they were in place Leland descended the stairs. As her footfalls were heard on the wooden steps she sent pain in short continuous bursts through the ring till Lucivar was kneeling before her.

Gently she ran her fingers through his sweat drenched hair as she so sweetly spoke, "there now isn't that better kneeling down before your master?"

He tried to spring to his feet. He tried to grab her but could do neither for as soon as he started to move the pain coming from the ring increased allowing him to do nothing more to swear in howl in pain. Coupling her hands under his chin, she tilt his head up so that he was looking at her as she spoke.

Speaking almost too gently she sent a chill down the spine, "sweet prince which do you prefer balls or wings?"

His eyes are glazed with tears as he looked up at her. He didn't know what she meant when she asked which that he preferred. His answer would have been simple because he preferred both, he preferred having both. Taking in a jagged breath he tried to answer, " Wh-what … do you … mean?"

The look in her eyes should have terrified him. In fact it would have terrified him if he knew what she was thinking. Sweetly she spoke as a mother would to a child, "I think you prefer both, am I right?"

He didn't like this. He knew he is being coaxed into an answer. One that he could either agree with her, his tormentor, or he can choose one of the options in hope the pain would not last long. As eyes widened with fear as she let out an almost gleeful squeal, "Philip he prefers both, isn't that marvelous?"

The grim smile on his face looked more like he was trying to keep down his meal rather than a smile, but Philip nodded and went back up stairs. He was gone no more than a few short minutes returning with three strong looking landen males. Lucivar struggled as two of them grabbed his arms as the third tied a metal chain around his wings. When the chain was in place they dragged him to the wall were the rings were then carefully pulled a chain through the loop in his belt then between his legs. Giving him just enough slack in the chain Leland ordered him to squat down. He knew what would happen if he did. He knew the chain would pull on the Chastity belt causing the pain from the ring to be drowned out from the pain of his organ being pulled. Leland laughed as he caused himself agonizing pain.

This simple torment only lasted long enough for him to know what would happen if he became too tired to stand, then he was allowed to stand back up. When he did the chain around his wings was locked into the second hoop and the chain between his legs was pulled tight till it made him wince from the painful discomfort. He struggled the best he could but found it more than useless for every act that the bitch deemed disobedient caused further pain through the ring.

Standing there in disbelief Lucivar closed his eyes knowing that his own weight would rip his wings if not break them all together. He shuddered at the thought as he heard Leland tell Philip her instructions, " make him drink this and if he disobeys…" she didn't finish the sentence, she didn't need to.

As everyone except Philip left the cellar, Lucivar's heart pounded. For the first time in a long time he was scared not just because he could die here without anyone knowing where he was, but because there were some things worse than death. It was those things that made him scare, the things he didn't want to happen. The things he wouldn't be able to explain to his wife.

Slowly taking a few careful steps closer to his prisoner Philip finally spoke. "If you would have given me back my niece you wouldn't be going through this right now. So consider this payment for twisting a little girl into what she had become."

As the cup pressed to lips he tasted it. Safframate. Oh mother night not that not while he was bound like this. He raised his hands now realizing that they too were bound to his waist. His only option now was to turn his head. Philip laughed cold heartedly as the pain from the ring caused Lucivar's knees to buckle then the pain from his wings being crushed by his own weight cause him to stand straight accepting the pain. The second time the cup was pressed against his lips he did not fight it. He knew he would not be leaving her in one piece, unless the Sadist hurried._ Please let his brother hurry._

Saetan had just woke up from his mid day sleep and was just getting comfortable in his study at the keep when the doors of his study nearly blew off its hinges. Looking over the tops of his half moon glasses he had expected to find his mirror standing before him, but what greeted him worried him.

Witch's eyes were glazed over and her hands appeared as a cat claws. There was no mistaken who or what he was dealing with. Now there was only the question to why. Choosing his words carefully he said, " witch child what can I do for you?"

A piece of parchment landed before him on his desk as witch's midnight voice sent a chill down his spine, " I started working on a web last night , but I was too late to warn Lucivar. When I felt the distress from his ring I hurried back to the hall…." she was worried. Not witch but Jaenelle was worried, but not for her brother but for her husband who would destroy the entire realm if Lucivar wasn't quickly found.

"What do you need me to do lady?"_ will you forgive me if I destroy Dena Nehele while I find my son?_

Her eyes held a pain he wasn't sure he wanted to see but he knew she was scared for her brother but he too feared that there was something else that she had not yet told him. Almost weakly she spoke, " come to the hall I'll explain what I need so his body will be able to heal."_ she had to make that distinction didn't she. Mother night please don't let who ever held him scrap those scares that were still fragile._

It was nearly twilight before the hall was filled with Jaenelle's unofficial first circle, And a little longer before both Witch and Saetan had returned. Jaenelle wasted no time in instructing that a healing room would be needed and strong brews and even stronger tonics were needed to ease both pain and shock, but also she insisted that she needed herbs that would induce sleep without being over bearing.

Her tired blue eyes held back the tears as she asked, " Papa may we use your room?"

With Saetan's permission the three black widow , queens began to turn his normal sleeping quarters into a healing room with webs that could draw out a variety of poisons, treat flesh wounds and anything else that they could think of at that moment. Even though It seemed very suspicious since Janelle had not as of yet said why they were making the webs or why the entire first circle had been called.

As the Witches worked on the webs, Ladvarian hurried into the sitting room Tersa not far behind. * Yas isn't at Grayhaven neither is Cassidy.*

The room got cold as the Sadist began to awaken. "Ladvarian tell me what you know." his voice was almost too soft, too calm.

*Vae says a lady came and took Cassidy out for walkies and didn't return. Gray is worried she's been gone almost three days. Vae also gave me a letter it came by accident it was meant to go to the Keep. Stupid humans*

Daemon took one look at the envelope and saw it was addressed to the library assistant wrote in Lucivar's hand writing. Without opening it he handed it to the High Lord. He read it once then read it again:

_Father,_

_Cassidy is in trouble and I have to help her. I know it's a trap, I can feel it. So don't get mad yet. I should be able to handle this but just in case it might be fun if the Sadist to joins me. If he can't then you need to join me just in case._

_- Prince Yaslana _

Saetan handed Daemon the letter, since his brother was formally his requesting help. Daemon was already to near the killing edge for any of the first circle to like and reading the letter just put him over the edge. He knew his brother and Lucivar rarely asked for help let alone help from either his father or the Sadist. Daemon knew there was more to this than a simple trap; there was something that has spooked his brother. And it was because it had spooked his brother he gave his response in a quiet bone chilling hiss, "If the sadist is being invited for a dance then dance they shall."

As the cold frost thickened over the walls and floor Jaenelle came into the room. Without thinking her midnight voice that this time nearly scared her own coven said, " Leash it prince. My sister black widow needs to speak."

Daemon had almost for gotten that Tersa had once again found her way into the Hall now listened closely to her words that she tried all too hard to make into sentences, " The boy.. The winged one … he's hurt. Keep his feather still and get him away from the fire bush." finding a chair now next to her she sat down mumbling something else about feathers and a bush but no one really made it out too clearly.

Kneeling down in front of Tersa Jaenelle spoke, "I know sister he'll be home shortly. I promise." _as the queen of the shadow realm I promise._ "Daemon, we'll leave as soon as I speak to Lorn I'll be back shortly."

His voice was full of ice as he spoke forgetting who and what he was speaking to, "What about Lucivar? He might be …."

Witch spoke almost with too much fury in her voice, " Hurt Daemon not dead that's what I saw in my web. Lucivar is hurt nothing more will come from it. Now I need to speak to Lorn then we will leave together."

The coven began to realize their part in this Karla and Gabrielle would help with the healing and by the looks of what is now the healing room Jaenelle thought that there was going to be the need for a lot of healing. The duty of keeping Marian calm while her husband recovered would then fall on the queens and the job of keeping Daemonar out of trouble would now rest with the males. Oh how the men envied their queens for they would get an easy job of helping Marian and what would they be doing? Chasing the mirror of little Lucivar around the Hall and trying to catch him when he went up to the ceiling. Mother night! They knew they would need help and lots of it.

As he waited for her return, Cassidy's letter made sense. She was asking for help. Not help with formal affairs but help for herself. She had giving them the location on where to look and took the precaution to invite Witch. Her final statement was a signal that Jaenelle had worked out with her if she ever needed the living myth, dreams made flesh.


	5. first night of hell

His heart raced as sweat poured down around his naked body. An hour had passed since he had been given that tainted water. Only an hour and his body was screaming for relief it was screaming for blood, for flesh. During this time Phillip had watched amused by how his prisoner was using every bit of strength he had to pull on the chains trying to find a point that would break. For over an hour he had waited for the right time to give him a dose of a different stimulant one that would do whatever he was told, it would make him obey any order he was given.

Though not knowing the exact dosage that would make the Eyrien docile he thought that about six spoonfuls of the power should be more than enough. Carefully he stepped over to Lucivar who was growling as much as he could to seem frightful. Phillip held the glass with the milky liquid to Lucivar's lips. Phillip laughed as the glass was drained. He had been told once that mixing the Safframate and this drug would induce a very pleasant experience for the receiver and a very unrewarding one for the one that was drugged. Until now he had never needed to make this mixture but now Alexandra demanded that he did. She promised him that if he made it right that he could service himself with one of the prisoners. To this he thought it would be Cassidy.

Slowly Lucivar began to calm and stop fighting with the chains. Though the need for having his cock sheathed inside a woman's warm body was still making him painfully sore he was just standing there waiting to be told what to do.

Not hearing the chains rattle any longer Alexander came down the stairs just enough to see that the controlling agent had been given to her "slave". Sharply she snapped, "Bring him to the bedroom. It's time to see how good he really is." mumbling under her breath she continued, "it's time for the game to begin."

With the help of the green jeweled witch, Lucivar slowly made his way up the nearly rotted steps. He ignored the pain of the shackles on his ankles, and the chains cutting into the flesh on his wings. He was nothing more than a puppet now. He could see and hear everything and could think about what he _wanted_ to do, but he was defenseless to do anything that he wasn't told to do. He knew the amount of Safframate had been the standard dose that was used in Terreille but the second drug had been doubled in strength he knew the moment it touched his lips that it was too strong and there was nothing he could do to help himself. All he could do was watch the events unfold and be a prisoner of his own body till the effect wore off enough for him to fight back.

The main floor of the house was an open floor plan. Standing in the living room/ parlor you could look up stairs to the hallway and see two doors near the stairs and a third when you followed the hallway around the open corner. On the main floor he saw the open door that led to a bedroom. But that was wrong, that room should have been a study. He wanted to fight as they led him to that room. The unmade mattress was laid on a steel bed frame. The headboard looked more like the bars of a prison door than something that belonged on a bed. The Witch told the landen males to remove the chains from his arms then snapped at Lucivar, "lie down on the bed and place your arms above your head."

As he did the males retied his arms but now they were bound to the bed. Both Alexandra and Leland entered the room followed by the summer-sky jeweled prince. Leland grinned she had never taken and Eyrien to bed before. "my good witch would you remove his belt so we may play with him."

After the belt was removed all but Alexandra left the room. She would have him first. She would make him beg for more, but more that that she would add doubts to his mind so that even after the drugs wore off he would comply because he would have nothing left to fight for. He would have no one left that would want him, or that would even want to look at him.

She made him lick the softness between her legs, she made him hunger for wanting her to sheath him. She made him tell her how much her musk aroused him. But more than that she made him tell her while she was riding him how much better she was than his wife. Everything she made him say cost him, he knew it would. He knew all she had to do was tell Marian how his tongue danced on her skin, or how he felt when he was hard and inside her, then his marriage would be over. He couldn't do anything till he started to climax then the pain was more unbearable than he could have imagined. Even her telling him not to scream didn't make him stop till the burst she sent through the ring had stopped, but the throbbing was still there.

He laid there whimpering as she dressed. Quietly she said, "I'll tell your next mount that you're ready."

He went through this pain twice more, once for Leland and again for that filthy witch. When she was done the chastity belt was placed back on him and the landen males had him come back into the living room. He heard a scream that caused him to look on the second floor. Cassidy. She was being held by the summer- sky jeweled prince and another landen male.

He took a better look at the room three chairs were facing a table, the legs of which seemed to be passed through the floor so it wouldn't move. Post were added at all four corners and a ring was near the end of one side. His face showed no fear but inside he was screaming for help. They wouldn't shave him … no he wouldn't allow himself to be…

The males forced him to the table then the witch passed his ring through the one on the table making him stand on his toes and bend over. Then his arms were restrained to the post. Alexandra stood up, "ladies here is tonight's entertainment." when she said entertainment she gave Lucivar a firm hard smack on his ass. Whispering in his ear she said, "Don't worry, you'll be begging to be shaven when I get done with you, but that's not going to happen. Oh no I have much worse in store for you."

Phillip came out from one of the back rooms wearing nothing more than a black silk robe and caring a switch. He had his orders. Though they weren't ones he liked but it was nothing he hadn't done before. He gave a hard tug on the binding around Lucivar's wings before he proceeded to strike the whip across his back. The whip snapped, Cassidy screamed, his tormentors laughed. All he could do was clench his teeth and bare it. He was told not to make a sound and the drug was working too well for him to do otherwise.

Fifty lashes had been given. His back was starting to bleed when Alexandra had finally told Phillip to stop. She was getting bored and wanted to see some real entertainment. Taking in a deep breath Phillip took is robe off. While his wife was riding Lucivar, Alexandra told him that he was required to ride him as well although the riding would be entirely different. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before nor was it uncommon in Terreille for a consort or steward to take a lesser slave for the night. It wasn't uncommon for the queen to find a lesser slave barely able to stand the next morning because he had been rode to hard the night before. No it wasn't uncommon but it was something Phillip didn't do unless he had to or out of necessity that he needed to do.

Lucivar cringed as Phillip sheathed himself inside of him. He was a puppet and couldn't do what his mind was telling him to do. He couldn't do what he had done the only other time someone tried this with him. No until this drug wore off he couldn't make the walls run red with his blood, but he swore he would.

Trying to sound pleased that he got to mount the Eyrien ,Phillip only said, " I'm sorry ladies the ride was short but he's not positioned correctly." in truth he was positioned fine but he didn't want to be doing _that_ to begin with. He was fine beating him and forcing him down for the ladies to have their way with him, but he didn't enjoy being inside another male. He never did, but he knew he would have to again so at least next time he would be comfortable and the Eyrien…. Well his comfort didn't matter.

The summer sky prince dragged Cassidy down the stairs. She was going to have a front row seat for the last bit of entertainment. She face was already red from tears and her dress was tattered from fighting the males off, but seeing Lucivar so helpless and allowing not only the bitch and her daughter have their way with him but also Phillip, she felt there was no hope for herself.

They sat her in a chair then tied a rope around her that held a green shield so she couldn't get it off. After she was in place the summer sky prince untied Lucivar, then Leland gave the order for him to lay face up on the table, and his legs were to be spread eagle. Cassidy screamed even though she didn't know what they had planned.

Alexandra whispered into Cassidy's ear, "There used to be lesser slaves that serviced the guards or the first circle. Phillip was being gentle while he was demonstrating for us, but now you'll get to see the true way the lesser slaves serviced their mounts. Now you'll get to see the more painful of the two ways.

And my prince would know because he uses to be one of those lesser slaves and he was lost when his job was no longer around. Luckily I found him and gave him a new job." seeing Cassidy's fear she continued , " now my dear watch as you learn why lesser slave wished they were pleasure slaves and why pleasure slave never asked question about the lesser slaves."

Cassidy's eyes widened in fear, she only knew some of what Terreille had been before the purge. Lucivar had only made vague comments about it but now she was seeing firsthand the cruelty that Jaenelle had gotten rid of, or for the most part had gotten rid of. With tears in her eye's she asked, "why are you doing this to him?"

Alexandra laughed, "its entertainment until my granddaughter is returned."

He could see Cassidy staring at him, he could feel the pain in his back from the lashing he had received. He knew his skin had started to rip when Phillip was thrusting inside of him but he couldn't do anything except stare straight ahead and hope he wouldn't bleed out before his brother came, If his brother came. His mind drifted back to two months ago when he told his brother to leave, he remembered sensing something change in his brother's physic scent but he didn't fix it. Mother night why didn't he fix it? The secret wasn't that big of a deal he could have told Daemon or warned him what his mother was up to.

The jeweled prince undressed in an almost slow strip tease then he climbed on top of Lucivar positioning himself so his organ hovered just above his mouth. Alexandra nodded with approval then spoke loud enough for Lucivar to hear so he would obey, "Lick the lollipop slave, and make sure you lick it all."

His mind screamed Noooo. But his body wasn't his to control. Hs mouth opened and his tongue danced around the prince's organ till it was being forced down his throat. When he could feel the organ swelling with desire the prince pulled off and slid himself on Lucivar's body. In a brief moment of defiance Lucivar screamed as his body jerked from the excruciating pain of the prince passing himself into Lucivar's hard cock.

He had seen this done once in a court that he served several years before he served in Pruul. He remembered the blood that came after. He remembered talking to the man the next morning and seeing the swelling that he not so proudly showed off. Lucivar knew there was going to be blood and he knew that his organ wouldn't function the way that it once had. He knew it would still be usable but there would always be a pain that unless he was completely naked and nothing touched it the pain would never go away. He would simply have to live with it.

When the prince was done and he passed back out of Lucivar's skin the blood streamed out in a thin red line. Then the chastity belt was put on yet again and his arms were now tied behind his back. Leland wanted him to feel pain now and Alexandra had agreed to allow it.

He was forced back into the cellar nearly stumbling down the stairs. Now was Leland's turn to torment him. His wings were bound once again to the wall this time there was not enough room for him to take a deep breath before the strap pulled. Leland rubbed her hands all over his body as she so softly whispered, "You've been a bad slave. Tell me how badly you want to be beaten."

He was tired and in pain, the Safframate still controlled his sexual urges and the other drug controlled his body. He wanted the pain to stop not to worsen. He wanted to beg mercy but instead said, "beat me till your content Lady."

She grinned her evil grin, "Phillip when you next bring him up make sure not a speck of flesh is not bruised. " she didn't say what he was to do only what she wanted the outcome to be. He had a few things that he could use and he used them well. A few fist to his face and stomach, a thick piece of wood beaten into his abdomen, and the whip. But he got more pleasure out of tell Lucivar to stretch his wings and hearing the bones snapping than he did anything else.


	6. the return of witch the letter

The next morning he was given another dose of the drug that made him compliant. Then he was led upstairs and once again forced into the bedroom to service his female tormentors. With each ride he tried not to scream as he was allowed into their bodies and he tried not to scream to loudly when they used the ring to send more pain through his organ. Then as it was done the day before he was led into the living room only this time he was unchained and told to lay on the floor with his knees under him.

Phillip was sleep deprived and was told he couldn't sleep till Lucivar was broke, till he would willingly allow then to play with him. They wanted him to willingly accept the jeweled prince inside him and wanted to watch him beg for more. When Phillip was done he asked as he kissed Lucivar's sweat coated neck, "are you ready for the prince to have you."

No he wasn't ready he was swelled and bruised furthermore he didn't want this. "Yes I'm ready."

He was directed on his knees so that he could properly lick the prince's "lollipop" then the prince knelt down in front of him and forced him into a kiss as his finger slip inside of his cock. After feeling Lucivar harden from the effects of the Safframate and being stimulated in this way he pushed him down and once again had his way with the Eyrien.

When he was done and the blood more freely poured from his organ Lucivar thought he would be beaten again or something worse instead Alexandra told him that he was going to write a letter to his wife. A letter to tell her that he had been with three other women and one that would describe in detail his experience with both Phillip and the summer sky jeweled prince. If he would have wrote the letter his marriage would have been over but he tried to asked, "Can your other prisoner write it for me. I…. I can't write that well." Alexandra saw his hands shaking from the pain and took his statement to mean nothing more than he wouldn't be able to hold a quill so she summoned Cassidy.

They didn't know he had became sick after the beating last night or that he hadn't kept the second dose of the drug down, but Cassidy saw the tiniest bit of clarity in his eyes and that was enough to hope. Alexandra told her what to write but allowed her to reword it enough to sound like Lucivar had written it. What she had missed was the way certain words were wrote making a second letter inside of the first. It was sealed in plane wax after Lucivar signed his name. He heard what was to be written and lost all hope that his marriage might be saved or that he might be saved.

One of the landen males took the letter to a message station to have it delivered by their fastest massager. The letter was to go to SaDiablo hall and given to either Lady Marian or Prince Sadi.

Daemon paced around the entry hall waiting for his wife or Witch to return. Before the door opened he felt her. Not the power he was now use to from the twilight dawn but the raw unearthly power from the Ebony jewels that she had given up. He froze as the door opened and Jaenelle stood before him in a black spider silk dress and the Ebony jeweled pendant hanging from its gold chain. He could only whisper, "how"

With a cat's grin she tried to explain, "When I made the offering I took in six of my black jewels. When I purged the realms I only drained four of them while the other two shattered. As I have said I lost nothing I only kept the power locked away in the misty place hoping I would not need it. I still hope I will not need it."

Swallowing hard he really didn't want the answer, "Is Lucivar in that much trouble?"

"I don't know. What is he like when given Safframate?" her voice was almost too soft as she spoke the dreaded question.

Daemon's eyes widened his mouth hung open for a minute before he spoken disbelief, "no he would take that not after… we better hurry if we want to join the game."

The massager came just as they were getting ready to leave. Politely Daemon hailed the messenger. "Who is the post for?"

Shaky the man said, "I have a letter for either Lady Marian or Prince Sadi, sir."

A little distrusting Daemon asked one more question before taking the post, " who sent it?" no one outside the first circle knew Marian was here so that either meant Lucivar sent it meaning something was wrong or it was sent by those who set that trap which meant something was very , very wrong.

" A landen male . He wouldn't give his name but there were two shields around it a rose one, and a summer sky, then I added my red before I took it."

Both Daemon and Jaenelle rushed back in the house and had both the high lord and Marian meet them in the study. If the post was from Lucivar or his captives it would be best to know what it said before they stepped into another trap.

Softly Daemon spoke, " Marian this came for you but we don't know who sent it or why. Cassidy put a shield around it I know because I recognize it well, but there is a shield that I don't know. So you can read it and the three of us will be here if you need us or I can read it first."

She was shaking. She figured out something was wrong when Jaenelle had asked to turn the high lord's room into a healing room but she wanted to know what. "Daemon, will you read it first please."

He nodded and in less than a few seconds of opening it he was swearing. He saw it was Cassidy's handwriting and saw how scribbled Lucivar's name was signed. That was enough for him to not read the words but to read past them. Pissed he handed it to Jaenelle who read it with Marian. Just taking a quick glance at the parchment that reached the same conclusion Daemon had, but they needed to read the words. They needed to know if there was some clue that was left.

Dearest Marian,

I am writing you because there are things that you need to know that I cannot tell you myself. If you DON"T ever BELIVE another word that I tell you, you must believe THIS. I AM NOT HERE UNDER any other reason other than my Will. I DID NOT Choose THIS lightly but I did choose it freely. it's taken most of my life to find someone that could arose me in such a way that I wanted them and I thought I found that in you but BOTH ALEXANDRA AND LELAND excite me more when they are riding me. Besides that I have found another way to excite myself that IS VERY invigorating and not at all PAINFUL. I'm just lucky to have found this new form or relief ,I only wish that I did spend so many years as a pleaser slave and regret that I wasn't used as a lesser slave. DAEMON WOULD KNOW WHAT I MEAN, if you really want to know that badly. If you can PLEASE TELL MY BROTHER not TO COME, I'M not IN DANGER, neither is CASSIDY. We DO not NEED _**HELP**_ . PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS AND PLEASE TELL DAEMONAR GOODBYE FOR ME.

- Lucivar

Looking again at the letter Jaenelle wrote out only what the under lying message was

DON"T BELIVE THIS. I AM NOT HERE UNDER Will. I DID NOT Choose ALEXANDRA AND LELAND .IS VERY WOULD KNOW WHAT I MEAN PLEASE TELL MY BROTHER TO COME, I'M IN DANGER CASSIDY We DO NEED _**HELP**_ . PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS AND PLEASE TELL DAEMONAR GOODBYE FOR ME.

Witch's eyes glazed over her midnight voice held the sound of death, " Daemon what do you know about this?"

Oh, no he was not telling her that. His stomach couldn't handle that, " It means he needs a healer now, not tomorrow but now. And hope we're not too late."

Her eyes flashed with anger as she spiraled down into herself, " Prince SaDiablo your coming with us. Once we are in Dena Nehele you will go to Grayhaven and wait for word from Daemon. Not me, under no circumstance are either of you to listen to anything I say once we are there. Daemon if you have to kill everyone in that house do it, but get Lucivar and Cassidy out."

He had done what she told him to once and he nearly lost her that was not an option this time, "Lady I will get my brother out safely but we're doing this my way and you will do it my way or you can stay here."

For once something Saetan could agree with and it made more sense. She pouted her lips, "Papa…."

"I agree with your husband we do this his way or you can stay here_." and his way better include me getting my hands on those bitches._

With both her father and husband in agreement she wasn't going to win this, "oh fine. What is the plan?"

"I think Leland would like to see her daughter, not witch. Let them see only what they want to see. What they won't know is they stepped into their own trap. After you are in the house I will follow by ways of a site shield that you should be able to see through. Then after I see how bad of shape my brother is in I will round up your relatives. The high lord will be waiting close by with a wagon so he can escort his prisoners to hell though they won't become dead till you my lady say so. The other coach will be waiting with Cassidy's first circle and a healer just encase two are needed_." or encase I don't want you seeing how bad Lucivar is at first._

There was something Daemon wasn't saying but Saetan had picked up on it. * What's wrong name sake?*

* if I'm right to what has been happing to my brother over the last two day's I'll try to leave enough of the bitches for you to play with but I won't promise.*

* When Lucivar is here and in the healing webs we need to talk.*

* high lord if I'm right the healing webs won't help much, but yes we need to talk.* they needed to talk about two months ago but now his farther needed to understand what had happen to his son.


	7. the rescue part 1

It was going on three days since he had been trapped by the Angellines . It had been three days since he had been able to sleep. Three days since they started passing him around like a piece of meat. In those day's they had things done to him that he had only heard about and had blessed not to see more than once. In those few days he had every part of his body beaten till he looked like the bruises were his natural color. And now he was beginning to run hot with fever, his only relief was that his chest was leaning up against the cold stone wall.

He heard the door ease open and he knew who was coming down the steps. Her hands caressed his wings though even her light gentle touch was agonizing. Lulling him into a false sense of security she kissed his wings till he forced himself to relax. Then he felt her lightly tug on a feather till it was pulled from his skin.

Fear over powered him. He had seen people do this to chickens when they didn't want them to fly. Through clenched teeth he pleaded as the bitch pulled one feather at a time from his wings. She allowed him to stop screaming before she pulled out another. Knowing that the bones in his wings would break Leland snarled as she spoke, "spread your wings slave."

He tried to disobey but it cost a burst of pain through the ring. The second time she asked he tried as he heard the bones snapping under the strain. Then he felt her pulling the last of the feathers that she could reach. She would continue until spots of flesh were expose then she would leave him there to whimper in pain as the blood from his mangled wings ran down around his naked torso.

There was no mistake now his wings were no longer going to function. He could smell the rot coming from them and he could feel the hot blood flowing down around him.

When Leland left the cellar and the sound of the door shutting was heard, Phillip advanced till he was standing all too close to Lucivar. Almost being gentle he caressed his bleeding wings as he to softly crooned, "I was promised that one of our guess were going to entertain me tonight. Too bad I have to settle for you. It seems that rose jeweled bitch upstairs still has some fight left in her."

He wouldn't growl or move he would let Phillip have his way with him once again. He would accept the pain as long as Cassidy was still whole. That was his only reason for not becoming demon dead he needed to protect her. He had to protect her. So that he could have Jaenelle convince Marian to stay with her so that he could see Daemonar even if he wasn't able to be with him. This was the last thing he could do for his family while they were still his family.

Phillip left him whimpering in the dark. The pain was the worse that it been in his life and it was the first time he wanted to give up. Then he heard his brother calling to him. No he didn't want Daemon in this trap they would kill him. He would ignore him as long as he could.

It was only by sheer luck that Daemon found the territory that his brother was in. even with the knowledge that they were being held by the river that still left a lot of ground to cover. Then it was more than luck when it appeared that whoever was holding Lucivar captive was not doing a very good job covering their tracks. Outside the message post near the hearts blood river they found Lucivar's hunting belt, war blades and ring of honor. The post itself was empty except for the normal things one might expect to find a few ink wells, parchment, quills and items made for that trade.

With the feeling that he was near his brother or at least close enough to speak on the ebon-gray thread Daemon tried, * Lucivar can you hear me?*

He waited several long minutes * where are you Prick?* more time passed Daemon went from worried to panic. _Damn, Damn, Damn he better be extremely hurt or I'll…. *_ Damn it Prick, answer me!*

One word that's all he would say he didn't want his brother here, he didn't want to be found this way, * _Daemon_* his voice was too weak to frail.

As gently as he could without sounding too pissed he asked, * where are you?*

* go away….. You can't help…. They will kill you …. Please for ….*

Daemon didn't want to cut him off but he needed to, * Damn it little brother tell me where you are or I swear I will unearth this entire realm to find you, and then I'll let your father knock some sense into you.*

* It's a trap ….. Daemon they have it set if you come …. Cassidy will…* he wasn't going to have his brother's pity , he knew his fate and he wasn't going to have Daemon sacrifice himself to save some one that wasn't worth saving. He only wished he had more time to talk to his brother.

* Damn it will you listen for once in your life…. I am not alone both Witch and the High lord are with me. We have a plan we just need to know how close we are to you.*

* Daemon get Cat out of here…. If they see Witch they will kill her and…."

This wasn't getting him anywhere, " damn it Yaslana you invited the sadist then you invited your brother and I did one better by bringing the high lord who is pissed so tell me where you are.*

* Should have killed them when they visited. They want to ….obedience ring… something planned*

His brother wasn't making any sense but more than that he could feel that time was running out. * Where are you? Or do I have to unearth every part or this damn realm looking for you?* _if you don't tell me where you are in the name of Hell I will destroy this realm._

* A cellar. No windows or light. Can't hear …* the sense that Lucivar was in pain came across the thread and nearly buckled Daemon's knees under him.

Witch's midnight voice asked, " Daemon what's wrong?"

Fighting back sobs Daemon unleashed his temper only a bit, "yourfamily is doing this. _Your_ family is hurting him. I swear Jaenelle I will not grieve for my brother again and if it comes to that, your family will suffer as much as they are making him suffer."

Her sapphire eyes filled with tears and almost too softly she said, " they're not my family. You, Lucivar, papa you are my family. I can't be family with those who find enjoyment with the torment of others. No Daemon they are not my family. "

A little ways from the message center they found an older style home with an abundance of fire bushes around it. Tersa's words echoed "Keep his feather still and get him away from the fire bush." something clicked in Daemon's mind the house it must have fire bushes and when Tersa was speaking about his feathers she must have meant Lucivar's wings. "Jaenelle, Lucivar's wings you said before if he hurt them even the slightest bit…"

"Karla and Gabrielle are working on that. I gave them the letter and their putting together some other healing webs with Tersa."

"Tersa? But she's not…."

"Not now Daemon I have to pay a visit to my grandmother"

Daemon grabbed her arm, "Promise me you will not do anything to injure yourself and if you are in danger you will tell me."

It wasn't a request she knew it, he needed her to get him through this before something scraped his own scars. She gave him a gentle kiss then waited till he placed the site shield around himself. Then it was time for her to play the sick grandchild her grandmother envisioned.

He was too weak to fight. His wings were broken and starting to smell or rot. He had blood seeping from places blood should never seep from. He had given up on hope. Not because he couldn't make it out of here alive, but because if he did he wouldn't have much of a life to go back to. He was sure that Marian wouldn't understand what had happen here, and he was positive that the high lord would never be able to look at him without his wings. But more than that Daemon wouldn't be there. Even if he came now he wouldn't stay not after he had pushed him away. Not after having pointed his war blade at Daemon's throat. He should of fixed this months ago he had planned to fix this but now it was too late and it was his fault.

Daemon was close he just had to play this out a little while longer then Cassidy would be safe. He sat quietly with his head resting on Leland's lap. She was combing her fingers through his sweat drenched hair as he breathed in her intoxicating musk. His only restraint was the ones that held his broken mangled wings in place and the ring of obedience.

He could have reached up and strangled her with nothing more than his bare hands but he lacked the strength to go after all of them so for now he would sit and wait till he was either led back to the cellar or into the bedroom.

Eager to see just how willing he was going to be Alexandra told him that he would give the three of them his seed. He would do so willingly or she would let every male in this house have their way with Cassidy. He had no choice. His marriage was already over and the children if born could be raised in one of the schools. Marian would never have to know. The second part of their agreement was he had to willing seed them. The reason for seeding them was simple the Sadist wouldn't kill an innocent or a mother who was with child. It would give them the opportunity to destroy the rest of his family ties before they died.

Jaenelle hesitated but knocked on the door. This would have been so much easier if Daemon would have just barged into the house killed everyone except Lucivar and Cassidy and then they could go home. But there was a debt owed to more than one person and they had to pay that debt, so Daemon's plan had to work.

The door open to a summer sky jeweled prince. The scent of Lucivar's blood still lingered on his skin. Politely he greeted her, "good day Lady."

Play the part, don't kill him yet. She had to leash her own temper. A temper that she didn't want to have leashed but she would not sacrifice her unborn child that no one knew about yet. That no one could know about till her family, till her brother was safe. Trying to act nervous she said, " I came to see my…. My grandmother? Is she home?"

"your name lady?'

"Jaenelle Benedict "Angelline SaDiablo she would never be anything to that _man. _Well at least he was dead and she wouldn't have to kill him for this.

Alexandra stood near the door, "Jaenelle? Your alone…"

Twisting her hands as she watched Tersa do all too many times, "I …. I escaped …. I was lonely, Wilhelmina …. I lost her…." she forced tears just to pull on her grandmother's heart strings. Just enough for her performance to be believing. She had to buy only sometime not much. Daemon said get in locate his brother he would find Cassidy.

Alexandra had her arm in a protecting motherly way around her as Phillip led Lucivar out of the room. Jaenelle's heart stopped then she was filled with cold rage. He could barely walk, his wings looked gray from the dying tissue and his body was bruised almost beyond recognition. Daemon knew, she was going to kill him for knowing and not preparing her for _this_. She turned her rage into hysteria, her relatives had to believe that she was afraid of the warlord, not afraid for him.

* Daemon Basement hurry there's not much time* she felt him pass though the door as her grandmother tried to console her by telling her that the evil prince wasn't able to harm a fly and should be dead soon anyhow. Simple craft was all she would allow herself to do unless she needed. Daemon was in the house cleaning up his brother's mess, she just had to keep her mother and grandmother busy for a short time. A few moments that's all Daemon would need.


	8. the rescue part 2

Daemon passed through the door to the house and air walked though the living room, he wasted no time in finding the door to the basement. He had his plan and his brother was going to be out of this house before he let the sadist loose, before the high lord could begin collecting the debts that were owed.

Passing through the cellar door the smell of blood and rotting flesh turned his stomach. If it wasn't for the need to do this quietly he would of dropped the site shield and used mage fire to burn everything here, but that would have to wait.

His brother was cowering in the corner, his fingers laced behind s head allowing the whip to be snapped across his back. Phillip raised the switch again as something grabbed his hand. The pressure of his wrist breaking caused the whip to fall to the floor. Daemon was pissed to find his brother this way but he wouldn't kill Phillip not yet, he promised Witch. So instead he weaved a web that would keep him in his own thoughts till the web was removed.

Lucivar didn't move when the whip fell. He didn't move when he heard a body fall with a thud on the stone floor, but he trembled when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He didn't speak or try to make sense of anything. Someone was there but no one was there, or at least anyone he could see.

An aural shield snapped around the cellar door then Daemon let the site shield fall. He pulled his brother to his chest. He felt his breath all to light for being awake, his heart beating all too fast and all too hard. Slickness of the liquid that his hands were now coated in. he could smell the musk of sex that sill lingered in the air. Quickly he made a mage light so that he could assess his brother's injuries.

The light was not bright enough to see the discoloration of his wings but was bright enough to clearly see the bruises on his face. The bruises that appeared to be an imprint of a males hand around his jaw and throat. He could see the swelling around Lucivar's eyes that had been worse at one time. The abrasions on his lip where he must have bitten it to keep from crying out in pain. The red, puffy bite marks on his chest and arms and the rest of his body that was bruised so badly that he couldn't tell where one bruise ended and another began. Combing his brother's hair he tried to leash his temper enough to talk, "Lucivar can you walk?"

Lucivar looked up with painful puppy dog eyes, only partly aware of who was holding him, "Daemon?"

He took the weakness of his voice as a no. Whispering Daemon spoke, "Lay still little brother I'll bring the healer to you." he had to amend his plan but not by much only that his brother would have to be kept her till he was stable enough to move, but that meant he didn't have the time to play round up. His father and Cassidy's first circle was all waiting in the woods for a signal. * Father* he didn't know if it would be a welcome word but he wanted to do this softly, quietly.

* do you need help namesake?* if Daemon said yes he would kill every one of those people, it didn't matter if they had debts to pay.

* can you place a black shield around Shira have her use a site shield to come to the basement I'll drop my shield when she is outside of the door.*

* I will, but first tell me how bad…* he didn't like it and he was not going to lose his son. No he wouldn't lose his son. That wasn't an option.

All Daemon would say was * the sooner a healer gets her ass down here the better. And even better if it's not Jaenelle.*

* She's on her way* that was enough. If Jaenelle couldn't see her brother like this then it was very, very bad.

Shira hurried the best she could. Saetan had told her that she was coming by his son's order's. She had never met Prince Sadi but knew enough about him from both Cassidy and Lucivar. Both of them had told her he was fair but unforgiving, but more than that when he went cold from rage he would destroy everyone in his path and there were times that Jaenelle hadn't been able to leash him. That in itself was enough to hurry , if a ebon black jeweled Witch the most powerful that had ever lived or that would live again couldn't leash his temper then how would she.

She found the door that would lead to the basement but couldn't feel the shield that was around it; in fact she couldn't even sense it till she ran into it. But how, how had he created a shield that was undetectable. * Prince Sadi?* the shield dropped that was all of an answer that she got till she passed through the door.

"Shira air walk down the steps they're not safe." a few moments ago they were safe but one of those bitches has sent a sharp pain through the ring and caused blood to flow from the organ. Seeing his brother in that much pain and unable to do anything to help he made sure nothing would come down those stairs unless it knew how to air walk. And if it knew how to air walk then they would be welcome.

Vae had come with her. The Sceltie didn't want to wait she wanted to come and help Cassidy and she would protect her. With tooth and claw the Sceltie would protect those who belonged to her. Lucivar was curled up in a tight ball when she got to the bottom of the steps. Daemon was letting him lay his head on his lap and ever so carefully was stroking his hair. Daemon had created enough mage light to see all of Lucivar's injuries and to see where the blood was oozing from. The cold in the room told his mood and warned both her and her canine companion to tread very carefully.

"Prince Sadi…" she gave a partial bow only to greet him but not so her eyes would look away.

"Be gentle with him. I have him wrapped in a calming web it should help till I get back. "Then he looked at Vae "Vae go help Cassidy bring her back here. Stay unseen and make sure she stays unseen. If you have any trouble, don't stop biting till it stops moving understood."

* No worry my teeth are sharp. I'll bit them* then she was gone.

"Shira , my brother is weak but he may fight you if you touch him right now. Try not to hurt him…." his voice was full of worry and was showing he was stepping away from the killing edge for the moment, or so it appeared.

"Prince I'm a healer and a black widow I can handle him well enough. Just don't take too long. I think he would be better in a healing room and sooner the better."

Daemon nodded. He had hoped to play for a little bit but it would have to wait, right now he had to hunt. He had to end this now.

Finding the landen male was not hard in fact it was almost too easy, but easier still was weaving his web to trap them inside their own minds. It would have been harder to find the summer sky jeweled prince and the green jeweled witch but they had been upstairs when Vae found Cassidy and the two of them had already made them near dead before Daemon arrived to stop them.

His brother's blood was too fresh on the prince but there was no sign of it. A quick probe of his mind told him that this was the one that had entered his brother's body that way. This was the one that had caused his brother damage that might not be able to be repaired. So this was the one that Daemon would keep alive so he could play with, so he could draw tears of pain but more than that this was the one who would give his blood willingly if it was needed.

With the last of Alexandra's pets rounded up and waiting to be taken away it was time to let the last two bitches know their fate. It was time to have Jaenelle see her brother and get him back to the Hall.

Her grandmother had made her tea but she couldn't trust it so when neither Alexandra nor Leland were looking she vanished the hot liquid as the cup came up to her lips. She could make it go out the window or down the sink but she would hold on to it till she needed it. Besides if it did have a poison in it then it may be the same one Lucivar had been drugged with.

Daemon leaned up against the door frame, his white silk shirt was now stained red with his brother's blood. It was time to collect his father's guest and the first living guest of hell. Too calmly he crooned, "I told you Alexandra if you crossed me I would send you to hell, and I'm here to collect that debt."

Both Leland and Alexandra paled one of them screamed for help. But no one came. Daemon smiled showing a little too much of his teeth. For just a moment Jaenelle was awe struck with Daemon's appearance. If he wasn't covered in blood he would have been breath taking. Even with his eyes holding what appeared to be shards of ice was making her hot but that would have to wait; right now she needed her anger to deal with her relatives. In the span of a thought Jaenelle had turned her nails into deadly razor sharp claws. She wouldn't need to use anything but her own strength to finish this if she needed to.

Alexandra cried out for her guards, then for Phillip. Yet no one answered. Daemon coldly laughed, "Now sweetheart do you really think I would let my wife come here alone? Or did you think that I would leave my brother with you?" it didn't matter what he said his words were enough to begin weaving his spell one that would trap them in their minds. One that make them see things not as they were or had been , but one that would put them in the place of a slave or a witch that was being broken. They would be living memories or things Daemon had seen things that other queens had done. Things that Dorothea had ordered done to those who stood in her way.

By time the web was in place and the spell weaved into their minds both women laid twitching on the floor. Still alive but no longer a threat. This was a simple spell that he had used so many times before and so many times when he let it wear off death awaited his prey, but this time it would be different. This time the torment was just beginning, and by time he was done death would be nothing but to show them mercy.

Jaenelle knew Daemon was a black widow and knew that he could do something like this but she never truly knew how much he could do. She never really thought about how much of his craft that he could do or do this well. It didn't scare her but it did make her think that she had under estimated her husband, a mistake she would not do again. No it was a mistake she would correct because she wanted to learn that spell. She wanted to learn it just in case someone else tried to recreate the ways things were just two short years ago. Daemon held out his hand to his wife and in an almost panicked voice he said, "Come my brother needs you. I don't think there's much time."

They made their way quickly to the basement. Lucivar was barely awake laying his head on Cassidy's lap. His color hadn't improved but at least Shira had managed to stop most of the bleeding, though she didn't remove the chains from his wings. Jaenelle gasped, he needed to be in the healing webs. She could create one now, and she could sing to it till they got him back to the Hall, but it would cost her. It would sacrifice her unborn child, Daemon's unborn child. No she wouldn't unless Daemon knew the price.

She would accept any decision he made, his child's life or having his brother whole. Either way Lucivar would be alive but she didn't know if he would still have his glorious wings or the full use of his body. She spoke using her midnight voice though she still trembled, "Daemon you need to make a decision. One that I will not make without your knowledge of the price." Daemon nodded for her to continue he wasn't a healer but he knew what it would take to save his brother. "I can make a web that would help him long enough to get him back to the hall but would have a price. One I will accept if you need me to."

He was worried. He didn't like this. Not one bit. "what is the price?" If I have to sacrifice you forget it. If my brother does not heal nor more than to simply be alive that would have to be because I will not sacrifice you. Not again.

"I'm with child. I can make the web but if I sing to it even for a little while it would sacrifice the child."

Daemon didn't answer, he didn't have time to. Lucivar hissed, "You will not do this. Daemon you will not let her." with each word his voice became weaker till he was speaking no more than in a whisper.

Shira spoke up, "Lady if I may. You said you could make the web without harming the child. I know that you are right. I've seen other healer's do this as well. But if I may, I mean if I have your consent I'll sing to the web for you. That should help."

Daemon looked at his helpless, seemingly dyeing brother. If this would help and not harm the child then he would consent but if there was a chance that she would miscarry then he wouldn't. "Shira tell me the truth will building the healing web harm or potentially harm the baby?"

"Prince Sadi I give you my word as a healer and a black widow that it will not harm the child. If I thought it might then I wouldn't have even said anything except to tell her no."

"then it's agreed Jaenelle you make the web. You know more about how to treat Lucivar's wounds better than anyone , but I swear if you do anything that Shira tells you not to , you're going to find out how over protective and snarly I can be."

While Jaenelle made her web as quickly as she could while still making it accurately, Daemon called out to his father. * High Lord your guess are ready to be picked up.*

* And Lucivar?*

* Jaenelle in making a healing web that should last long enough to get him home. Or at least it would if she was the one singing to it.*

*Why…*

* Not now…. Please not now but I need for someone to go to the hall before I get Lucivar there and have one of the boyos take both Daemonar and Marian to the eyrie.*

Saetan was in the basement before he could ask why. Seeing his son or what was lying on the floor that had the shape of his son was enough to know the answer. "Daemon where are your brother's Jewels?"

Jaenelle looked up only for a moment," Papa he can't have them right now. He would break them before he realized he was even wearing them."

"Jaenelle's right this is how Dorthea broke several of her pleasure slaves when she was done with them. They would tap into the jewel so they would escape the pain only to draw to much of its power"

"What do you want Marian told to why she has to leave the Hall?" he had to change the subject. He didn't need to be on the killing edge till he could actually kill the bitch that hurt his son.

* tell her the truth. Tell her Lucivar is too badly hurt and needs a few hours maybe a day in the healing webs before she can see him. Tell her that I need time to heal some of the scares that Alexandra made. If I don't then healing his body won't make much of a difference.* Daemon had to explain on the spare thread, he didn't want to upset his brother even though it appeared that he was sleeping.

"High Lord one more thing please take your daughter with you. I think it would be best if she wasn't giving the opportunity to hurt herself so close to her moon time."

"I don't smell …." not blood but a slight change in scent. "Yes I think your right it would be better if she came with me. I think we'll go the hall then I'll take my guess to Hell. But, what about Cassidy and her first circle?"

" their coming back to the Hall with me and then all of her first circle is going to be reminded that Cassidy is one of Kaeleer's queens and that she does not go anywhere without an escort regardless if she is with a landen woman or not. And Cassidy is going to learn from Jaenelle's coven why she is not to go anywhere without an escort. Isn't that right Cassidy?"

She didn't say anything. She just sat in her tattered dress combing her fingers through Lucivar's sweat drenched and blood matted hair. Oh no she wasn't going to say anything not when Jaenelle didn't even so much as groan at her snarly husband.


	9. home coming

Time seemed to slow as Lucivar was all too carefully floated to the coach that was waiting. The days light stung his swollen eyes. He hissed as a single tear fell. He was Eyrien they did not seek out healers after battle. They were not fussed over as other males were if they lived…..he wouldn't fight Daemon on this, couldn't fight him on this. Both Daemon and his father had been here. Witch had been here. So he couldn't fight this. His queen had spoken, he would be placed in webs and he would heal, because she said so, because the high lord and, Daemon agreed with her. No her word was law and he could not fight with that law. Not when it came from Witch and not from Janelle.

He was placed on the floor of the small coach. Before anyone other than Shira and Cassidy could enter, Daemon called in a thin wool blanket. The scent was intriguing. Lucivar breathed in deeply lulled by the familiar scent. Marian. Daemon grinned. He had hoped that her scent would calm him enough for Shira to do what needed to be done. He had hoped but didn't think Lucivar would clench the blanket or hold it so close to his face. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter that his warrior brother was acting as a small child. All that mattered was that he was alive and that he would stay that way.

After Shira had made sure Lucivar was fully safe to travel, Cassidy's first circle was allowed to enter the coach. They were allowed to only sit and not speak. Saetan had warned them that Daemon was now in control of all matters involving both Lucivar and Cassidy. The High Lord had hinted that what Daemon did not take care of that he would. And that was enough for the warlord princes to sit and not speak. Not to use communication threads to speak, But more importantly not to move in any why that they may disturb the very injured Eyrien that was now laid at their feet.

Daemon drove the coach while Theran sat next to him. It wasn't that Daemon wanted company or wanted to talk to someone right now it was just the coach was crowded with eleven of Cassidy's first circle, plus Cassidy , Shira and Lucivar who was covered with a thin blanket and laid out on the floor. So Daemon didn't mind if one of the males sat up there with him. However he would have preferred, Gray but he was busy fussing over Cassidy and growling because she was helping to see that Lucivar was comfortable rather than seeing to her own comfort or well being. So he was stuck with Theran who when he wasn't riding the killing edge could put him there all too quickly.

It took less time that he thought to ride the black winds back to the hall but it still took time that they couldn't afford. Lucivar had lain too still and too quiet despite being awake through most of the journey. The only time he made so much as a faint whimper was if Cassidy moved causing him to move his head that was in her lap. But even then Cassidy could barely hear him even though he was that close.

Cassidy's first circle sat quite and nervous. They had seen men go into battle and die from wounds less than what Lucivar had. They had seen strong men beaten because they were protecting something that mattered; they were protecting _their_ queen, or _their _loved ones. But they had never seen a man sacrifice his body this way to protect a queen that he didn't serve, to protect a queen that lived in another realm. Yes they all knew that Yaslana would protect Cassidy if he needed to but they never thought he would sacrifice himself to do it. And that worried them because if he died from protecting their queen then both the High lord of hell and Prince Sadi would kill them over their loss. No not kill them that would be to kind of a word for what the two of them would do, if Prince Yaslana did die.

Karla, Gabrielle, and Jaenelle met the coach once it was on the landing. The door open and Daemon ordered everyone out. He was well passed pissed and too worried to care. He didn't try to move his brother or let any else either. His eyes glazed over when he saw Jaenelle standing on the web waiting to see her patient, then saw Marian standing just off to the side being supported by both Kalush and Gabrielle. Both An aural shield and a strong Black one snapped around the coach trapping Lucivar, Cassidy and Shira inside. Then using craft to magnify his voice he shouted loud enough to make the windows shake at the hall, "Chaosti, Aaron"

They didn't want to be on the receiving end of that temper but they couldn't ignore him either not with him a breath away from the killing edge _if_ he wasn't already on it. Both men stood before him in no less than a heartbeat. Daemon tried to leash his temper just a little, then too calmly spoke, "Aaron take Marian and Daemonar back to the eyrie along with the coven if they are not a healer. Chaosti take my _wife_ to the healing room so she may supervise over what needs done. "they didn't move till he yelled, "NOW!"

Not a request or an order that was given by one of the queens but they weren't about to argue with him. Oh no not with him, not tonight not when they could very plainly see how far on the killing field he was standing. Marian tried to protest but Daemon had said every member of the coven, so either there was something that they didn't need to see or , may the darkness be merciful , but this was much worse that what she was being told. Jaenelle didn't argue, grateful that at least he didn't broadcast that she was with child in front of two dozen Warlord princes who were all to near the killing edge.

After he had nearly every one scurrying off to go where he sent them Daemon calmly spoke to both Karla and Gabrielle, " Ladies, has Jaenelle told you how bad." with Karla's understanding nod Daemon whispered, "be gentle with him." Not an order but a simple request. He couldn't bare watching his brother suffer more than what he already had.

The shield dropped and time seemed to speed up. Lucivar was floated to the healing room where both Tersa and Jaenelle now waited. Daemon followed with Shira in tote. She was a healer and a black widow so adding another powerful witch to the room didn't seem like a bad idea. As far as the tri gifted queens were concerned if Daemon trusted her with his brother then so did they, with that they welcomed her. Now there was just the job of removing the chains and leather straps that were on his wings then they could work on the healing.

Without looking at Daemon, Jaenelle asked in a voice less than a whisper, " Daemon will you vanish the straps please?" she knew that either her or one of the other black widow sisters could have done it, but also knew when Lucivar screamed out in pain she would have two dozed warlord princes tearing down the door fully emerged in the killing edge. This way they knew Daemon was here and that wouldn't happen. Now she would only have to worry about Daemon.

He hesitated for a brief moment before he did what his queen has asked. He knew it would pull Lucivar from his unconscious sleep hopefully not long enough for him to act without thinking. In one quick movement the straps were gone Lucivar jerked arching his back as his screams of pain filled the hall then silence filled the room. His body fell limp from pain and exhaustion completely and he was lost to an unconscious sleep, his blood now pooled around his body only adding to the discomfort and gore.

Daemon couldn't watch after that. He didn't want to know what all the instruments were for. He didn't want to know how a healer worked and couldn't bring himself to think about what was going to happen in that room. Quietly he slipped out of the room as he heard Karla softly whisper, "Lucivar forgive me but this is going to hurt." He knew his brother didn't hear but it still worried him.


	10. the missing chapter

Tersa sat nervously in the corner watching as the healers worked. From the distance she watched as the webs were wrapped around her other boy knowing that they would not help with those injuries. Knowing it was going to take more than simple webs to heal the wounds that lay under the torn and battered flesh. But she sat quietly watch waiting till she heard that midnight voice speak. Holding out her hand towards Tersa, it spoke, "sister come. I need you to help keep Lucivar calm while we help heal him."

Jaenelle knew of how fond Tersa was of Lucivar and how she thought of him as her other boy (son) and she was hoping that Tersa would do as any mother would do and sit and talk Lucivar through the worse of the pain. She hoped that Tersa would act like the mother that Lucivar so desperately needed right now so he could stay calm once he regain conscious and just sleep.

The three healers along with Tersa gently uncoiled Lucivar's mangled, bleeding wings. If the blood hadn't been seeping out so quickly from under the folds none of them would have dared to try. But the blood that was now pooling around him was getting worse so they had to. They needed to even though moving the wings shifted the tiny broken bones further out of place. Tersa sat next to her "other" boy explaining to him, the only way she knew how, about why they had to move his wings, although he couldn't hear anything that she was telling him.

The door was closed behind him. The lingering smell of blood still had him standing too deep on the killing field. Someone was going to pay for this. And he knew just were to start.

Daemon found the boyos and Cassidy's first circle in the formal sitting room. He didn't try to hide the anger in his voice. In a low malevolent growl he yelled, " who in the name of hell though it was alright for your queen to leave without an escort?"

He wasn't sure who said it. Didn't care who said it, "They were Landens they should have bee-…… " the room shook, cracks formed on the ceiling and ran down the walls as ice coated the windows "….-n a threat" the voice trailed off till it was a whisper

"If I remember correctly every one of you fought in an uprising that was against the landen. So by your admission they weren't any danger to you either."

When Daemon started pacing around the room in a predatory glide Chaosti chirped in ," Prince Sadi , Lady Angelline has requested that you see her in the study." if Daemon's glazed eyes were enough to kill then they would had all joined the High Lord in hell. Then again maybe not, a second look into those glazed golden eyes and it was confirmed, he wouldn't leave any ting left of them to send to the High Lord.

Khardeen saw that gaze and cracked his knuckles, "Prince Sadi, we can handle this so you may handle the queen." not that Jaenelle had reestablished her court but they all still called her the queen. Not a queen but, _the_ queen the one that all of Kaeleer still served even if she didn't acknowledged it.

Daemon nodded slightly. There was a difference between when Jaenelle wanted to speak with him and when his queen, when Witch; dreams made flesh requested to speak to him. Mother Night, what could she want to talk to him about? He just left the healing room. The floor seemed to disappear from under his feet. She wasn't going to tell him that his brother…. No she couldn't tell him that.

He forced himself to go to the study. Passing through the door he saw her glazed sapphire eyes that held what looked like shards of broken ice behind them. That was enough for him to know who he was talking to. _Protocol, damn you remember protocol. _Very respectfully he said, "Lady."

Her midnight voice held too much fury, too much pain, "Tell me what you know."

He could play innocent or he could answer her question either way her temper was going to flare. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck he calmly asked, "what would you like me to tell you about?"

Her hands balled into tight fist and he was sure if steam could have flowed from her ears it would have. "Your brother's wounds… There are too many that I can't explain. Too many that we don't know about so that they can be treated properly or be treated at all. So tell me what you know."

During the few brief moments that he had alone with his brother in the cellar, Lucivar had opened his inner barriers to him. He had let him see everything that had happen, everything he let happen to protect Cassidy. It was those images his wife didn't need to see but his brother's healer did. Not Jaenelle but Karla. In a broken voice one filled with defeat he managed to say, "Lady I will show Karla what I know, but that's the best I can do."

Her gaze went through him. He could feel her heart breaking as she too calmly pleaded, "Why won't you show me?" There was hurt in her voice but nothing could prepare her for Daemon's answer.

" Because Karla will heal Lucivar _before_ she kills everyone involved." meaning she would kill those who were now in Hell visiting with the High lord, while Witch would start with Cassidy's first circle then go visit with her relatives before she would be able to leash her temper enough to help heal her brother.

Passing though the bedroom door he thought he would find is brother's wings had been removed. Instead he found them wrapped in clean bandages. "Karla?" Daemon's voice was too soft, too tiered.

She turned and looked at him. She didn't understand when she felt him waiting for her to open her inner barriers to him. She didn't understand till she saw the images. She didn't become enraged till she heard Alexandra order Lucivar to give her and her daughter and that Witch his seed. She didn't unleash her temper till she watched them force him to do just that. Too calmly she crooned, "Prince when I am done we _(meaning the four of them him, her, Witch and the High Lord)_ need to talk."

Oh he could hardly wait for that "talk" he tried to sound sincere, "it will be my pleasure lady."

They all very much doubted that.

With Daemon once again out of the room Jaenelle had to ask. She needed to know if she would be included in that "talk", trying to be casual about the whole thing she asked, "What did Daemon show you that you need to talk to him about?"

"Sugar I don't need to talk to Daemon. I need to have a conversation with the High Lord of hell. I need to have this conversation with you my Lady present. And I need for the Sadist to show the both of you what he just showed me. Oh no Lady I have no intention in talking with Daemon."

Her midnight voice spoke to softly, "was it that bad?" Karla didn't let the words slip past her lips. The fury in her eyes was enough to tell Witch how bad it was, and that worried her. It worried her more because it was Karla who was holding her tongue… something in all the years of knowing her she had never done.

It would take several hours before the tri gifted queens would leave that room, during that time it was too quiet in the Hall. Jaenelle's first circle had taken Cassidy's out to get them away from Daemon. They were going to take turns ripping into them but decided better not to. No it would be more beneficial to take them to see Marian and they could explain to her why _her_ husband had gotten hurt. They could explain to Prince Yaslana's _wife_ why _her_ husband had to find Cassidy when it was _their_ job to protect their queen and they could watch Daemonar while the coven tried to keep Marian from using her weapons on them.

Yes that would work better than anything else.

Daemon waited in the informal study till his father returned from the Hall in Hell. He waited there till he was joined by the High Lord who was still walking a very fine line of the killing edge, an edge that any small push could have him fully standing on. Pouring a glass of yarbul Daemon asked, "are your _guest _settled?"

"They're alive, for the moment. The males are missing some pieces, but they are alive…. For now." his voice was calm but he was still dancing on the killing edge and on the verge of the twisted kingdom Daemon could sense it.

In two months this was the longest that he and his father had been in the same room. And the longest the three of them had been together in the same house. Talking about Lucivar or about the Angelline matriarchs would only make his father's temper explode he decide to see if he could fix things between the two of them." Kaelas was the one who taught Daemonar about the shields."

"I know that. I knew that…" Daemon stayed away because of that? Ok so he told his son too but he didn't think he would listen. "Jaenelle doesn't know does she_?" not about the damn shield but why you were making yourself scarce._

_He knew and yet I still wasn't allowed at the keep?_ _He's not my father just my sire_. "No, Jaenelle doesn't know, or at least I didn't tell her."

He was backing away from the killing edge and was worried now not just for his son who he knew was hurt but because he was losing ground with his mirror." Tell me why we are sitting in here and not my sitting room, name sake."

His eyes met his father's briefly. No signs that he was still riding the killing edge." Karla wants to speak to us."

"About?"

Oh, no he wasn't to say this twice. Didn't really want to say this the first time but knew that he had too, "She'll explain when she gets here."


	11. healing

Tersa had stayed in the room after all four of the healers had left. The Drapes were closed drowning out what light was left from the day. Sitting next to Lucivar on the bed she Ever so lightly stroked the crest of his bruised and battered wings hoping that her touch was not hurting him too much. She had sat on the other side of him while Jaenelle instructed the other three healers on how to treat the Eyrien to ensure his wings would still function. She had moved when they started to wrap the healing webs and bandages tightly around his bruised and battered body, and now she sat by his side not as a healer but as a mother would do. Although she was not his mother or at least not the one that birthed him they still had a kind of bond that made her _his_ mother.

Lucivar was laying on his side as he quietly moaned. He wanted relief from the pain, relief from the Safframate, but more than that he wanted relief from being sleep deprived and starved. His body still raged with fever so he was only about half aware of where he was of who was sitting so close to him. Trying to move his wings he heard her voice almost to softly speak, "keep feathers still. Shhh … my web …. Make you sleep now."

He barely recognized her voice from how softly she spoke. Tersa? Why was she? Where was he? He tried to open his eyes as he felt a black widow' s web lightly beginning to wrap around his wings. Though by instinct he should have been wary of having an unknown web wrap around him, but it was Tersa who was making it and she wouldn't hurt him would she? As his eye's slowly opened he could see by the pale candle light that he was resting in his father's room though he couldn't remember ever leaving Terreille. He remembered smelling his brother's physic sent and some one else's but not actually leaving that damp cellar.

Weakly he spoke, "Tersa?"

Her fingers combed through his sweat drenched hair. "Sleep. Your… feathers need rest." She didn't have to try to make sense with him for he could always figure out what she was trying to say where as every one else dismissed half of what she said.

Jaenelle and Karla entered together. The door hadn't even shut behind them when Karla snapped, "Show them. Now!" she was looking at Daemon, her eyes glazed over and her jewel ready to dispel whatever power she needed it to.

Daemon snapped back, "Lady what part would you like me to show them? The part that they will rip the bitches to shreds or the part where ripping them to shreds would be too kind?" fighting with Karla was almost easier than fighting with Jaenelle.

"All of it. You showed me. Hell's fire I know why you _had _to show me but now I'm telling you, show them."

Both Saetan and Jaenelle were lost. Saetan looked into his daughter eyes and saw her bewilderment. "Daemon what do we need to see?"

"I need a promise from both of you first."

Karla snapped, "No! No promises. The sooner they are dead the better for everyone."

This wasn't like Karla not one bit. Jaenelle knew it. She knew what ever Daemon had showed her, had her worried. "Daemon what do you want us to promise."

"no one can tell Marian till Lucivar is Healed enough to defend himself against her."

Saetan tried not to laugh, "and why would Lucivar need to defend himself from his wife?"

Something inside of Jaenelle shifted. The location of the injuries. The internal bleeding. Lucivar pleading not to be put to sleep. His begging not to have Marian there. His fear. "Mother Night Daemon what happen?" her midnight voice trembled and that was enough warning for Saetan to take this serious.

He forced himself to show them. Showing them meant he had to see those images again. He had only showed Karla the tamer memories, the less traumatic memories but now he had to show them all. He showed them, he let them feel what Lucivar felt. He let them hear everything he was told to do, everything he didn't want to do but was forced to. The things he had to do in order to protect Cassidy. The memories ended, Daemon needed a basin, Saetan fell to his knees the queens were ready to kill. And they still needed to tell Marian.

Karla's eyes were wet with tears. She thought Daemon had showed her everything. She thought she knew what she was asking when she told him to show them what he knew. But she didn't know anything but enough to heal some of his wounds. Her voice trembled, "why didn't you show me all of it before I would have…."

"You would not have finished what needed to be done. "he looked around the room with their eyes on him . Then firmly digging in his heals said, "I am not , and I will not tell Marian."

Jaenelle spoke too softly, " Daemon someone …."

"I said no. If Lucivar wants her to know then he will tell her….."

"Namesake if….."

He looked at his father then floated Lucivar's ring to him, " here my brother already thinks is marriage is over and if _I_ tell his wife It will be." _not to mention any trust he has left for me._

The four of them reached an agreement; none of them would breathe a word of this outside that room. And no one would tell Marian anything other than how close she could get to Lucivar right now, not until Jaenelle had talked some sense into her brother. If that didn't work then she would knock the sense into him till he agreed to tell his wife. Trying to leash his temper before seeing his very injured son Saetan left the hall without saying where he was going.

Before leaving the room Karla gave Daemon a flask that held a tonic. Softly she whispered, "See that he drinks this. It will help him rest. Not make him sleep but rest."

Puzzled he asked, "why didn't you give it to him yourself?"

"Daemon I tried, Jaenelle tried. Tersa tried when we uncoiled his wing and he tried not to scream in pain. Shira tried when he was laying on his stomach whimpering. Hell even Gabrielle tried when we were scraping his wings free of the dead and dying tissue so they could heal. Every time he would only say that he couldn't he didn't want to sleep. Didn't want to close his eyes." there was desperation in her eyes.

"I'll get him to drink it but promise me one thing witchling."

Why did she feel like she wouldn't like this, "what?"

"Don't mix anything in with his food, nothing to help him sleep or anything else. And under no circumstance will you give him witches brew. He's compliant enough and if you need him any more compliant about something you're going to go through me first.'

She huffed, " fine but when he starts asking for something stronger I'm going to refer him to you so _you_ can give him witches brew."

Lucivar laid curled up on his side shrouded in pain and only partly aware of where he was but he knew enough that he was being forced to lay there. He was being forced to lay on his side held by light phantom restraints that were lightly but firmly wrapped around his wrist and ankles keeping him from curling up too tightly. He couldn't rest. He wanted to move. Even in this much pain he wanted, needed to move. The Safframate had lessened but was still making him hunger for things he shouldn't.

Tersa managed to lift his head to her lap then started to gently stroke his head. The room was dark and the warming spells on the bed should be enough to keep her boy warn. But he still trembled. He still was too awake and was fighting the restraints that were there to keep him still.

She wasn't his mother, or at least she hadn't birthed him. But he was her boy. He had been watching over her since he found her in Kaeleer so now she would help him with everything that she could. She voice was soft, but motherly commanding, "sleep now."

His head cocked so he could look at her. It was too dark to see more than just the outline of her thin face. He whined as the tears stung his face. "Let me go. Let me….."

"You are not crossing that line." her hand patted down his blood matted hair. "Rest."

He had a few lucid moments. He was safe now, resting in his father's room. Vague thoughts ran across his mind why didn't he take what the healers and Tersa had offered him. In fact why was Tersa in here to start with? During the hours he was being tortured with healing she had sat by him whipping the sweat from his face. Her voice was calming and soothing almost motherly. She had sat talking him through the pain through what the healers were doing. She held his hand when Karla examined his raw swallowed organ. She forced him to remain still while Karla and Shira had made webs to heal that area. And when the healers had left she let him lie on her lap and cry till he was cried out. She didn't leave till he was still and she had thought he was asleep. She wasn't his mother so why did she care that much?"

Daemon silently air walked into the room hoping that he wouldn't disturb his brother too much by being there. Hoping that just by being near him Lucivar wouldn't associate him with what he had just went through. Though by now it was dark outside the curtains were drawn and a single candle had been left burning giving the room eerie shadows on the wall as he crept in, though it still wouldn't be bright enough to be too disturbing to sleep.

Lucivar laid clenching the side of the bed. It was obvious with his shivering and the sweat beading down his face of how much his wounds were still bothering him. Daemon let out a quiet sigh as he glided over to his very distressed brother. Softly he spoke, "what can I do to help you get comfortable?"

Lucivar's head slowly turned so he could clearly see who was standing over him. He didn't need light to know who it was but wished he could see if it was sincerity on Daemon face or if he was just asking to be polite. Through clenched teeth he tried to say, "My wings." he wouldn't ask for more. He couldn't ask without it being noticeable that he was no longer fighting the drug that had made him compliant.

Looking down at his brother he could think of a few other things that he would need done before being able to get any rest, but he was right his wings would need to be bandaged differently first. He under stood why Janelle had wanted them left partly stretched out but Lucivar would never get to sleep unless they were tightly tucked around his body. "This may hurt prick."

Carefully Daemon removed the clean bandages revealing the gore that they hid. His stomach turn till it was full of knots but he successfully held his stomach down thankful that he hadn't been able to see the color change of the skin that had been shaved nearly to the bone. And very thankful that he didn't feel anything that could have been his brother's blood on his hands as the wings were rewrapped and tucked around his brother. Calling in his medicine kit he took out another roll of bandages and wrapped that so his brother wouldn't try to open his wings during the night, Wrapped the bandage so that it was around his body holding the wigs in place.

"they won't move now….." Lucivar whined as the wrapping was placed around his chest."

"No prick they won't move till your healers say they can move." he felt his brother go limp then quickly added," remember black widow healers. Boyo you're not going to move anything unless they say you can."

Lucivar didn't try to make sense of what Daemon was telling him. He was still too uncomfortable to pay attention to what he was being told. Then thin sheet was carefully pulled off him. His heart started to thump in his chest. He knew Daemon wouldn't use him as he had been used by those bitches but…. What was Daemon doing?

Using craft Daemon had to almost force his brother's legs apart. He wasn't going to hurt his brother but he had dealt with enough warlords though the years to know how much pain his brother had to be in. and how much of that pain was coming from the swollen organ that if he had to guess hurt more with the pressure of his legs closed than it would if there was a soft pillow separating them.

Feeling his brother relax some Daemon put a light shield around him far enough from his skin that it wasn't touching him but not enough when the sheet was pulled back over he wouldn't be cold and he still could feel the warming spell that was now being enforced.

His muscles were starting to relax. His brother had known what he needed. He didn't know how Daemon had known but wouldn't ask either. No there was some things about their past that would best stay in their past, and he was sure this was one of them. "Daemon?"

"Rest little brother. Just rest." Daemon called in the flask that Karla had given him then added, "here drink this."

"Daemon no I …."

"I'll be here till you tell me to leave now drink this or I will make you drink it." it had been too many years since he had said those words to his brother . It had been the last time they served in the same court together. And all he needed to say for Lucivar to know nothing was going to bother him tonight. It was enough for him to remember the game the two of them had so violently created. The game that was the reason they were kept separated and the reason they were feared when together.

Lucivar took a few sips from the flask. Surprisingly it didn't taste too bad and he didn't want to fall right to sleep. Letting his body relax he softly asked, "what was the tonic for?"

"to help you rest not sleep." while Daemon was talking he was making himself comfortable in a chair next to the bed. Pulling the sheet over his brother he crooned, "go to sleep little brother. You need your rest."

Lucivar didn't argue only waited to close his eyes till Daemon rested his arm next to him and he felt his shield fall around them. He was safe now and he could sleep without worry but Daemon offered his arm just out of habit, and he held it in such a way if Daemon moved his arm it would break before it was free of his grasp. It was an unspoken ritual between then one that each took pride in because it meant they could trust each other without worry or fear. Well at least if one of them was hurt they could trust the other that much.

He fell asleep resting his head on Daemon's arm. The throbbing pain of his body was unbearable but he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Whatever he had drank from the flask wasn't doing much for the pain but it was relaxing him so he wouldn't fight what he needed right now. Plus he had his brother protecting him while he was this weak, this vulnerable and that was a comfort.


	12. first night home part 1

Lucivar's head rested on Daemon's left arm. His grip had lightened since he had first wrapped himself around it, but he was still holding on firmly enough so he could break it if Daemon were to move. Or so he thought. He was too weak to feel the tight ebon black shield around him nor did he think Daemon still wore the ring of honor. Or that he would just because he wanted to shield so his arm would be broken by an Eyrien warrior that just so happen to be holding it as physical proof that he was safe.

Saetan waited till twilight before checking in on his sons. Daemon had on a heavy sweater and was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, with Lucivar's arm twisted around his applying just enough pressure not to break it but ready to at any given time. Speaking on a spear thread he woke his namesake up * Daemon?"

There was a bit of surprise in Saetan's voice. Just enough for Daemon to think it was because he was in a room where he wasn't wanted rather than because of the way his brother was bracing his arm. * Hmmm?*

* is there a reason your trying to give the healers another patient?* _why is Lucivar holding your arm like that. _And now he felt the depths of Daemon's shield. He could break it if he dared but what would he unleash if he did. Daemon was already watching him too closely with too much of a predatory gaze.

* It was the only way to get him to take the tonic* answered absent mindedly

* You do realize he will break it if you move your arm*

*Wouldn't be the first time but it would be the last*Damon shrugged off the question. He knew what his brother could do but knew he wouldn't unless he needed to.

* explain*

* Just an old habit. Don't worry Lucivar will be better in the morning not worse.* _I wouldn't hurt your son._

* will you lower the shield * Daemon only tightened it. He wouldn't drop it till his brother had slept some or unless he had to. Laying down on the bed he sent one last message to his son * If you're going to sleep next to the bed , don't break my chair I can't have another made.* not that it was much of a chair , but it was a gift, one that Memphis and Peyton were so proud of when they had made it for him.

Daemon waited till his father was a sleep then vanished the chair leaving him to find a comfortable position sitting on air. The warming spells that were on the room were being to fall and his father didn't seem to mind, but he would if Lucivar got sick right now.

Saetan had only been a sleep just over an hour and now he was being woken up. * High Lord* Daemon tried to hide his discomfort from the tread.

* What's wrong name sake?* he knew what was wrong but he was not going to have his son sleeping that close unless he was sleep in the bed.

* Would you mind if I rebuilt the warming spells?*

* If I wanted them kept up I would do it myself *

* But Lucivar….*

* doesn't seem to mind* it wasn't that it was cold but chilly. Because the way the Hall was built this room rarely saw light so never warmed up on it own from the sun. So now that the weather was turning it was getting colder than Daemon would have liked, or what Lucivar needed to be kept in good health. What Daemon didn't know was there was a firm warming spell on the bed and the sheet that covered his brother.

Daemon let the conversation end. His brother did seem comfortable and content, so he would deal with his discomfort. He moved closer to the bed feeling just enough warmth to know why his brother wasn't cold. He sighed to himself. If his father had said that he could sleep in the bed he would have, but he didn't.

Daemon eased backed putting enough distance between him and the bed as he could without waking his brother. Then He called in a blanket that he usually kept with him and tried to draw warmth from that. He wouldn't ask his father for more and since he wasn't sure if he even still thought of him as a son he wouldn't ask for things a war lord prince shouldn't ask for from another. What a _bastard_ shouldn't ask of his sire.

Daemon sighed as he let the thoughts of how alone he was sink into his mind. It was to these thought that he fell asleep to and would wake up to. It was these thoughts that had been plaguing him for months now. And now he could no longer hide from Janelle's family. He was alone and unwelcome.

Sweat poured down Lucivar's face as he tried to move his wings, he tried to move on to his stomach, he tried to move any way he could only to find it useless. He was trapped. His mind raced as the Safframate ran through his body making him yearn with hot desire, but he could also feel something either working with the drug or counteracting with it in an attempt to make him docile. Fear then rage built inside him, could something else been in the tainted water so that that bitch could have her way with him?

In his mind part of him was still there still in the cellar with Leland controlling everything that happen to him and he couldn't escape. Drifting into some form of conciseness he could feel both his brother and father's strong physic scent and he was able to draw some comfort from that, though but he couldn't be sure if they were safe and were there to help him of if they were under Leland's control as well. He was too far into his own mind lost in his own dreams to open his eyes to find out.

His fever was beginning to rise again and the dreams that were too real and too much of a reminder of what he had been through. He was shuffled between what had just occur in Dane Nehele and what he had been put through in Pruul though his mind could not decipher between what had happen and what he thought might happen now. He couldn't tell that his that his brother was calling to him and telling him to wake up. He couldn't hear his voice in the depths of the abyss. He just lied there drifting between scattered dreams and wanting the pain to stop, he wanted to find some relief. But more than anything he wanted to be flying over his eyrie. He wished he was flying over Marian's garden, or flying over the mountains and teaching his son to fly through the Khaldharon run. His mind was too scattered for anything to make much since right now.

Dawn was still a few hours away when Daemon felt a warm wet droplet fall on his arm. He fell behind the mask that was the sadist. His snakes tooth barely visible from under his black tinted nail, now started to drip with venom. He took a deep breath to calm himself before opening his eyes to find what had wakened him from his unrested sleep, to find why he no longer felt his brother's breath on his skin. The gore caught in his throat.

The healers hadn't been able to get Lucivar washed up last night. Or at least enough were the smell of blood didn't linger in the air. And they hadn't been able to get any basic grooming done so that his hair wouldn't still hold clots of blood in it. Knowing this Daemon created a small ball of witch light. Just enough to see his brother curled up in a tight ball quivering. Enough to see that Lucivar's head was lying in an awkward position on his arm. And enough to know that it was a hot tear that had waken him and not anything else.

His flash of anger was quickly drowned out by panic, by worry. He didn't think about sending those emotions through the ring. In fact he didn't think about wearing the ring that could send those emotions through it. His only thought was that the High lord did not need to wake. That he would destroy the healing webs. No he could take care of this. He had to take care of this.

Daemon had just enough time to create a sleep web for the high lord before he was over come with cold burning rage followed in its wake by queen's rage. Not just Janelle's rage and worry but that of Karla and Gabrielle as well.

Before he had them rushing in to calm him he sent one word through the ring, "Lucivar"

He felt the first circle step back while they waited for orders but the healers burst through the door, minus Janelle. No she was close they could all feel that but she would not walk in the room not with Daemon sending emotions that he normally didn't send. Not when she knew with great certainty that she could not control him right now nor could she while she was with child. And this alone was the reason she held back and let Karla and Gabrielle rush to see how bad her brother was.

Cautiously Karla approached. She was the first of the two to see the snakes tooth. The first to notice the High Lord still lost in slumber. And the first to realize that Daemon was no longer sending any message nor emotions through the ring, but the cold she was picking up was coming from the Sadist. "Prince Sadi?"

The queens waited for a long tense minute that in fact was less than the span of a few heart beats, before Daemon answered not by words but by lowering the black protection shield though he kept the physic one firmly wrapped around both Lucivar and himself. Karla waited sure Daemon was having a private conversation with his brother and positive what ever that conversation was if interrupted would leave both her and Gabrielle as permit residents in Hell.

Daemon looked at the two Queens. His glazed sleepy eyes didn't hold the cold that they normally did when the Sadist wanted to play. No this time the way his eyes were bloodshot it looked like flames dancing behind those eyes, Flames that were ready to burn with out any way to extinguish them. In a husky voice he brought himself to speak, "Ladies."

"What happen prince?" Gabrielle asked now all too aware of the venom dripping from the snake's tooth, which was something it shouldn't have been doing.

"He's calmer now. I think he tried to move….."

"And your snake tooth is….." Gabrielle added.

The thought that he would harm his brother and now of all times infuriated him more. Flames gave way to ice as the cold Daemon had been surprising broke free. In a low growl he answered the question that Gabrielle had to ask, "I would not harm my brother."

"Damn it Daemon no one said you would. We just wanted to make sure you weren't…." Karla snapped

"…… weren't what Lady?" he didn't give time for them to answer. Nor did he care how they would have answered. He left the room. Some where in the hall was the healer that could help his brother and he was going to see that she did. Even if that meant that she wouldn't have her morning coffee first.

Daemon found Janelle in her sitting room staring out into the darkness. She shivered as he entered but didn't dare to move other wise. In her midnight voice she spoke, "what do you need me to do prince?"

If he asked her to heal his brother she would. Even if that meant her loosing the child, she would do what he asked. Not because he was her husband but because Lucivar had a lifetime contract as her first escort and because Lucivar was her brother. But he wasn't there to ask her for that. No he wouldn't sacrifice a child if there was another way. Ice was still in his voice as he spoke, " you made a bath soak for me once, I need you make one more potent for Lucivar."

"Prince that…."

"It will heal the flesh wounds and relax the muscles. Let that be enough for now." the cold faded as Daemon eased back out of the room. Allowing her to make the decision on her own and allowing her the privacy that he had infringed on twice this night.

Making the powder wouldn't require any craft just a few moments at her work table and making it stronger than she did when she was a child wouldn't take much since she knew ways to do even that with out craft. So it was no wonder Daemon had asked her to do this for his brother. However she was very perplexed over him not asking her to leash his temper. He hadn't asked her to help him milk his snakes tooth when it was all too obvious that it did need milked and that his temper was in direct relation to that need. Sitting at her work table she quickly put the powder in a gold ball. First she would help her brother then she would force her pig headed husband to sit down and take care of himself for a few moments before he either killed every living thing in the hall or did harm to himself.

After leaving his wife Daemon went out into her Garden for solitude. Being out there he was able to calm himself and to bring himself to really notice his snakes tooth. Something was causing this .He thought as he watched another drop of venom fall from his finger. It shouldn't need milked now nor should it be…Damn…. He swore to himself. The bitch had done her research well. She attacked when he was the most vulnerable when he had no one to turn too. She had caused enough injury to Lucivar where he would beg for death in order to have the pain cease and he had almost given into his bother's request.

Damn her. So she wanted to see how a male black window would deal with that stress…. Fine after his brother was well he would show her. Yes he would show the sniveling little bitch as she watched each one of her 'helpers' die in the most painful of fashions and then he would let her have a taste of his poison though not enough to kill her. No he would let her live disfigured, and always in constant pain … yes she would live always knowing that she was the reason that her Daughter was dead, the reason her other helpers had died and she would always remember why they called him the Sadist. Daemon smiled a cruel, feral smile as the snakes tooth slid back under his tinted nail.

He was back in the high lord's room watching the healers as they tried to calm Lucivar, as they tried to coax him out of the tight ball that he had made his body into. Daemon was in the door way when he heard Jaenelle paddle down the hall from her work room. He hadn't let her into the room just held out his hand for the gold ball. This was his to do. He knew his brother well enough to know that if either Karla or Gabrielle tried what he was about to do that Lucivar would let go of his body first.

"ladies if I may." lazily Daemon drew closer to the bed.

The cold was out of his eyes and the snakes tooth once again hidden. Karla took this as a sign of good faith, "Daemon, do you have a suggestion. It seems that you brother is being a bit prickly …"

"Ladies you haven't seen prickly yet." his voice was in a soft croon as he glided over to his brother.

"What do you mean prince?" Gabrielle asked as politely as she could, hoping not to prick at Daemons temper.

Daemon sighed, "if he's still fighting this much physical pain when the drugs completely wear off then you will see just how prickly Lucivar can be."

Karla placed her hand on Daemon's arm in a nonverbal way for him to explain. "now sweetheart have you ever seen my brother this compliant?"

Slowly she answered. "no"

"I have once. And it took days for the streets to stop running red."

Mother Night. If Lucivar took to killing the Sadist would stand with him. Or she hoped Daemon would stand with him she didn't want to think of Daemon killing his brother just because…… "Daemon …. Do you…."

Daemons gold eyes sparkled as he told the healers what his brother needed, "my brother needs a bath if one of you wouldn't mind drawing the water.'

"No…… just let…." Lucivar tried telling them to let him be. He had been trying to tell the healers that since Daemon left. And now he was trying to tell his brother the same thing.

Daemon kneeled down by the bed so that he could look his brother in the eyes. "bath first prick then if you want me to you won't have to ask."

* What's the game bastard?*

Daemon showed him the gold ball, "no game, just a bath."

Fighting to get Lucivar in the huge tub in the High lord's bathroom, Karla was thankful for the sleep web Daemon had so thoughtfully created. She was thankful but still worried that once it wore off that Janelle would have to be the one to calm her papa down and she would have to be the one to make sure that he didn't kill his mirror over this one. Mother night she really didn't want to think about that now.

With his very agitated and grumpy brother finally in the overly warm water Daemon shooed both of the healers out of the room. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to be the one to give his brother a bath. Nor did he want to be the one wash away the gore that was trapped between his scabbing wings but he had to be the one, because it was his brother who needed to be taken care of this way. Besides it would give him time to talk to his Eyrien brother about a few things, mainly about how involved Lucivar wanted him to be in his healing. And who he wanted to tell Marian about what had happen.

Phantom hands pushed him down as the gold ball was placed in the water. His eyes began to focus. He was alone with his brother. He tried to open his inner barriers enough to fell his brother's mood, enough to know if it was his brother or if it was the Sadist that was in the room with him. His eyes sharpened with fear.

Daemon sighed. Even with this mix of healing powders the drugs hadn't wore off enough. "Relax prick. I promise this won't hurt…. much."

"Daemon?"

Using craft to make a ball form of water Daemon let it pop over Lucivar's head. The water turned to a murky red as it ran down his brother's back and face. Massaging the soap into Lucivar's black hair Daemon crooned, "still want me to kill you prick."

Panic ran through him. His body was numb and his brother's hands were tangled in is hair. If he were to move his head would be snapped back against the side of the tub. His pulse quickened with every movement of Daemons long narrow fingers. He hesitated but finally said, "no."

"Good I really didn't want to be the one to explain that to your sister tonight." as Daemon spoke the bloody, murky water once again poured over Lucivar's head. "Now while we get some of this …… shit off of you we need to get a few things clear."

He was fighting the drugs, fighting his own body. And Daemon wanted to talk. He wanted to say go to hell. Among other things but he let his lips move and say what was permissible," I should have had you go with me."

"Yes you should have had _someone _go with you but that's not what we need to discuss.'

"What do you want to discuss then?"

"Marian. We need to discuss your wife." it was a lie but he couldn't say what he needed too. Not now not when his brother still couldn't tell him to leave.

Lucivar choked at hearing that. "why." he asked still coughing

"She needs to know what happened prick." Daemon spoke as calmly as he could. He wanted to wake the predator that was being docile but not enough for his brother to step on the killing field. At least not yet.

"Then tell her. I won't stop you." Lucivar snapped realizing his mistake a little too late. The healers wouldn't have known, neither would Witch unless she went though his inner thoughts; his inner barriers. But Daemon. Yes Daemon would know.

Daemon's fingers stopped. Snarled. Then unleashed just enough of his power to flavor the air. The way his brother was speaking it was too clear. And had a little bit too much bite in his words for the drugs to be making him _anything_. If his brother wanted to play this game fine but it was going to cost him.


	13. first night home part 2

The black ripple of power flowed around him. Through him. Wrapping around his inner barriers threaten to tear them apart if they weren't open. He yielded to that power knowing the sadist wouldn't think twice about finishing the kill if he did otherwise. With the barriers that would lead to his Self open Lucivar waited. He couldn't fight against the black and he wouldn't fight knowing there was no chance to win against the sadist.

The barriers softly closed then the black shield settled just under his skin. He could feel Daemon or more like his physic Self wrapping around him taking him away from his body. He could feel the water no longer pressing against his skin then everything was black. Not dark but black. He could see himself when he looked down at his skin, but there were no wounds that were on his body. There was no pain. No ….. Damn …. Daemon had brought him into the Depths of his jewel…… Lucivar smelled the air not his depth no Daemon's. His brother had taken him into the black. There was nothing to do but wait and hope being here was just so he could make the transition to demon dead and not….. May the Darkness be merciful …… not for this to be how he wasn't going to become demon dead.

He was using enough of his strength to hold his brother inside his own depths. It was something Witch could do, something he had been teaching to himself in the past three months. Though he had been learning as a way to kill, to destroy not to help heal the person he had trapped there. He couldn't use craft when he was forcing this much of his strength through his brother. Not when he needed to concentrate so he wouldn't harm his brother. In a grumpy pain filled voice he called out, "Karla."

Both her and Gabrielle were in the room before he could say another word. Both of the queens could feel the black power wrapped around Lucivar. They could feel how Daemon was forcing his strength into his brother's flesh, not to harm him but to... They looked at each other both questioning this, both knowing if one of them were doing this what would be the reason. If Witch was doing this what the person would be like when they were set back in their body, but for Daemon…. "mother night Daemon what are you…."

"Help me get him into bed."

"Daemon you're not ….."

"You're not a male you wouldn't be able to reach this drug or get it out of him." that made the queens yield. There were a _few_ things in Terreille that they didn't know about. So it was _possible_ there was a drug that only another male could detect. But drawing it out……

The water drained out of the tub as Lucivar was floated over to the bed. They didn't bother drying him since they could see Daemon straining to keep his connection to both his brother in the abyss and to his body here in the flesh. "Do what you need to but if you break your Jewels I'm going to thoroughly kick you're…."

"I love you to Karla. Just don't let the High lord wake. I can't help my brother and fight him at the same time."

Daemon descended into the depth of his jewel. A moment of panic as he saw his brother lying on the ground, A Moment of hesitation as he thought he dropped him too quickly to a depth that wasn't his own. That he didn't shield him enough for him to…. Daemon knelt down beside him, then all too carefully move the hair from his brothers face.

Lucivar turned on his side and was puzzled to see the worried looked on his brother's face, and more than worried to feel panic flavoring the air. "What's the game old son?"

"You scare the shit of me then you ask me what the game is?" Daemon shifted back allowing for his brother to sit up.

Relief washed through both of them. Daemon for knowing he hadn't harmed his brother in this _experiment_ and Lucivar for knowing it was his brother there with him and not the Sadist. Not that he couldn't bring the Sadist out if he wasn't careful. "You brought me here Bastard. You didn't warn me just brought me here. By the way how did you bring me here?"

Daemon didn't answer just asked a question of his own, "why were you laying on the ground?"

Lucivar looked around then finally spoke. "I didn't see any where to sit let alone lay down so...."

Daemon swore. Quietly, viscously. Finally got around to saying, "In all your time in Kaeleer Witch never took you into the abyss?" Before Lucivar answered Daemon raised his hand to stop him. A simple single bed appeared. Clean white satin sheets on the light color wood frame. Not something that Jaenelle would consider much of a healing bed but for an Eyrien breed warrior it would do well enough for now.

Lucivar froze. He didn't like this. Yes the bed was just big enough for him but why had Daemon brought it here. How did Daemon bring both him and the bed here? Then a simple high back chair appeared next to the bed. "There prick if you want to lie down, now you can at least be comfortable."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You need to heal. Besides if the healers find out your being this passive without a drug making you..... Well they might try to press your limits of self control before your ready."

"Won't you drain your jewels keeping me here?"

"As long as I'm here I don't need to trap into its power. But yes if I leave you here I will need to drain my black." Lucivar paled at the thought of being left here. NO he didn't like the very real possibility of being left at the complete mercy of his brother. "Don't worry prick I'm not planning on keeping you here long. Just long enough for your healer to think that I'm drawing out the drug that is making you so damn compliant. And when you wake you better damn well not be or I will leave you here."

Lucivar shuddered. The Sadist didn't bluff he didn't need to." well since I have no choice…. we need to talk."

Daemon raised an eyebrow, "oh do we."

He knew that bit of a snarl in his brother's voice and he knew how volatile that temper was when it was so close to the surface. And it was that knowledge that he quickly said, "talk Sadi not fight."

"And what do we need to talk about?" Daemon asked too softly

Oh wonderful just what he wanted to deal with… the sadist and here of all places. Mother night could this week get any worse? _Don't borrow any trouble boyo you already have enough_. Swallowing hard he forced himself to ask the question that he has been trying to ask for months now, "Why are you not coming to the eyrie? You know Daemonar is missing his uncle."

"You pulled our War blade on me."

"I. Did. Not. Draw my war blade on you. I pulled it on a warrior that I was practicing/ training with."

"You ....." something shifted in Daemon. Relaxed. "Do you want me there prick?"

"You're my brother. Why wouldn't I ......" Lucivar yawned as he laid down on the bed.

"Go to sleep Prick. I can't promise that the pain won't lessen in the morning but at least you can get a few hours sleep."

Lucivar didn't hear him. Even here his body was screaming for sleep, and that was something he would give into. It was the one thing that he could give himself without worry.

Daemon waited till he was sure that his brother was asleep. Till he was sure that he could bring him safely back to his flesh. Then he returned both of them to their bodies. Lucivar wrapped around his arm as he found how much it had taking out of him to take his brother there. How much of his strength was consumed in such a small amount of time. Daemon felt the thin blanket pull around his shoulders but he was too tired to do more than let whoever it was cover him up. He was too tired to try to do more than sleep. Although dawn was only a few hours away.

Lucivar open his eyes only enough to see Karla pulling the sheet around him, "did Daemon really…."

Karla answered, " you brother is a gifted black widow….sleep now prince. Just sleep." though it still worried her that Daemon was able to do that.

Tersa sat at her work table franticly making her webs. Her boy would need them she knew he would. He would need to have his wings and his wife would need….. No better not to think of where the webs had to go just as long as they would be place on the wounds in time. Tersa thought not as a mother but as a healer. This was something she didn't have the natural gift for but the dream weaver had told her how to make these webs. The little gold spider was sitting there helping her to finish these webs before the dawn. Before they would be needed.

She vanished the smaller webs and placed the two lager ones in carrying cases. The sun was starting to rise when she finally slipped out of her cottage. When she had help calling for one of the kindred to take her to the Hall as quickly as the warlord prince could run.

Reaching the door to the hall she didn't stop to be let in. She just slipped inside and padded down the hallway and up the stairs that would lead to the family residents. She continued till she just outside of Janelle's door. Dawn was here and the whispers were speaking. There wasn't much time for her to hesitate.

The sun was cresting over the dark mountains. It had been a long night but one that you would expect when healing a dark jeweled war lord prince while trying to keep a leash on the other. All the while knowing neither of the warlords belonged to you. And neither would be able to be leashed for very long. Karla sighed. She wanted to lie there in her fluffy warm bed for a little longer. She wanted to drift back into slumber, but couldn't do either. She was a healer and right now her paintent came first. Right now her duty as a queen and a healer came first since the Queen was with child and that queen wasn't able to perform the healing or even tend to her brother with out harming the child.

Slipping on her shabby ice blue house robe and settling her feet in to her warm slippers she headed to the high lords suite of room. She didn't bother to dress yet since she was planning on going back to bed after Lucivar's bandages were changed, and after the High lord was sent to brood somewhere that he wouldn't destroy the web. And after some one got Daemon settled down enough so that he too could rest and maybe leash some of his own temper, especially after he had taken his brother into the abyss; which was something he shouldn't have been able to do and it was that something that she needed to speak to Witch about.

Not trying to startle neither Daemon nor the high lord , Karla simply passed through the dark wood door. She was able to relax some as she adjusted her eyes to see Lucivar still curled up around Daemon's arm but not in a way that said he was in pain but more like he was using it as a pillow, and was completely unaware of that little fact. Softly she called out to Daemon on a private communication thread, * Daemon*

His gold eyes popped open and only for a second held that feral hazed look. The look of a warlord searching for it's pry. It was only for a second till his eyes settled on her and that terrifying look faded to a more relaxed but very tired gaze. Before acknowledging Karla he called out to his still sleeping brother, * I'm going to drop the shield Prick. Karla needs to tend to you.*

Daemon didn't wait for Lucivar to reply just let the black shield fall. He was still tired after last night , after trying something that he never should have but it had seemed to help. He just hoped it would be enough for his very pigheaded brother to remember that he is a warlord prince and his temper is an asset.

After the shield fell Karla slowly came closer to the bed. She moved slow not out of fear of Daemon but so that her movement wouldn't startle the high lord. So that if he woke he wouldn't be standing on the killing edge before he realized that his son was in his bed and his mirror was showing signs of cracking. Looking at Daemon she spoke too softly , " you look like shit."

Daemon gave a half grin, " just worry about Lucivar."

Karla sighed. Maybe she did a little too loudly since it seemed to wake the high lord. He was startled and confused from the web Daemon had made. For only a brief second he forgot that Lucivar was in his room for only a second he forgot that his room was a healing room.

Only for that second he forgot who would be in his room, and only saw two warlord princes in his room and all too near his bed. He roared as Daemon all too quickly raised a shield not only around himself but around Karla and Lucivar. As he all too quickly slipped into a cold mask that was the Sadist.

Lucivar's eyes opened to narrow slits when the shield came back around him. He could feel the ice flowing in Daemon's veins. He could feel a brief ripple of dark power slam into the shield his brother was creating. He didn't dare to call out to his father and dared even less to move away from his brother who was shielding him. His mind was still trying to clear the bog from last night but he was too aware of this danger. Not the danger that Daemon would kill him but the back lash that would happen if two black jeweled warlord princes went up against each other.

His head began throbbed as he felt what he could have swore to be a witch storm that was threatening to rip his mind apart. For that moment he was scared that either his father or brother would make him nothing more than a whisper in the dark. Then it stopped. All too suddenly it all stopped and he felt his body being wrapped in a cocoon of Dark power. He felt Daemon wrapping him, shielding him, protecting him. while Karla got the high Lord calm.

It wasn't until the cocoon of darkness was being reinforced by webs from a darker jeweled witch that he became aware of both Jaenelle and Tersa shielding him. Then he became aware of Daemon not just shielding him but helping Karla rebuild the webs. In his brief moment of clarity he tried to ask where his father was.

Unsure if the witch storm had been real or not, something in his mind told him that Jaenelle had killed the high lord. In that moment he couldn't be sure if they were really helping him of just pretending to.

Softly Janelle spoke, " Rest, papa is going to the study to calm down. Just rest."

His eyes closed as his wings were folded in around his body allowing him to feel the warmth coming off the bandages offering . His mind was still clouded by the dark cocoon that he was being wrapped in . His organ began to throb from the healing web that had placed there, only he couldn't remember anyone touching him. His mind raced not really knowing what he was feeling wrapped around him. Not really for sure if he was awake or still shifting between nightmarish dreams. But something was telling him that Daemon was there protecting him, Jaenelle was there over seeing his healing, and Karla was there to tend to him while his pregnant queen was resting. But he still didn't understand what Tersa was doing there? She wasn't a healer or his mother. She wore no jewel since she had been broke, so why was she there?

The webs that she had made last night were barely visible as they were laid on his glorious wings. But something still seemed off. Something wasn't right in this room. Tersa's eyes all too quickly fell behind a haze before refocusing on what she wasn't seeing. Before focusing on what the whispers were telling her.

Softly Janelle placed her hand on Tersa's arm, " sister what do you see?" Jaenelle saw the look . It was the look only Tersa ever had but it always foretold something even if it didn't make sense at the time.

"he needs to come home now."

"Lucivar is home. His wings are safe now." Jaenelle tried to use the words that Tersa would recognize, ones that she used to describe her other boy.

Tersa gave her best reassuring smile, but it was forced and it was noticeable. Daemon was tired but he wouldn't dismiss something that Tersa was trying to tell them. Not now. "Sweetheart, who's not home?"

She looked onto Daemon's very sleepy eyes. Looked behind them knowing what ever she said right now would determine what would happen next. All too motherly and all too knowing she forced her self to speak clearly. "sleep. You both need sleep."

Daemon sighed then sat back down on the edge of the bed. He hadn't planned that his father would unleash that much power after being startled awake. He hadn't planned on Janelle being here to deal with him without her first cup of coffee . No he hadn't planned on that, but it was a lesson learned and one that was quickly fixed thanks to Janelle being so close by when her papa woke. Daemon sat in a short disbelief at just how much of the webs had been destroyed in such little time.

With his brother back to sleep and now in more webs than he had started out in and dismissing Tersa for the moment, Daemon very cautiously asked, "has a healer seen to Cassidy yet?"

She was one of Kaeleer's queens and one that was a friend of the family so having Daemon ask about her wasn't something that bothered either Karla or Janelle , but the hesitation in his voice and what could have been easily mistaken as fear behind the question was bothering both of them. Not wanting to delay what ever was unsettling Daemon's mind Karla slyly answered, "Shira left last night to see her, but why are _you_ asking?"

"Something just didn't seem right yesterday when she was rescued. The way her dress was tattered and torn. Her not speaking to anyone. I could just be looking for something that's not there, something to worry about that's not to do with Lucivar but I need to be sure. And I would prefer if one of you my darlings would pay a visit to her as another queen and sister just to make sure….."

Karla got it, she understood. Quickly she said, "Jaenelle why don't you check up on your father and I'll go find out what Cassidy can tell me….."

"well if I'm going to deal with papa then some one better tell me why he was soooo pissy this morning." she thought she would never win a fight about going to the eyrie or anywhere for that matter while she was with child so she choose another battle.

Too quickly Karla stepped in, there was no reason for Daemon to get into a fight when there was need for it, " Lucivar was in need of my talents last night and Daemon and I thought it would be best if ….well if uncle Saetan didn't wake up. I mean you saw him this morning ….."

Jaenelle blew a piece of her hair out of her eye, " Oh fine I'll see if I can think of something that won't have all of us locked out of the study and you can go see what else we need to know. Meanwhile Daemon I want you to stay here in case Lucivar needs something while …."

"While my darling wife checks on her papa." he was trying to sound charming but he was tiered from last night, tired from not resting for the days before that when he was worrying for his brother so he sounded a little snarly.

When both Jaenelle and Karla were out of the room Tersa very motherly said, "Go to sleep. I'll stay here." she didn't give Daemon time to argue she just pulled the thin blanket around him and kissed his cheek. She knew he wouldn't argue but would fight sleep till he was warm and comfortable.


	14. hurt feelings

Janelle slowly made her way into the study where she found Saetan to calmly warming a glass of yarbarah. "Papa."

His eyes were still glazed but the sound of that one word offered forgiveness for something that should have happen. Forgiveness for almost destroying the healing webs that she and the other black widow healers had so carefully made. "Witch child."

" can we talk?" oh how much she wanted to yell at him for being male, and being so easily goaded into stepping onto the killing field but that was not going to help right now. No right now he needed to talk to his daughter and later he would talk to witch.

Saetan motioned for her to take a seat. "Something on your mind Lady?"

Oh fine if he wanted to skip the father daughter talk…. Fine,. "We need to discuss a suitable punishment for your son."

Looking into those bright sapphire eyes there was no doubt who he was talking to. But did beg the question; why witch would say his son rather than Prince Yaslana or a member of her court." and which son where you referring to."

"The sleep webs were necessary last night. Karla told me herself." a raised eyebrow of doubt but no verbal question so she continued with a sigh, " no I need to ask your opinion before I try to punish Lucivar for being stupid on top of being male."

Saetan hid his grin behind his glass, "ah witch child you could try to punish him for being stupid but I think Daemon would be better at it."

A flicker of amusement flashed in her eyes. Yes that would work. "Papa you're a genius." her smile turned to a snarl as the gray ripple hit her followed by the sudden pulse of anger coming from the ring Karla still wore.

Karla didn't have to go far to find Shira. Didn't have to even leave the hall to get the answers that were so desperately needed right now. She had to only reach the main corridor to feel the temper of a pissed off witch. That hot, burning temper of a black widow. Karla used craft to open the door for her sister of the hourglass, then gave Beal a bone chilling look for him to take his leave. As Shira stormed into the Hall Karla all too calmly greeted her, "Sister?" not quite a statement but not the question she wanted to ask.

"Don't you dare sister me! You knew. All of you knew and still you wanted to heal that…. That…"

"No we didn't know what happen and for that matter neither do you!" Karla raised her voice to drown out Shira's

"He seeded her!"

A flash of temper went through Karla's eyes, another flash through her ring that Jaenelle had made for her and the coven. The hall slightly shook, "did Cassidy tell you what happen or did you reach that conclusion on your own?' she gritted her teeth so not to scream. Ah blood was going to run for this but it sure the hell's wasn't going to be Lucivar's.

Janelle darted from the study after she felt the cold anger from Karla's ring. Saetan followed closely behind her. Shira screamed using craft to magnify her voice, "he raped a queen! I don't care if he was…."

"Silence!" her midnight voice flooded the hall. The windows rattled, the walls vibrated. Daemon too calmly came down the main stairs as the Ice crusted the floors, the ceiling and every surface that stood between him and the witches…

Tersa had managed to get Daemon settled in a chair next to his brother. She had managed to pull the thin blanket around him as his eyes were becoming too heavy for him to hold open any longer. She could see the stress in those eyes while he was awake. She could feel the stress of being here in this room was creating. Neither of these things worried her, no what worried her was Daemon was holding a very loose grip on his temper and the whispers wear now screaming that the queen would not survive.

Karla's enraged yell followed by that ripple of gray woke the Sadist. Lucivar's eyes meet his. He knew that look. He knew that bored sleepy expression. Lucivar shuttered as Daemon placed his hands in his trousers and glided from the room, with Tersa following as quickly as she dared so not to be the first of his victims.

He didn't care who was screaming. Didn't care why they were yelling, but hell he could hear them in the residence. He could hear them clear enough that he had thought they were standing next to him. Then he looked at his brother who with good reason looked as he had just look at the face of death. That was enough for his temper to slip the leash that he had been trying to hold. The slippery leash he had been holding for months now, which he wasn't going to hold any longer

His voice was as smooth as velvet, but the anger embedded so deeply was warning enough, "The next one of you think of yelling, is going to be dealing with me."

Jaenelle spun on her heels. She enjoyed playing with the sadist. She loved the way he flavored the room. The darkness that flowed around him, but _this_ was not the sadist. Nor was it her snarly, over protective husband. No this was something that she was weary of, but was also becoming hot from the want of needing him. Needing that power, that man who wielded that power.

Saetan watched him, tried to sense him. Cowered when he saw his son wasn't just cold but had turned so deep inside himself that only Witch could reach him if she dared. Quickly he sent out a warning to the boyos not to come, not to let their presence known. He could smell his son's scent; it wasn't that of a warlord prince on the killing field, but that of one that was unknown. It was one that Saetan now feared.

Trying to make her voice as soothing as she could Jaenelle tried to leash that temper, "Prince, I promise no more …. Excitement …." she felt him fight the leash, watched as his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Her heart nearly stopped. For what ever the reason _she_ was spiking his temper further. She as his wife was his target of rage.

* Lady, don't speak. You don't hold his leash now. Please.* Tersa had followed him from the high lords room. She had watched him try to leash himself and had frozen when she heard the whispers. Froze when she almost didn't see what was pricking that temper.

Jaenelle heard the panic in Tersa's voice. Saw the fear in her eyes. Sent a message to Karla * politely tell him that every thing is alright.*

She didn't understand. She let the queen's actions tell her what she was missing. Janelle was with child, Daemon was rejecting….. No not the leash … The child, but why? "Prince Sadi if would please give us a moment."

He only took a quick glance at her before strolling to calmly down the hall that led to the empty sets rooms. No one breathed till they heard a door slam shut. No one spoke till Shira collapsed on the floor and very shakily said, "Mother night. I've heard stories but…."

Too quietly Jaenelle asked, "Tersa what happen …. Why…?"

"My boy is tired. When the hall shook it sent him to the killing edge….."

"THAT WAS NOT WHAT HE DOES WHEN HE"S ON THE KILLING EDGE!" she yelled but not loud enough to have her voice carry. Jaenelle had seen him on the killing edge had danced with him enough times to know that difference.

"Lady, he's stressed. The whispers think something pricked his temper before now."

"I need too …"

"No. you lady pricked the temper. If you tend to him now you will not survive."

"I'm his wife…. How … what did …. Papa?" she was sputtering. Her brother was injured possibly not going to heal in a way that he would accept. Her husband was rejecting her. And now she was being told _she_ caused his fury. She caused the mood he was now in, and he would kill her if she….. Desperate she held back the tears, "Karla, he listens to you, will you check on him. Don't enter the room. Don't try to leash his temper just …."

Her hand wrapped around Janelle's arm, "he won't harm a queen, I know he won't." then she hurried down the hall. Before reaching the reaching the room that Daemon had choose to brood in she called out to Chaosti * I need one of Jaenelle's strongest brew's. When I tell you have it appear in the hall where I can call it in. Do not be seen.*

Daemon poured a glass of brandy. There were too many people pulling at him right now, pulling him in too many ways. Pricking his temper, making him hone it to it was now more deadly than he had ever let it become before coming her to Keeler. He was engulfed into his own rage that he barely heard the gentle rasp on the door. He didn't answer. Didn't use craft to open it, Instead it turned to a pile of fine ash that now lay in the doorway.

She wouldn't step into that room till he had calmed down. "Prince."

He replied with as much courtesy as he could manage, "Lady." then he drained the glass.

She closely examined the room. The long couch that had a fluffy pillow and blanket. A small table set up in a corner making a small study area with a small waist high book shelf setting next to it. The bar that held a few crystal glasses and the brandy. Then she took a deep breath. Daemon's scent not just the one that was flowing through the air right now, but the residual scent. The one that lingered in the room long after the resident had left the room. Trying to change his mood or at least enough that she could enter the room she calmly spoke, "Helen did a good job of cleaning…."

"Lady, Helen hasn't dared come in this room for months."

Shock, "Oh…. Why is that?"

He snarled, "Why are you here lady?"

"Since I didn't think you would talk to Jaenelle I come to see if you would….."

"And what would I need to talk about?" he was now watched her in a way that Kaelas would stalk his prey. The why that he watched his victim before moving in for the kill.

Trying to not be her normally open self wasn't getting her any where, "Look you scared the shit out of me and I damn well want to know why." then she took her first step into the room.

Daemon threw the glass then watched it shatter as it hit the wall. "Leave."

She flinched at the broken glass but stood firm, "No."

He was on her too fast, too quickly, "I said leave."

"You would never hurt your sister, so no I. Am. Not. Leaving." she could have said a queen, or a friend but saying sister might get him to back down some. She hoped.

"I don't have any sister's"

Lazily she walked away from him to make her self comfortable in a chair. She had him puzzled. Puzzled was good. Having him wanting to beat his head against a wall would be better. "Sure you do. You have a whole coven full. Let me see there's, Morghann, Gabrielle, Grezande, Kalush." She counted on her fingers as she watched him ponder, "Astar, Zylona, Katrine, Sabrina, and me. See a whole coven of sister's."

"If you are my all sisters then why….." he stopped him wouldn't ask. He couldn't bring himself to ask. He took a slow deep breath, "why did you come in here Karla?"

"You're hurt. And I want to know who I have to kill so you won't scare the shit out me. However if you want to scare Shira a little more I wouldn't mind."

He took he seat on the long couch. His head hurt from dealing with this witch. It always hurt when he tried to have one of theses conversations with her. Very calmly he tried to tell her, "Karla, sweetheart I'm not hurt. My broth…. Prince Yaslana is the one that is hurt maybe you can….." _go pester him …" _tend to him."

She picked up the words he was trying not to say. The words that he did say but stopped before he said the whole thing. She wasn't his sister but Lucivar wasn't his brother. What in the name of hell, "Daemon, talk to me. Just me and you and I promise that nothing that is said in this room will be spoken outside of these walls."

"Karla, I'm sorry I scared you. I thought I had control of my temper better….."

"I don't want an apology I want to know what caused your temper to flare that much. Who caused your temper to flare?"

"It doesn't matter. As soon as Lucivar is well enough that I'm not needed…"I'm sure I'll be told to go back to the townhouse…."

"Daemon no one will tell you to go any where. This is you're….

"This is where the queen lives. And yes Karla I know she is setting her court back up. And I know that I won't hold a title this time…..

"You're her husband. Of course you would."

He tried to smile reassuringly, "Karla, today I am her husband. When Lucivar is healed ….. I….. She won't need … she doesn't need…." he couldn't hold back the river of emotions that he had damned up.

"Daemon tell me… everything"

"Karla I can't…."

"Damn it Sadi I will not let you do this again. You turn every member of the coven and first circle against you once and I let you, but …. YOU. Will. Not. Do. It. Again!"

"Well if that's the defense you're going to take, you're too late. Damn it Karla I haven't just turn the first circle against me I have Witch turning her back to me. And I swear I don't know why….. No I know why." he pointed to his black jewel," this is why. The fact that I'm a natural black widow is why."

Karla moved from the comfy chair to sit next to him on the couch. Carefully she took his hand, "tell me everything. Just between you and me and this room."

Daemon closed his eyes he didn't tell her he showed her. The coldness in Janelle's eyes when he asked her if he could go with her to visit her friends. Hoping he could find out why he wasn't welcome. Him lingering outside her bedroom unsure if he was welcome. Him moving his cloths from the consorts room and asking Helen to make sure his scent didn't linger. "She don't want me Karla. I took over this room so I'm not disturbing her. I can't go any where other than the town house in Amdarh. I'm not welcome in any of the territories other than Dhemlan. Damn it I'm not even welcome at the keep but at least the High Lord told me himself rather than …….." he stopped. _Better not let her know about the letters._

"Rather than what?" Karla asked a bit puzzled but still keeping her voice calm

"It doesn't matter. After Lucivar is healed I swear I'll go back to the town house. This is the queen's home and if she wants someone as her on consort I won't stand….."

"Daemon what are you talking about. Jaenelle doesn't want…."

"The child is not mine Karla. So don't you dare tell me I don't know…. I do know. I know all too well. In the last three months the only time I can go in her suite is when she invites me. _Not that it's often anyways_. So you have no Idea what it cost me last night to go in there to disturb her for a simple bath soak." he looked at her with tear glazed eyes , " so tell me since she sent you to deal with me does she want me out of the hall, out of Ebon Askavi? Or hasn't she yet noticed I don't go into the family residents, well right now but I have my reasons."

"Daemon, who told you that you weren't welcome? Who told you that you have to leave?"

"I haven't been told to stay away from Askavi or Glacia, other that that Lady I have been told."

"Ebon Rih?"

"I'm allowed at the eyrie when Lucivar is there, not into Riada.... Its ok I under stand the Queen wants children that will have normal lives. That will be able to do basic crafts and not be able to destroy the entire realm. I understand Karla I do but I can't watch. After Lucivar is healed I'll leave. There are a few places I won't bother any one."

"Where? Damn it Daemon if you have to leave the hall fine, but you will remain in Kaeleer. Or I swear….."

"No Karla I will not. I will not stand between witch and her rule and I will not put you in a position to be on the wrong end of Witch's temper.'

Karla huffed," fine but you will give me time to find out what's going on. And you will not do anything _male and stupid _till I do?"

"I will do what I'm allowed to till Lucivar is healed"

Karla called in the flask that Chaosti had left for her. "Will you drink this? You really do look like shit." Oh she was going to have to have a very long talk with her queen and then witch could have an even longer talk with the males of her family and an even longer one with her coven. She knew why Jaenelle had snapped at him that day. Jaenelle had told her and Gabrielle that she had, but she assumed that it had been fixed. Holding her tongue between her cheek A plain flask appeared on the side table. "Daemon will you take a sip of that please."

He didn't remember her calling for it but there it was sitting on his desk. His head pounded and any relief right now would be welcome. Slowly he twisted off the cap. The smell ran across his nose. Gravedigger. She asked hip to take a sip, he drained the flask before she could react. He slouched on the couch, and now realized that something else had been added to the brew. Sleep over took him just as Chaosti stood in the door.

Karla stood up ready to scold somebody, but Daemon was deep in sleep and yelling at Chaosti wasn't about to do any good. "Ask the boyos to help you take him to the high lord's room. He needs to be near Lucivar for today. And Chaosti don't wake him."

He grinned almost maliciously, "Lady I wouldn't dare to wake the sadist ….. However….."

"If you wake him I'll be sure to send your regards to your wife." then she strolled from the room leaving the prince to ponder what she meant

Not willing to ask anything further of that queen he sent a summons to the boyos for help. Then a separate one to the high lord so he might help in dealing with his son

Saetan hesitated but tucked his son in next to his other one. Tersa had said he was stressed and tired so that could account for some of his temper but there was something about the whispers that were mentioned that caused him to be wary. Lucivar only woke momentarily when they brought Daemon in. only watched with wide eyes when they laid him next to him. Then closed his eyes when he saw his father tuck him in. before drifting back to sleep he heard his father whisper, "don't wake your brother." then felt the covers pull around his shoulders. He had no intention to wake Daemon. No his only intention was to fall back into the peaceful dream that he had been brought out of.

"Tersa, sweetheart will you watch over them?" it wasn't that he didn't want Lucivar to be alone but he didn't trust Daemon. He couldn't trust Daemon not right now. Not until he knew what had caused him to go that cold. And if the Darkness would be merciful he would fix it, if not the next time would be a slaughter.


	15. Accusations

Tersa sat nervously in the corner watching as the healers worked. From the distance she watched as the webs were wrapped around her other boy knowing that they would not help with those injuries. Knowing it was going to take more than simple webs to heal the wounds that lay under the torn and battered flesh. But she sat quietly watch waiting till she heard that midnight voice speak. Holding out her hand towards Tersa, it spoke, "sister come. I need you to help keep Lucivar calm while we help heal him."

Jaenelle knew of how fond Tersa was of Lucivar and how she thought of him as her other boy (son) and she was hoping that Tersa would do as any mother would do and sit and talk Lucivar through the worse of the pain. She hoped that Tersa would act like the mother that Lucivar so desperately needed right now so he could stay calm once he regain conscious and just sleep.

The three healers along with Tersa gently uncoiled Lucivar's mangled, bleeding wings. If the blood hadn't been seeping out so quickly from under the folds none of them would have dared to try. But the blood that was now pooling around him was getting worse so they had to. They needed to even though moving the wings shifted the tiny broken bones further out of place. Tersa sat next to her "other" boy explaining to him, the only way she knew how, about why they had to move his wings, although he couldn't hear anything that she was telling him.

The door was closed behind him. The lingering smell of blood still had him standing too deep on the killing field. Someone was going to pay for this. And he knew just were to start.

Daemon found the boyos and Cassidy's first circle in the formal sitting room. He didn't try to hide the anger in his voice. In a low malevolent growl he yelled, " who in the name of hell though it was alright for your queen to leave without an escort?"

He wasn't sure who said it. Didn't care who said it, "They were Landens they should have bee-…… " the room shook, cracks formed on the ceiling and ran down the walls as ice coated the windows "….-n a threat" the voice trailed off till it was a whisper

"If I remember correctly every one of you fought in an uprising that was against the landen. So by your admission they weren't any danger to you either."

When Daemon started pacing around the room in a predatory glide Chaosti chirped in ," Prince Sadi , Lady Angelline has requested that you see her in the study." if Daemon's glazed eyes were enough to kill then they would had all joined the High Lord in hell. Then again maybe not, a second look into those glazed golden eyes and it was confirmed, he wouldn't leave any ting left of them to send to the High Lord.

Khardeen saw that gaze and cracked his knuckles, "Prince Sadi, we can handle this so you may handle the queen." not that Jaenelle had reestablished her court but they all still called her the queen. Not a queen but, _the_ queen the one that all of Kaeleer still served even if she didn't acknowledged it.

Daemon nodded slightly. There was a difference between when Jaenelle wanted to speak with him and when his queen, when Witch; dreams made flesh requested to speak to him. Mother Night, what could she want to talk to him about? He just left the healing room. The floor seemed to disappear from under his feet. She wasn't going to tell him that his brother…. No she couldn't tell him that.

He forced himself to go to the study. Passing through the door he saw her glazed sapphire eyes that held what looked like shards of broken ice behind them. That was enough for him to know who he was talking to. _Protocol, damn you remember protocol. _Very respectfully he said, "Lady."

Her midnight voice held too much fury, too much pain, "Tell me what you know."

He could play innocent or he could answer her question either way her temper was going to flare. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck he calmly asked, "what would you like me to tell you about?"

Her hands balled into tight fist and he was sure if steam could have flowed from her ears it would have. "Your brother's wounds… There are too many that I can't explain. Too many that we don't know about so that they can be treated properly or be treated at all. So tell me what you know."

During the few brief moments that he had alone with his brother in the cellar, Lucivar had opened his inner barriers to him. He had let him see everything that had happen, everything he let happen to protect Cassidy. It was those images his wife didn't need to see but his brother's healer did. Not Jaenelle but Karla. In a broken voice one filled with defeat he managed to say, "Lady I will show Karla what I know, but that's the best I can do."

Her gaze went through him. He could feel her heart breaking as she too calmly pleaded, "Why won't you show me?" There was hurt in her voice but nothing could prepare her for Daemon's answer.

" Because Karla will heal Lucivar _before_ she kills everyone involved." meaning she would kill those who were now in Hell visiting with the High lord, while Witch would start with Cassidy's first circle then go visit with her relatives before she would be able to leash her temper enough to help heal her brother.

Passing though the bedroom door he thought he would find is brother's wings had been removed. Instead he found them wrapped in clean bandages. "Karla?" Daemon's voice was too soft, too tiered.

She turned and looked at him. She didn't understand when she felt him waiting for her to open her inner barriers to him. She didn't understand till she saw the images. She didn't become enraged till she heard Alexandra order Lucivar to give her and her daughter and that Witch his seed. She didn't unleash her temper till she watched them force him to do just that. Too calmly she crooned, "Prince when I am done we _(meaning the four of them him, her, Witch and the High Lord)_ need to talk."

Oh he could hardly wait for that "talk" he tried to sound sincere, "it will be my pleasure lady."

They all very much doubted that.

With Daemon once again out of the room Jaenelle had to ask. She needed to know if she would be included in that "talk", trying to be casual about the whole thing she asked, "What did Daemon show you that you need to talk to him about?"

"Sugar I don't need to talk to Daemon. I need to have a conversation with the High Lord of hell. I need to have this conversation with you my Lady present. And I need for the Sadist to show the both of you what he just showed me. Oh no Lady I have no intention in talking with Daemon."

Her midnight voice spoke to softly, "was it that bad?" Karla didn't let the words slip past her lips. The fury in her eyes was enough to tell Witch how bad it was, and that worried her. It worried her more because it was Karla who was holding her tongue… something in all the years of knowing her she had never done.

It would take several hours before the tri gifted queens would leave that room, during that time it was too quiet in the Hall. Jaenelle's first circle had taken Cassidy's out to get them away from Daemon. They were going to take turns ripping into them but decided better not to. No it would be more beneficial to take them to see Marian and they could explain to her why _her_ husband had gotten hurt. They could explain to Prince Yaslana's _wife_ why _her_ husband had to find Cassidy when it was _their_ job to protect their queen and they could watch Daemonar while the coven tried to keep Marian from using her weapons on them.

Yes that would work better than anything else.

Daemon waited in the informal study till his father returned from the Hall in Hell. He waited there till he was joined by the High Lord who was still walking a very fine line of the killing edge, an edge that any small push could have him fully standing on. Pouring a glass of yarbul Daemon asked, "are your _guest _settled?"

"They're alive, for the moment. The males are missing some pieces, but they are alive…. For now." his voice was calm but he was still dancing on the killing edge and on the verge of the twisted kingdom Daemon could sense it.

In two months this was the longest that he and his father had been in the same room. And the longest the three of them had been together in the same house. Talking about Lucivar or about the Angelline matriarchs would only make his father's temper explode he decide to see if he could fix things between the two of them." Kaelas was the one who taught Daemonar about the shields."

"I know that. I knew that…" Daemon stayed away because of that? Ok so he told his son too but he didn't think he would listen. "Jaenelle doesn't know does she_?" not about the damn shield but why you were making yourself scarce._

_He knew and yet I still wasn't allowed at the keep?_ _He's not my father just my sire_. "No, Jaenelle doesn't know, or at least I didn't tell her."

He was backing away from the killing edge and was worried now not just for his son who he knew was hurt but because he was losing ground with his mirror." Tell me why we are sitting in here and not my sitting room, name sake."

His eyes met his father's briefly. No signs that he was still riding the killing edge." Karla wants to speak to us."

"About?"

Oh, no he wasn't to say this twice. Didn't really want to say this the first time but knew that he had too, "She'll explain when she gets here."


	16. Chapter 15

As the sun started to set Daemon slowly opened his golden eyes. In his sleepy daze he was confused to find his brother using him as a pillow, or more rather using his arm as a pillow and leaning up against him for warmth. It took the feel of the bandages brushing on his skin to remember why he was holding his brother. To remember the note Jaenelle had left for the both of them and for the memories of all the times he had held his brother just like this through the years when they _had_ been in the same court. He needed to protect his brother and for the first time Lucivar was actually hurt bad enough that he was welcoming that protection and the safety Daemon was now offering.

Seeing his brother still lost in slumber, Daemon slowly pulled his arm out from under his brother's neck then slowly began to crawl out from under the covers replacing his body with a pillow so his brother wouldn't try to move too much.

Saetan made a quiet groan as he started to wake. Just enough of a sound to worry Daemon. Yes the high lord would have known he was in his bed. And would have known _who_ had put him in that bed but it didn't change the fact that he wasn't welcome. Not in this room and sure as the sun doesn't shine in hell, he was not welcome to sleep in that bed.

Being as quite as possible Daemon took his seat on air next to his brother now seeing those gold eyes peering up at him. * go to back to sleep little brother.*

He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to whine. He wanted to act like an annoying little brother that his slightly older brother was telling him he thankfully he had a son who had taught him how to do just that * I was comfortable.* he whined through a commutation thread as Daemon's eyes shifted from still sleepy to razor sharp with awareness. _Ah shit._ * Daemon?*

Leashing his temper that had no use in this room Daemon softly spoke on the communication thread, * go to sleep you need to rest.*

He was the one that had walked into the trap. He was the that had every one of his old scars ripped open but it was his brother who was flipping through more emotions than what he should be, and cold rage and anger being the dominate of those emotions. * I'll go back to sleep after you tell me what's wrong.*

Not here. Not now. Not when the truth would leave him on very different side with his brother. And not when admitting that truth would have him being exiled to Terreille. Daemon shivered at the thought. * I'm not fully awake yet.* it was a lie he just hoped Lucivar was still too weak to tell.

Lucivar grab his wrist. Not tight not in a way that an Eyrien could break bone, or at least not just by applying strength. But it was a physical leash. Not a leash a queen could hold but one family might be able to for a little while. * Daemon.* his gold eyes reveling that he knew the lie and that one word was the challenge.

Out of a corner of his eyes, Daemon saw the slow movement. His father was waking and Daemon wasn't at all sure what would await him when he did. He didn't have time to ponder about it. And wasn't given the opportunity to. As Saetan's gold eyes open Ladvarian trotted in the room. A warlord prince that was a Sceltie and was friends with a eight hundred pound kitty was one that you listened to.

Daemon snapped to attention, ready to attack, to kill. A strong black protective shield raised around Lucivar while his own body held the ebon black shield that was in his ring. His mind was screaming threat, rival. His eyes held that bored sleepy look as ice gathered on every service that it could cling to. Coldly he spoke demanding the dog's full attention, "Why are you here Ladvarian?"

Ladvarian took a fighting stance his back arched while his ears slid back and his teeth were shown through a rather impressive snarl. * The queen sent me* said as coldly as Daemon's question was asked. He had his orders and the Lady's mate was making it difficult to remember he was not allowed to bit him.

The air crackled and the sound of what could have been thunder roared through the keep. Through the room. Saetan took that as the only warning that he might have. The only warning that Daemon, his mirror would kill Janelle's friend unless something got him calmed down. Trying to keep his own voice neutral and keep the sound of his nerves out of it. "Prince was there a reason you were sent to my room"

The little dog took a step back from the killing edge but still kept his eyes on Daemon. * The Lady wants both you and Lucivar to report to the keep at once. This is not a request. The queen demands it.*

No. no. and no. they were not going to make his brother move from that bed. Not when he could barely sit up without tears being brought to his face. Not when any movement could make the injuries worse. "My brother is not going anywhere."

"Daemon if the Lady demands….." cold eyes fell on Saetan demanding silence.

"If the Lady Demands to see him then she can bring her prissy little self back here." on a black thread male to male Daemon continued * over my dead body are you going to move him.*

Saetan herd the threat. Daemon was his mirror but not a perfect reflection. His power ran just a little darker a little more powerful. He wasn't sure what Daemon would do but knew enough that blood would be spilled. And the fact Daemon just used words about his own wife told him what his daughter may want to discuss. "I'll tell the lady that her coming back here would be better than us going to the Keep." * Lucivar do you know how to get your brother…..*

Lucivar slightly nodded, * you're not going to like it.*

* Just get it done, prince.*

Lucivar struggled to get comfortable. It was obvious or at least to him that Daemon wasn't going to harm him or let harm come to him. Or at the very least he didn't see him as enough of threat right now to bother with. So he would put on a little performance and hoped it would snap his brother's temper and maybe get him out of the room for a few moments. He whined as he brushed up against the shield. "Daemon it's too stuffy . Can't breathe."

Three sets of eyes fell on him. Only one he wanted the attention from. The shield was strong enough to protect against Daemon's power if he tried to destroy this part of the Hall. It would protect against a backlash if Daemon went up against their farther so it would stand to reason that Daemon hadn't put any small openings in the shield so that he wouldn't get hurt if that was what was going to happen.

Beads of sweat collected on his face. More from nerves than anything else but his brother didn't need to know that right now. He whined again," Daemon."

The shield fell. Daemon's eyes no longer look bored or sleepy. No right now they were very much filled with worry. "you alright prick?"

He could play the hurt little brother a little longer since by now there father held hat strong parental disapproval on his face. He coughed to hold back a laugh. But it sounded too raspy too real that Daemon had almost suffocated his brother. "I'm fine…. Now."

"You need anything….. Water maybe."

Food would be nice. A large steak fried potatoes. Neither of which would set well on his stomach right now. "Something to eat would be welcome." a moment of silence as he watched both his father and brother assess if he was really alright. "and something cold to drink."

"I'll see what I can find. You lay there and you are not to move till I get back."

The door too gently closed behind him. Lucivar let out a breath and grinned. "What you told me to snap his temper."

"You were…… your are alright?" not a question just seeking conformation that what he just witnessed was just a performance. A very good performance.

"Farther I'm fine but I am not going to the keep. What will work once with Daemon will not work a second time."_ and if Daemon is keeping me here he has a reason. And one I don't want to know about._

"I'll tell the lady that her triangle has decided that she will come here. And Lucivar tell me the truth you could breathe with the shield. Right?"

"I was safe. Probably more so than Daemon was."

Saetan nodded, * Lady I'm not bringing my son to the Keep.*

* You have too. It's not safe -*

* It not safe to take him from this room.*

* -there….. Papa?*

* Daemon will protect his brother with everything he is. Now before you tell me anymore how much of this meeting is to discuss your husband?*

* He's angry. Some of it I know why but ….. I need Lucivar find out the rest so I can fix it. But Papa I really do need you to come back to the Keep. Tersa… well she took over one of the rooms. Draca Said it was Peyton's and well…… we can't get her to open the door and something is stopping us from entering.*

Saetan sighed,* alright you come here and tell us what you need then I'll go remove Tersa. *

"what did she say?" Lucivar looked hopeful that he didn't just piss of one of his healers

"She'll come here. It sounds like your sister is distressed."

"Wouldn't you be? Twice today Daemon has gone cold and both times his anger was directed to a member of her court and to her. I don't know what's going on but Janelle is going to tell me and we are going to fix this. Unless you prefer Daemonar being your only grandchild." a sharp look was all that he got, sure if he wasn't still looking all too fragile he would have received a smack upside the head if not worse.

Daemon came back in the room holding a silver tray that seemed a little too empty for bringing his Eyrien brother anything that resembled food. "Can you sit up prick?"

It hurt to move even that much and his back threatened to seize but he managed to sit up enough where he could eat or at least could if there was anything on the try.

The silver try hovered just above his lap then was filled. A bowl of broth from wildwood stew, some fresh fruit's a small plate of cheese and crackers a couple slices of bread. A jar of jam and a cup of butter. Then sitting off to the side a tall glass of milk. " Daemon?"

"Your wife made the tray. If you don't like something I could…."

Damn he couldn't even get mad. Not if Marian made this for him. "No that's ok. Tell her thank you for me."

"Speaking of…. Daemon while we have a meeting with our queen….. "He watched as Daemon's eyes narrowed. Shit this was worse than he thought. "Will you ….."

He saw his father struggling to find something for Daemon to that would keep him occupied while not bring out the sadist ….. "Tell Marian what happen? All of it. She needs to know and I ….."

"Is that what you want Prick? You want me to tell her."

*after you tell her will you help her find a place she will be at home in? It doesn't have to be in Ebon Rih, but some place she will be safe. That Daemonar can ….. Still see his grandfather... Maybe?*

"I'll talk to her. You rest and I'll see what can be done about the other stuff." no use saying all of it in front of the High lord since he would kill the bitch that started this anyways. And by kill … well if there was anything left become a whisper in the dark that would be taken care of as well.

As Daemon left for the second time Saetan very calmly asked, "did you really want Daemon to…."

"someone has to….." a vague memory crossed his mind . A brief thought. "did Janelle look at the straps?"

"Witch did then I did…." his eyes all to knowing, "there were webs attached. Must have cost someone like her a year's tithe."

"The trap I step in?"

"It's possible. Would you have given up your jewels any other way?"

If it was Marian he would. But not for Cassidy no he would have blasted the coach. He wanted to blast the bitch the moment he saw her but didn't, "only if it had been Marian or Janelle."

Saetan sighed, "Your formal punishment is in Daemon's hands, but for worrying your father and as steward of this court I'll have to give it some more thought. How ever since you did step into a black widows trap first I think you need further instruction on how to detect such traps it may prove useful in the future."

Lucivar gave a moan. Daemon must have at one point told his father that Tersa was teaching him how to guard against black widows. He would have to thank his brother for that.


	17. witch's anger

The door blew open nearly ripping them from their hinges. Lucivar shuttered. Even if he hadn't been told who was coming in the room he would have known. His father had said his sister was distressed. That his sister was coming from the Keep. Sister, yeah right. This was Witch and anyone who said otherwise was a damn fool. His heart stopped when she glided into the room. Her black spider silk dress flowed around her making it look as a summer breezed was caressing her. She turned to look at him her eyes shocked him. He was expecting deep sapphire eyes pining him where he was, instead she held no look of witch. No hint of midnight. Just eyes that said it was Janelle who was in the room.

Following her wake both Karla and Gabrielle entered slamming the door as hard as it had been opened. Janelle gave her best feral game smile then black locked the door. Followed by a protective shield along with an aural one. Nothing was going to get in or out without her permission.

He _had_ spoken to his daughter. She _had_ called him papa. But this was not how his daughter entered a room. This was not how any of the coven entered the room even if they were well beyond pissed. Maybe he had not picked up on ……" Lady?" it was the best he could do and the only word that he could keep natural.

Anger had no use in a healing room. All three of them were healers so why? Not anger then. They were scared. But of what? "who scared you cat?" he was hurt but he kept enough of a snarl in his voice that still said I am a warlord prince and I do serve.

Jaenelle's eyes when big. "Oh. No. Lucivar we're not scared. No we just wanted to clear out this side of the hall."

Clear out this side of the hall. His daughter just scared the shit out of both him and her patient because she wanted to clear out this side of the hall. "Witch child although you are the queen-"

"…- a queen by caste."

"- You do not need to enter a room like that unless-"

"- I want Daemon away from the room"

"-oh." oh shit this was bad then

The room fell silent till Karla snapped, "well we're here so are we going to discuss the problem or still pretend one doesn't exist?"

"Your right sister. We do need to discuss the problem."

Daemon felt her fury before she was on the landing web. He felt the queen's fury that followed in her wake. Lucivar. She had wanted to see him at the Keep, but she hadn't wanted to talk. No she was going to punish him.

The ebon lock and shield fell around the room just before he had reached the door. Just before he could have entered. Damn and double damn. Touch the shield and risk a fight. Risk his brother being caught in the middle. Like hell.

He had been training with Kaelas for months now. He had been learning how the cat was able to bend shields. How he would be able to do the same. But he had never thought about trying to get around the ebon black shields. Had never thought Jaenelle would reclaim her power. No. No this was not the time think. He needed to get in that room, and one way or another he would.

The air of the room changed. Cold. Crackling. Not right. If Daemon had been in the room they would all have thought he was riding the killing edge. They would have thought they had just locked themselves in so he could slaughter them. But he _wasn't_ in the room.

Jaenelle's eyes shifted. Looking. Trying to find what was causing this. Not the males in the room. Not her or the other two queens. But nothing in the room either. Had Daemon created a spell to ward off a predator? A spell that mimicked his cold rage. Maybe that's all it was. That's all it could be. There was an ebon black shield around the room. Ebon black locks on the door and windows. An aural shield around the room so no one could hear what when on in that room. So it had to be a spell. A web that had been hidden and just another such web her husband was going to teach her.

It was harder than what Kaelas said it was going to be but he had done it. The sight shield was holding and the shields around the room were untouched. He would thank the big cat later. Right now he was going to protect the only family he had. His brother.

Lucivar didn't need to look to know who or what was creating that cold, crackling air that now filled the room. Jaenelle had dismissed it as a spell. And yes he was sure it was a spell. But not one that Daemon had put on the room to ward off an intruder no, Daemon was here he knew it, he just couldn't prove it. And if he did, would he be leading his sister; his queen to her death or forcing her to acknowledge Daemon's strengths that he usually didn't test.

*relax prick. You're supposed to be relaxing and paying attention to your queen.*

* Daemon? How… The shields?*

* Kaelas helped me. Now Shhh I want to know why the shields are there.*

"Lady if you didn't want my brother in this wing of the house why are you inviting him?"

*prick*

"uh … what. I'm not……"

"Your with child and using more craft than what you should. You don't think that's inviting?"

Jaenelle mumbled something under her breath about the male brain then huffed. "He doesn't care. Hell Lucivar I could walk in the room without anything on and he wouldn't even blink. He doesn't care. And I want to know why."

* There's your answer you can leave now. Hell I want to leave now.*

* do you prick? I can make that happen*

Mother night his brother was unstable and if he didn't know better he would swear he just felt his nails press into his shoulder. * No my sister needs to talk.*

*Have her drop the shields. I want to be able to enter without the use of a craft.* not that he needed Kaelas, but his brother nor any one for that matter needed to know that detail.

"Your locking him out."

"what I'm not.-"

"You are right now and if you are physically doing it now what are you doing at other times?"

"It's not just me. It's everyone in the first circle everyone in the coven. Damn it Lucivar he tried to kill Chaosti and Aaron!"

* _No I didn't try I gave them a warning which is more-*_

*-enough I'll tell you what's going on but Damn it Daemon I can't deal with both of you at the same time. Please. Besides I need _you_ to talk to Marian. I need her to know. I know I won't have a family after you do but she needs to know.*

* I won't be able to contact you till the shield is down.*

I know. Thank the darkness I know. * I'm fine farther is here. He'll make sure I don't….*

"Lucivar are you alright. I'm sorry I should be upsetting you but you know your brother better than anyone."

Damn pay attention to the queen first. Listen to your brother second. Fool. Idiot. "My apologies. My mind must have wandered."

Her eyes pinned him. Looking searching. _Daemon?_ "Prince is there something you want to tell me."

He wasn't sure if Witch was amused or pissed but the tone she was using did amuse him. "No Lady but I do ask please lower the shields. Your husband is less prickly when he's not threatened. * Or caged.*

Jaenelle paled. The shields fell. She waited for a few long moments. * He was here. How much did he…..*

* here or not here it don't make a difference a defensive shield makes him very offensive and I don't have the strength to go through a third round of Daemon's rage today.*

* Third when was there a second*

"Lady you wanted to discuss something I think it would be best to tell me everything that needs fixed with my brother." _Or at least the things you know. And if the darkness is merciful I might be able to help with the ones you don't_

Karla very softly spoke, "are there problems between you and your brother?"

"There were but their fixed for the most part."

"Then why is he not allowed in Ebon Rih except to go to your eyrie?"

Lucivar's eyes narrowed as he growled, "and who was the walking piece of carrion that told my brother that?"

Ah shit. Fighting between them things could go bad. Bring in an outside enemy whole cities would be covered in blood. "You didn't know?" Karla gasped

"Ladies start at the beginning. Please." Saetan too quietly spoke.

Karla stood to the right of Janelle now took a step forward and began to tell them everything that Daemon had told her. Well almost everything they didn't need to know about the stuff only Jaenelle could fix and she wasn't going to volunteer that information. At least while she still drew breath.

The study door slammed behind him. He didn't want to actually tell Marian. Hell when he had suggested it last night it had only been to goad his brother into a kind of brotherly fight. He had some time to think. He would give himself thirty minutes to find a way to tell her without giving her enough reason to leave his brother. Thirty minutes to think about what he was going to tell his brother's wife. She needed to know why she hadn't been allowed to see her husband. She needed to know about the children that were going to be born. She needed to know to know why Lucivar wasn't telling her himself

He had taken for granted how many times Lucivar had said that she gets railed when she's mad. How many times he told her how good she was with weapons. How many times he told him that she bites. In short she was Eyrien and the fact that she was female didn't matter, she was trained by Lucivar and what she didn't learn from him she was learning from Janelle. That alone should have told him to say this carefully but he remembered all of that a bit too late.

Marian came to the study. She had been told to come at prince Sadi's request. She knew what this was about. She knew it had something to do with Lucivar and the allegations that he seeded Cassidy. She had been close by this morning when Shira had screamed that. She had been a breath away from tearing into her when Jaenelle ordered silence. She had been near enough to see Daemon when he had came down the stairs so now she also feared the possibility of dealing with , not her brother but the Sadist as Lucivar called him.

Gently she rasped on the black wood door and waited. Her heart jumped in her throat as Daemon Open the door and stood before her. His eyes still held that feral glazed look but he wasn't showing other signs of being cold. Wasn't showing how close he was to the killing field or if he still stood on it at all.

Softly he spoke, "Marian, please sit." he gestured to the long couch.

Meekly she sat and tried to ask, "Daemon does this have to do with Lucivar?"

He nodded, "how much do you know?"

Enough, she had talked some to Cassidy after she had been brought to the eyrie. And Cassidy had mentioned several times, that it was her fault that Lucivar had gotten hurt even if Janelle's coven had said she could share the blame with her first circle. But nothing Cassidy had said hinted to what Shira had stormed here today saying, "is there truth behind Shira's allegations?"

A question answered with a question. Fair enough. "There is but it wasn't done willingly. You have to know that."

Her eyes narrowed. In a soft hiss he snapped, "tell me everything."

That was enough to knock him from the edge he was riding. It shouldn't have been but it was. Damn his brother's hearth witch was scarier than Helen. "Lucivar will need time to heal, so I ask you please till he is healed don't ……"

Her lip curled back into a snarl, "If you dare ask me not to tend to _my _husband till he is healed I swear in the name of hell I will gut you Daemon Sadi. I swear I will."

He put his hand up in a gesture of surrender, "no Lady I would never stop you from tending to your husband. As long as he _is_ your husband."

In a low growl that Lucivar would have been proud of then she spoke, "And why wouldn't he be my husband? Hmm?" her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she spoke through her teeth, "tell me. Everything. Now!"

A light brush against her inner barrier then the images. Everything Lucivar had shown him everything that he hadn't shown to the high lord. The things that would cause even him to destroy Dena Nehele just because that was where the game had started. He showed her from his foot stepping into the hunting trap to the last memory of being in the cellar.

Marian turn away to hide the tears, to hide the anger that was turning inside her. Her back facing to him only long enough to gather her thoughts. His masculine hand barely touched her shoulder. His long black tinted nails barely grazed her tunic. Instinct took over. Her rage drover her. Her hunting knife in her hand as her teeth sank into Daemon's flesh.

He jerked back just as the knife caught in the reflection of her eyes. The black shield fell around him as his rage meet hers. "Marian stop."

"Why isn't that bitch dead. Why are they all not dead?" she screamed, "They had no right to touch my husband! I want them dead. No I want them more than dead."

" Marian, the Debt will be paid. I swear it will. The Angelline's will suffer for what they did to my brother and for what they did to Jaenelle. But if you need the landen males you can collect some of the debt from them."

"and that jeweled" _Piece of waking carrion_, "prince?"

A malicious smile, "no sweetheart that one is mine. And whatever is left well I'm sure my brother would welcome the opportunity to collect some of the debt himself."

"Daemon he will be able to collect that debt. Will He'll heal enough…."

" Sweetheart, as long as he stay in bed and rest he will heal. He has the realms three best healers tending to him and I've tended to enough warlords that have been well in worse shape than my brother so I should be able to help him_." if for once in his life he will listen to what he is told._

She nodded, "how did they get him to remove his jewels I mean after…."

"The snare on his ankle the one he stepped into it had to have a completion web attached and I know the straps that were put on his wings did have such a web. So now I need to find the little bitch that made those webs and find out if she knew who would be wearing them or if the gold markers was enough for her not to ask."

"Daemon when you find her….."

"She won't be a problem for you to finish off. If she is still among the living when I find her."

She got up to leave, "is the high lord in his suite?"

Daemon seemed to stare at the wall. puzzled he slowly answered " no sweetheart he left for the Keep, but your husband is still….."

"I'll see him when I return." she snapped.

As she stormed out of the study he now looked at the blood dripping from his hand. "Damn she does get riled up when she's mad."

"You want me to do what!" Lucivar now sat straight up in the bed. "I barely have the strength right now to hold a spoon and you want me to ….."

"Lucivar calm down. Please. If you vanish your war blade you can carry it with you till you get to his study then just call it in and…"

"And get myself killed. Damn it cat. Will you think about this for a minute?" then speaking very slowly and using very short words he hoped Daemonar would be able to understand he continued, "Daemon sees be war blade. Daemon get upset. I'm dead."

"Lucivar don't be absurd as long as you don't point it at him he won't get upset. Or at least not more than papa will be after he find out about this,"

"All the more reason for me to talk to Daemon here. Exactly where He told be I better stay. Or does your words over ride his when it comes to punishment."

Witch growled. Her midnight voice now held anger that she usually didn't express." this isn't punishment Prince. However if you want me to punish you I can arrange it and we'll see if you survive that experience."

Daemon suddenly didn't look to intimidating, not by a long shot. He huffed "fine give me my damn war blade but I want something in return for doing this."

Witch hissed, "and what's that prince."

Oh great. Wonderful. He managed to get Witch more than just pissed at him. "I want you three to go back to the keep and stay there."

Karla looked amused, " and how long would you like us to stay there Lucivar?"

Till the sun shines in Hell would be nice. No he couldn't say that. At least not to them. "You'll know when to come back. I'm sure Sadi will have more than a few words to have with you."


	18. brotherly fight

Janelle and Karla had helped him dress before he made them leave. Then he waited almost an hour before taking the first of many pain filled step that would lead him to his brother. Ah yes he knew Daemon was going to be pissed even if he didn't follow Jaenelle's plan. His brother had told him to stay in bed. Had told him not to move. And what was he doing? Very slowly limping down the hall trying not to scream from the pain that was burning in his legs. Trying to hold back the sob that were forming because his back was wanting to seize. And he still had to go down the damn steps. No craft. He wasn't allowed that much self help since his darling little sister had told him that she would see that his healing took longer if he dared even try to use craft. And of course with all the damn servants in the Hall someone would have said something to her if she asked. And she did always ask.

The trek that would have usually only have taken a few moments took him almost a quarter hour. His heart pounded from the pain. Sweat beaded around his body from the strain that he was causing to it. His muscles burned from the strain and that still wasn't going to be the worse of his troubles. No his troubles were only just beginning and with hope his brother would be kind, in a vicious sort of way.

He forced himself to knock gently on the dark wood door. He waited till the silence began to worry him. He pushed it open. The room was empty. Sure it still had the furniture and all of the books, but Daemon wasn't ….there. The light perfume slipped past his nostrils just before he picked up the other scents. Rage. Fear. Marian's scent, not just her perfume but her lingering scent. This his own fears seeped into his mind. Blood.

Quickly his eyes scanned the room. There on the long couch a small puddle of fresh blood. A few drops on the floor leading to the door before they vanished. Craft could have sealed a wound or a shield could have kept the blood from spilling onto the floor. Too many emotions flood him. He couldn't be sure if the blood he was seeing, that he was smelling was Marian's. It didn't matter. The son of a whoring bitch was going to pay for harming his wife. _Damn you Daemon._

Daemon came around the corner. He had left the study long enough to have Shira take a look at his hand. The wound was sealed and a clean bandage was wrapped around it. He was thank full Lucivar's wife was being nice and didn't clamp her mouth down any further. After all she did manage to take a good piece of flesh from his hand.

He had intended to get some work done before checking in on his brother and finding out exactly what went on after he had left the room. But he came to a dead stop before he saw his brother standing in the door way. He stopped and shielded when he smelled his brother's scent. He smelled his bother's fear, mixing with hot explosive rage. He was standing on the killing field waiting for some one to join him. Well he would join his brother and they would walk that filed together and every one in this house, this city could go to hell. The war blade that hung down in Lucivar's hand made him rethink this. His brother wasn't looking for some one to join him; he was however looking to kill. His brother was looking to draw his blood. _Well not to night little brother_. Daemon thought it as he crept up behind his Eyrien brother.

Lucivar didn't have time to react. Wasn't given any warning of who was behind him. The black power stuck him. Tossed him into the room, till he stumbled. Another blast of power sent him crashing through the low dark wood table that sat in front of the long couch. And now Daemon let himself be seen.

His fingers curled around Lucivar's rumpled tunic dragging him to his feet. Anger made him spin his brother around till they were face to face. "Looks like some one gave you your weapon back prick."

Lucivar turned his head. His war blade had fallen out of his hand when the first blast stuck him. Danger was around him he knew it. Daemon's eyes were telling him that the Danger wouldn't end in his death. No Death was going to be to kind for what his brother could do and was going to do.

Craft helped him as he slammed his brother's back in to the wall. His fingers wrapped just below the jaw squeezing just enough to hinder his brother's breathing but not enough to prevent him from doing so. Or at least not yet. "Why are you here Prick?"

He wheezed then coughed, "Witch sent me."

"does your healer not have enough injuries to heal on your body that they need more to do?" a quick pivot sent Lucivar sailing through the air landing on the couch. And with enough force to tip it backwards.

Lucivar rolled. He couldn't maintain riding the killing edge. He couldn't keep the pain from becoming unbearable but he would not let his brother know that. He wouldn't let his brother pity him and not finish this. After all the only way Daemon would freely talk was if he was this pissed.

He would regret the words soon enough as he tried to get to his feet. "Your loosing your touch bastard. There was a time…."

Daemon grabbed a hand full of his brother's hair. Yanked his head back exposing his throat. Exposing the veins that were pumping hard enough to see the skin jumping with each beat. "Yes there was a time I would have slit your throat and watch you bleed."

Daemon's foot came up and stomped down of his brother's back. The sound of bones snapping came next. Followed by Lucivar's anguished cry. "Am I still loosing my touch dear brother?"

Reaching down once more he grabbed his brother's hair once more and began dragging him deeper into the study. Book selves lined the walls. Phantom hands pulled Lucivar up a craft enhanced punch to his face sent him to the shelves. Book fell on all sides of him, some landing on his head before traveling to the floor. The phantom hands held him. Daemon picked up the war blade and now strolled over to where his brother was now waiting.

The blade traveled up and down his arm, his chest. Not cutting but the cold metal sent chills through him. The war blade hovered between them. Daemon hand once again found it way to Lucivar's throat. "I told you what would happen the next time you pulled this on me. Didn't I?"

In a small pleading voice Lucivar answered, " yes, but I didn't……"

"Didn't what? The truth."

Truth what else was he going to offer. His brother was…. That scent he remembered that scent it was the same. That night in Pruul. Lucivar's eyes widened he would not push his brother not this time. "I was going to surrender it to you."

His finger relaxed as a puzzled look fell on his face, "surrender? Eyriens don't…."

"Not in battle …. To family. To offer…" _please Daemon think, just for a moment think._

"Liar" he tossed him into the corner of the black hard wood desk. Picked him up then slammed him into a glass side table that Jaenelle had thought would lighten the room up. His body went to the ground. Glass shards stuck in it flesh. Not deep but enough to draw blood. _So much blood._

Something shifted. They were children. Small maybe just toddlers. Saetan sat with both of them speaking sweet nothing into their heads_." never draw blood from your brother. He's your brother. Your family. Your blood. Not an enemy." the words cocooned around him. _They had played vicious games with each other. Had hurt each other. But had always been there for each other and had never spilled more than a drop of blood. Not more than what came if a lip was bitten into to hard or a punch landed to close to the mouth. Now he knew why.

His hand shook. Fear that he had actually hurt his brother swelled inside him. Lucivar laid as still as he could waiting for the next blow. The next whatever Daemon would do to him so more bones would break, more blood would be spilled. A tear escaped him. He was going to die. He knew that but it hurt more knowing his brother would be the one to kill him.

A light touch against his inner barriers. To light for it to be…. *Daemon?*

* Can you move?* _please let you be able to move._

He rolled onto his side. The glass crunching beneath him. Mother night the pain was worse than it had been before Daemon had rescued him. * What's the Game bastard?*

Daemon picked him up. Very gently this time and helped him into the chair that sat behind the desk. Then vanished the bits of glass that were sticking from his brother's arm. "who helped you get down here prick?" _who am I going to be throttling for helping you?_

"I walked." the answer came out as an aspirated whine ad the tear glazed his eyes

"I'm sorry prick. I didn't mean….." he pulled his brother's head close to his chest. "tell me what you need ."

Need? Need. He needed a damn healer and to be put into healing webs. Deep webs. His cloths were bruising his skin. He knew that when they were put on and now. Mother night. He hurt. "We need to talk. Please. Just for a moment."

Daemon pulled away just enough to see his brother's eyes. Just enough to see the pain. Not just physical pain but something else. "what's troubling you?"

Lucivar took a jagged breath then slowly asked," Who told you that you were not allowed in my territory?"

"Just your territory? Or did you want to know about the others?"

He winced then severely wished he was lying down. The few drops of blood wasn't a lot but. Mother night he was bleeding some where else! "tell me all of it."

"No prick first you are going to see a healer then you can see for you self. Now who in the Hall would you trust to help you back to bed?"

"Chaosti and Khary." a Dea al Mon warrior and a healer's husband might be good. Yes they could help him. That is if Daemon let then help.

Damon nodded. * Chaosti, Khary come to the study. Now.*

Anger came back on the thread. Chaosti's anger, his displeasure of being summoned by Daemon. Daemon's eyes narrowed the only thing stopping him from lashing out was that his brother needed help and he didn't trust himself right now. Not until the bleeding stopped. * If you want Lucivar to live you will get your asses here now.*

Both men were in the door way in a few short minutes. However they look more like they were going into battle then just coming to help. Both had called in hunting belts Lucivar had made for them. Both had war blades strapped to their backs. And both were surrounded by the ebon shield that came from their rings.

Lucivar grinned. Relieved some one had actually been listing when he was working out with them. Then the room started to fade to black. This was the end and he knew it.


	19. brotherly fight part 2

Daemon felt his brother go limp in his arms. Felt his breathing becoming hitched. Fear that he had killed his brother slipped into his tattered mind. There was blood now. Small streams flowing down Lucivar's arm dripping onto the carpet. He couldn't think clearly. His mind wanted to call out for help but his mind was telling him he would be punished. Someone would punish him.

The blood formed another drop. _Plop_. It fell to the wet carpet.

No time. Lucivar needed help. Everything had a price, but Lucivar wouldn't pay it. Chaosti moved closer. Hesitated knowing something wasn't right. He could see Lucivar bleeding. He could see the wounds weren't deep but yet his friend, his brother was unconscious. Damon on the other hand was panicking where when he had summoned both Khary and himself Damon had seem colder than anything. But now ... No it wasn't the room that wasn't right it was _Daemon_.

"Prince Sadi?"

Daemon's eyes focused on him. On the war blade that was in his hand. He didn't want to fight but the armed guards were not going to harm his brother. The shield bubbled around both himself and Lucivar. A tight black shield that only witch of The high lord could break.

_Plop_.

Another drop. Another moment lost.

Both Chaosti and Khary vanished the war blades. Both Men sent an emergency summons to the only healer that was left in the hall. Both men frantically told her that Lucivar was bleeding and unconscious only Chaosti added that Daemon was unstable.

"Daemon, lower the shield. Khary and I are here to help. You called for us." he hated to pretend to be so polite but if this was why Daemon had attacked him and why Daemon had almost ripped open Aaron's mind apart, then maybe Daemon hadn't known. Or maybe it had been him asking for help.

Daemon looked down. Another drop. The puddle was growing. The stain would set soon. Helen would skin him alive if it did. The shield fell.

*Khary move slowly. I don't think Daemon is ……*

*Sane?* he could see it now too he could see how his brother's blood was distressing him. And he knew how little it would take to snap Daemon's mind.

Time seemed to only move in rhythm to the slow gathering drops of blood. Slowly Lucivar was helped to the floor so they could see if he had any other wounds that needed sealed. Bruises were forming all over his body but at first glance the only ones that were bleeding were the few scraps that were on his arms.

"Prince Sadi, Khary and I can get him to Shira if you…."

Yes he did have something that needed done. Something important. Daemon nodded. The consort's room. He would be safe there he world have Jaenelle close by tonight. "He needs to be in the consorts room."

"Your room?" Khary coughed trying to keep the shock out of his voice. They had prepared to take Lucivar to either the healing room or the high lord's suite but, Daemon's room.

Pieces shuffled. Resettled out of place. "no. not my room."

"Daemon the consort's room is…."

* Not Daemon's ….. Mother night Khary what if Daemon is unstable because he and Jaenelle are…*

* may the darkness be merciful if that's what….* "alright Daemon we'll take Lucivar to the consort's room after you tell us why he's not going to your room."

Cold eyes a blaze of temper that was quickly reined back in. " he'll need Jae… his sister tonight." then Daemon disappeared through the door. He had something to take care of. A queen that would learn not to send her guards to handle him.

"This is bad. We should warn…."

"Khary, who would we warn. We can't reach neither Jaenelle or Saetan and if we did, then what? Daemon attacked Lucivar. Mother night look at him. He was hurt before and now….. Now he could make the transition to demon dead in a heartbeat if he was still on the killing field."

" no, that he couldn't do. At least unless the black widows of the family let him." Chaosti cocked his head in question. " Morgann said the blackwidows of the family made a web so unless becoming demon dead was the only way for him to live ….. Well he wouldn't be able to make that choice otherwise."

"Then I think we should get him to Shira so that choice isn't made for him."

Shira was waiting in the consort's room for the warlords to bring Lucivar to her. One of them had said Daemon was unstable. What the hell did that mean? Furthermore what was she suppose to do about it? Preparing for Lucivar to be brought in, probably worse than he had been two days ago she called in her supplies and set them on the rather new night stand.

There was no reason to think that this room had been used recently. After all Jaenelle was married to Daemon. And since she wasn't a queen or at least one that ruled she wouldn't need a consort, would she? Shira dismissed the thoughts as the door swung open.

The warlords set Lucivar's limp body the bed then quickly stepped back. Chaosti looked around the room. Really looked, and saw what was missing. * Khary what do you feel, smell in this room?*

* Strong detergents, Lavender and maybe chamomile.*

* No what's missing.*

He didn't answer just locked horror filled eyes with Chaosti, hoping he was wrong. * Maybe a look around might…*

* get us in trouble…. That is if we're caught.*

Agreeing they started to go through the dressers. New recently bought. No physic scent of any one. The new night stands hadn't absorbed any scent. The closet bare not so much as a hanger was left, but yet no scent and it had been recently scrubbed. Not just cleaned but scoured till no scent remained. * How long would it take to get the room this clean?*

Khary looked in Chaosti eyes. No wonder Daemon was unstable. If Jaenelle had said she wanted a divorce and chose to walk away Daemon would have had to let her. It was the woman's right after all to walk way when she chose and the male would have to accept it. But Jaenelle wasn't walking away, she was pushing Daemon. Not letting him leave but not giving him anything to hold on to, to fight for. Mother night she had force him out of not just her room but his. "I don't know. I just don't know…….. A few months maybe if a black window helped."

*and if Witch helped?* Chaosti let his temper go through the thread. A warning not to answer.

"if the two of you are done looking though empty pieces of furniture I could use some help getting Prince Yaslana comfortable."

It was an auto response. He wouldn't have attacked his brother if his damn war blade hadn't been drawn. He _could have _eased him away from the killing edge. He couldn't rationalize this. He couldn't. He wanted to be pissed he wanted to send a very clear warning to his darling wife not to send warriors after him. He wanted to….. _Calming thoughts_…. Caress her skin. Feel her rub up against him. Taste her. Touch her. Smell her. Hell he was still her husband and he did have certain rights and right now he could use every single one of those rights to make her life horribly blissful. She married him knowing he could be an over protective pain in the ass well that was nothing to compare to how he could act now that she was with child. After all if Lucivar could pick her up and sling her over his shoulder during her moon times then dump her in whatever chair he thought she would be most comfortable well then. Let's just see how she like her husband's version of pampering.


	20. letters

"What do you mean you won't take me into hell? The Debt is mine to collect!" Marian stood with no more than a hands spans between her and the High lord. But her voice still bounced off the walls

"Marian, sweetheart right now I need to make sure we have……"

"They touched my husband. Mine! They hurt him. And I swear by my jewels I will collect what is owed to me!"

Jaenelle, Gabrielle and Karla stood off to the side watching the exchange. The high lord was pissed but keeping his temper leashed since it was Marian who was scraping that temper. Marian on the other hand was showing just how much of an Eyrien warrior she was, or at least how much Lucivar had created. Considering she must have grown some brass from the why she was yelling at the high lord without any regard that he was well passed pissed.

They had all been too involved in tiring to calm Lucivar's very railed wife that they hadn't noticed the cold almost too frigid chill in the air. They didn't look for anything hiding in a sight shield. A mistake that they all should have known better then to make. The war blade violently appeared in the center of them. The mental almost most twisting as it clashed on the stone ground. Clanging, then sliding till it hit the base of the back wall. Panic, fear washed through the room. The five of them knew who that war blade belonged to. They all knew that it was perfectly honed when last any of them had seen it. What caused the metal too….

Daemon dropped the shield. Their fear brought out the more savage side of him. Too calmly he spoke, first to Marian, "you'll find the owner of that cowering in my room if you really want to see him." * Lady go with her, my brother needs a good healer. You'll find him in the consort's room.* he added on a spear thread directed to Gabrielle..

Lucivar didn't cower. He was Eyrien and they did not cower. Did they? Worry; fear that Lucivar needed more than just a healer flooded her. She didn't speak. She just hurried towards the door.

Gabrielle rushed after her," come sister I'll go back with you. We'll get there faster together." Gabrielle placed her arm around Marian's shoulder and hurried her out of the room. She eyes never leaving Daemon till a wall separated them.

Daemon prowled around the room. Saetan watched him through narrowed, glazed eyes, waiting for an attack. Jaenelle tried to get an accurate measure of his temper. Karla grinned a wickedly, sly grin. Then spoke quietly, "Daemon?"

"I'm not here for you Lady." Daemon hissed boarding a growl.

"Name sake, why are you here?" He had to try. He had to meet Daemon on his terms and if necessary he would have to fight his son to protect the queen.

He looked at Jaenelle through hazed eyes," the next time you dare to tell anyone to raise….." the twisted war blade lifted in the air and was called back to his hand " this or anything like it against me…." heat ran from his hand into the metal. It glowed red, then amber till turning white before to an unrecognizable mass that now laid in the floor.

Saetan turned his head slightly. Just enough to catch a glimpse of Jaenelle out of the corner of his glazed eyes. "witch - child explain. Now."

She huffed. Lucivar was right. Damn him. "He wasn't suppose to call the war blade in unless he could make it land on the damn desk. "Then she mumbled under breath something about the male brain and Eyrien arrogance.

Something relaxed. Shifted. A misunderstanding maybe. He stepped back from the killing edge just a little. Daemon saw the bruised flesh hanging from around her eyes. And that was enough reason to act the part of an over protective something or other. At least till Lucivar was well enough to take over. Satisfied he caused enough trouble for the moment he glided over to her. then he scooped her up. He wasn't forgiving her, nor did he want to speak to her but he wasn't about to face those emotions right now. No she was with child a fact he couldn't change but he could punish her. He could fuss over her till she grew so enraged that she would mold the battlefield to her liking, and then they would 'talk'.

Heading for the door Daemon lightly touched Karla's mind, *I need you to form an escort party. Include only members of Jaenelle's court. Members _you_ can trust.*

Karla tried to look innocent * why*

* I want to give my father something that might smooth some of this out. At least for him.*

* when *

* We leave at dawn.*

"Daemon, your mother wants to see Lucivar before sunrise." Saetan crooned

Daemon turned, "high Lord?"

"It was the only way to coax her out of the room that no one else can enter. You need to take him to her cabin."

"He can't…."

"He will go there. This is not an option prince. I was told to tell you the threads are in place and her winged boy has to stay at the cabin." damn Tersa's cryptic messages.

Threads…. Think in squiggles….. Webs, maybe? Wing boy, Lucivar that was obvious. Could she know what he was going to do? Had she ……. Of course she did travel all through Terreille so she must have seen him at one point. "Of course high lord I will make sure Lucivar is there by dawn."

Satan's eyes narrowed, that was too easy and when had Karla left the room?

Lucivar slowly opened his tear filled eyes. He wasn't dead? But hell his body was on fire and throbbing. The room was blurred his hearing was no better. He opened his inner barriers just enough to sense who was in the room. He recognized Khary and a healer, but no other scents to pick up other than the over baring smell of lavender. Marian would have loved it. Lightly he tried to brush up against Khary's inner barrier * Khary?*

He jumped. Shira had said if she could get him relaxed he should wake up. She had hesitated but she did say that none of these injuries were life threaten just a painful nuisance but she wanted one of the hall's healer's to take a look. *Lucivar, your awake.* surprise came though the thread

* Awake? Can I be put back to sleep?*

Khary hesitated, * Gabrielle is back she'll be up in a moment*

The door swung open they heard Chaosti say with too much fear in his voice, "Marian you don't want to go in there."

Crackling then thunder clapped. A witches warning that she would give to a rival. Mother night! Gabrielle grabbed her arm. * Marian anger won't help Lucivar right now.* "Shira tell me what happen"

* Neither will someone who wants to kill my husband* her eyes pinned Shira

"I'm not sure. Prince Yaslana is just waking up and Prince Chaosti couldn't tell Me." her nervous voice quivered as she tried to assure both Lucivar's pissed off wife and Gabrielle that he was alright.

"couldn't or wouldn't?" her eyes pinned both Chaosti and Khary where they stood, "….. never mind ….. The injuries."

"I've done what I can but I think it best if some one who can go deeper into the abyss to check." * The blood vessels keep popping when I try.*

* Sister go get a wash cloth and some warm water from the bathroom, please.* " mother night Lucivar, are you trying to become demon dead?" Gabrielle snapped

He turned his head just enough to see Marian glaring at Shira just enough to acknowledge Gabrielle who had asked him a question. He didn't speak didn't dare speak. Gabrielle was mad and his Hearth witch was pissed. No speaking would have been very, very bad. And any male with half of a brain would know that.

Marian rushed to his side. She had heard stories of how the Sadist had played with his prey. She had heard things of what was left of those who had become demon dead. "You're not dead!" she yelled. He had been laying so still. She didn't even see him taking a breath. She had thought…. Even after Gabrielle had spoken to him she had thought…..

Dead no. wishing he was ….well. As long as he didn't move the tightness of his aching muscles didn't seem too bad. "I love you to sweetheart." the tiredness didn't hide the shock of her reaction to seeing him. Shira came out from the bathroom with a fresh bowl of warm water to finish cleaning his new scraps that he would have thought were much deeper.

"Daemon ….Said…." she shook her head. He looked horrible. The bruises around his eyes. The skin sagging from not resting. The slit on his lip. It no longer matter what Daemon had said. She knew why he had said it. Her anger would push her into the room , her love would bring her to her husbands side. She sighed to herself. This was her husband and she could very well manage to clean him up. She didn't ask Shira if she needed help just took the wash cloth from her and started to lightly wash the tiny scratches that looked fresh.

He didn't want to argue but he did want to know why she thought he was dead, "um… Marian?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you think…. That …" the rest hung unspoken

"Daemon said you were cowering in his room. You don't cower. Or at least I have never seen you cower."

Cower. Daemon told her that ….. Ah he was going to have to throttle his brother. His eyes caught movement on the night stand. A stack of letters appeared. Daemon had said he would see who told him that he wasn't allowed in Riada, but he had assumed that….. Oh well maybe this was better. A letter he could deal with right now. He looked back up at Marian who had been oblivious to everything that didn't involve cleaning him. Maybe he wouldn't throttle his brother, after all he had given him a chance to have her sitting next to him." will you read something for me?"

"Bedtime story?" asked as sweetly as she could after taking in how much of his torso was covered in bruises and open and healing wounds.

"No. yes. Sort of. On the night stand." he pointed only with a nod. His arms hurt too much to move them.

Marian floated the stack of open envelopes to her. Took one out glanced at it. Swore viciously to herself. Ripped out a second, then a third. "have you seen these?" her voice was more pissed than it had been at any other time since he known her.

He slipped further down into the covers thankful her anger wasn't directed at him." sweetheart I wouldn't had asked you to read them…." * Khary where are you?*

* In the hall with your healers. Why?*

Marian started pacing in the room. "Who the hell do they think they are writing something like this to Daemon?"

"who." her temper was more than just pricking his

"All of them. _The sons of whoring bitches_."

"Who?"

"Your war blade may be unusable but mine…."

"Marian, who?" the third time was spoke with deadly control

"Look" she held one just close enough for him to glance at it before she started swearing

Any other time her swearing and growling would have been cause to celebrate but her temper was boarding down right scary. He didn't get a good look at the words only saw the seal. The red fiery seal from Scelt. "What did it say?"

Wrong words. He knew that when bits of pillow fluff floated around him. "The same thing all of them say. The two face bitches."

Where was his loving , calm hearth witch and what was pricking her temper this much. "What did Gabrielle write to Daemon?" he tried to keep his voice level. Tried to sound as calm as he could.

"He's not welcome. Post date three months ago. One from Dea al Mon and Nharkhava saying the same thing. All post marked with in the last three months. Why? I thought ….." her eyes started to glaze with tears.

Shit if he would have known …. This ….. No wonder Daemon was being so withdrawn…. So….damn unstable. But if the boyos didn't want Daemon in their territories then why did they invite ….."Sweetheart I'll handle It." mother night he was in pain and really didn't want this fight right now.

"But you should ….."

"I promise I won't move more than what I have to….."

"You will not move from that bed. I refuse to be a widow at my age."

A small arrogant smile. "I promise. Marian will you wait in Janelle's sitting room please."

She kissed his cheek. Then left to go into one of Jaenelle's private rooms. Lucivar cleared his mind. He wanted sleep. Needed sleep and he wasn't going to get that till this was handled and hopefully fixed. These were his friends so this was going to hurt. * Khary, you and Chaosti come here please."

A deep breath. Then a cough to get Lucivar's attention. "You wanted…"

He was tired. Mother night he could feel the sleep webs wrapping around him. His speech slurred but he asked, "why iss Daemon not allowed in in Dea al Mon?"

"Did you hit your head?" did Marian dent your head in? Was what he wanted to ask.

"no why" _I don't think_, Lucivar tried to prop himself up on an elbow

"And why would I tell your brother he wasn't…."

Lucivar held out his hand holding one of the letters. "Will the two of you read this please? It upset My wife and I need it handled." it was a lie but not completely. It _had_ upset Marian and it _did _need handled.

Khary looked at it. Paled. With a shaking hand handed it to Chaosti who cruelly hissed, "where is the envelope this came in?"

"On the stand with the others" Lucivar didn't like their reactions they were too honest. Too unknowing.

Chaosti continued swearing viciously . "It's my seal but it is not _my_ signature. Damn it when I find out……" calming himself remembering where was he blew out a breath then added,," tell Marian not to worry about this. It's handled."

"Fine but tell me how it's handled."

Chaosti smiled. A cruel, arrogant smile. "No one plays games with the Dea al Mon. And no one sends a Dark jeweled warlord prince a letter like this in hopes he'll attack. Besides I'm sure Grandmammy Teele would love to know why Daemon hasn't came to visit her."

He winced at Chaosti's smile. Damn he had a mean streak. "Will Grandmammy Teele fix that ….." _and what did Daemon and her possible talk about any ways?_

"Oh I promise it will be fixed and the moment it is read I'm sure you'll be able to hear the call of battle from here. After all no one messes with a Dea al Mon witch when she is pissed and even Jaenelle don't mess with Grandmammy's temper."

"Thank you." that's all he could say with out sounding to hurt to tired. Mother night Daemon was going to be pissed when he found out this was just another elaborate trap or part of the same one. Before his eyes closed he managed to say "show the high lord. He needs….."


	21. truth and lies part 1

A single tear rolled down Lucivar's cheek. He was an Eyrien warrior. An ebon-gray jeweled warlord prince and he should not be crying. It didn't matter that his body was screaming from pain. It Didn't matter that he could only take short jagged breathes to breath, since his dear brother had broken ribs that were just starting to heal. And it didn't matter that his veins and other blood vessels were popping from being so dam fragile.

What mattered was he should not be crying from this. But it didn't change the fact that he was.

Marian sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. It hurt to see her husband like this. Hurt to know that just the gentlest of touch made him suffer. But she needed to do something. She needed to. Calling in a pillow she laid it on her lap. The movement of the cream colored pillow got Lucivar's attention. He didn't want to move but he _did_ want to breathe in her scent if only for a little while. If only till he passed out from the pain.

Laying his head on the soft pillow he whined, "tell me again why I can't have a witch's brew?"

His voice was so rough, so course it made Marian wince. "I don't know but I intend to ask your brother when he returns."

Lucivar closed his eyes. There was a message there. There had to be. Daemon wouldn't have said that unless there was a message. Think. 1700 years in Terreille. 1700 years as a slave. Being forced to take drugs till the bitches learned not to. 1700 years of watching others, weaker men take the drugs. Men begging for death, begging to be let go from the pain. The drugs had been made too strong he knew that when he smelled it.

He wanted to get up he wanted to stand on a battle field now that he knew he was on a battle field. Daemon had known. Daemon had been shielding him so he would have realized or thought about how he would get better… If he would get better. Healing brews mixed with the drugs he was given were always a deadly combination, always. Another tear rolled down his cheek. If he was going to live he would have to do it while facing the pain.

Why couldn't he make the transition to demon dead? Why?

It was a long, quite ride back to the Hall. After Daemon all too carefully placed Jaenelle in the coach, That Draca had so thoughtfully left at the landing web for them. He placed her in a comfy seat, pulled a warm blanket around her, since the air was still frigidly cold, and then used a black shield to keep her there. No words were spoken and that rage behind his eyes was directed at her. So she didn't protest. Didn't try to break the shield. Didn't try to move.

Jaenelle crossed her arms and pouted. Not that Daemon saw since he was in the driver's compartment long before that. She thought to herself out of all the times both the high lord and her loving husband had been upset with something that she had done, this was the first time she didn't know how to smooth it out. That she didn't have Lucivar to back her up. She couldn't ask him to say anything to help.

She let out a quite sigh. This was the first time Daemon wouldn't even speak to her. He wouldn't say a word to order her to stay where he put her. Not a word to explain what he was feeling, what he was thinking. Nothing that would tell her what was going on in his mind. He was simply acting the part of a snarly male who served. Almost acting like Theran doses with Cassidy.

The coach came to a stop, landing gently on the official landing web outside of SaDiablo Hall. Daemon had been able to regain some control over his emotions. Not that it mattered. He knew what was going to happen now. He would carry the queen up to her room knowing that he wasn't welcome in that suite. So he would have to leave her at the door. If no one was around and the queen didn't object he could slip into the consort's room and check on his brother. And maybe help Lucivar get settled in for the night. If Jaenelle didn't object then he could sit with his brother and make sure he wasn't in too much pain, and make sure he didn't cause too much damage when they had fought earlier this evening.

If Jaenelle…. He sighed. Who was he kidding? Not only would she object to him being in that part of the hall she would have her first circle remove him , or at least try to. After all didn't he just abduct her from the Keep? Didn't he just hold her against her will?

He hesitated then slowly entered the passenger part of the coach. Jaenelle sat with her slender arms folded over her belly and a sour , pouty look on her face. But it was witch's eyes that followed him. His hand shook slightly as he picked her up. He had expected some form of objection to his touch. Some hint that his actions were unwelcome. But her arms closed around his neck and her head nuzzled on his shoulder. Then ever so lightly using the back of her soft finger she caressed the back of his neck. Calming, soothing. An unspoken reminder that she was there by her choice.

Chaosti saw them come over the last of the steps. He shouldn't be in this part of the hall. He shouldn't be , but was. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He needed to have a talk with his cousin and if he lived through that talk then he needed to have potentially more hostile talk with Daemon.

Surprise was in her voice underling with fear that something was wrong, " Chaosti, why are you up here?"

Daemon felt her shock, thought he sensed fear. Instinct took over. A tight black shield fell around both of them. His eyes narrowed, pinning Chaosti where he stood.

Chaosti watch as Daemon's gold eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Watched as a bored sleepy expression formed on his face. It was the look that mirrored Kaelas' you are my pry look. Choking back emotions that would get him killed he too calmly said, " I need to talk to you." a short pause then he added , " privately."

She wasn't a queen , or at least one that ruled at the moment so his request should have been made through Daemon. Since he was her husband and she was vulnerable at the moment. A request to speak privately should have been made by protocol especially since Daemon was , unstable. In her midnight voice she wanted to remind her cousin to whom he was speaking to, "Prince?" then she felt Daemon's temper surge beneath her hands. Then thought again. Any push would have Chaosti dead and Daemon unable to walk away from the killing field.

"This is a family matter, Lady, "Chaosti used his snarly overprotective voice that he usually reserved for Gabrielle when she did something to make his heart stop.

"I see…. "a pause then ever so sweetly she continued, " Daemon if you will let me down I can see what my cousin needs while you make sure Lucivar is settled for the night."

No words Daemon just sat her on her feet and started to the Consort's room. As he passed Chaosti who had moved to the side so not to offer a challenge, he felt the soft brush just outside his inner barrier. He hesitated not knowing if he should trust opening it. * Prince Sadi, we need to talk after I discuses a matter with my cousin.*

*Yes I think we do. * Then the thread closed. He hadn't acknowledged Chaosti by caste and hadn't answered the way protocol said that he should. But he didn't care. No he wouldn't allow himself to care. At least not right now.

As the Consort's door quietly closed behind him, Chaosti blew out a breath. He had managed to step off one battle ground onto another. Knowing this he narrowed his forest blue eyes. And thoughts flooded his mind. If he was Lucivar he could haul Jaenelle into the closet form of water and dunk her in. If Jaenelle were his wife he could plop her into a chair and rant until she started to yell back or until her bow or another weapon suddenly appeared in her hand. He sighed since neither was the case he would have to do something else. He would do what was permissible as a cousin to do.

Stepping closer to her he reached out his hand and clamped it down on her wrist then pulled her towered _her_ work room. Reaching the heavily shielded room he slammed the door behind them.

Her midnight voice didn't hide her displeasure or the rage that was beginning to swell in her eyes. "Chaosti you better have a good explanation."

He snapped. He couldn't hold his temper any longer, "you want an explanation Lady. I'll give you one and a warning as well."

"warning." amused shock swam in her voice.

"Yes a warning. One that Witch should be able to understand." he wanted to goad her, he wanted her temper. Since if she was mad then she wouldn't start to cry. And if she started to cry his instants to protect and calm would over ride his need to be angry with her.

"Speak your mind prince."

His stomach was turning. Knowing that he was about to draw a line with his queen, His cousin. Mother night what if no one would back him up on this. What if the High Lord….. No best not to think about that right now. Gritting his teeth he coldly said, "I'll say this once so listen carefully witchling……." he paused and another took a breath. He needed to calm some. Leash his temper that was starting to boil at least some. "You have always hated the snot nose bitches that played games with any male that they crossed paths with. The ones who didn't care for male feelings, so I ask you know when did you turn into one of the foul creatures that you once hated? When did it suddenly become alright to disregard your husband so that he won't even stay in the same part of the hall as you…? And yes I know where he has been sleeping." a pause then he snapped, "Hmm Jaenelle…. When?"

Pleading she tried to make him understand, " Chaosti, Listen please, you have this all wrong…"

"Do I lady? Then tell me who cleaned the Consort's room so thoroughly that it seems is it had never been used. Tell me why Daemon is sleeping in a room that was built to house servants over 50,000 years ago? Why Is your husband sleeping in a bed that is too small for a man his size, and then you can tell me why you turned him out of _his_ room." he took a breath to regain his thoughts. To clear his mind. Then sighed. Very quietly in an almost defeated voice he continued, "Daemon is your husband so I can't tell you how to run your marriage but I will tell you this Lady. The Dea al Mon will not tolerate a snot nosed queen. We will not tolerate you lady playing this particular game with a black jeweled warlord prince. And I will not tolerate having a cousin who will deny playing the game. So I will give you a choice Lady. The only choice I can give you. Fix this or you can deal with Grandmammy Teele and you can explain why Daemon hasn't visited her. Then you my dear can explain to the coven who sire that child you are carrying." he didn't wait to hear her answer. Didn't what one. He just passed through the door not giving her the satisfaction of hearing it slam behind him.

Jaenelle sank to her knees and wept. The coven knew the truth. They all knew who sired the child, and if any of the males sat down long enough and thought about it they would know too. They would realize….. Tears fell silently down her cheek. She couldn't think. She couldn't be mad at him since he was only reacting to a friend's in pain. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She caused this. She played the game that she created. But mother night no one was suppose to get hurt. Daemon wasn't supposed to get hurt.

She had to fix this. But how? If Chaosti was falling for a web of deceit then it was going to take more than just saying the truth. _Words lie, blood doesn't_.

She would fix this tonight. Yes she would let all be revealed by morning. But first she needed to see the room Daemon had chosen for himself. She needed to know how much she would have to let him fuss and pamper. She needed to know how to mend his soul wounds that she caused.


	22. truth and lies part 2

Daemon all too gently closed the door. His temper was barely in a choke hold and the leash he was holding was becoming more and more slippery. By this time tomorrow everything would be as it should. No not as it should, as it was going to be. Everything had a price and it was time for some debts to be paid and for others to be forgiven.

His eyes closed as he breathed in the clean softness of the room. As he filled his lungs with … her scent… Soft gentle …. A light jeweled witch. Marian? He knew she would come see her husband. Known that she cared for him, he but hadn't gotten his mind to accept that she would stand by him and see him through this. He hadn't been able to hold the thought of her willingly staying with Lucivar until he was well.

Puzzled his temper subsided. He could now look around the room. He could allow himself to see what he feared.

Marian sat patting down Lucivar's hair. He was calmer now. He wasn't crying as much. And his breathing … Well it was still jagged but more even. She had managed to get him to close his eyes and rest. Had managed to convince him that he would feel better if he didn't fight the sleeping webs.

Her eyes fell on Daemon. Her wings folded tight to her body, waiting for some kind of attack. He didn't look relaxed, didn't look like he could hold his temper much longer. So she sat and waited till his eyes found her. Waited till she saw him shift his weight from one foot to the other. Then placed a finger to her lips gesturing for him to remain quite.

A soft gentle touch outside her inner barriers startled her. But she opened them hoping Daemon wouldn't kill her when she did. * Marian?*

He sounded so much like a child. So much like Daemonar when he had done something wrong and was waiting to be punished. Was Daemon waiting to be punished? She watched his eyes. No not punished, he was waiting to be told to leave. Oh it would have been so easy to blame him for Lucivar being the way was he was right now. So easy to let her temper soar but anger had no use in a healing room. And Lucivar would never forgive her if she managed to push Daemon away not when she could clearly see that he wasn't right.

In a soothing motherly voice she whispered, "Daemon?"

No sign of anger coming from her. No words telling him to leave. He watched Lucivar's wing twitch followed by a high pitch sound. He wasn't sure what the sound was but the fact his brother made it, worried him. * How is he?* _please sweet darkness, please tell me I didn't cause too much damage_.

She knew that wasn't what he wanted to know. Well yes it was but not the only thing he wanted to know. * I was told he's no worse than he was when you brought him home." she watched his eyes widen with fear then quickly added. "He needs sleep but the pains too much for him to even do that.*

Daemon glided over to the bed. Crouched down now seeing Lucivar was still awake, Or at least partly awake. The bruised flesh hung from around his eyes making them appear to be sunken in. his breathing was becoming rough and jagged. His fingers curled around the edge of Marian's tunic so that she wouldn't leave. Then the smell of blood ran across his nose. His eyes pinned the source. A few tiny drops lay on the pillow. Probably cause by Lucivar biting his lip to keep from crying out when he moved.

His heart ached. He had caused this, If he had kept a tighter chain on his temper. If he had paid more attention to how Lucivar had held the damn war blade his brother wouldn't be suffering this much. Ever so carefully he touched his brother's hand. Felt the cold coming from his fingers watched the shadows form from that touch. He caused this now he had to fix this. Everything had a price but his brother would not pay for helping a queen.

* Marian I need you to trust me, please.*

* Why wouldn't I? Your family.*

His heart warmed. He knew his brother would fight him. He knew for that brief moment Lucivar would need to fight. And that was something he couldn't let him do right now. And something Marian didn't need to see. * Sweetheart. Jaenelle made a bath powder, a healing soak last night. She should have a few gold balls in her work room. Will you see if I can use one? Please?*

Marian nodded leery of Daemon's intent for getting her out of the room. But also knew in her heart that whatever he was about to do Lucivar would get better and not any worse. Not that he could possible get any worse or at least she hoped he couldn't.

He waited till she left. Then stroked his brothers still very matted hair. "Lucivar I'm not going to harm you." his words were soft, and laced with a compulsion spell. "close your eyes little brother." phantom restrains held Lucivar still as he slipped under his barriers. No intent to harm but he could pull Lucivar into the abyss. He could leave him there for a short time. He hoped.

Lucivar opened his eyes. Gray swirling mist was around him. Solid ground beneath his feet. He could feel his body though it seemed so distant, so heavy. His mind panicked. He felt his body try to fight something……. something was holding him, forcing him to remain still.

Daemon had taking him into the abyss but this was different. Not black. This was dark gray, cold. He was alone. He could still feel his heart beating where he couldn't feel that before. He wanted to call out for help but his training told him not to. It told him to face this as he would a battle ground… ready to fight.

His body became heaver. His heart slowed. Everything seemed so distant, So vague almost like a memory. He closed his eyes hoping this was just a dream. Hoping against all odds this wasn't how it felt to die slowly.

A strong hand touched his shoulder. "Daemon?"

The gray mist swirled with black. Not mixing but creating a pattered of light and dark. The black shielding the gray. "You need rest."

"Where am I?" his voice echoed

Daemon smiled and tried not to laugh, "Deep in the abyss. You're caught somewhere between the gray and the black but not fully on the ebon-gray either. You're safe."

"You said you couldn't hold me here long. You said…."

"I don't plan on having you here long. Just long enough to get you settled in a bath."

"Bath?" his mind was reeling in thoughts. None were clear. They were all squiggles where straight lines should be. He realized then this wasn't part of his mind. Wasn't somewhere he could go… This was Daemon's mind. Daemon's dreamscape.

"Your body needs to soak. Your skin needs to heal. The blood vessels can be healed from here." then Daemon was gone. And then an alter appeared. Simple covered with a few candles and a black cloth. Two crystal chalices sat in the middle. One smooth a few cracks but stable, the gray mist swirled around inside. The other pieces ready to crumble, Gray mist flowing out around the cracks. A once gold ring around the stem now looking tarnished and old. A ring unwanted uncared for just like the chalice that it circled. This was Daemon's chalice. Lucivar knew it the moment he touched it.

If he couldn't fight for himself he would fight for his brother. He had to fight for his brother or else there would be nothing left of the chalice. That he was sure of.

Marian rushed back in the room. Lucivar was sleeping, or so it appeared and Daemon….. Daemon was sitting near him sweating. Tapping into his jewel sending out that dark power too… somewhere. "Daemon?"

"Marian please draw a warm bath. The tub in that room should be large enough to accommodate Lucivar's wings. Or at least let them open up some."

"He's not asleep is he?"

"No sweet heart but I can't hold him there long. Please. The water."

Hold him where? No better not ask. She could see the strain on his face. Hear it in his voice. She hurried to the bathroom and started to draw the bath. Felt the cold chill in the air before it vanished. Daemon was doing something she knew it but she didn't dare ask what. Black widows are dangerous, warlord princes were a law unto themselves. And Daemon ? Well whatever he was doing who could stop him? Witch could maybe ….. If she wanted to sacrifice the child.

She rushed back into the bed room when the tub was half filled. Daemon sat quietly but viciously speaking several things in the Hayllian language. All of which she was thankful not to know and all of it directed at her very helpless husband. Cautiously she got his attention, "Daemon the water is high enough to set him in."

"Tell me again why you thought it was a good Idea to have a child with him?"

"What?"such an odd topic to discuss right now. And the tone of his voice warned that he didn't really want an answer.

"Tell him not to touch something and what does he do…. Daemonar listens better than he does." he closed his eyes calming himself. This was a conversation he should have with the high lord not his brother's wife. "I'm sorry Marian ... The bath ... You said it's ready?"

_Daemonar listen? Now there was a good laugh._

Confused, worried and maybe a bit frightful since Lucivar was doing something to prick Daemon's temper even though he wasn't _doing_ anything that she could see. " yes the water is ready."

With a snarl and a bit of a growl Daemon used craft to lift his brother out of the bed then floated his limp body to the awaiting bath. Marian had done what she could earlier when she had cleaned his wounds or at least done as much as he would let her.

She had cleaned everything from his waist up and now saw why he hadn't let her move the sheet. Hadn't let her touch anything below that. She had known that he would have some bruises there . That he would have some swelling but she didn't think about the scabbed over flesh where that ring had been. She hadn't thought about the swelling and the discomfort around his organ. And she sure the hell didn't think about the bruised hand prints that would be imbedded into his inner thighs. Her temper blazed then was quickly reined in.

Daemon waited till the water covered his brother's shoulders. Used phantom hands to make sure he would slip down any further. After a few moments longer he carefully pulled him up from the abyss. Lucivar's head rolled to the side. He was too exhausted to open his eyes. Too tired to care that he was sitting in warm water .and didn't much care about the fact his skin was tingling from the healing powder that was mixed with the water. But he roused enough to hear Daemon speaking to someone.

"Now sweetheart I'm going to let you be all the little Hearth witch you can be. You can polish, and clean my brother till he shines if that makes you happy. But he is not allowed out of that water till it turns cold and then you can come get me. Understood?"

That got him to open his eyes.

Hearth witch . Right she could clean and polish ….. She smiled. Punishment for all the times he had pampered her when she didn't want pampered. For all the times he dunked her into a pool of water just because she was going something he didn't like. Well now, he was in the water and he _did _need a good cleaning. Sweetly she said, "I'll have one of the footmen find you when he's ready to be dried off.

Lucivar growled. Had he really heard his brother tell _his_ hearth witch to really see if she could? * Damn you Daemon. You do not give a hearth witch permission-*

*felling better it sounds.*

*- to pol….ish…. What?*

* if you're feeling up to playing snip and snarl maybe a few hours in the abyss might-*

*NO.*

*do you….. Oh fine.* being more relaxed than he's been in months he smiled, " now sweetheart be gentle with him, after all he _still_ half asleep." He missed this. He had missed teaming up with Marian in order to get his brother to lose his balance. And he missed how child like Lucivar would become just because his brother and his wife were double teaming him into doing something that he would enjoy later. "Marian I'll be in the formal study. Prince Chaosti and I will be having a _talk_."

Her attention snapped. "If it's about the letter.…. You can borrow my sticks."

"I beg your pardon?" he had to make sure he heard that correctly

"If you want to dent his head ….. You can use my sticks. _Prince Yaslana _didn't think It would be appropriate for me to try." her eyes could have put hold though him if she had been able to.

Lucivar started to look at the fixtures of the tub that were now becoming very interesting.

"Prince Yas….. Oh…. In that case." he paused long enough to notice his brother squirming in the tub, then grinned," sweetheart I would love to use your sticks but I think Lucivar's would be better made for my hands."

"But his….. Oh I …. Of course." Marian turned her attention back on Lucivar's matted hair. It had been washed once already that she was sure of but it was still too unruly for her.


	23. Chapter 22

Chaosti felt like he was going to be sick._ Fool. Idiot. You do not yell at Witch. You do not raise your voice to Daemon Sadi's wife. What the hell was I thinking?_ Thoughts raced in his mind causing his stomach to twist till it felt queasy. This was a battlefield, the one he created and the one he would die on. That, he was certain of. But at who's hands? Daemon's? The High Lord's, Oh yes he would see him soon enough but would he be the one to extract the initial payment? Or Jaenelle's? No, not Jaenelle, Witch.

He called in a flask and took a long drink. He still needed to have a talk with Daemon. Mother night has his nerves ever been this shaky?

Saetan came back to the Hall after Draca insisted that he leave. She had insisted that he not return till she personally asked for him. Karla on the other hand had been asked to stay. He was frustrated to say the least but he would obey the Keep's Seneschal since he had no other choice.

He could go into the formal study and put a strong shield around it and let loose his displeasure of being locked out of his home. Being locked out of the Keep. But he had to do one small thing first. He had to keep his word as a warlord prince to a young queen. He had to deliver a message and a flask to the coven. The flask in turn needed to be given to Daemon. That is, If his mirror had calmed down any from the last time he saw him.

Since evening meal had already been eaten it wasn't hard to find the coven and the boyos. Although it was strange that Chaosti wasn't there, nor Gabrielle. Well maybe it wasn't strange that Gabrielle wasn't there since she would be tending to Lucivar. But where was Chaosti?

Morghann watched as Saetan's gold eyes searched the room. Waited till his eyes locked with hers. Using her queen's voice, or the voice that she used when doing queenly things she asked, "Is something wrong Prince SaDiablo?

That pulled him back into the present but also quieted the room. And had all the queens eyes locked on him. A lesser man would have been intimidated by the power that sat in that room, would have hated having those eyes watching him waiting for him to say something that would call the warlord princes to battle. But he just took a breath.

It had been years since he had first met this coven. And thankfully had watched them turn from young woman to strong queens. And they _were_ all his nieces. "I was just noticing that Prince Chaosti isn't gathered with you, Lady."

"No. he isn't." a brief pause then Morghann continued, " Should he be?"

_Change the subject SaDiablo. Change it before you have a half dozen warlord princes primed for a fight._ "Karla sent a message back from the keep. I only had the impression that it pertained to all of the boyos."

Morghann sat back and slouched some. A silent gesture that things were alright or at least calm for the moment. "I'm sorry uncle Saetan, but he removed his ring some time ago. It's just…." she shook her head. "No matter. Karla sent a message, why didn't she just tell us herself?" she reached out a hand as she spoke.

Saetan limped as he drew closer to her. And softly crooned, "Draca needed her at the Keep."

Khary chimed in, "and you're here?"

A flicker of temper rippled through the room. A warning not to say any more. Then he leashed it. "Yes, I'm here." then handed both the flask and the letter to Gabrielle.

Karla's formal seal was imprinted on the envelope along with a single thread of black widows silk. "Uncle Saetan, the thread …. Why is it there?"

He hadn't noticed it. Should have checked for it. Should have shielded the letter before receiving it. Hell Lucivar had told him enough times over the years that he would kick his ass if he took a post and hadn't shielded it first... He was a black widow he should have checked the damn post. "May I?" a quick check. No poisons, not that he thought he would find any. No other webs that's he could tell. Nothing just that single thread. "I'm not sure." an honest answer so why did he feel so unsure.

"Khary will you have Gabrielle join us, please."

He nodded respectfully and slipped out of the room. Only to return a few short minutes later with both Gabrielle and Shira in tote. Gabrielle's eyes lit up when she saw how unnerved Saetan was. Thinking it had something to do with Lucivar. That is thinking it was a father's worry she snapped, "Uncle Saetan you really need to have a 'talk' with your son."

He had been locked out of the Keep, sent here with a post that contained a small piece of spider silk, and now was being told to go have a talk with his son? Too calmly he asked, "And which son would you be referring to, Lady?"

His insisting on using protocol told her just how unnerved he really was. "You know, the Eyrien trained warrior that is upstairs and is so hell bound to become demon dead that he almost succeeded." watching Saetan pale to an almost deathly color she added, " don't worry he'll be fine. But if he does one more thing to injure himself I have you as my witness I will dent his head and Daemon's to boot."

"Daemon's" his voice sounded so weak it almost came out as whimper.

"Yes Daemon's because he is suppose to be making sure his brother heals, and not trying to rip him apart."

"Gabrielle that is enough!" Morghann stood up and slowly pushed her way through the coven that by now had gathered around trying to decide if they wanted to join in or just stand back and wait. "Uncle Saetan is having a beastly night and has managed to bring us a post from Karla." * And I don't think it wise to have him faint when he's the only one here that could hold Daemon's temper, I think.*

*understood.* a sly grin formed on her face, " now what about a post?"

Morghann handed it to her. "Karla's grey shield is still in place. But what concerns me is the spider silk wrapped in the seal."

Gabrielle laughed, "Oh that's nothing. Just means whatever this is, has something to do with something she saw in a tangled web. But it is also a warning that only the intended person can open it." she shivered," Karla doses have a wicked mean streak for unwanted people reading her post."

"and If someone opened it that wasn't suppose to?" he needed to know. He had checked it for poison, traps and everything else he knew of and found nothing. So he had to know.

Sharpening her fingernail so she could open it without breaking the seal she so calmly , and dismissively said, " not sure but I don't think the person's hand would work that is if Karla let them live. See here the thread vanishes into the paper if it's broken the spell is released if you cut around it the spell changes revealing what the post is meant to say."

"I didn't detect anything."

"No you wouldn't. After all you are a male."

"She sends things often like that?"

"Always, so does Jaenelle and so do I. it's our mark and one that cannot be duplicated since the thread is charged with our physic power. Now let me read."

She glanced at it then looked around the room. Abruptly she said, " the Queen should hear this, if not read it herself."

As if the thought conjured the woman Jaenelle, teary eyed and sniffling said, "what is it sister?"

The sight of her. The fact that she had been crying pierced all of their hearts. Only Khary remains unmoved. When all the rest of the boyos and Saetan started fussing and helping her into a chair, he remained apart. His eyes cold and looking somewhat gratified that she had been crying. Member of her first circle or not, a part of her family or not warlord or not, he should not have had that look in his eyes.

Jaenelle noticed about the same time Morghann did. Witch's midnight voice rang out, " you know don't you. You and Chaosti …. Both of you?" her voice drowned out Morghann's as she said yelled and turned red faced in shock at her husband's disrespect.." Khardeen!"

"Yes I know. Is it settled?" he spoke softly but his words held an underling message if it wasn't settled everyone in the room including her papa would know what both Chaosti and himself thought.

She took a breath. Several words flowed from her lips. Thankfully other than Saetan who was now wincing at the very vicious way she was saying those words, no one else would know what she was saying. After she vented some of her anger she looked to her coven. Her friends and softly whispered, "well what did Karla send for us?"

Tempers still circled the room but they were no longer to the boiling point. No longer threatening to tear the first circle apart. Morghann handed the letter and envelope to Jaenelle.

Her sapphire eyes changed. some flicker of temper gone before anyone really was sure it had been there." hell's fire what is she planning to do with seven dark jeweled men and none of them being hers."

"Witch child?"

"Papa Look at this. She sent a formal request for most of _my_ formal first circle to escort her somewhere. _She didn't even say where_. And then she had the balls to say it was an hour glass matter and needs to be taken care of at first light. I have built webs over the past three months and none of them, _none_, had said anything that would need attention."

Saetan mumbled, "the threads are in place."

"Papa, what?" Jaenelle looked up at him not seeing her papa but seeing the Dark priest. The first male black widow in the history of blood.

"Tersa said the threads were in place. Karla is requesting an armed escort one that she can trust without hesitation. And Draca has locked me out of the Keep so that I would not interfere in what Karla and Tersa need to do. Mother night Jaenelle I would dismiss something Tersa said, but to dismiss all three. To dismiss Draca? ….." he paused paced around the room for a moment then finally added," and who does Karla want to join her tomorrow?"

Jaenelle looked again at the list, "Daemon, _(a black jeweled, black widow warlord price who also had been learning some healing craft.) _**Chaosti**, _(a gray jeweled warlord prince from Dea al Mon. especially handy with weapons.)_ **Khary** **and Aaron **_(a red jeweled warlord prince and a sapphire warlord who when they work together could be quite the pair.) _**Kales** _(a red jeweled warlord prince and 800 pounds of feline muscle and temper.)_ **Ladvarian** _(a red jeweled warlord prince who could explain human behaviors to animals and animal behaviors to human.) _then there was **Theran**. _(Not of her first circle but of Cassidy's. Green Jeweled warlord prince. A pain in the ass. And one that didn't respond well to this court.)_ Seven strong males all having some skill or another that could be used in many different ways. But why on earth did she request Theran?"

Aaron gave a smug smile. "His training isn't done yet. And Kaelas wants to train him personally."

A round of laughter. Kaelas training Theran. Well then he would have plenty of time. Jaenelle almost pitied the fool but he had been the one who opened his life up to the SaDiablo family and he had been the one to let a queen leave without so much as a kindred for an escort. So he should be taken out with this escort and participate in whatever it was Karla needed them for.

Gabrielle took the shielded flask and slowly made her way to the door. "I better see if I can find Chaosti and tell him he has escort duty tomorrow. And I'll have him give this to Daemon."

Jaenelle looked up," Karla shielded it?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Daemon will accept it. Since it's from her and it's shielded."

It wasn't hard to find Chaosti after she asked Beale if he had seen him. The twitch of his lips and the quickness that he fell behind his stoic mask that caused her to worry a little more. But he had told her after she politely asked if she would prefer he could deliver the message and the flask himself.

She watched him study the door for a moment before saying, "Daemon's not in there you know."

His eyes were glossy. And it took him longer than it should have to turn to face her. When he finally did he said, "sweetheart?"

"You took off your ring so you could ….. Never mind." no if he wanted to drink whatever had drove him to that point then it was better left unspoken. At least for right now. "I have to inform you Prince Chaosti that you have been formally request for escort duties tomorrow."

"I'm your husband. I allwayss have esscort duties." his speech slurred some. But at least he wasn't completely drunk. He was however completely numb and almost looking forward to his talk with Daemon.

"Oh, dear." Gabrielle winced. She and Chaosti grew up together and never had he been like this. Never. "Come I'll help you get into bed then-"

"No. I have a matter to discuss with Daemon." his eyes focused as he dug in his heals.

"Of course you do or you wouldn't be standing outside his study while half drunk."

"I'm not drunk; I just took something to calm my nerves while waiting for prince Sadi."

" uh , huh I'm sure you did. But since you need to speak to him on some formal matter then you can give him this. It's from Karla."

"Did she say why I am to be her escort tomorrow?"

Gabrielle hid a smile behind her hand. She would ask him tomorrow if he had any idea how much he drank of whatever he had poured down his throat. "No prince she did not but if you do not speak to Daemon tonight you'll have all day tomorrow to settle the matter."

"All day?" he paled at the thought.

She kissed his cheek and scampered off. Whatever had unnerved him so much, she was sure she did not want to know. And was positive she was going to find out by this time tomorrow, regardless of how much she really didn't want to know.


	24. thruth and lies part 3

Daemon watched as Lucivar started to relax in the warm water. Watched as his wings were uncoiled by the gentleness of Marian's hands. Listened as Lucivar let out a soft moan of relief. His lips curled into a small grin. His brother was safe and was finally relaxing and not fighting being pampered. Not fighting being healed and definitely not fighting his wife's touch.

Slipping out the bathroom door Daemon sighed. His brother was content for the moment so now he needed to deal with a warlord prince who needed to talk. He needed to prepare for what the morning would bring and then he needed to tuck his _wife_ into her bed. He needed to make sure she had too many pillows and too many blankets so she wouldn't get cold. And he needed to remember how she looked when she was lost in slumber since tonight would be the last night he would be able to ever step foot in this place. Since tonight would be the finale night before he was told to leave.

He took a jagged breath. Best not to think of tomorrow. No, he couldn't think of tomorrow… he needed to concentrate on today and he needed to make a few more preparations before dawn. Before his life would forever be changed.

Chaosti began to pace outside the dark wood door. His nerves were beginning to jump again. His wife and his queen had told him that he was to serve as an escort for Karla. Not asked but told. Ok fine, he didn't mind since it was Karla but Hell he had to have a talk with Daemon first. Not a talk he would ever wish for any one else to have with a black jeweled warlord prince, but it was one he had to have.

Mother night why did he have to yell at Jaenelle first. Why didn't he have the talk with Daemon then have a talk with his cousin? Why? He stopped pacing long enough to look at the door once more. He could go in and wait for Daemon. He could go and pour two glasses of brandy and melt some wax on a piece of parchment and have everything ready to show Daemon. But something dark was keeping him from the door. Something felt wrong every time he had gotten near that door. His stomach started to climb once again into his throat. He felt like he would become sick if Prince Sadi kept him waiting any longer.

Cloaked in a deep sight shield Daemon rounded the corner. It wasn't that he didn't want to be seen by Chaosti, he wanted to watch and make sure it was just one warlord prince he would be dealing with tonight. Just one man's blood that might be spilled and not the rest of he first circle.

So he watched and he listened to Chaosti's mumbling and whining about being kept waiting. Listened as he cursed himself for requesting this meeting. And found it amusing that a Dea al Mon warrior would be drinking so much of one of Khary's home brews that his eyes would become so glassy.

He waited till Chaosti's back was to him. Waited till the cap was placed back on the flask. Although it did take several tries for it finally be put back on. Daemon grinned, what ever this prince wanted to discuss it was clear nothing was going to make him rise to the killing edge and if anything, killing him would be much too easy and would be nothing more than a waist of time.

His voice rolled thought the corridor. Not with temper but for dramatic effect. "You wanted to talk. Then talk, I have matter's to attend too."

Chaosti jumped, and turned. Hiccupped then said, "Mother night, Daemon you could give a guy some warning before sneaking up on them."

It took too much self control not to laugh. Not to smile. But oh how he wanted to. He wanted to laugh at the Dea al Mon warlord prince that was not only drunk but unnerved by something that he wasn't thinking before he spoke. Wasn't thinking about who he was addressing. "Come puppy the study is better suited for these kinds of discussions."

"You can't kill me ."

Daemon froze. Too softly cursed then hissed, "and Why can't I kill you Prince?"

"We have to escort a queen. Karla said."

"You're escorting Karla Tomorrow?"

He shook his head then wished that he hadn't. Cursed himself, because now the room was moving in more than one direction. Why was the room moving?

"Come puppy before you fall and make a mess on the carpet."

A plain silver flask wobbled in front of him. "Here. Karla sent it. I think."

Daemon grabbed the flask that was shielded by a grey jeweled queen, and then used craft to pull Chaosti into the study. The door slammed behind him causing his drunken '_friend_' to put his hands over his pointed ears. "First you're going to tell me what the hell you were thinking of drinking till you became so drunk. Then you're going to tell me why we needed to talk tonight."

"I'm not drunk. At least not yet." he closed his eyes to steady himself then continued, "I needed something to drink so we could have this talk."

"Am I less scary when you're drunk?" Daemon was amused. He was Worried that he would have to explain this to someone, although he didn't know who he would be explaing this too. But still amused that he managed to scare a Dea al Mon Warrior without doing anything.

"Actually both of you are scarier right now but I need to show you this."

"both of…. Damn it prince sit your ass down and tell me what ever it is that you have to say."

He didn't remember making up his mind to sit on the long couch, but Daemon hadn't touched him either. Taking a breath he focused his eyes then said as clearly as he could," Lucivar showed me the letter."

The room got bitterly cold despite the fire still raging in the hearth. Despite the warming spells placed on the room. Coldly Daemon said, "your point prince."

"Damn it Daemon if you would have shown me it to me the day you received it I would have told you what I'm going to tell you now." he took a deep breath to swallow the lump in his throat. Then spaced out the words, "I. Did. Not. Write. That."

Ice coated the walls, and a thin layer formed on the floor. Crusted every surface that was in the room. In a deep growl Daemon spoke, "then who did? Who used your seal to send it and who sent your carrier to deliver it?"

"My carrier? I'll look into that." his bow appeared before he vanished it again. No need enticing Daemon into killing not when he was a breath away from doing just that. "That's not my seal Daemon. It looks the same at first glance but it's not mine."

Thunder rolled then crackled. The air turned into a whip. The books fell from the shelves. Tables turned over. Cracks formed on the ceiling running down the walls. Shards of iced broke in Daemon's gold eyes. His snakes tooth unsheathed from under his black polished nail. "Prove it."

Chaosti swallowed, hard. Mother night now he knew why Lucivar was scared to face Daemon when he was this pissed. _He_ was scared to face Daemon, but his fear did sober him up in a hurry. "here." he called in his stamper and the letter.

Daemon just looked at both. Unmoved. Still waiting for the proof that Chaosti was offering. His eyes still locked on the man that now was an advisory. A rival and one he would kill and take enjoyment from that kill.

Melting just enough wax to cover the seal. Just enough to properly show every detail of the stamp he handed it to Daemon. A quick glance and it looked the same. Laid next to each other… Different. Not by much but they were different.

Slowly the room warmed. Even slower the rage behind Daemon's eyes subsided. "You didn't write it, nor send it."

"No prince I did not, nor would I willingly. Mother night Daemon you are a friend. Kin to my kin _(I think anyways). _I would never send something like that to a brother. As I said I will look into why my Carrier delivered it and who asked him to deliver it."

"And the other's."

"No one in this court would dare to send something that like to you. Damn it Daemon do you realize if uncle Saetan got a hold of one of those letters what he would do. Do you?"

Slowly. Hesitantly he said, "no."

"You are his son. He killed one bitch because she scrapped too near one of your old scars. What do you think he would do to someone now if they made a new one?"

If what Chaosti was saying was true then why did he have to leave? There were enough places in Kaeleer that he could stay and not bother Jaenelle. Wasn't there? So why couldn't he just stay in some remote area. He knew why because if he saw her with the baby, with her lover he would kill them.

Something shifted inside of Daemon. Chaosti felt it. Didn't know what it was but didn't like it. "Daemon , there is one more matter to discuss."

"What is it?"

"I know I shouldn't have, nor did I have any right to….. But… Damn it that room was yours before Jaenelle was even of age to make the offering to the dark. Hell it was your room before you ever met her……"

"what did you do?" fear bordering panic crept into his voice. Chaosti wouldn't have put himself on the wrong side of Witch's temper would he?

"She has no right on forcing you from that room. If anything she should move to the keep. That is after all that is the home of Witch."

Daemon turned pale and now open the flask Karla had scent for him, "you told her that?" and took a long drink of the sweet tonic.

"no I told her that the Dea al Mon Won't tolerate a snot nosed bitch being a queen regardless if she ruled or not….." he stopped . Paused . Sank into the couch. And now remembered why he had drunk most of the flask that had the home brew in it. "Mother night Daemon she's going to kill Me." his voice croaked

"No prince your family so she can't kill you however she can throttle you. Well after she has _that_ child."

"It really isn't yours is it?" understanding mixed with an undercurrant of rage flowed in his words.

"Can't be I never stopped taking the contraceptive brew. In fact since she told me I couldn't go with her to visit Morgahnn I started taking twice as much. Doesn't matter after tomorrow it won't matter."

"we have to escort Karla tomorrow, so why…"

"No prince you have to escort Karla tomorrow I have to take you to where we have to go. And I need _you _to promise me something."

"what is it?" he didn't like Daemon's mood. Didn't like that he didn't care who sired the child. Didn't like the thought that was forming in his mind. The thought that Daemon wasn't coming back with them from where ever it was that they were going.

"I need you to make sure Karla is safe tomorrow. She must be able to take care of my gift and make sure it arrives back here in time for evening meal. But more than that if I tell you to leave me no matter how weak I may be you must leave me."

"Daemon, where are we going?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow after I take Lucivar to Tersa's cottage. Please Chaosti I need you to do this for me."

"I promise that I will protect Karla , but Daemon You will come back with us because you need to explain to Lucivar why this couldn't wait till he was well. And then you will need to explain to the high lord why he wasn't invited."

Daemon snorted, "He's not invited for two very good reasons. One he can't be in the sunlight for that long and two we are retrieving a gift for him. "

"Well if it's a gift for him shouldn't you be the one to give it to him?"

"Depends, are you offering to make sure he doesn't try to kill me for retrieving this gift?"

"If it insures that you finish your escort duties tomorrow then yes. Beside I'm sure I can slip something into his drink before he opens is gift."

Daemon's lips curled into a lazy smile, "get some sleep Prince Dawn will come early for you."

He didn't remember deciding that he was tired, or that he was going to lie on the long couch. But there he was. His tight muscles relaxing and Daemon putting a warm blanket over him. A couch never seemed so comfortable before and he never felt so relaxed a day before doing escort duty. His eyes closed just as Daemon slipped out of the room the door closing quietly behind him.

Jaenelle had Gabrielle and Shira accompany her to daemon's room. Gabrielle to stand witness and Shira to explain if she was missing something. If what she was missing could be explained by something that only took place in Terreille's courts. Only took place with the 'slaves' that once were kept.

The plain dark wood crept open. None of the black widows entered the room. Didn't dare to. Fear, hurt, rage hit them the moment the door open. Jaenelle sank to her knees. The room it self was clean. Hard wood floors, common for rooms that would house the servants. Or at least it had been 50, 000 years ago. Then the lay out of the room . Daemon had divided it into three parts a small sitting area a long couch two over stuffed chairs all mix matching. All from the attic, but all clean. A small desk with a small book shelf. Papers scattered on top of the desk, remnants of whatever Daemon had been working on. Then there was the single bed and the small dresser and the wardrobe closet that had a built in mirror.

Shira gasped, "Price Sadi sleeps here?"

"I ….. I think…. Tell me what you see Shira. You live in Terreille."

"May I speak freely?

Jaenelle looked up to her, her voice quivered" that's why I asked you to come with me I need to know what you see."

"Pleasure slaves would have been given a room like this for good behavior. But Prince Sadi is your husband is….."

"he's unstable, Mother night I made him ….." her hand covered her mouth to keep herself from saying what all three of them were thinking. Then she continued, " Gabrielle will you help me please. When I talk to Daemon will you ….."

"I'll sneak you some book during your nap times. But Jaenelle if you scraped his scars to the point he's trying to become this submissive, uncle Saetan will have more than one thing to say to you when he finds out.'

"Don't remind me." Jaenelle dryly agreed. She knew once she talked with her husband not only would she have to explain to him but she would have to explain to Lucivar who would dump her in the first body of water he could manage to drag her into and then he would turn her over to the high lord who would voice his displeasure at a very high volume and would continue to voice that displeasure till his son was stable and back to his normal snarly self.


	25. leaving part 1

Daemon watched as Lucivar started to relax in the warm water. Watched as his wings were uncoiled by the gentleness of Marian's hands. Listened as Lucivar let out a soft moan of relief. His lips curled into a small grin. His brother was safe and was finally relaxing and not fighting being pampered. Not fighting being healed and definitely not fighting his wife's touch.

Slipping out the bathroom door Daemon sighed. His brother was content for the moment so now he needed to deal with a warlord prince who needed to talk. He needed to prepare for what the morning would bring and then he needed to tuck his _wife_ into her bed. He needed to make sure she had too many pillows and too many blankets so she wouldn't get cold. And he needed to remember how she looked when she was lost in slumber since tonight would be the last night he would be able to ever step foot in this place. Since tonight would be the finale night before he was told to leave.

He took a jagged breath. Best not to think of tomorrow. No, he couldn't think of tomorrow… he needed to concentrate on today and he needed to make a few more preparations before dawn. Before his life would forever be changed.

Chaosti began to pace outside the dark wood door. His nerves were beginning to jump again. His wife and his queen had told him that he was to serve as an escort for Karla. Not asked but told. Ok fine, he didn't mind since it was Karla but Hell he had to have a talk with Daemon first. Not a talk he would ever wish for any one else to have with a black jeweled warlord prince, but it was one he had to have.

Mother night why did he have to yell at Jaenelle first. Why didn't he have the talk with Daemon then have a talk with his cousin? Why? He stopped pacing long enough to look at the door once more. He could go in and wait for Daemon. He could go and pour two glasses of brandy and melt some wax on a piece of parchment and have everything ready to show Daemon. But something dark was keeping him from the door. Something felt wrong every time he had gotten near that door. His stomach started to climb once again into his throat. He felt like he would become sick if Prince Sadi kept him waiting any longer.

Cloaked in a deep sight shield Daemon rounded the corner. It wasn't that he didn't want to be seen by Chaosti, he wanted to watch and make sure it was just one warlord prince he would be dealing with tonight. Just one man's blood that might be spilled and not the rest of he first circle.

So he watched and he listened to Chaosti's mumbling and whining about being kept waiting. Listened as he cursed himself for requesting this meeting. And found it amusing that a Dea al Mon warrior would be drinking so much of one of Khary's home brews that his eyes would become so glassy.

He waited till Chaosti's back was to him. Waited till the cap was placed back on the flask. Although it did take several tries for it finally be put back on. Daemon grinned, what ever this prince wanted to discuss it was clear nothing was going to make him rise to the killing edge and if anything, killing him would be much too easy and would be nothing more than a waist of time.

His voice rolled thought the corridor. Not with temper but for dramatic effect. "You wanted to talk. Then talk, I have matter's to attend too."

Chaosti jumped, and turned. Hiccupped then said, "Mother night, Daemon you could give a guy some warning before sneaking up on them."

It took too much self control not to laugh. Not to smile. But oh how he wanted to. He wanted to laugh at the Dea al Mon warlord prince that was not only drunk but unnerved by something that he wasn't thinking before he spoke. Wasn't thinking about who he was addressing. "Come puppy the study is better suited for these kinds of discussions."

"You can't kill me ."

Daemon froze. Too softly cursed then hissed, "and Why can't I kill you Prince?"

"We have to escort a queen. Karla said."

"You're escorting Karla Tomorrow?"

He shook his head then wished that he hadn't. Cursed himself, because now the room was moving in more than one direction. Why was the room moving?

"Come puppy before you fall and make a mess on the carpet."

A plain silver flask wobbled in front of him. "Here. Karla sent it. I think."

Daemon grabbed the flask that was shielded by a grey jeweled queen, and then used craft to pull Chaosti into the study. The door slammed behind him causing his drunken '_friend_' to put his hands over his pointed ears. "First you're going to tell me what the hell you were thinking of drinking till you became so drunk. Then you're going to tell me why we needed to talk tonight."

"I'm not drunk. At least not yet." he closed his eyes to steady himself then continued, "I needed something to drink so we could have this talk."

"Am I less scary when you're drunk?" Daemon was amused. He was Worried that he would have to explain this to someone, although he didn't know who he would be explaing this too. But still amused that he managed to scare a Dea al Mon Warrior without doing anything.

"Actually both of you are scarier right now but I need to show you this."

"both of…. Damn it prince sit your ass down and tell me what ever it is that you have to say."

He didn't remember making up his mind to sit on the long couch, but Daemon hadn't touched him either. Taking a breath he focused his eyes then said as clearly as he could," Lucivar showed me the letter."

The room got bitterly cold despite the fire still raging in the hearth. Despite the warming spells placed on the room. Coldly Daemon said, "your point prince."

"Damn it Daemon if you would have shown me it to me the day you received it I would have told you what I'm going to tell you now." he took a deep breath to swallow the lump in his throat. Then spaced out the words, "I. Did. Not. Write. That."

Ice coated the walls, and a thin layer formed on the floor. Crusted every surface that was in the room. In a deep growl Daemon spoke, "then who did? Who used your seal to send it and who sent your carrier to deliver it?"

"My carrier? I'll look into that." his bow appeared before he vanished it again. No need enticing Daemon into killing not when he was a breath away from doing just that. "That's not my seal Daemon. It looks the same at first glance but it's not mine."

Thunder rolled then crackled. The air turned into a whip. The books fell from the shelves. Tables turned over. Cracks formed on the ceiling running down the walls. Shards of iced broke in Daemon's gold eyes. His snakes tooth unsheathed from under his black polished nail. "Prove it."

Chaosti swallowed, hard. Mother night now he knew why Lucivar was scared to face Daemon when he was this pissed. _He_ was scared to face Daemon, but his fear did sober him up in a hurry. "here." he called in his stamper and the letter.

Daemon just looked at both. Unmoved. Still waiting for the proof that Chaosti was offering. His eyes still locked on the man that now was an advisory. A rival and one he would kill and take enjoyment from that kill.

Melting just enough wax to cover the seal. Just enough to properly show every detail of the stamp he handed it to Daemon. A quick glance and it looked the same. Laid next to each other… Different. Not by much but they were different.

Slowly the room warmed. Even slower the rage behind Daemon's eyes subsided. "You didn't write it, nor send it."

"No prince I did not, nor would I willingly. Mother night Daemon you are a friend. Kin to my kin _(I think anyways). _I would never send something like that to a brother. As I said I will look into why my Carrier delivered it and who asked him to deliver it."

"And the other's."

"No one in this court would dare to send something that like to you. Damn it Daemon do you realize if uncle Saetan got a hold of one of those letters what he would do. Do you?"

Slowly. Hesitantly he said, "no."

"You are his son. He killed one bitch because she scrapped too near one of your old scars. What do you think he would do to someone now if they made a new one?"

If what Chaosti was saying was true then why did he have to leave? There were enough places in Kaeleer that he could stay and not bother Jaenelle. Wasn't there? So why couldn't he just stay in some remote area. He knew why because if he saw her with the baby, with her lover he would kill them.

Something shifted inside of Daemon. Chaosti felt it. Didn't know what it was but didn't like it. "Daemon , there is one more matter to discuss."

"What is it?"

"I know I shouldn't have, nor did I have any right to….. But… Damn it that room was yours before Jaenelle was even of age to make the offering to the dark. Hell it was your room before you ever met her……"

"what did you do?" fear bordering panic crept into his voice. Chaosti wouldn't have put himself on the wrong side of Witch's temper would he?

"She has no right on forcing you from that room. If anything she should move to the keep. That is after all that is the home of Witch."

Daemon turned pale and now open the flask Karla had scent for him, "you told her that?" and took a long drink of the sweet tonic.

"no I told her that the Dea al Mon Won't tolerate a snot nosed bitch being a queen regardless if she ruled or not….." he stopped . Paused . Sank into the couch. And now remembered why he had drunk most of the flask that had the home brew in it. "Mother night Daemon she's going to kill Me." his voice croaked

"No prince your family so she can't kill you however she can throttle you. Well after she has _that_ child."

"It really isn't yours is it?" understanding mixed with an undercurrant of rage flowed in his words.

"Can't be I never stopped taking the contraceptive brew. In fact since she told me I couldn't go with her to visit Morgahnn I started taking twice as much. Doesn't matter after tomorrow it won't matter."

"we have to escort Karla tomorrow, so why…"

"No prince you have to escort Karla tomorrow I have to take you to where we have to go. And I need _you _to promise me something."

"what is it?" he didn't like Daemon's mood. Didn't like that he didn't care who sired the child. Didn't like the thought that was forming in his mind. The thought that Daemon wasn't coming back with them from where ever it was that they were going.

"I need you to make sure Karla is safe tomorrow. She must be able to take care of my gift and make sure it arrives back here in time for evening meal. But more than that if I tell you to leave me no matter how weak I may be you must leave me."

"Daemon, where are we going?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow after I take Lucivar to Tersa's cottage. Please Chaosti I need you to do this for me."

"I promise that I will protect Karla , but Daemon You will come back with us because you need to explain to Lucivar why this couldn't wait till he was well. And then you will need to explain to the high lord why he wasn't invited."

Daemon snorted, "He's not invited for two very good reasons. One he can't be in the sunlight for that long and two we are retrieving a gift for him. "

"Well if it's a gift for him shouldn't you be the one to give it to him?"

"Depends, are you offering to make sure he doesn't try to kill me for retrieving this gift?"

"If it insures that you finish your escort duties tomorrow then yes. Beside I'm sure I can slip something into his drink before he opens is gift."

Daemon's lips curled into a lazy smile, "get some sleep Prince Dawn will come early for you."

He didn't remember deciding that he was tired, or that he was going to lie on the long couch. But there he was. His tight muscles relaxing and Daemon putting a warm blanket over him. A couch never seemed so comfortable before and he never felt so relaxed a day before doing escort duty. His eyes closed just as Daemon slipped out of the room the door closing quietly behind him.

Jaenelle had Gabrielle and Shira accompany her to daemon's room. Gabrielle to stand witness and Shira to explain if she was missing something. If what she was missing could be explained by something that only took place in Terreille's courts. Only took place with the 'slaves' that once were kept.

The plain dark wood crept open. None of the black widows entered the room. Didn't dare to. Fear, hurt, rage hit them the moment the door open. Jaenelle sank to her knees. The room it self was clean. Hard wood floors, common for rooms that would house the servants. Or at least it had been 50, 000 years ago. Then the lay out of the room . Daemon had divided it into three parts a small sitting area a long couch two over stuffed chairs all mix matching. All from the attic, but all clean. A small desk with a small book shelf. Papers scattered on top of the desk, remnants of whatever Daemon had been working on. Then there was the single bed and the small dresser and the wardrobe closet that had a built in mirror.

Shira gasped, "Price Sadi sleeps here?"

"I ….. I think…. Tell me what you see Shira. You live in Terreille."

"May I speak freely?

Jaenelle looked up to her, her voice quivered" that's why I asked you to come with me I need to know what you see."

"Pleasure slaves would have been given a room like this for good behavior. But Prince Sadi is your husband is….."

"he's unstable, Mother night I made him ….." her hand covered her mouth to keep herself from saying what all three of them were thinking. Then she continued, " Gabrielle will you help me please. When I talk to Daemon will you ….."

"I'll sneak you some book during your nap times. But Jaenelle if you scraped his scars to the point he's trying to become this submissive, uncle Saetan will have more than one thing to say to you when he finds out.'

"Don't remind me." Jaenelle dryly agreed. She knew once she talked with her husband not only would she have to explain to him but she would have to explain to Lucivar who would dump her in the first body of water he could manage to drag her into and then he would turn her over to the high lord who would voice his displeasure at a very high volume and would continue to voice that displeasure till his son was stable and back to his normal snarly self.


	26. leaving part 2

Jaenelle sat in Gabrielle's suite. Her blue shawl draped over her shoulders, and tears streaming down her cheek. She had been unable to speak since coming back from Daemon's room. Unable to do anything more then to weep quietly as her friend and fellow black widow hurried in and out of the room trying to make a brew that would calm her but not harm the baby.

Having a cup of hot tea forced in her hands, Jaenelle thought bitterly about the child she was carrying. If she wasn't pregnant right now she could heal her brother they way he should be healed. If she wasn't pregnant she could drag her pig headed husband to her room and show him just how much she does love him. If she had never became pregnant or at least the way she did, her love wouldn't have been called into question. Her husband wouldn't be turning away from her. No, not turning away, running away. The tears continued to fall, but not quietly now.

"Jaenelle you have to calm down. I can't keep the boyos out of this room all night if you don't stop crying."

"St-stop crying?" she took a jagged breath then tried to continue, "I don't want to st-stop crying. I - I can't st-stop crying."

"Oh sweet darkness what did we get you into." Gabrielle muttered as she now began to pace. She had every member of the remaining first circle outside her door. Every member of the coven except Karla, out in that hallway, and several kindred, who had adopted Jaenelle but were not as of yet members of her court, out on her balcony trying to see what was wrong with the lady.

"you didn't do this I sh-should have t-told him."

Fine if Jaenelle didn't want to play queen, she wasn't going to tip toe around the solution, and she, sure as the sun does shine in hell, wasn't going to continue to coddle her. "Listen up. First stop your crying, and whining there is a simple solution and you know that already. So do us all a favor and march your blond haired little pregnant ass over to the family's side of the Hall and be the queen your husband needs right now."

She sniffled; her tear glazed her eyes didn't hide the anger behind them. Who the hell did Gabrielle think she was talking to. Who? She was Witch and nobody talk to her that way. No body. In her midnight voice she snapped, "you have no right to talk to me like that."

"I have every right, Lady. And just because I didn't start this conversation in protocol doesn't change the fact. You are the queen-"

"- former queen."

"And before you start that former crap consider this. We all served you long before you even had your jewels. We all recognized you the moment we met you, it only took uncle Saetan longer to realize that we are your coven and your first circle."

Jaenelle paled, and then leaned back in the chair. She could storm out of the room and be thrown into a mob ready to pamper and fuss or she could listen to her sister. "go on, please." she wiped her nose on her sleeve

"Daemon is your husband he's entitled to fuss. So give him a reason. Something apart from the child you carry. It's late you should be in bed. So start there. Your upset and have been crying. Point that out to him. Hells fire Jaenelle act like the queen he married. You would never stand up to someone who did something to hurt you but you have always stood up to anyone who hurt your friends and your family. Well Daemon is hurt right now. So go fix it."

It was a clear call to battle. One she couldn't ignore any longer. "But the hallway."

"Your witch, if you want them to part tell them."

"I …… I have never…."

"Been a bitch….. Your pregnant it comes with the territory to be bitchy."

Jaenelle open the door then too quietly said, "the first person to ask me anything right now is going to have a war blade at their throat." a clear warning and a clear signal that she was fine and a bit moody.

Daemon entered the main hall at the same moment that Jaenelle did. His heart stopped. He could see she had been crying. Could see the red marks on her cheeks from the tears. He couldn't go to her. But he was a warlord prince, it was his right to protect, his right to find out what caused those tears and kill it.

His voice sounded nervous, and unsure as he spoke, "you should be resting Lady."

Well that just wouldn't do. He wasn't being accommodating, and that just wouldn't do. But he had always responded to rage. His rage, her rage. That had always been the catalyst when dealing with a heart wound. Fill it with rage and then he would be accommodating. "And why should you care." she snapped

Rage flowed through him. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't. He closed his eyes then licked his lower lip. Trying to regain some control he managed to say, "my apologies, Lady…." as he turned to leave.

"Plant your feet Prince."

The air crackled with suppressed anger. His hands shook with fear that now was going though him. If witch was going to kill him so be it but he had to go with Karla tomorrow. He had too or the ' item' would be lost for good. "Lady?"

She walked up to him. Stood so she was in front of him. "We need to talk. Her voice hissed as it began to turn into a growl.

He loved that tone of voice. Loved it more when it was used in the bedroom and not in a middle of a fight. "It's late. Now is not the…… time."

"Do not tell me when is or is not the time to talk, prince. I am the queen and I decide."

She wants to play queen fine she can play queen. And this was Kaeleer and he had rights here. Ones that he was fully going to take advantage of. Not touching her he used craft to lift her off the floor. Then turned to head up the stairs that would lead to her room.

"Daemon put me down this instant."

He didn't care that she was fighting the physic restarts. Didn't care that she was swearing quite viciously at him. And didn't care when the high lord peaked out of his suite of rooms and gave him that fatherly disapproving look. He didn't care what she thought, what the high lord thought. Hell he didn't care what her coven thought. It was late and this little grumpy witch was going to bed.

He hadn't said one word to her since he lifted her off the ground. Didn't so much as growl when she started to struggle with the phantom hands that were holding her. But now that her bedroom door was closed and the aural shield tightly around it he did yell. Tonight he was her husband, so tonight he could yell.

"What in the name of hell do you think your doing up so late!" his voice roared through the room.

"Waiting for you." she snapped back

His eyes glazed. She was enticing him into a fight. Pushing him to be an over protective warlord prince. Well then he would just have to oblige her in this little endeavor wouldn't he? A flick of his hand and her clothes were gone.

He wanted her. He wanted to taste her. Feel her skin rubbing against his. Before he could follow those thoughts he called in her nightgown, a pair of socks and her robe. He watched her dress. Watched her slowly, meekly step closer to him. Her hand shook slightly as she rested hit on his cheek.

She felt something shift inside him and settle again. But it settled wrong she sensed it. She Felt it. Couldn't reach whatever had shifted.

He all too gently removed her hand from his face. Her simple touch was like a twisting knife in his heart. He wanted her and he knew she was no longer his. No worse she didn't want him. Couldn't want him. He kissed the palm of her hand. A lump caught in his throat. Just above a whisper he managed to say, "good night, Jaenelle." then he hurried out of the room snapping the strongest shield around the room that he could. She wore the ebony now and if she wasn't with child she could pass right through it. But she couldn't not unless she sacrificed that child. And that was something she wouldn't do.

A tear fell. Why had good night, sounded so much like good bye. She wouldn't sit idly by and do nothing. She would fight to keep her husband but she would not sacrifice their child.

Saetan stepped out into the hall. He had taken a more direct route from Gabrielle'sroom so he had reentered his room well before Jaenelle. And now he stood looking at his mirror.

Daemon had been distant lately. He would respond as a warlord prince but not as a son. Any attempt as of late to bridge that gap had only caused more hurt feelings and cause a wider gap. But he had to try because as a father he didn't approve to Daemon forcing a witch into a bedroom, but as a warlord price he whole heartedly agreed that she should have been in bed hours ago.

"Is the shield necessary prince?"

"If she has no other option she'll sleep."

"ah." now he looked more closely as his son. Something was off. More than off. Something was broken but he couldn't tell exactly what. "Come have a glass of brandy with me."

Any other time he would have followed. Any other time he would have found some way for his father to comfort him. But this wasn't his father. Not any more. He was just the warlord prince who had sired him. So he couldn't follow him. Not without there being a good reason to. A reason that a warlord prince would follow another into a private set of rooms.

He couldn't find that reason do he politely said, "no thank you."

"Let me rephrase this. Get your ass into this room. We need to talk .now." he put a little bit on the words in order to get Daemon moving. He wanted to know was wrong. Marital or not it seems as of late every one in this Hall was edgy and he wanted to know why.

Daemon didn't hear the door close but knew that it did because the light coming from the hall was now gone. His heart pounded in his chest. He was a black jeweled warlord prince and he should not be this scared just being in this room. Maybe his chalice was too weak. Too fragile.

"I won't keep you because I know you need rest before you go help Karla in the morning. You do know your suppose to be helping her with _something_ tomorrow don't you."

A lie. "Yes sir Chaosti told me."

"Really." Saetan sensed the Lie but choose to let it be for the moment. Besides what ever Daemon and Karla had planned for tomorrow there was going to be enough temper and weapons to handle just about anything. "Since you'll be gone I presume for most of the day. I suspect you will be leaving instructions with your mother about Lucivar's care."

"I hadn't thought about it." hadn't gotten around to thinking about it.

Now Saetan started to pay a little more attention to his son. Daemon was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. And the fact that his son who was so very good with hiding behind a mask and was failing so miserable was speaking volumes. "Well then I'll make it easy for you. Since I was planning on seeing Tersa tomorrow I'll stay to look after Lucivar and make sure his charming personality doesn't up set your mother too much."

Daemon paled. When the spell wore off his brother was going to be standing on the killing field looking for some one's blood sing. If he remembered anything from the abyss Saetan would find away into Terreille. His plan, his gift would be ruined. "KaeAskavi will be staying with him."

"Maybe I'm not speaking clearly tonight or you're your not hearing correctly. So I'll say this again. I will be at your mother's until you return."

"You won't leave until then? I have your word."

He swore. Daemon was trying to hide something. And that something was turning into a battle ground. "You asked Karla to form the escort didn't you?"

"We're picking up a gift for you. But that's all I will say."

"Fair enough. But know this prince if your not back by night fall I will tear the realm apart looking for you." all three realms if I need to.

Daemon grinned. Something that had been out of place moved back to where it should be. Relaxed. "I shouldn't be gone past midday." he hoped. He wanted to be on his island before dark. Before his chalice completely shattered. At least there he would be safe and the people there would keep him safe.

"then go rest prince the sun will be rising soon." as Daemon reached for the door Saetan continued, " should the Healers be close by tomorrow?'

a short pause than Daemon asked, " for Lucivar?"

Mother night who else would I….. No he had one son hurt and he would not being keeping vigils on both. Leashing his temper that was starting to rise he spoke through clenched teeth, "yes for Lucivar."

"No I don't think so. You'll be there that should be enough. Gabrielle will be needed at the keep by midday. She should expect to be summoned by Draca." then Daemon was out of the room.

Saetan cursed. But now his son had told him something useful. The gift was at the keep or was going to be. And he could bet Lucivar would know a thing or two about Daemon's behavior. But that could wait the few hours till he woke up.


	27. tangled web

Tersa sat before a tangled web. The threads were all in place. It was time for all truths to be revealed. 50, 000 years of lies were now going to be brought to light. But she would have to get both of her boys through this. Both of them would be needed to keep the web whole. To keep all of the threads in place.

She had already insured that Lucivar would be kept safe. He would be here in her care. But her son, her true son was at risk. He shouldn't be, but something wasn't right. Something inside of him was on the brink of shattering.

The moon was still high in the night sky as she started another web. Her tears fell. A strong queen was needed but not witch. Not dreams made flesh. But the queen that was needed to save all of the threads had long gone away. Without her the boy would be lost. The other threads would remain, and truths would be reveled but her boy would be lost. And in time the children that should be there would never be.

Her tears fell. She couldn't stop this. Witch couldn't stop this. Daemon would be lost. The children would be lost. And in a few decades all three realms would be destroyed.

Witch always spirals. Always.


	28. leaving part 3

Daemon had stayed up for the remainder of the night preparing everything that would need to be done for his departure. As he last act of the warlord prince of Dhemlan he wrote out orders that if he stepped foot back into the territory he should be killed. Then added only the queen of Ebon Askavi could say otherwise. He knew she never would but wanted to give himself one last thread of hope that Jaenelle still cared.

After writing that and his formal resignation. He carefully penned out the care his brother would need. Sure his healers would know most of this and could figure out the rest, but tonight his brother's care was in his hands so he would write the letter knowing full well that it would be read. Passed on to Jaenelle then would then throw it into the fire place. Knowing that he added a few little phrases that would insure it would at least get read twice. Phrases like, ' Jaenelle's not allowed to put him to the ground for two turns of the seasons.' and, ' when he's able to go through warm up drills Marian should start giving him regular sex again. It should keep him from being to overly protective of his queen." of course neither little phrase would be listen to, and it didn't matter but writing them did put a grin on his face. After all he was controlling his brother's life in and out of the bedroom, Or at least as far as the letter was concerned.

The last letter he wrote was to Tersa. Simple instructions only to be followed while Lucivar was at the cottage. Simple rules, "if he gets snarly treat him like Mikal." something his brother would not find amusing but the high lord would. He could just imagine Lucivar waking snarling over something little and Tersa scolding him as if he was still a child. He made sure to comprise a list of approved food that should be able to set on his brother's stomach and made it very clear that he was not allowed to have ale. Approved drinks were milk and water. That however was his brotherly revenge for all the times Tersa had insisted he drink milk while his brother when he visited got to drink ale. Again Daemon grinned. He was having fun writing theses letters. This one in particular since Tersa would read it and would make sure it was followed.

Dawn was close now. The sky no longer looked black but was turning deep purple and gray with the first rays of light. It was time to take Lucivar to the cottage and fetch his father's gift. One that he wished with all his heart he would be able to give to him personally.

Daemon gave a slight grown as he moved off the couch. He wanted to check on his brother once more before getting himself ready. Lucivar laid on his side, much as he had done all night. His arms hugging himself at fist glace. Taking another look it seemed like he was protecting something. And that something would disappear in a few hours. He just hoped his brother wouldn't be standing on the killing field because what he had been protecting would be gone when he woke.

After slipping on his black trousers, white silk shirt and black matching jacket, he called in a small jar of power. It had been a few years since he had used this. His eyes closed as he silently hoped that it would still be strong enough to get him through the day. In six hours he would need another dose. And six after that he would either be dead, broken or so deep in sleep that he wouldn't know who had been the one to deliver the killing blow. If the darkness was kind he would never know that the blond queen that held his heart had been the one to finish breaking him. If the darkness was kind.

He looked at his sleeping brother once more. Then turned to look out at the garden. The gentle sound of water flowing over the rocks soothed him. Memories of all the times he had sat with Jaenelle in that garden gave him hope. But her strong dark scent was tearing way calming thoughts he had right now. Her scent replaced those thought with ones of urgency. He needed to be gone before she woke. He had to be away from the keep with Karla and her escort Before Lucivar told her what he intended to do. And he needed to be back well before evening meal. No long before that because he would have to say good bye to his mother. He owed her that.

Sighing to himself he turned once more. This time gracefully gliding to the door. Chaosti would know who was going on this venture. And those who were going would listen to him because he was a Dea al Mon Warrior and also wore the Gray. Daemon didn't stop till he was outside the black polished door. Didn't stop to open, it just used craft to pass right through it.

Chaosti was still sleeping on the long couch. His silver hair ruffled from sleep. His arm tucked under his head to act as a pillow. For the first time in months he was relaxed enough to tolerate being around any one. For the first time in a long time he thought about how he wanted to wake someone up. That someone being a warlord prince who under the best of days had a temper worse than Lucivar's. Well maybe not worse but at least equal to.

He thought for a brief moment he could try to be rash about it and try to ease him awake. He could rub against his inner barriers and wake him that way. Neither would give him the reaction he needed. Neither would draw out Chaosti anger and temper. And it was that temper that would be needed today.

His voice rolled like soft thunder through the room. Saying only one word. "Chaosti."

His sleepy eyes opened only to be glazed over. His pulse raced as he called in his weapons. He breathed deeply. That strong dark male scent. The scent that mirrored the High lord's. The scent that too was now vastly different. His forest blue eyes focused just enough to recognize Daemon through the red haze. In a cold horse voice Chaosti managed to say, "Prince Sadi"

"Have the other escorts meet us at the landing web." turning his back to the warrior who was watching him with a bit too much of a predator's watchful eye, he continued," one more thing prince. No rings can be worn till we get past the keep."

Remove his ring. When the sun rises in hell. "Go to hell"

"Fine then don't come and you can explain to the high lord why you refused to be Karla's escort. And you can explain to Witch and your wife why you refused to listen to two black widows, and Draca."

That was enough to get him to back away from the killing edge. Not much. But enough to think for a moment. "How long will they need to be removed.'

"Not long a few moments. Only long enough to get to where we are going without worrying your Queen, or the rest of the boyos."

"Daemon?"

"Hmmm?"

"if the queen knows and our wife knows, then why….."

"I need to explain the particulars of this 'mission' before we proceed. And I can't risk any of you sending a message back to someone who could stop this mission form succeeding."

"Are you going to check?"

"no, I trust I won't have to." then Daemon slipped out of the room and made sure the shield was gone.

Chaosti knew who had been chosen for this 'escort'. Figured it out when Gabrielle had told him that he had been chosen. But it still didn't change the fact he didn't want to remove his ring. Didn't change the fact that Daemon was giving him little choice about the matter and sure the hell did comfort him when Daemon had said that he couldn't risk any of them sending a message back to someone who could stop this mission form succeeding. Hell they were staying in Kaeleer. Where could they go without sending a message to someone if a message needed to be sent?

It didn't matter right now he had a job to do. A job that would be easier if a certain Eyrien Warlord prince was joining them. A job he would be more confident about if Daemon wasn't flipping between Sanity and the twisted kingdom in the same breath.

Chaosti blew out a breath. He wasn't clear of the killing field nor would he be till this escort duty was completed. But he would grit his teeth and do what Daemon had asked. And after he said where they were going and what they were going to be doing he would either be joined on the killing field or joining Daemon for this mission.

Daemon reentered the Consort's room. His brother looked so peaceful. So relaxed. So much like Daemonar. If this was going to be good bye this was how he wanted to remember his brother. Not the warrior, not his brother being a prick. But this. Lucivar just being his brother. He would never tell his brother good bye. He would never tell him about how he had found their father's missing pieces to his soul. Would never tell him what it took to bring their father's gift to Kaeleer. After 1700 years the only good bye he would give his brother was that he had given him on the dreamscape.

Finding resolve in that Daemon used craft to wrap Lucivar in a cocoon of blankets and float him to the awaiting coach. Now would be the first time he would see who Karla had chosen for this escort detail. And would be the last time he would lay eyes on SaDiablo Hall.

The first rays of the sun were peeking through the dark. The first chirps of the birds were starting to be heard. Daemon closed his eyes. The air was cold with the onset of winter but the beauty that was still all around him sobered his mood. This was a good day to do what he had planned.

The door to the coach opened from the inside. Khary was their waiting holding the door. His warm wool over coat that Morghann had bought for him on their last trip to Glacia. His hands covered in thick leather gloves. Daemon's lips twitched in trying not to laugh, "Lord Khardeen, are you expecting the weather to turn that cold today?"

"Hell's fire Daemon, if you want us to remove our rings I can guarantee that snow and Ice would be the least of our worries. Hell if dealing with one female who has stepped on to the killing field would be bad enough but you're giving the entire coven the motivation to."

"No Khary not the entire coven. Don't forget Karla is coming with us."

"Oh mother night. You could have asked Morghann at least she keeps her temper better."

"Her jewels aren't dark enough." Daemon paused then added, "Besides as Karla recently pointed out she's my sister. So her temper would be welcome."

Aaron poked his head out the door, "not to mention she can take you to the ground with almost as much ease as Lucivar when she wants to."

"Karla has never ….." now having Khary, Aaron and Chaosti glaring at him waiting to argue about the lie he was ready to say. Daemon said instead, "get inside I can't get Lucivar in the coach with the three of you blocking the damn doorway." _I asked for an escort and Karla gave me a hunting pack that was trained by wolfs. I'll have to thank her for that._ Daemon thought bitterly.

Chaosti moved back but remain near the door until Daemon was settled, and had time to look at his escorts. Well most of the escorts since Kaelas had joined Karla last night and Theran was being kept in the small private room. "Alright our rings are removed for the moment. Now tell us where in the blasted realm we are going."

Daemon exchanged a cold stare with him before mumbling some very exposit cures under his breath.. _So he's still not far from the killing edge. _"After we leave Lucivar with Tersa. This is something that Karla needs to hear as well."

Chaosti leaned back against the high back seat, gave a slight nod. Aaron grinned. Khary called in his ring. Daemon looked in disbelief as Chaosti restated, "Maybe we weren't clear. Tell us or one of us well send a message and wake up everyone in the Hall."

Daemon growled. They had his back up against the wall and they were not going to drop this anytime soon. "Fine you want to know. We have to pick something up for the high lord that he misplaced."

"That doesn't explain why you need Karla or a full escort."

"We have to go into Terreille to get it. I could retrieve it by myself but I would have no way to get it back here. Let alone give it to the high lord."

"so we're going because….."

"I need Karla to bring the item back. I need you to protect one of Kaeleer's queens."

"The item …. What is it?" Khary leaned forward. He wanted to know out of curiosity, but also because he wanted to know if it is dangerous.

"That, I'll have to show you when we get there. It's not something I can say that you will believe."

"Fair enough. But Daemon you're going to explain this to the high lord. You wear the darker jewel and you are his son. So you can explain why you're doing something that could shatter your chalice and we'll think of something so he remains calm enough to appreciate what you are giving him." Chaosti closed his eyes. He would have liked to know more. But Daemon wasn't going to tell them. But he was glad they did have Theran at lease he could tell them what they were looking at once they got to Terreille. And he if anyone could guide them back if Daemon became too unstable.


	29. Tersa

The ride into Halaway was short, but his plan of just tucking Lucivar in and making a quick exit was anything but.

Tersa must have had one of the boys from the village move both her bed and the bed of the journey maid black widow that lived with her into the sitting room. Must have had help moving the furniture that had been in that room out, because that was what he was looking at. The large room with the two beds pushed up together and two overstuffed chairs one on either side of the bed. And the side table set up as a night stand.

Laying his bundled up brother on the bed and loosening the covers so that he could move if he choose to. Daemon looked at his overly nervous mother and too calmly asked, "you had the beds brought down here for him?" he could see that he she did but he wanted to know why. Lucivar would have been fine for a few hours on a couch. Maybe.

" the bed wanted to be down here." in her nervous way she tried to explain but she more concerned over her tangled web then she was about trying to make sense for her boy.

Ah huh. Daemon let it go. He could see Tersa trying too hard to walk on this side of the twisted kingdom. Trying to be what she could never be. His heart broke seeing her like this. It always did, but today he couldn't think of that. No today he had other things to take care of.

Since Manny wasn't up yet, or at least wasn't there yet. Daemon called in the list of instructions for his mother and handed them to her. Her eyes seemed to clear before she got that motherly disapproving look on her face. She snapped, "I. Know. How. To. Take. Care. Of. My. Boy." she spaced each word so that they would be clear. So that Daemon could understand her.

"Sweetheart I never said you didn't, however Manny might like to know what to feed your boy while he is here today."

Her eyes shifted as she turned over what he was telling her, as she looked at the list once more, "No ale? But ale is Eyrien milk?"

Daemon grinned, " yes sweetheart I'm sure it is, but it might turn his stomach." seeing the question in her eyes he added, " his healer's made the decision when he was brought home." trying to change the subject to one that would draw her attention away from the list , he called in Lucivar's jewels and hunting belt. They were set on the table next to the bed, "he should be able to have these now."

Tersa knew that this was wrong. His scent was wrong for her boy. She cupped his face in her hands, "you will fetch him."

Yes sweetheart I will fetch him today. But if you need anything the High lord and KaeAskavi will be here. They both insisted on that."

Tersa looked deep into his eyes. Held that gaze for several moments as she tried to look at what was missing, what was wrong. She grabbed his wrist as she once done in Terreille. In a frantic voice she said, "how many sides to a triangle."

He knew the answer to that question. It had drilled into his head. So he answered dryly. "A blood triangle as four sides. The sides are the three that guard the queen the fourth is the queen herself."

"And the children guard the father. The sons are his shield and his strength."

"Sweetheart there aren't three children, only two."

"no three. The mirror, the warrior and ……. The thread. The thread is lost." Tersa started looking around the room. Seemingly looking for the lost thread.

In a quite whisper Daemon crooned, "Mother the thread isn't lost. There is only two children. Memphis is gone."

"No the thread is lost. You will find the thread. The triangle must protect the queen. It must."

He shouldn't have stayed and tried to talk with her. He shouldn't have. He should have dropped Lucivar off and ran to the door, but he didn't and now she knew. Or at least he thought she knew. "Sweetheart, the queen will have a strong triangle. I promise. Jaenelle is safe."

Her eyes pinned Lucivar. He was still sleeping. Their voices, the scent of rage and despair that was now flavoring the room, he should not be a sleep. Her gaze changed. Her hazed covered eyes cleared. She stood tall her shoulders back. Daemon wondered if she stood like that before she was broken, before she jewels were shattered, "you will be back, and you will complete the triangle."

The room was starting to turn cold. And for once it wasn't from him. Oh shit. "Yes mother I will be back for my brother. You will look after him?" mother not sweetheart, not Tersa. But mother, a word he hoped would make her retreat back from whatever edge she was climbing. An edge he feared would turn lethal.

"He's my boy, I will look after him."

He kissed her cheek before he hurried to the door. He didn't run but walk with enough speed to make his heart beat faster.

Four pairs of eyes pinned him as he opened the door of the coach. He almost dismissed Theran but he didn't remember seeing him earlier. "Theran?"

"We had him wait in the private room. Didn't need both yours and Chaosti's tempers being scrapped so early." Khary shrugged. He was being honest so why did both Daemon and Chaosti look pissed.

Not liking the physic scent that was following Daemon, Aaron broke the tension by asking, ' so what scared a black jeweled warlord prince?"

"I'm not scared. I'm just practicing my survival skills."

"Uh, huh. That's why you were running-"

"I wasn't running"

"…from Tersa's cottage and why you're watching the door so closely."

"Tersa's pissed about something and her anger is directed at me."

"You wear the black, and I'm sorry to say this but Tersa doesn't have any jewels. She's still gifted but…"

"She a woman. Jewels or no jewels you don't not piss off a black widow especially one who walks in the twisted kingdom." they let the conversation go. Daemon was right, Tersa was a gifted black widow, and the fact that she was his mother should have told them something. But they had all assumed that Daemon was the mirror of the high lord. So none of them, not even Daemon gave much thought about where some of his cold rage came from. None of them thought where he learned certain spells that left even Jaenelle in awe. And none of them wanted to know anything different.

Tersa watched as the coach drove away. Her boy needed help. He needed the queen that had been lost. But how to find that queen? And how to make sure neither triangle broke. The thread was there. The final side of the triangle. Not a blood triangle but the family . Three children mending the father's wounds. Wounds that would never heal otherwise. The triangle that would surround the new queen. The queen that even she would serve. The queen that had not arrived. How to make sure the web stayed together?

The tiny gold spider crawled down from a single thread of silk and landed on Tersa's shoulder. "What do you see?"

* We see many things strange one.*

"can you find the queen my web has said has been lost."

* The queen is found. But I do not have the power to call her back.*

Tersa cocked her head trying to listen to the whispers. * No the queen is lost.*

* There are two who can bring the queen home. I go there now. Watch the flying one he is walking roads he is not meant to walk. They will become dangerous if he does not return.*

Tersa nodded, " thank you little one." her eyes again tuned to Lucivar. This time not clouded but clear. She was looking for the web that a black widow created. She was looking for the thread that would lead him out of the dreamscape. It was there just as it should be. Just within his reach.

Lucivar took another look around. Whether or not it had been something he had done or not. The chalice seemed smoother, less jagged. It was still weak and brittle but if he could hold on just a bit longer. Maybe just maybe Daemon would find the truth he was missing. He would find the piece that would fix the chalice.

The mist was starting to grow thicker. He couldn't stay much longer. He knew that. But he couldn't let go of the chalice. He wouldn't let go.


	30. Tersa part 2

The little gold spider dangled level with Lorn's eye. * It is time for the queen to return.*

"jewelss cannot be given back once they are broken little daughter."

* They were not broken only lost. My sister's and I found them. To Save Kaeleer the queen must return.*

"You took a queenss jewelss?"

* For the mirror to be born the queen could not have the jewels. They were never broke because they were never received.*

"Bring them little daughter it iss time for all truthss to be revealed." Draca looked up at both Lorn and the little spider. "Yess it iss time for all truthss to be revealed. May the High Lord forgive me."

It was just after dawn when a second coach drove up to the cottage. KaeAskavi roared to announce the arrival of the lady and her sire. Rose to his feet to greet them then settled back down on the porch. He had come right behind Daemon but didn't reveal himself till after the males had left.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the lady's mate but he smelled strange. His meat wasn't bad but something wasn't right. So he chose to remain shielded till now.

In a pleasantly surprised voice Jaenelle said, " KaeAskavi why are you here?"

* Little spider told my sire I would be needed here today.*

Witch's eyes shifted, changed. Her deep midnight voice said, "did she?"

Even the kindred knew when not question witch. And the way her midnight voice sounded now was not the time. * yes lady*

"Stand guard prince. None may enter unless I say." then she marched herself up to the door.

Tersa stood in the doorway. Her eyes clear from not standing too far in the twisted kingdom but they held something feral behind them. " My boy is sleeping."

Jaenelle looked into those eyes. Took a step back out of respect. "I'm sorry sister. Seeing your guard threw me."

"My boy is sleeping. You should not be here."

Saetan stepped up on the porch," sweetheart we're just going to sit with you. You don't know what Lucivar is like….."

"HE'S. MY. BOY."

Marian stepped out of the coach and called in a tin of nut cakes. "Tersa we won't stay long. The high lord will need to rest when the sun is at its highest and Jaenelle will need a nap around then. So would you mind if we kept you company while Lucivar sleeps a while longer?" she held out the pan of nut cakes

"My boy can't have those. The list says he can't"

In a little voice Jaenelle asked, "List? What list?"

Tersa played with the folds of her skirt. Then pulled the note out of her pocket, "My boy wrote it."

Jaenelle read it and fought the urge not to laugh.

* What is it witch child?*

* Oh papa, you really should tell Tersa that she doesn't have to follow these rules.*

* are they bad?*

* No …. Well I don't think so but an eyrien that is in a prissy mood and is being held hostage by Tersa …. Well I don't think he will find the humor in this.*

Needing to know how bad the list really was Saetan coyly asked, "Sweetheart may I see the note that Daemon gave you?" with her nod Jaenelle handed it to him.

Marian now curious read over his shoulder. Trying not to laugh she placed her tongue between her teeth and bit down. "Oh, my. Damon really can't be serious can he?"

"No sweetheart I think he is however I don't think Lucivar would appreciate being read a story that has colorful pictures to go along with the words, nor do I think he would fully appreciate being told that he needs a nap because he's getting too snarly. And I really don't think he'll keep his temper when he find out he can't have ale and that he is only allowed milk and water. However I do think Lucivar will fully appreciate being justified in throttling his brother after he finds out about this ….. Um letter." Saetan grinned and choose to take this as a sign that things were being to become normal again. Taking it as Daemon was trying to goad his brother into being the eyrien warrior he is instead of the hurt warlord prince that he was playing.

Walking into the cottage Saetan took a quick glance into the parlor. Lucivar was now in a restless sleep. Beads of sweat were forming on his face. His eyes tightly shut. The blankets were still wrapped around him but not enough to inhibit movement and the tight black shield that was still in place insured that they weren't rubbing against his tender skin.

But yet his son looked distressed. Something wasn't right and he wanted to know what. Saetan took one more step into the room only to hear Tersa's agitated voice, "you may not enter."

He would have argued that he was Lucivar's father and he could check on his son if he choose to but both Jaenelle and Marian were watching him and there was something in Tersa's eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. "I wasn't going to disturb him sweetheart. But something…."

"The webs will lead him to wake." then Tersa turned and made her way to the kitchen

Webs? He opened his inner barrios just a crack. His eyes widened. He could feel the webs now. Dark tangled webs. Webs that felt so familiar but also wrong. They felt twisted, broke. * Witch child where is Daemon?*

* Papa?*

* It's important.*

Jaenelle searched, couldn't find him. Sent out a general message through her ring to find Karla's 'escorts' the return messaged chilled her. "They're not in range of the rings." * papa when riding the black winds how far can you travel in an hour?"

"I would still be reachable."

"Daemon's not, Karla's not, none of her escorts are. So where are they?"

He mumbled half hoping she wouldn't hear, "not in Kaeleer."

Jaenelle paled, "if he's not here where is… he …no … no he wouldn't go …"

"Witch child I'm sure Karla wouldn't allow him to go into Terreille with him being so … Unstable."

It had only taken a few moments to reach the Keep. Only a few moments to find Draca and Karla. And it didn't take any time to light the black candles in proper order so that they could travel to one of the thirteen gates. Daemon closed his eyes this time he wouldn't be traveling to the keep in Terreille. This time he would be going to the alter that Hekatah used. He would be going back to his birth place. The place that had honed his temper. Back to the house that he had grown up in. his stomach turned. No choice this needed done.

Karla placed her hand on his arm. In a quiet voice , one that she hardly ever used she asked, " are you sure."

Daemon closed his eyes, knowing she would see them and know what he was hiding. "It needs done and it can't wait any longer."

"Then let's go prince. I always wanted to see the house of the bitch that killed my cousin." there was venom in her words and a warning as well. She was a gray jeweled queen and may the darkness be kind to anyone who crossed her right now.

Daemon patted her hand, "she's long gone now." hearing the words settled something inside himself. She was gone and she couldn't harm him now. Her taint couldn't cause any more scares on him or anyone else.

"Tersa who's weapons are those?" Marian look again in the room where Lucivar was sleeping. This time she noticed the war blade, the hunting belt on the table, the long knifes that needed cleaning.

"Gifts for my winged boy. My other boy left the belt and knifes."

Marian's heart sank. If Lucivar saw his belt and hunting knives so mishandled, so in need of cleaning. If she could guess some of the thing he would say about that and many of them directed at her because she was a hearth witch and the dirt was on something that belonged to him. "Tersa, would you mind if I clean them. Lucivar wouldn't mind."

She looked up from her blocks, "the list said you're allowed to clean, so you may clean."

Marian wasn't going to argue. The list said she could clean anything that was a part of Lucivar. The weapons were his so she guessed they were a part of him. Had Daemon thought about how to word it so Tersa could mold the list to her liking or had it been something that he just over looked?

Tersa was becoming agitated again. The high lord was pacing. Jaenelle kept asking questions about things that had been in the web she had created three months ago. Asking questions about the healing webs. She didn't want them here. But she lacked the knowledge to get them to leave. So she sat quietly ignoring them, building things with her blocks. And waiting till her boy woke up. She needed to know what he knew. She needed to know about the dreamscape. But more than that she needed to know what web Daemon was following. And that was something only a brother could know.

Their voices were muffled by time they reached the parlor where Lucivar had been tucked in. Tersa had insisted that her bed be sat in there for her boy. She had insisted that he couldn't be tucked in on the couch. But she hadn't said why he had needed to be brought here. Hadn't given any indication to any one why Eyrien weapons had been bought for him then honed by the best weapon maker she could find. And she hadn't said who had told her about where to get the weapons made, or who to have make them.

All of this circled in all of their minds. But none of them wished to upset Tersa by asking. After all she probably wouldn't tell them much any ways. So they sat at tried to piece together a party for Daemon knowing what his thoughts were about parties. And all of them fearing Daemon wouldn't be there for the gathering. It was this thought that twisted like a knife creating the fear that this party was going to see more like a funeral than a birthday celebration.

It had been only two hours since Daemon had left. Only two hours but Lucivar hadn't even started to stir yet. Every moment that passed Marian seemed to be coming more and more nervous. "I should go check on him."

This time neither the high lord or Jaenelle objected. If Marian wanted to see that Lucivar was still lost in a sound slumber then who were they to question that?

He felt the soft bed beneath him. The covers being pulled around him. His body was still numb, still heavy from sleep. His hand closed. Empty. His eyes opened in fear. His heart pounded, his eyes glazed. He was standing on the killing field before he had even realized he was near it.

Through the red haze he could barely make out Marian trying to calm him. Could barely understand why she was telling him to lay back down. Not moving to draw out the predator inside him but calmly, slowly pushing at his shoulder to get him to relax, just a little.

"Lucivar." the deep male voice whispered. Not a call to battle but soothing, calming.

He recognized that voice that was now inside his head. He breathed deeply that dark physic scent calmed him. That male spice that now recognized as his father. He looked down at his hands. Anger gave way to fear. It wasn't there. He had held on to it all night. He had made sure it wouldn't break while he held on, but now it was gone. "The Chalice. Where's the chalice?"

Three black widows stared at him. All three now could feel the web that Daemon had so carefully hidden. They could feel the last of the tangled web that only one of them should have been able to read, but it wasn't witch who did. Tersa burst out in tears as she fell to her knees. "NO…. NO!!!!! He can't. The boy, he mustn't. The web won't stay if he does." without warning her eyes sharpened then all to quickly the tears stopped and she became all too quite. Her head tilted as if she were listing to a faint whisper and was struggling to hear. She breathed in relief her hand covered her hear.

A tiny smile formed before she noticed Lucivar trying to get out of bed. In a very motherly voice she said, "Rest your wings. All better now. The boy will be all better."

Lucivar struggled to sit up. Struggled against the phantom hands that were holding him down. "No. let me up. He'll break the chalice. Listen to me. I know what I saw."

"Lucivar calm down. You must have been dreaming. You couldn't have seen Daemon's chalice. I'm the only….."

"Damn it cat you taught him too well." he paused before he was able to continue. In a almost whisper he said, "there's not much left to save. I think. Damn it if there is enough there won't be much longer. He's weak, emotionally unstable and in Terreille."

"Lucivar, Calm down. Karla is with him." Saetan tried to keep the worry out of his voice tried to sound calm. Tried to keep his voice neutral.

Lucivar snapped. He couldn't keep the anger from his words. The hurt from his voice. "He's in Terreille. You left something there 50,000 years ago, and your son went to retrieve it."

His anger spiked, " the only thing I ever left there were the two of you. And that was not by my doing."

"No high Lord that iss not correct." her sibilant voice came from the door way.

For as long as Saetan had known her Draca had never left the keep. Oh yes she would travel between the realms but she had never left the keep. But yet here she was.

"Draca?" witch's midnight voice asked the question but all of them wanted to know the answer.

"I have a letter for you High lord. Lady Karla ssent it."

The note was quickly written and only said: Lucivar needs his jewels and weapons. His talents are requested.

Talents what talents? Saetan looked up paled. Lucivar was the only one who knew how to dance with the Sadist. The only one who knew when to push and when not to. Mother night this was bad.

Not wanting to discuss the note just yet he chose a different question. One that wouldn't have his son leaping to his death now that he was starting to heal. " Draca surly someone else could have brought this to me."

" yess , ssome one could have. But it iss I who hass a gift for Terssa. Thiss wass taken from her yearss ago, and now it iss time for her to have it." a single black uncut jewel floated into Tersa's hands. In a quiet voice Draca continued, " A gift from Lorn. Your sson needss you now."

Pieces shifted. Shattered. Reformed. Not fully whole but more solid than before. Stronger than they had been before. Silvers were still missing , bits of memories that would never fully be found. But she was whole.

The pieces shifted, jumbled. Back to where they were. Back to where she was comfortable. The whispers spoke. She listened then finally said, "I need an escort."

It was an abrupt statement. Not one that would be questioned or at least not now. "I'll go with you sweetheart." he was a black jeweled warlord prince and this was his to do. Not just because he would be protecting Tersa but because he would be the first to throttle his son.

Her eyes shifted. Her head cocked to the side. Once again like she was listing to something or someone. "No. you must keep the children here. The cat will come with me." her gaze shifted, "I won't go far. The boy will be home soon."

It was dismissed that she was talking about Daemon. So no one questioned that statement.

Suddenly feeling suddenly tiered. Lucivar settled back into the bed. In a very tired voice said, "Tersa, when you find my brother…. Dent his head for me."

She came close enough to kiss his cheek in a very motherly gesture before she answered, "The other boy will dent his head. He's trying to break protocol and you can't break that law."

"What law sister?" Jaenelle had been silent. A little to over whelm to speak.

"Warlord princes can't break their own chalice, can they high lord. It says so in the books."

"no sweet heart their not suppose to." getting his mind around what she was saying he added, "What other boy are you referring to?"

Pieces shifted. Tersa's eyes held understanding, but this was not hers to say. No this was a gift that would be from Daemon. And the High lord would need to remember that when he received it. "the silver head one." it wasn't a lie the other boy would have some silver in his hair. Not much but it should be there none the less.

They waited till Draca, Tersa and KaeAskavi were out of sight before Jaenelle gasped, "She wear's the black. Papa did you know?"

Amused shock was in his daughter's eyes. '" No witch child I did not. But I know someone who did." and that someone was going to explain why he gave a broken witch a new jewel. After all once a jewel was broken it could not be repaired. Right?

"Papa. If Lucivar just slept why did…."

He handed her the note, "do you really want your snarly pain in the ass brother back right this moment or would you like to throttle your husband first then tell your brother about both note."

"Papa that's mean." she grinned and gave her best game smile "I like it."


	31. Terreille

Daemon stepped through the mist and into the alter room. His stomached turned. The alter was there, but nothing else was in the room. No cloth no signs that this room had been used recently but the strong scent of that bitch, still lingered. The smell of carrion was still embedded in the stone.

Karla and Chaosti came thru the gate together. They could feel the difference here between the gates in Kaeleer and this one. They could feel the difference from the gate at the keep. Being a queen Karla did the only thing she could do, and slowly touched Daemon's arm. He hadn't been giving any outward signs of his temper, but his icy cold flesh was warning enough. "Prince Sadi." her voice was firm yet still gentle. She was trying to calm him, not have him ripping apart the minds of every living creature for miles around.

A black shield snapped around the room as Daemon stared intensely on the door that would lead out of the room. The only way out of the here and into Dreaga. "Some one's on the other side of the door, Lady."

"Then they should greet a visiting queen." Karla gave her best menacing smile, the one that would come right before a loud bang, or boom at the Hall. The one that always spelled trouble for anyone who was not coven or family.

Daemon turned slightly to see her. His gold eyes were glazed and narrow. "You'll need your rings now. It's not safe here." then he went back to watching the door, waiting for something or someone to try to open it. Waiting to spill fresh blood from an old enemy.

* I'll go smell the meat.* Kaelas snarled. He could get around the shield and back again if he chose to. And the fact he was eight hundred pounds of feline temper no one was going to stop him.

"Stay shielded I doubt any one here are familiar with kindred and I know that none of them have seen and arcerian cat before." Daemon warned him just as he slipped through the shield.

They waited tensely until Kaelas returned. There was no blood on his muff but amusement in his eyes. * The winged she cat wants to know who open her gate. She's mad she can't get in. not dangerous. That one out ranks her.* he was referring to the new priestess and Theran.

"I'll take each out you through the shield. I won't lower it unless I know we can use the gate to get back."

"Daemon we could go to the keep if we needed to." he was stating the obvious but he wanted to understand how far that would be. He wanted to know if he had to ride the gray winds to get there how long it would take.

"It would take too long. The Item won't last that long."

Karla put her hand up to gesture that they be quite. They couldn't gage Daemon's mood right now for whatever reason, or for reason they didn't want to guess. So he needed to be handled very carefully. He needed to be handled by a queen that could handle a black jeweled warlord prince. By one that he trusted. "Daemon, you swore to escort me remember? But I don't recall you telling me who I needed to see?"

She was standing to his right so that he would hold the place of her formal escort. "the High lord's son needs you."

Yes _that_ she could see. Daemon was cracking up right before her eyes. "Yes prince I can see that."

That snapped him back into the present. Muttering something under his breath in the Hayllian language he snapped, " Damn it Karla not me, not Lucivar. Listen carefully… The High Lord's son needs you. You being a gifted black widow will help, but more so you as very gifted healer will be what he needs. And the fact that you grew up with Memphis and uncle Andulvar will help the most." he trailed off now realizing the wide eyes and blank stares that were looking in his direction.

"Payton? You found Payton?" She gasped.

He had been lost during the first war over 50,000 years ago. He would have to be demon dead. Or a guardian if he lived this long. "How? How did you find him?" Khary croaked. He was both panicked and excited at the same time.

He spoke dryly, "he doesn't make very good chairs but his boats…. Well Father has one of his chairs in his suite and I saw the toy boat on one of my trips in the attic. The rest Geoffrey had to help me with."

"So are we going to stand here and talk, or are we going to go get your brother and haul his ass back home before the High lord starts looking for us. You know Daemon I love getting into trouble but this trip to the high lords office I could do without." Aaron was getting restless but more than that he wanted to meet Payton. He wanted to see if he was anything like Memphis and would teach him the older laws of protocol and how to dazzle a woman like Memphis had started teaching him in quite . Or if he was closer to Daemon in personality and charm, or worse a prick like Lucivar. Well maybe not worse than Lucivar but close enough.

"Keep shielded, something's not right here. Don't uncloak unless I tell you and stay quite." he didn't like being here, but he had something important to do. He had to give his father back his son. He had to give his father the son he was proud to have. He had to give Lucivar the brother who he could look up to but never fear. And he had to remove the only person in Terreille that could keep him sane.

"You're spending too much time with Lucivar." Chaosti said gleefully, "you're even starting to bark order's when none are needed."

Daemon just glared at him. He could have made some kind of remark but that would have just caused more problems then what it was worth so, he just choose to take him through the shield first. Choose the one who had the most lust for a battle and would kill without hesitation because he was guarding a queen.

The two passed through the door. Her scent almost had both of them stepping away from the killing edge. Her long black hair, the way she moved, the way her wings were held to her very toned body. Her scent was close too…… Marian? They looked at each other for a moment then she turned to the door, muttering about the guards taking to long to come and help her.

No not Marian but …… family? Not a threat that they were sure of. But still why was she here and not in Askavi. Not a priestess in her own territory. Why was she here? Those answers would have to wait till the others were on this side of the shield. Till Daemon knew it was safe for them to be seen by this eyrien.

The strong sleep webs that wrapped Lucivar awoke the web that Tersa has made. Her web tightened around him, taking his mind from his body. Taking him into a dreamscape that she created. One that he needed to see. Time was running out and some one other than her had to know the truth.

He stood surrounded by darkness. No walls, no floor just empty space. He looked down and saw his hands. His ebon gray jewel hanging from its chain. He could see his black skin tight trousers, but nothing else. Then a whispered sound came from somewhere in front of him.

Carefully he sent out physic tendrils. Nothing. But something had made a sound. A muffled voice louder now. But yet nothing was there. Nothing he could see or sense.

He cursed himself for not having his war blade. Cursed himself for not being shielded. Of course he could do neither in this dreamscape; Tersa had made it that way.

He took a deep breath and let out a loud war cry. Let out his frustrations in that war cry.

The sound was close now. All around him. Not one voice but many. Some sounding enraged other's sounding curious or baffled.

His heart beat a little faster. Not from fear but from the now hot anger that was starting to burn inside him. This was a battle field, only he couldn't see his rival. He couldn't senses them, but he knew they were there. And it was that knowing that had him now looking through the red haze of his anger.

"mother night, puppy are you trying to wake the dead?" an amused voice called from somewhere in the dark. He recognized that voice. He had spent eight years listing to it, learning from it.

"Prothvar?" his voice came out as a croak

A shadow stepped out from the darkness. A dark misty shape but one he would recognize anywhere.

"Yes, puppy now hush. There is something you need to know. Something only you can stop."

He hadn't realized that he had been thrown from the killing edge but in away he was glade that he had been. After all you can't really fight a whisper in the dark. His mind raced and for a moment he felt like a child learning something new for the first time. His head filled with questions that flowed from his lips before he could stop them, "how can this be……."

"Lucivar, father needs you. Be quite and listen" not Prothvar's voice but Memphis.

Awe struck, and baffled he gestured for them to speak. Oh he would ask questions, but not to them. No, He would ask them to a little witch who would be able to explain. Then she would bring him back her so that he could speak to his family again. So he could say the things that he so needed to say.

"Listen carefully, there's not much time." Prothvar started

Memphis continued, "Our brother is in danger. He needs you Lucivar he's not strong enough to do this alone."

"he's in Terreille?" because Memphis had said brother he had only thought of Daemon, and he shouldn't have. No he should have thought about the possibility of there being another.

"Yes he went to retrieve the _rest_ of the family. He will be able to save them, but he won't survive. Not this way."

"I can't …" oh yes he could, he had his jewel .he _could_ tap into that and fight. And he would fight hard because he didn't know how to fight any less. But his body was healing, he wasn't strong enough. Or at least his mind was telling him he wasn't.

"Damn it listen to us. You have to be there. If the threads are lost then so will our father. So will the queen. And so will all three realms." there was desperation now in his voice.

Lucivar turned that over in his head. Paced in a small circle. Daemon dies, the high lord slips into the twisted kingdom, and witch lets her power….." No. no the thread will not be lost and if I have to dent Daemon's thick skull then I will."

"Lucivar when you wake ….. The weapons have webs that will help. The spiders made them." Prothvar's voice trailed as he once again became a part of the darkness

"You know what happen?"

"We know. The darkness sees everything little brother. Now wake. Time's running short." Memphis stepped back then added " take your bride with you there's something she needs to see…….." the voice faded as he struggled to get his body to work enough to open his eyes.

Marian sat on the edge of the bed dabbing a cool wash cloth on his face trying to wipe the sweat without hurting him.

She had been in the kitchen helping Manny prepare a light meal when she heard Lucivar's war cry. The parlor had filled with the family just as Lucivar ached back relaxed and he had fallen back to sleep. It was at that moment that he had started to sweat more than he usually did when he and Jaenelle worked out. More than he did after a long night in bed. And that worried her. So she sat whispering sweet nothings in his ear and wiping the sweat that didn't seem to stop.

He opened his eyes as a warm strong hand patted his hair down and gently rubbed his back. His eyes focused not on those who were surrounding him. Those who were offering comfort, but focused on the very well honed war blade that rested on the table. Focused on the war blade that didn't have the traditional wood handle but was made with what looked like polished stone.

He blinked in disbelief. He had seen that war blade before. He had watched as that very war blade was made. He had talked to the maker during that time. His heart jumped as Memphis' voice echoed in his head, "he went to retrieve the rest of the family." the words turned over. Not just Peyton then but "Revenar" the word came out as a soft whisper of disbelief.

"Lucivar?" Saetan had heard him and was confused by his son. His brilliant warrior son almost asking for a warrior that had been lost so many years ago. Asking for a warrior who had been gone long before he had even been born. One that he only knew by name or through things he had been told.

His mind raced. He had to help Daemon. Had to stop him from breaking the threads. The web needed to remain whole. He was too lost in his own thought to hear his father. To lost to see the concern on both Jaenelle and Marian's faces.

Lost in thoughts he couldn't begin to explain, his body reacted before his mind could remember the pain of moving. He was propped on his elbow before both phantom hands and restraints pulled him back down.

Lucivar growled, his eyes narrowed then glazed. "Prince Yaslana, calm down. You need rest." a pause then in a soft soothing voice she continued, "It was just a dream." Jaenelle thought he would respond to her. Thought she could keep him away from the killing edge. Then she looked into his eyes.

Through the red haze he could still recognize her. Could still make out his queen. No , not his queen , his sister. Through clenched teeth he hissed, "Damn it cat let me up. I have to help Daemon."

"Daemon is with Karla. He's fine……" or at least he hoped his son, his true heir was fine.

"Damn you both." Lucivar struggled against the restraints. It hurt but he couldn't think of that right now. He had to get up. Cursing once more he growled, " your both black widows and neither of you are listing to the webs built by one of your sisters."

"What webs? Lucivar, Tersa has so many tangled webs in this house it would take days for me to look at all of them. Further more I don't read webs unless I am asked." but why was Tersa keeping all of her webs. Or were they all her webs?

Lucivar closed his eyes trying to remember the dreamscape. He wanted to show them but something was telling him not to. Something was warning him that something would be lost if he did. No not something …. Someone. Frustrated and knowing he had to get to his brother he said in an annoyed voice, "Both of you have told me to beware the warnings of a black window. Both of you have drilled it into my head to listen to black widows carefully when they reveal something they see in a tangled web and to heed their advice……" he paused feeling the restraints loosen. Good he had their attention. " Well a very gifted black widow told me I had to help Daemon. She told me that only I could keep her web whole. And if I didn't then all of Kaeleer would be destroyed."

Jaenelle paled. She had seen the destruction in her web, but something was holding it at bay. Something would stop it so it would never happen. In a small weak voice she asked, "Tersa showed you?" _how did you understand the web , is what she really wanted to know._

"No. Tersa showed me some, Daemon told me a little bit more and I pieced together the rest." struggling once more to get up he said, " Damn you both let me up. There isn't much time."

"Papa let him go. He's right to dismiss something that two black widows had seen would not be wise. However…." she looked down and pinned Lucivar where he laid, " if you do one thing to cause yourself further harm I swear by my jewels I will come up with a punishment that even Daemon couldn't dream of. Understood?"

There was no arguing with that voice. No arguing with a queen when she was that close to letting her temper unleash, "I swear lady I will not do anything but deliver the message that I must deliver. And to make sure of it Marian is coming with me."

She had been quite while letting her family talk. Quite as she watch Witch turned over what Lucivar was telling her. But now she was not going to remain silent, "You want me to what!"

" I need a warrior I trained to come with me and since you're here and Tersa was kind enough to leave an extra hunting Knife your coming." seeing her still not letting go of her rage he added, " besides you can make sure I don't do anything that my queen would disapprove of."

And now both her and Jaenelle snorted. They both knew of he was going to so something that either of them disapproved of there was nothing and no one who could stop him. Well maybe Daemon but right now Daemon would probably join his brother just so Lucivar wouldn't be the only one on the receiving end of Witch's temper.

"Very well. Papa will you take your son to the Keep while my sister and I go back to the hall. He's not leaving with out some basic webs. And she's not leaving dressed like that."

"Dressed like …. Oh …. No I guess a dress really wouldn't do would it?" she said with a smile as took Jaenelle's arm and the rushed out of the room.

"Tersa didn't really tell you did she?"

"NO, but until I get back I can't tell you who did." looking back at the war blade and other weapons that were laid with such care on the table Lucivar asked, "why didn't you vanish them so I wouldn't see them?"

"Strange thing there's a warning spell put on them. And a warning from one black widow to another you do not dismiss."

"What was the warning?" Lucivar sat up slowly not fully trusting his father not to restrain him again.

"Only her apprentice could touch, bad things would follow if any one else did. It was left in a note with a web attached."

"Apprentice? What ……"

Saetan pulled his ebon grey jewel up. "it seems you've been learning things the way I did."

He didn't know how to answer since it really wasn't a question. "I asked Tersa how to Guard against certain types of webs."

"I see, but to guard against them you must know how to use them..." Saetan paused. Now was not the time to tell his son how he had learned the hourglass craft, "Come we need to get you to the keep, and we will discuss this later."

Oh he had no doubt that they would discuss this later. But he was going to discuss the hourglass that was now just above his ebon gray jewel, with his brother first since it was he who had put it there.


	32. Terreille 2

By time Daemon went back through the shield and came back out again now with Aaron, and Kaelas who was helping Khary through, Daemon had shifted from helpful prince to deadly warlord. The room had been empty when he had brought Chaosti through was now filled with at least eight light jeweled warlords and two slightly darker warlord princes. All of them trying to figure out how to get around the shield and all of them broadcasting enough of their thoughts about who had brought up the shield. The best guess was the High lord of the hour glass, the dark priest, Saetan.

Aaron placed his hand on Daemon's for arm * where's Chaosti?*

Daemon's eyes searched. He could feel him. He could feel that cold rage building but didn't see him. * Chaosti?*

* should we kill them now or wait and see how much of a danger they are?* his annoyed anger came back on the thread

* Neither. Wait for my signal.* Daemon appeared to step out from the black shield. Appeared to have passed through the door as his sight shied fell. "Gentlemen?" his voice was a singsong croon, one that only a fool would think was non hostile.

An opal jeweled warlord prince came to the front of the rest. "I'll be damned. I thought you died two years ago."

Daemon relaxed a little, he knew this man. H couldn't remember the name but he knew he was a man of his word and a man of honor. " My death has been greatly exaggerated or so it appears." a long paused then he added," you guard the alter now?"

"Hell no. I still run the Tavern, but now also watch over the city. However now that I wear the darkest jewel in the city I have a little more say over some things."

Daemon's chest tightened maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Peyton was gone…. Maybe…. The man saw the concern and took it at face value. "Well the darkest if you don't count those who still live in the Hall."

" someone lives in the hall? " Daemon tried to sound interested, but his voice had a bit of fear still lingering.

"Strangest thing no one was there till the witch storm came through and all of a sudden two dark jeweled warlord princes were there. Now I can't say for sure who they are since no one has seen them. Well not anyone but the new Healer and Alice. But neither of them will let anyone in the house. Well that is Alice and the meat cleaver of hers."

"Meat cleaver? Well damn maybe she's related to Mrs. Beal." Karla stepped through the shield with Kaelas.

"A queen? " general looks of shock faded to fear, fear gave way to sheer terror when they saw her jewel.

"Gentlemen this is my _sister_." well it was close enough and them knowing that she was his family would settle some of the fear for the moment. He hoped.

"Daemon we must hurry, you said we didn't have much time and your wife will likely try to skin me alive if we don't get back before ……"

"Midday. I almost forgot." he paused then looked at the warlord prince, "prince do you have a pony cart or coach that is large enough to get me and my friends to get to the hall. I have a ……. meet…. Ing." his eyes caught a glimpse of her pushing her way through the crowd.

"How dare you put a shield around _my_ alter without asking. How dare -"

"How dare I ?" Daemon said at the same time

"- you use my gate."

"I dare lady because I am a black jeweled warlord prince and I can do anything I damn well please." he smiled at that. The voice was his but the word were his brother's. They were Lucivar's.

She paled, "I'm the priestess. I should receive some compensation."

"I'll let you live. That is compensation enough."

He let the shield stay while he walked out of the stone building. By now his escorts were all unshielded including Kaelas who was doing his best not to test the meat of these humans.

Stepping out from the building Daemon looked around. Something was wrong. Something but ….

* Something wrong Daemon?* Karla wrapped herself around his arm. She didn't like the feel of this place and it was starting to make her skin crawl.

* Not wrong…… well yes wrong there should be a fountain over there two stone statues sitting on the ledge, but it's not there.*

Chaosti walked off the path and into the woods. Coming back a moment later carrying a stone Head. "You mean this statue?"

Beheaded. The face was of a beautiful young girl but the way her eyes had been made had always made Daemon's skin crawl. It was the look of lust in those cold stone eyes that he decided not to linger any longer. Chaosti rolled the head back into the woods where it would be found if someone wanted to find it but he doubted that anyone would.

"How far is It from here." Aaron bent down to look at some fresh foot prints. Male sized boot prints to be more exact. And the facts there were about eight worried him that someone had been expecting them. Besides that they just turned their backs on a potential enemy. Light jeweled or not, it was never wise to leave your back to an enemy.

"The hall is about an hour from here if we hurry."

"Then let's hurry. I don't want to be here when the guards come to their wits and check on that priestess." Khary snapped.

Mother night she was stuck with three warlord princes who were all a breath away from the killing edge, a warlord who _was_ on the killing field , Kaelas and Ladvarian were scouting a head and she was sure they would come back with some fresh meat for payment for coming along . And then there was Theran who was the lest liked out of all of them but at least he, as of yet, wasn't anywhere near the killing edge. And thank the darkness because he had the good sense to remain absolutely quite.

Kaelas returned a moment later. He snarled baring his very impressive teeth.

Softly speaking Karla tried to take control of the situation, "something wrong prince?"

* witch blood….. Everywhere….. Don't like the land here.*

"No prince, no one likes the land here." Karla muttered.

* We hurry. Can leave faster if we hurry. I'll lead.*

Lucivar's legs quivered as he stepped through the gate and into Terreille, into Dreaga. Saetan had helped him get to the Gate. Had helped him up to the point where he had to walk into the swirling mist, then he could help him no more. Tapping his jewel he gave himself the strength to stay upright although it was doing nothing for the pain. But he couldn't think of that right now. No he had to be every bit of the trained eyrien warrior that he had been raised to be, and he had to ignore the pain that his body was screaming that it was in.

Marian lagged behind for a moment under the pretense of asking the high lord for advice. In reality she knew Lucivar would need just a moment to stable himself. A moment to shield so his body could hold up for what he was about to do. Placing a sight shield around her weapons Marian took a breath and took one step to the mist.

Saetan watched as his son walked throw the mist and into Terreille. Watched as Marian vanished a war blade, bow and the quivers that went with it. "Sweet heart, do you need that many weapons?"

Wide eyed she said, "Oh….. I hope not. But I'm not going to get a lecture like the one I think Lucivar is going to get about not keeping his with him."

Saetan grinned. Then in a soft whisper said, "Marian if I yell at him, he'll have no right to yell at you for a very long time over the same thing."

She covered her mouth to hide a grin. Though her eyes were still bright with laughter, Saetan closed his eyes .His voice was soft , even though he was holding back some deep emotions, " Marian , look after him."

Her eyes held the question, but she could only manage to say, "High Lord?"

"He'll try to argue with you. Just dig in your heels, and he'll back down. If he doesn't remind him he still has to have a meeting with the Stewart of the court."

A grin filled her face, "I will."

"One more thing sweetheart. I'm letting my son go because he needs to, but if you're _all_ not back by mid day I will be coming to find out why." _and I will bring everything that I am down on whatever is on the other side of that gate_. That was the warning his voice was hiding.

She nodded then hurried through the gate.

Jaenelle had been standing right outside the open door. Not really eavesdropping but listing for the warning. In her midnight voice she said, "you would go wouldn't you?"

"Yes witch child I would go. And I will bring everything I have with me."

Jaenelle sighed, " I sent three bottles of Yarbarah with Marian and two flask of my strongest tonic." she paused as her eyes focused on something that seemed just out of reach then in her midnight voice continued, " there is one more flask of the tonic in my work room along with some healing webs. I doubt more than three black widows will be needed for whatever Daemon is doing but I know two Queens are more than enough. "Her voice changed, softened, "Papa, you need to stay here."

"Witch child?"

"Tersa will be going soon to join Daemon. You need to stay here." she could see he didn't understand what she was saying so she restarted, "your queen commands it."

He let out a snarl of frustrations before saying, " you look flushed, lady. I think you need a nap." it was the best change of subject he could think of and one that wouldn't have him worried about both of his sons.

Tucking her into bed he called in a book. "here, for your _nap_."

"It doesn't have a title?" Jaenelle looked wide eyed.

"Not yet witch child."

"You wrote this?" surprise filled her eyes and her voice.

"Yes I wrote it. Everything I know about raising a witch child."

Jaenelle laughed, "I really wasn't that bad, was I?"

Avoiding the question he placed his hand on her stomach then added, "maybe I should write one about the Lucivar and Daemon when they were young."

Her slivery laugh filled the room, "oh papa, that's mean…." after catching her breath she added, "Daemon would love it."

"Get some rest lady. It's going to be a long day."

She yawned, "There's some tonics made up. It just needs fresh blood. Just in case." Jaenelle closed her eyes and let sleep take her. She was beginning to see why when Lucivar had made the comment about Marian needing a nap when she was with child , why she never protested. You can't protest against sleep webs no matter what jewel you wear.

The dark room was quite but the strong physic residue that was locked in the stone sent shivers down her spine. In a weak whisper she said, "Lucivar?"

He opened his inner barriers just enough to taste her emotions. Just enough to understand what was causing her fear. Trying to calm her he said, "the stone and wood remembers." he paused hoping that she would understand what he meant. Hoping that he wouldn't have to tell her that this was Hekatah's alter. This had been one of her homes. His stomach twisted remembering the vile things he knew about this alter.

He felt his rage rising as the memories of that walking piece of carrion came to the surface. He could feel that hot burning rage flow through him. He had to beat it back down. He had to.

Marian placed her hand on Lucivar's shoulder. He turned his head just enough to see her figure in the dark. Gritting his teeth he said. "Daemon has a shield around the room. I'll need a moment to find him."

He closed his eyes. If this was Kaeleer he would have no trouble finding his brother. His mind could relax and Daemon would respond to the thread. He would be ready for a fight but he would respond.

But this wasn't Kaeleer. This was Terreille and the residue in this room was enough to bring out his temper. It was bringing it out enough that he wanted to use his fist to get out of this room. And that was the problem wasn't it? Because if it was doing that to him, he could only imagine what it was doing to Daemon. No, not Daemon, what it was doing to the sadist.

He swallowed hard. Trying not to follow that thought. Trying not to remember what his brother was like in this realm. Clearing his mind, he knew where to look but he still wanted to be cautious. He had been hurt once by not taking warning in everything he had learned in the 1700 years of living here. Or the warning of things that Tersa had been teaching him so this time he would be a careful as he had been whenever he and Daemon had communicated this way before. And he would be very careful not to wake the Sadist with his brother being so damn fragile.

He found the thread, followed it. Almost back away after feeling the cold, dark rage surrounding that thread. Almost. * Daemon?*


	33. Terreille 3

They hadn't been walking long. But they had been walking quickly. They had been letting Kaelas set the pace and he was making sure he kept all of them at a ground-eating stride. No one argued since none of them wanted to wind up Kaelas' next meal, nor did they think it was wise to upset the feline who could sniff out dangerous meat well before they would know it was near otherwise.

Daemon came to a dead stop and instantly turned to look the way they had just come. His eyes glazed and cold began to flow around him as he stared to curse quietly, but viciously. Kaelas snarled wanting to keep moving but stopped when he got a good look at Daemon's face. A good look into those dark golden eyes that were now ready to dispel that feral fury that was flickering behind them. As a warning to the others Kaelas backed down and sight shielded himself. Not that it would do any good if Daemon was going to unleash the dark power he held inside of his jewels but it was a warning not to press him.

Cold, burning rage flowed along the thread. * What are you doing here Prick?*

Mother night! Daemon scared the shit out of him when he was the sadist, but when he was this cold……. May the darkness be merciful. * Tersa sent Me.* well not really but it was close enough.

The thread warmed. It was still cold but the burning that had been there seemed to be gone. * are you up to this Prick?*

No. but he couldn't tell his brother that. He wouldn't tell his brother that. There was more at stake than just how much he was going to heal. * You'll need my help.*

* That's not what I asked.*

* Lower the Shield Daemon, you can fuss later.* he had danced with the Sadist enough times to know how to change this mood. Or at least redirect it.

Fuss? Fuss. Well if that was what his brother thought he was doing he would just have to see about that……. Later……* I'll meet you half way.* he paused then added too calmly , * I don't like the priestess that is there. Watch your back.*

A warning like that from Daemon wasn't one he would ignore. * Marian, your weapons?"

"Sight shielded" she sounded happy about that. After all it had been one of the things Surreal had told her about. The weapon would still be ready and no one would ever see it coming.

Disturbed that his hearth Witch was acting more like the trained warrior then he was , Lucivar let it go. He wouldn't ask why they were sight shielded, or who told her to sight shield a weapon that was ready for use. He didn't need to ask since the family's favorite assassin was probably the answer. So instead he growled, " stay close."

The shield fell. Using craft Lucivar slowly pushed open the door. To his surprise no one was on the other side. He could hear voices coming from somewhere. A woman's voice. Soft , respectful in tone. Then a man's anger flowed in his tone. Lucivar strained to hear. An argument so it would seem. The man was trying to bribe the woman not for use of the gate but……

His anger rose. No one was going to make his brother stay here. And sure as the sun doesn't sine in hell they we not going to force a gray jeweled queen to stay because the gate would be destroyed if they tried to pass. The stone handled war blade rested in his hand as he started to make his way silently towards the voices.

"I said no." the woman now roared

"You will …." the man fell to the floor. His mind turned to gray dust finishing the kill.

Lucivar snarled, "now why did he want to trap my brother here?"

She pulled her wings around herself. First the Gray jeweled Queen and her entourage and now some Eyrien Warlord Prince. Well someone was going to explain why her alter was suddenly sooo damn popular . And why she hadn't been informed of it before she took it over. Her gold eyes narrowed as she pointed her finger at him, " I'm the priestess here so who in the name of hell gave you permission to use my gate."

Her scent was too much like Marian's but slightly darker. Just a little spicier, Family maybe. He gave a menacing smile, "the queen of ebon Askavi gave her permission." seeing her eyes widen he added, "as did the High lord of hell."

She started to sputter and then noticed his jewel. His ebon gray jewel hanging from the thin gold chain. " My apologies Prince Yaslana. I didn't realize." why hadn't she seen the jewel before? Why?

He puzzled for a moment before he asked, "you know who I am?"

The air crackled as it chilled. Not Daemon's temper, but a witch who was giving a warning. In a low growl Marian spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Any other time Marian showing this much aggression would be a cause to celebrate but the way she was holding something in her hand and the way she was braced for a fight Lucivar really didn't think celebrating would be a good Idea. At least not yet. Cautiously he asked, "you know each other?"

"Marian I swear, first you run away from home then ….. What you grow a pair. You're a hearth witch start acting like It." the priestess snapped

That snapped Lucivar's attention. Not just family but sisters. The only one in Marian's family he knew about was her father. _The bastard_. But a sister, Marian never mentioned….. He looked in her eyes. Cold fury lay behind them. If this is what she was suppose to see then maybe she was better off not seeing… _her_.. He winced as he spoke, "sweetheart, aren't you going to introduce me." her low growl made him shudder.

Marian saw him wince. She heard the hesitation in his voice. Oh she knew why it was there. It wasn't because of her exactly, but this place was scrapping to near too many old wounds. Still she hated herself for making him shudder when he still was not well. Although he was hiding well enough. She took a deep breath, still holding on to her temper she hissed, "this is my younger sister."

Sister, well shit maybe if he invited her to Kaeleer he could get Marian to practice harder. Then he looked at her. Then thought again. No maybe having his hearth witch this riled up wasn't a good thing.

"And what do you mean ran away? I didn't run away!" her yelling brought him back into the present.

"Well what did you do? You left Askavi. You left the eyrie without ever coming back. So what did you do?"

Tears stung her eyes. She had let the past go. It wasn't her sister's fault she knew that ….. But…." he never told you?"

"Who? Farther?"

Lucivar walked away for a moment. The ladies needed time to talk. And he could already tell at least one of them would become weepy. So he went back out of the room and went to look around outside. A large cart with two draft horses was in front of the entrance way. His eyes sharpened not just horses but two warlords. One a summer- sky , the other purple dusk. And both were intently looking into the woods.

* What's out there warlords?*

* You can speak to us?*

He sounded young Lucivar thought, * your kindred.*

The two trotted in place happily. Then they remembered what they were watching. * A dark jeweled prince is coming this way.*

Daemon. … Damn it he was supposed to be meeting him half way. Oh well he would have to deal with it. Lucivar almost dropped his shield. Almost convinced himself of safety. A black ripple of power hit him, and was absorbed by the ebon black shield. It hadn't been directed at him, but it was a ripple. * Daemon?* worry was sent through the thread.

A moment later Daemon stood before him. Cold anger mixed with relief, "It's dangerous to be out here alone Prick."

"I'm not alone. These two warlords were keeping me company."

"uh huh."

"What caused you to …."

"Light jeweled warlord princes looking for a fight. Seems they thought there were enough of them to handle the new priestess."

"Ah. I'm sure Marian will be relived then."

"Marian?"

"The priestess is her sister." Lucivar said dryly

"Ah. …. She's here?"

Lucivar looked to the stone structure, "should I get her so we can…."

"Lucivar! You promised Jaenelle you wouldn't……" she paused as she noticed Daemon…. Pulled her wings close to her body when was she pinned by his cold, cold eyes. She swallowed. It was no longer important to yell at Lucivar when everything she needed to do was to be very careful not to pick the temper of a very deadly, and very ticked off warlord prince. Respectfully she said, "prince Sadi." as she gave a partial bow.

"We'll take the cart. I don't think it will be needed. Priestess I think it would be best if you came with us." he was trying to keep his voice calm. Trying but the growl that was still in it told how much his temper was flaring.

"Where are you heading Prince…." she paused trying to remember what her sister had called him, "Sadi?"

"SaDiablo hall."

"oh." surprise was in her voice as well as on her face. "In that case I would love to. Alice should have morning meal ready and our other sister is there."

"Why?" Marian curiously asked

"She came to be the healer here. There were three in Askavi and none here. So when I came to take over the alter, she came to be the healer."

"And you both stay at SaDiablo Hall?' Daemon crooned

"Oh , no prince we stay at the tavern with the warlord prince you talk to earlier." she paused not wanting to trail off too much, " two of my sister's long term patents are at the Hall so she spends most of her time there."

Daemon and Lucivar exchanged horror filled looks. Lucivar asked, "are they dark jeweled warlord princes?"

"Yes…. How did you know?"

"Mother night!" Lucivar gasped. "Daemon let's hurry."

* I don't think their hurt prick. But I do think they are wrapped in webs.*

* So do I. now let's go. I really don't want to be here if any one comes looking for the warlords we …..*

* We?*

* one's inside.*

Lucivar sat in the back of the wagon with the ladies as Daemon held the reins. He wasn't comfortable but he was glad he didn't have to walk all the way.

With the two horses trotting as quickly as they could it didn't take long for Daemon to catch up with the rest of the rescue party. None of them asked where he had gotten the horses or the cart. None of them asked why Lucivar was there. Or how he got there. But Karla did say rather tartly, "I thought you were suppose to be tucked in bed?"

"A black widow's web is not one to ignore. Now is it Lady?" he wanted to be respectful but he wanted her to know the warning.

"No. I suppose it isn't. How ever Yaslana you are my patient so I will not tolerate you acting like an arrogant Eyrien male-"

"- I am an Eyrien male."

"And having you go and get yourself killed when there is no need."

Before Lucivar could say another word Marian broke up the argument that was starting, "You have permission to dent his head if he gets hurt. The queen in facts commands that you do. She asked me to tell you Karla."

"Oh well now that that's settled …. Kiss. Kiss."

With in a few moments Lucivar was rubbing his temples as the ladies talked. Well not really talked but while Karla and Marian explained court life to Marian's sister.

Lucivar glanced over at Theran who looked like he was ready to ram his head into a wall. If there had been a wall. His eyes shifted over to Chaosti who was paying too close attention to his knives. Aaron and Khary on the other hand looked like they were sleeping. A second look at them not sleeping but clearly having their own conversation that he was now wishing he would be included in.

* Something wrong prick?*

* are you listing to them?*

* trying not to. We're almost there. The town should be on the other side of these trees.*

* I remember bastard. I remember.*


	34. Draega

The city came into view. It wasn't the same aristo buildings that both Daemon and Lucivar remembered. The stone streets that once looked so pristine were now breaking with weeds and witch's blood coming up between the crakes. The once tall buildings of aristo shops and places that once held grand plays were now tumbling into ruins. Though some of the stone walls looked be falling because the preservation spells beginning to break, more of it looked as someone had tried to tear the structures apart piece by piece. In fact the further into the city they went the more it looked like a landen slum. A place that only the poorest of the poor would live, if that's what they called it.

All of them looked grim as they watched mothers pull their children away as they rode past. All of their hearts stopped when they heard stones crashing to the ground and watched as dust formed into a cloud.

A man called out from the tavern, "How did you manage to get here after I did?"

Daemon smiled grimly, "Had to go back and get my brother."

The man's eyes widened with fear before he quickly reined it in. " My apologies, it's just……" oh yes the memories that the man would have of these two being in the same territory, in the same city. The memories of the streets that had ran red with blood because they were together.

Daemon wanted to know what was going on. He needed to understand what he was seeing. So he changed the subject the best he could, "what happen to the city?"

Now the man grinned, "the bitch is dead. There's an old saying: the wood and the stone remember …. Well if the stone is gone we hope some of the scars will too."

Ah. Well that he at least understood, "so you're tearing down the city."

" Psh." the man waved dismissively, " hell no that would be a waste of time. Were only tearing down the buildings that still reek of that bitch and her walking piece of carrion. Then we'll rebuild and start again….." he paused," or at least we hope to."

"Since the tithe can be paid with labor then……."

Something flickered in the man's eyes gone to quick to be sure what it was, " tithe? What tithe? There's no queen, no court. No reason to pay anything….. Well at least till we can find a queen that has grown up living while the city is still being rebuilt."

"there's a queen then?" one that survived? Was what he was asking.

The man smiled, "my granddaughter." the man said happily. Then added, "That's something that wouldn't have happen if you hadn't saved my daughter. Again you have my thanks."

Daemon gave a slight nod as he drove the wagon to the drive of the Hall.

A few short minutes more and they stood in front of a weed entangled court yard. Flower beds that once looked lovely and well tended to …… that could with love look just as lovely if not more beautiful than they ever had…. Now were grown over and looking more like that of a deserted bone yard then anything that once belonged to an aristo family.

Marian let out a slight moan as they passed the tangled mess. Her sister let out a little giggle as she said, "so there is a hearth witch under all that garb."

Marian snarled as Karla grinned in agreement. All the males grew much too silent.

Chaosti had been watching Daemon. Watching for any sign that something was wrong, something that they should be warned of. Watching him then feeling the air, he sent a warning to rest of them including Theran. The warning: "something's wrong."

That had gotten Lucivar's attention. As a warrior he studied his brother. Focused on how slow and controlled his breathing was. Focused on how he was no longer driving the horses but allowing them to walk up to the Hall on their own terms. Feeling the cold Lucivar gasped. He repositioned himself just as ice was starting to crystallize on the reins. His eyes widened as he watched his brother's breath as he exhaled, "mother night." it was all he could bring to his lips.

That worried gasp that had came from the Eyrien Warlord prince drew the ladies' attention. Not to the task of rescuing someone but to the enraged black jeweled black widow that was leading them. Looking at him both Karla and Marian knew something as they both glanced at each other. The realized that Daemon wasn't looking at a house, he was looking at a memory. Thousands of memories and all of them were scraping his already edgy temper. All of the memories were honing that temper into something more deadly, something that was visible scaring Lucivar shitless. And that was enough for all of them to move very, very cautiously. Because it was scaring Lucivar enough that he had been thrown from the killing edge.

Karla knew with great certainty that this was very, very bad.

Daemon turned to look over his shoulder. His gold eyes no longer hid the emotion that lay behind them. But the shards of ice that were forming into razor sharp edges told what emotion he was riding. In a soft whisper Daemon spoke, all to calmly, and all too softly, "I don't want to be here longer than we need to."

"Understood prince. We'll keep this quick." Karla respectfully replied. Then on the gray communication thread she asked Lucivar, * can you leash his temper?*

Fear flickered in his eyes before he was able to hide it. * Sweetheart I've never seen my brother this cold.* oh he had seen him cold. He had been there when his brother had tore courts apart. When his brother had washed the streets with blood. But he had never seen his brother …… like this.

Karla's jaw dropped, * Mother night!*

* And may the darkness be merciful.* Lucivar added.

Before they knew it Daemon was slowly making his way up the steps and ever so politely knocking on the door. Behind him laid a trial of ice in the form of his foot prints. Around each icy foot print was dead or dying blades of grass or weeds. They had been burned from the inside out. Been killed right down to the root.

As the rest of them made their way to the door the dead grass turned to ash as the ice broke under their feet.

Karla placed one foot on the stone step and decided to air walk. Quickly warned the others to do the same. Chaosti glared at her out of concern, and knowing too well that Daemon would be listening for their footfalls. * Lady, is something wrong?*

* There's strong webs here. I can't tell what they're for but they feel wrong.* she stopped as the door slowly opened.

Standing in the door way of the very deserted house stood a rather large elderly woman. Her back was hunched over but a very sharp and very long meat cleaver was held tightly in her hand. A rose jewel hung around her neck.

Her voice was that of a woman who had just woken up but her eyes were bright with both joy and fear. "Prince Sadi……."

Daemon smiled trying to look relived to see her. Trying to hide the fact that he wanted to bring the stone walls down so nothing bigger then a pebble remained. Too calmly he said, "Lady."

Marian's sister watched the exchange. Had watched as the ice coated the ground. Understood why the other warlord prices were keeping their guard up after she watched once green grass turn to ash right before her eyes. This black jeweled warlord prince wasn't just one to be wary of because of his jewel but because he was death. He was the darkness. And mother night even she could see he was walking way too close to the twisted kingdom.

Trying to sound cheery she said, "Oh , Alice , that's no way to answer a door. Why are you answering the door by the way?" she wanted to greet the cook. Wanted to tell her to let the entourage pass. Wanted to scream let them in so they could go back to ……. Well where ever it was they had came. But that she could not do.

The large woman glared at her the way a cranky old woman would glare if someone was stepping on her toes. " it's my home if I want to answer the damn door then I will." realizing the tone of her voice and the words that she said in front of this prince she corrected, " I'm sorry , I ….. I mean…."

Daemon shifted slightly trying to get a better look inside. Trying to send out physic tendrils to find those he so desperately needed to find. Frustrated that he couldn't find them although he could feel their physic residue he growled, "I need to see the warlord princes that are here."

Now she stood up and glared in his eyes. Even knowing what a dark jeweled warlord prince could do. She wouldn't back down. The boys were hers to take care. Had been hers for nearly 8,000 years. And she was not going to back down now. The air crackled in warning. Daemon bared his teeth.

Marian stepped forward. "Lady Alice, I believe you know my sister. … Is she here?"

"She's taking care of her patient." the elderly lady snapped

"I see." she called in the healer's bag Jaenelle had given her, then continued, "I have some webs that she needs."

It took her a moment to shift back from pissed off witch to cranky, but she did. Then said, "She's in the study. The warlords aren't awake enough yet to help her to ….." she stopped realizing she had said too much. Turning deathly pale she said, "they don't hurt anyone. Please prince leave them. Their welcome here."

She was pleading with him. In all the time he had known her she had never pleaded with him. Well she would ask that he stay out of the kitchen, but she still never pleaded. "Lady , I'm not here to harm them , however I am here to take them home."

"No!" she said firmly. "You can't"

"I know about the webs lady."

She nodded slightly but moved so that he and his followers could pass. She made a mental note of those who passed her. She gasped as Karla entered the formal entrance way. A queen. A gray jeweled queen. The thought crossed her mind: why was she following Prince Sadi instead of walking to his right. Instead if leading him. Another look at Daemon's face gave her the answer….. This queen was very, very smart. She was smart enough not to press him any further while his temper was so cold. So deadly.

Lucivar lagged behind as Karla and her formal escorts followed Daemon up to the house. His eyes locked on his brother, but his mind wondered back to the story of Zuulaman. He sat quiet and wondered was this what their father had been like that day? Was Daemon cold enough to turn Hayll into another Zuulaman? He shuddered at the thought. He had his father's promise that he would never cause the end of another civilization, but he didn't have Daemon's word. In fact he wasn't sure if Daemon had ever been told the story.

Moving away from the cart Lucivar set his mind. He would stop his brother if it came down to that. He would after all he had all the help he needed here. He had Daemon's friends, and two women who Daemon respected. He had Karla who Daemon now said was his sister, and that would have to be enough.


	35. SaDiablo Hall

As Daemon entered the dark entrance hall a young girl stood just a few feet away. Her dark hair flowed down around her shoulders. She meekly looked up at him catching his eyes. Daemon froze. There was a pull there, not one that said he belonged to her but one that screamed he needed to protect her. That pull leashed his temper enough for the frigidly cold air to turn back to an almost normal temperature. Almost.

Still lost in her deep green eyes he too softly said, "and who might you be."

Karla watched in amazement then spoke on a spear thread to Lucivar, * mother night. She's leashing his temper. Do you see that.*

Lucivar tried to hide a grin, * someone had to. Might as well be someone who is completely innocent.*

Alice sputtered, "She…. She's the cities last black widow."

Karla glanced back at the girl who was still keeping her eyes locked on Daemon. Seemingly talking to him, though she wore no jewel that she could see. Politely she asked, "where's her mother?" and why are there no other black widows, she wondered.

The young girl's eyes filled with tears as that question was spoke. Daemon's temper spiked in response to her grief then was leashed by his concern. Leashed because this small child needed a strong protector. And _he_ would protect her as much as he could. Ever so carefully he wrapped her in a calming web then he wrapped her in a black shield just because he didn't trust this place and because he knew there was a reason she had been able to leash his temper.

Alice covered her mouth with her hand. She hated to see the child cry, but knew enough that this queen would ask again and if she did anger would be behind her words. "Her mother perished during the witch storm, her grandmother was killed less than two weeks ago trying to protect her. Aleanna came here for safety after witnessing the attack."

"Is it safe enough her for a child?" Khary asked now willing to protect the child if no one else could. Besides any one able to leash Daemon's temper was worth keeping around.

"The Dark princes keep watch at night. Or I should say she prefers to sleep near one of them."

Daemon glared as she added, "As a daughter would sleep in a father's arms, prince. Nothing more." she said all too knowing of what Daemon was thinking. And all to knowing what would happen if he continued to think what he was thinking.

Daemon knelt down in front of her and softly wiped away her tears, " will you take me to your friends little one?"

She blinked back the tears and looked behind his eyes. She didn't understand what she was seeing and the light wasn't bright enough for her really see what she trying to. It wasn't bright enough to see the shards of ice still hidden behind those golden eyes. She glanced over at the wall sconce that was lighting the hallway. She hadn't asked for anything only made a slight movement that she needed more light. She needed to see something that required more light.

Following her eyes Daemon unspoken created a ball of witch light. Made it bright enough to light the hall up to the grand staircase that was a good ways away. Satisfied she looked once again in his eyes then sniffled, "you need a healer too?" applying that she knew someone needed a healer. Had seen someone who had been cared for by a gifted healer.

"No sweetheart I don't need a healer."

Something flickered in her eyes, " the princes won't see you if you're ….."

"prickly." Karla finished for her as she grinned. Then added with a wicked grin, "no, I agree he shouldn't see the princes while he's prickly," seeing Daemon's eyes narrow she continued with a sigh, "but, he has to. It's very important. Do you understand?"

"uh huh, but….." she looked again into his eyes and firmly said," he needs a healer, or …."

"or what little one." she had Daemon's attention. He wasn't sick, or injured . He _was_ riding the killing edge but that had more to do with old memories then anything so why was she so instant on him seeing a healer. Or better yet what _was_ she seeing in his eyes.

She started to bit her nails unsure what to say. She didn't know this prince but her grams had always told her that she could see the special webs and that she _could_ walk the roads that many couldn't otherwise know was there. But she didn't know how to explain what she was seeing. But she was certain that she was looking at a man who would be dead by morning, and she was certain he needed a healer.

Karla now knelt down beside her," will you whisper to me why my brother needs a healer. I am a very good healer myself maybe I can do something to help if you tell me."

She whispered in Karla's ear. Then relaxed when she said, "it's alright , I promise the snarly one will be fine once we get him home."

Satisfied by Karla's answer, Aleanna took Daemons hand or more like wrapped her hand around two of his fingers and led him down the hall. As they passed the formal receiving room and formal music room, Daemon noticed that they were entirely empty. Confused he asked, "what happen to all of the furniture?" he hadn't meant to ask allowed but it was too late to think about that.

Her small hand tightened around his fingers, "you liked the smelly _furniture?"_

Smelly? Strong physic scents he decided, " no sweetheart, but It is strange to have a house with no furniture in It." or painting or anything that would make the house look lived in.

He fingers relaxed some as she once again led him to down the hall. After a moment of silence she said, "It all smelled bad and scared me. The skinny prince hauled it all out side and burned it."

"Skinny prince?"

"uh huh, well not that he's really skinny but thinner then the winged one. And less prickly most of the time."

"ah. And does either prince have a name?" oh he knew the names but he wanted to know if anyone else did."

"it's a secret." she whispered as they reached a dark wood door that had a note pinned to the outside. The note was asking not to be disturbed, or warned.

"I see. And if I guess will you tell me if I'm right?" Daemon whispered in her ear

Abruptly she said," we're here. The skinny prince is inside. Don't knock. He doesn't like the noise. It hurts his head. Nara can't do anything for that, she doesn't have a dark enough jewel." she looked up at him with light dancing in her green eyes, "can you help with that?"

"I'll try sweetheart. I'll try." he paused then added" Aleanna will you take some of my friends to meet the winged prince?"

She nodded after a moment to think, "He don't care for visitors. But I'll take them to him. "

"He's alright with _Nara_ visiting him?" Karla asked mildly. She wanted to understand if it was because she was a healer or if it was because she was an eyrien.

"She has wings, and she's not snarly."

Daemon gave Lucivar a quick glance. As if he was trying to assess if he was really up to this. Finally deciding they he really didn't have a choice he said," alright. Lucivar take Marian and her sister with you and go see what you can do for Revenar. Chaosti go with him. Khary, Aaron, go through the house make sure everyone is out along with anything they want to keep. Theran go with Alice and pack up the kitchen. Karla come with me." he held out his hand as he watched Khary and Aaron quickly make their way out of site.

Theran stood still not understanding the orders, "what about the cat and the dog? And why the hell…"

"The people here will need food to eat while they settle in somewhere else. Kaelas and Ladvarian are tracking something they found."

" you're going to destroy the house!" he gasped.

"Stone and wood remember. Well this will be one less scare on the city. A new manor will be built in a few years but this one needs to be destroyed first. Now go. It's almost mid day."

Aleanna took Lucivar's hand and smiled, "you're like him you know?"

"Like who darling?"

"Well really both of them."

"The prickly one?' he was referring to Daemon. She hadn't heard his name so he wasn't going to offer it just yet.

"No … well yes him too. But I meant my ….. Um, my uncles?"

"The princes?"

"Yes. Do you find it strange -?"

He understood what she was asking. He understood because he had lived with Jaenelle for so long and he had spent enough time with Tersa. Although she wasn't broken she was very gifted. Even he could sense that power that she was hiding. And even he wanted to protect it. Mildly he answered her," sweetheart you're not strange just gifted. Young but gifted."

Feeling safe she wrapped around his arm. "It scares me down here. But it's the only way to see him. He can't leave."

"down where?" he stopped as they reached a plain light wood door. Oh Lucivar remembered what was behind that door. The cellar. No not a cellar, a dungeon. The place where Dorothea kept her "special" pets. The place where she developed new ways to torture a male into submission. The place where she would leave her victims while they bleed out slowly. No he didn't want to go down there. He didn't want to go beyond that door.

Marian watched as all of his muscles tightened. Watched as he carefully controlled his breathing. Worried she softly asked, "Lucivar?"

His emotions were still to raw for this. He couldn't guard against those memories. Not just the ones that had happen here but the similar ones that happen only days ago. He took a deep breath, "Marian stay here." he didn't want her knowing about those things. He didn't want her to think of him as damaged because of the things beyond that door.

The high lord said she could dig in her heels, "when the sun shines in hell." she gave a little snarl.

He turned saw her hunting knife in her hand before she shielded it. Arrogantly he said, "hearth witches weren't allowed in this part of the hall." he hoped that would stop her protest.

"Well then I'll be the first. Besides I'm not just a hearth witch, I'm your wife. And _you're_ not going anywhere I can't go …" she paused then added," the Stewart of the dark court says so himself?" and that ended any argument either Lucivar or Chaosti could have made.

Chaosti coughed trying to keep from Laughing. Lucivar just snarled, "fine, but stay behind me." leashing his now growing temper he said, " ok little one lead the way."

The stale smell of urine and other bodily orders hit them as the door opened. Lucivar held back a gagging cough as they took the first few steps into the dark. Not wanting to fall , or step into something that he would not want to both Chaosti and himself made balls of witch light and placed them on the ends of their hunting knifes.

At the bottom of the stone steps Aleanna asked them to stay while she went on ahead. She promised only to be a moment then disappeared into the dark. She came back a few moments later with a young eyrien woman. Her long jet black hair was tied back and the sleeves of her light colored dress were rolled up past her elbows. Softly the woman spoke not yet seeing either of her sisters, "the child said you wished to see the prince?"

Her voice was harsh for a healers and sounded too much like she was accusing them of intruding on something. Lucivar growled at that tone in her voice, "I don't wish anything. I _am_ going to see him."

"Who do you….." she couldn't see him well. The light was illuminating in front of him but was still keeping everything behind it in the shadows.

Marian pushed between Chaosti and Lucivar then snapped, "Nara, you can move aside or Prince Yaslana can go through you either way He will see the prince."

"Marian?" she paused as her sister's words took to a new meaning. She had said Prince Yaslana. Who in Askavi hadn't heard of Prince Yaslana? Quickly she moved aside. "My apologies prince." she paused once more" the prince doesn't like visitors. It would be best not to get to close."

"Something I should know Lady?"

"I'm not a black widow and the child…. Well she hasn't had training on any kind of black widow craft..."

There was a warning there. One he under stood. "Do you know how deep the webs go?"

"no, I'm sorry prince but I know they're there, I just can't….. The webs on the other prince weren't hard to move…"

"You mean remove."

"No I don't. I could move them enough to give him some freedom but I couldn't remove them. But theses webs every time I touch them he comes close to the final death."

"take me too him.", * Chaosti stay close till I say otherwise then go get either Daemon or Karla.*

* Why don't you just call for one of them now?*

* The web around the room won't let communication out.*

* I don't….understood prince.* it took him a moment but after he knew what to look for he found it. Only found it because he had grown up around three powerful black widows.

It if wasn't for the need to see where they were heading they would have let the witch light burn out. But they needed to see so they tried to look forward and not look at the piles of bones that lay against the stone walls. Tried not to look at the dried blood that was soaked into the smooth floor. But most of all tried not to look at the still decomposing bodies that were still tied to post or bound to torture devices.

Chaosti squirmed as they walked past. Lucivar had told him some the differences between the two realms. Had told them about the ring of obedience but. This …. "Mother night, why hasn't someone removed them , returned them to the ground. Something." he now started to become unnerved. Began to understand what Lucivar had endured for most of his 1700 year. Understood why Daemon's temper was so sadistic.

Nara stopped for a moment then solemnly said, "Death webs surround each one of them or they would have been removed."

Changing the subject Lucivar said, "Nara's not your full name is it?"

"no, but its close enough and I like It." she understood the change of subject. Understood that Lucivar was only asking because he wasn't ready to ask anything about this room, or ask why he didn't see the eyrien prince yet.

They came to a stone wall two chairs sat a few feet away front the wall and a wood plank rested on the chairs. "It's a door." Aleanna said understanding the questions that were unspoken.

"A door?" Lucivar asked needing to know if her had heard right

"Watch." Aleanna stepped next to the wood plank tapped twice then quickly tapped twice more

Chains rattled as he stepped out from the stone wall. His black hair was longer than Lucivar's and a bit tangled but even before he cleared the wall you could tell by his build that he was eyrien and the grey jewel hanging from his neck told only some of how dangerous this Warlord prince was. His eyes narrowed as they locked on Lucivar. In a low menacing growl he spoke, "who are you?"

Trying to defuse the situation before it escaladed Lucivar gave an arrogant smile then coyly said, "mother night. You wouldn't believe how much you look like uncle Andulvar."

Revenar puzzled over that for a moment. He hadn't heard his father's name in close to 30,000 years give or take a 1,000 years. Trying to make his brain understand what this eyrien warlord prince was telling him he slowly asked, " you know Prince Yaslana?"

Yes it would take more to get him to trust. Lucivar started again and very slowly said, "He is…. Was my father's best friend and as I said Prince Yaslana is… was my uncle. As your son was my cousin."

His eyes widened not truly understanding. Not wanting to truly understand. Again he asked," Who are you?"

Muttering under his breath he said, " damn I hope you're not really this thick headed." speaking in a more formal tone he said, " Prince Revenar you are formally requested to go to the hall-"

"I am at the hall."

"The High lord has been looking for you for too many years. And you're late in giving him your report."

"hi-high lord?" something shifted as his eyes came in focus. High lord. Uncle Andulvar. Mother night. The ground dropped from under him and came up too fast too hard. Using the chairs to steady himself he too calmly said, "I would love to give my report to the high lord, but these damn chains and death webs …. Well you finger it out, prick."

"Well … now that you know _who_ I am let's get you out of here."

"who you …." he stopped. No more talking. No. if he could get free of this place he would dent the pricks head then he would get answers. Yes that would do nicely.

"Where do those chains connect to the wall?"

"In my cell. Why." he asked out of caution. In all the years he had been tied up down here the only one he willingly let in the room was Aleanna and Nara. Aleanna because she was frightened and wanted to feel safe, and Nara because she was a healer and she was bringing him fresh blood. Well animal blood but it was fresh. And she was bringing him books and other things to pass the time.

"Show me." * Chaosti go get my brother, not Karla. Mother night not Karla.*

* Fine, but why not Karla.*

* Because if she make one remark about his wing span he may kill her.*

* I'll get Daemon.* Chaosti turned then quickly made his way back to the door that would lead upstairs. Well as quickly as he could without looking like he was running. He muttered to himself once he was back upstairs, back in a seemingly normal hallway. " I am a Dea al Mon warrior I am not running from that room." reasoning with himself he added, " I'm just practicing basic survival skills and seeking some one more qualified to deal with …. That." using that as he reasoning he called out to Daemon.


	36. SaDiablo Hall 2

Daemon glanced once more at the note. Then ignored it. His brother was coming home today, like it or not. The little girl had warned not to knock on the door; this would be something else he would ignore. He intended to give the door a token tap before entering. Just a gentle tap to tell the occupant that someone was about to intrude on their day. One tap on the door and a barely controlled grey burst of power burst through it. The once dark wood door now laid in a pile of white ash as the grey burst was absorbed into both Daemon's and Karla's ebon black shields.

A quick glance at Karla to make sure that the blast hadn't harmed her and Daemon stormed in the room, his temper now burning hot from frustration. "What in the name of hell do you think you were doing?" Daemon demanded not noticing the darkness of the room, or the cold golden eyes that were glaring back at him.

Karla lingered in the hallway for a moment. Lingered as she heard his deep, scratchy voice say, "who the hell are you to be questioning me?" she felt the air crackle in warning of a male storm ready to break.

Two angry warlord princes were not going to do any good. Not when they were pitted against each other. Karla stepped in the room. She no longer wore her 'healers garb' or rather her overhauls and a loose tunic, no she now wore her court dress. Her ice blue spider silk dress that Jaenelle had made for her last Winsol. She realized she needed to be a queen before she could be a healer. Before she could be the gifted black widow that she was.

"prince Sadi attend." he wasn't hers but she hoped he would back down for the moment. Or at least long enough to notice what she was trying to do.

Daemon turned slightly and noticed her change in garments. Understood that change. She was coven so he would obey for the moment. And only for the moment. In a deep crooning voice he said, "Lady."

Peyton glared at her before he brought his hand up to rub his temple. The noise of these two's voice was making the blood rush through his head. Rush so quickly it was becoming painful. Even to a guarding this was something he didn't want to endure. Trying to keep the pain from his voice he commanded, "Leave." as he started to pace in the darkness.

"Prince SaDiablo it is time that you return home." Karla spoke softly trying to understand the slight pull she was feeling. Trying to understand why he was still keeping to the shadows.

He stopped pacing for a moment and in disbelief said, "You know who I am?"

Daemon gave an arrogant smile, "no brother we both know who you are. Now are you going to this the easy why or am I going to have to drain your jewel in order to get you home."

Payton couldn't feel either of their jewels. Oh he could feel something but he couldn't be sure what he was feeling. Creating a small dim ball of witch light he now looked at the pair standing just a few feet away. The woman had what appeared to be shards of ice dancing on her head, but her glacier blue eyes and the way her shear dress fell around her…. Just looking at her he was becoming hungry….. And that was a problem wasn't it. That was a problem because she was a queen and he just spent too many years watching as a queen tare this realm apart. Watching as his mother corrupted the minds of every queen from this realm. And she couldn't be a queen of anywhere else now could she?

Not wanting to feel that pull, or to admit to himself that he wanted something he had spent years refusing….. He turned his gaze to the man…. Not a man he corrected a warlord prince and one who was standing a breath away from the killing field. Wanting to see his adversary better he floated the ball of witch light closer to him and then fought hard not to trip over his own feet, "Mother night." he gasped.

He knew this man. Had talked to him just days after his birthright ceremony. Then spoke briefly to him years later after he had made the offering to the dark. So why hadn't he seen what he did now. Why hadn't known _who_ he had been speaking too? Why hadn't he seen his father's face in this young warlord prince before now?

"It's time to go home Peyton." Daemon spoke softly as he took a small step closer.

Not knowing how to explain why he didn't want to leave. Didn't want to say why he was needed here. Or better yet who needed him here Peyton choose another escape and finally said, "I can't, there are too many death webs…." he stopped when he realized his error. When he saw a wicked grin forming on the young queens face. When he saw the snakes tooth barely poking out from not just the queen's left ring finger but from his father's mirror's as well.

Daemon let out a half laugh, "the webs are old and run deep, but…." he paused and cursed to himself. Oh the webs were deep he just hadn't expected them to run clear to Peyton's inner web. And why did they run that deep?

Starting again he said, "didn't growing up with the dark Priest teach you anything about black widows? More importantly how to guard your inner web better?"

Risking that his now throbbing headache would become worse he made the ball of witch light brighter. Made it bright enough that he could see both the queen and his brother but more than that so they could see him.

Karla gasped at the very handsome man who looked middle age but still well in his prime. Gasped because from the way his black jacket and matching trousers flowed round his it was clear he was his father's son. Even the way he combed his slightly graying hair was the same as Saetan's. The only difference, was his face was more narrow and his eyes held a cold fury that almost mimicked Daemon's. Catching her breath she opened enough of her inner barriers to taste his power, to taste the air that was circling around him. She tasted power not just from the reservoir from his grey jewel but tasted strength that he hadn't yet tested. Knowledge he hadn't yet used, but knew how to. All too knowing he said while holing a wicked grin on her face, " You do know how to burn the webs out, don't you prince? In fact I think you could have long before now."

Caught. He swallowed hard. She had him pinned, he could feel that. Then there was his brother who was looking like he just been given permission to kill his prey. "Lady?" he hoped his voice didn't sound too weak, too nervous. Mother night he didn't want them to know about his daughter, or the reason he had choose to stay here. He didn't want them to use Revenar as a weapon against him.

A stray thought maybe he could take Aleanna with him. Maybe they could help his half brother and burn out the webs that wouldn't just kill but that would torture him till the final death would be only to show some kindness.

Daemon picked up the stray thought and cursed again. If his brother wouldn't leave because of the child he would make the child a barging chip. Or the bait. Either way Peyton would not dare to argue, but Karla might. Should he warn her? He looked into her glacier blue eyes. She knew. Her eyes told that she knew. She must have pick up that thought when he did. In a malicious croon he said, "you need not worry about the child …." he paused seeing anger build in his brother's eyes, "the warlord princes I brought with me ….. Well they know how to handle a young black widow….." no need to tell him that they would protect her and if need be kill anyone who tried to harm her.

Feeling the cold anger coming from his brother he continued, "And as for the eyrien ……. Well he's already been taken care of."

Just before he could respond to the threat. Just before he could unleash every drop of grey strength that he had been gathering for one single attack against this Black jeweled bastard the room started to spin. Then he was surrounded in a dark thick mist as his body fell to the floor with a thud.

"Daemon!" Karla shouted as she rushed over to where Peyton now laid. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she felt his heart still beating. But her eyes turned to cold icy shards ready to burst.

"Lady I threatened his daughter and his brother. What would you have me do?" he paused still not seeing any change in her eyes, "besides this way he'll have a good night's sleep before he sees his father."

Sleep? No he was in the abyss she was sure of that. But how? She turned back to him as too softly spoke, "you shouldn't be able to …."

Daemon grinned," sweetheart, I'm am my father's mirror but I am more so my mother's son…" he paused and closed his eyes," can you burn out the webs?"

With her nod Daemon slouched down on the floor. He needed to greet his brother and to clear up a few miss guided comments.

Peyton growled. He was standing on a smooth, circular stone floor. Dark swirling mist created the walls of the circle but this was still wrong. There were webs wrapped on his skin, webs that felt sticky to the touch but were unable to be removed. Frustrated by the webs he tried to use his grey power to remove them. The result was tingling on his skin but the webs were still there. Still clinging to him.

"You fight the webs here?" the deep voice sounded amused at his inability to rid himself of this situation.

Payton turned and faced the direction of that voice. Stood still and wide eyed at seeing the cold, dark fury that was too clear in those golden eyes. He remembered that cold look. Saetan had had it his eyes the day he had told him that he had asked Shira to marry him. Well not when he had told his father that, when he had told him why she wouldn't marry him. There was a warning his father's eyes that day, and it was the same warning in the eyes that now stared back at him.

"I'm fighting the webs because…."

"Because they no longer suit you." Daemon crooned as he drew closer. "if you would have fought them when they were being wrapped around you ……" he paused, " they wouldn't have become so strong. They feed on your grey power, making you never able to reach the fullness of that strength."

"How?" Peyton tried to follow the man who was circling with more feline grace then he had ever seen in his father. More than he had ever seen in another man. _Mother night he moves like a damn cat _he thought as he watched Daemon circle once more.

Daemon let out a small burst of red power. The some of the webs absorbed it others fell to the ground. "Damn. They must have been feeding on you for longer than I thought."

"Why are you trying to…."

"you except me to show up to the hall with _your_ daughter and Revenar without you?" he saw the questions in those eyes. "I didn't lie when I said my friends know how to take care of a young black widow however how a Kaeleer male takes care of a young witch and a Terreillian male dose …. Well that vastly differs now doesn't it?"

"you were in Kaeleer?"

" Mmmm." another burst of power this time from the black. A few more webs fell. Others weakened.

Memories shifted. 50,000 years of memories slammed into him. Caused him to lose his balance. Hekatah's evil grin the day he had came to try to get her to stop the war. Her cold hearted laugh when she told him no. The throbbing in his head when she said he was her tool. The weapon to turn his father into her puppet. The devastation the day the war ended. His mother's fury as she stormed through the house till she found him exactly in the cold dark room that she had made for him. She wasn't alone that time. She had Revenar with her. Blood covered and barely alive, but he was with her. The memory of Revenar looking so bleakly at him. A cry for help though no words were spoken. A web being created, memories being lost.

Another burst of black power. More memories shifted. 20,000 years had passed. He was out on the land his mother had gifted to him. As long as he remained on that land Revenar was well kept. Or at least that was what he had been told and what the compulsion spell allowed him to believe. He began to work on a chair that his brother Memphis had stared. Never finished.

Frustrated Daemon sent a longer burst of black power. More webs fell still not all of them. He had felt Karla stop trying. She must have known she had been feeding the webs. Must have figured out he was destroying them from somewhere in the abyss.

Memories shifted. Came into focus. 30,000 years later. He felt his father's black power nearby. Couldn't reach him. He tried. Webs tightened around him with every bit or grey power he used. His mother laughed when she told him that his father had asked for a witch to carry his true heir. A son that would replace him. He screamed out in rage. Webs tighten again. He could only see things as she wanted him to see them. Truth was lies and lies were truth.

More memories. The day a green jeweled black widow had been brought to him. A restoration tonic had been given to him for months by then. Something else had been given to him something to make him want what he had refused to give to himself. Memories of her in his bed. Of her riding him till she was content.

Memories of her wickedly glee filled eyes the day she told him that she would give the dark priestess an heir that she could be proud of. Memories of the night the child was born. He had been allowed to be there. He had risen to the killing field and had killed the bitch as she gave the final push to deliver the child. Had killed the healer who had delivered her. Finally had taken the now crying baby to the one person he trusted. A sapphire jeweled black widow that he had met some years back. A black widow that had hid from the red jeweled queen. The one who had told him that his child would heal old wounds.

The dark mist lightened to red. He looked and for the first time saw his brother. Not just his father's mirror but his brother. The brother who had weakened himself to rescue him. "You can't keep me here puppy."

Daemon's lips curled into the slightest of grins, "no I can't. but you can't wake yet either."

His eyes sharpened, "and why is that?"

"Because there's a dark jeweled witch who will tear this realm apart if she brushes against any of the memories I just freed."

"They're just memories."

"By that, then she's just a witch."

Daemon rose from the abyss and opened his eyes to Karla who was studying him with too much of a healer's intent. In a rough, scratchy voice he said, " I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Daemon. Damn you. You nearly drained both of your jewels. And how do you expect me to explain that to your mother?"

"she will never ….." he turned his head slightly as her scent filled the room. Closed his eyes tightly as a child would think it would make him disappear from his parent's sight.

No words were spoken as her hand rested on his shoulder. For a moment the room was still and quite. "Wake now. My other boy needs you now."

His hand felt the red power still running through is pendant. A power he would need.

Chaosti reached the top of the stairs. Turned back and swore. He was Dea al Mon and a trained warrior but he was not going back through that door. And somewhere in this _house_, if that's what they want to call it, was a black jeweled warlord price who would make sure that he wouldn't have to go back down there.

Putting his thoughts aside he focused on the fact that there was still three light jeweled witches in that torture room, and two warlord princes that needs help. * Daemon, Lucivar needs help.*

He had only drained himself back to the red. But he still didn't want to do more than rest. But Lucivar would need help, if they intended to help Revenar. * I'm on my way.* well at least he wouldn't have to work too hard to drain his jewels enough for them to be broke. He looked around the room once more. He just didn't want this place to be his last lucid memory.


	37. SaDiablo Hall 3

It took more to convince Marian to stay out of the cell then it did to convince Revenar to lead him into it. Though it had been an amusing argument between the two right up until Lucivar slapped a ebon gray shield around her and her two sisters along with an aural one. And that was when Revenar _almost_ said that it would be alright if they came in, _almost_ lied and said that it would be safer if they came with them into the cell. In fact he would have if he hadn't noticed Aleanna slipping behind him hiding from the warlord prince. If he hadn't noticed that Lucivar had crossed over into the killing field.

Not wanting to meet that temper on that field he too calmly said. "So are you going to see where this damn chain leads, or are we going to scare my niece some more?"

Lucivar turned slightly. Her fear was spiking his temper. But the fact that she was a child was pulling at him in a different why. He had never harmed a child, and would never harm a child. He took a deep breath then cursed that he did. The rancid smell burned through his nostrils and into his chest. Coughing he said, "Show me"

Aleanna stayed near the chairs as Revenar led Lucivar inside.

They had to pass through the wall that wasn't really a wall at all. It was however a very elaborate illusion spell that had been created by a very gifted black widow. A very powerful black widow that would have died thousands of years ago.

The portion of wall they walked through was a door on this side. A poorly made wood door that now was beginning to fall apart. That now had mold and mildew growing on it. That was now only adding to the stale odor or the room.

Revenar made a ball of witch light revealing his entire cell. His small single bed was pushed up against the far wall at the foot was where the chain connected to the stone wall. To the right was the sink and toilet. To the left was the poorly made dark wood desk that held a half burned candle and some papers scattered about.

This was his home. No, not home but where he had lived for more years than he cared to remember. This was the room where he had not made the transition to demon dead but rather to guarding. This was the room where he last seen his mother. And until today he thought it was going to be the room that he died in.

Lucivar took a step in front of him. The smell of fresh blood flowed across his nostrils before it vanished. The seasoned warrior wanted to know why he smelled blood. Wanted to make sure his cousin would go and have that wound treated. The cautious man who had been tied up here decided not to ask but he would probe. Or at least try to.

Revenar opened his inner barriers just enough to taste the air. Just enough for him to feel the strong, not _black _shield around Lucivar. Enough to feel a second shield but he couldn't taste the depth of that shield. Frustrated he gave into his eyrien training that wounds were cleaned then treated. "Your bleeding puppy."

A lie would burn all trust that he was trying to build. But the truth would have him looking like a needy male who had to be protected, and for an eyrien warrior that was not an option. In a low growl, Lucivar said, "I know."

There was a warning there, one that said not to ask, but he was his father's son and his cousin was the son of the high lord so he dug in his heels, " I may not been able to follow Eyrien protocol as it pertained to anything for the last 50,000 years but your …….."

"It's not a wound that can be treated so….. I can leave you here and go see if the healer outside that door has more skill then a black jeweled Witch or….." he paused watching Revenar take in what he was telling him, " I can see what needs to be done before my sadistic brother gets down here."

_Sadistic? Surly _ not…. No it couldn't be, "Prince Sadi?"

" you heard of him." down here and locked away you heard of him? The rest was said in his eyes. In the way he stopped moving when the question was asked.

Nodding his head he said, "I heard of him. Mother night, who hasn't heard of the Sadist?" he let silence fill the room before he added, " his mother is…… broken… isn't she?"

"Tersa? Broken…. yes but still very, very gifted."

"She's terrifying when she's riled." Revenar added dryly

And that got Lucivar's full attention. His head shot up from where he had been inspecting the chain. Surprise filled his voice, "and when did you meet Tersa?"

"Two years before Aleanna was born was the first time. I think she was shocked to see me. She covered my mouth and said the whispers are talking and to be still."

"Yeah … Tersa…does that... "He gave a half laugh then added, "what happen?"

"Nothing. Whatever she _had_ been listing to stopped, and she looked at me and said when the child was born my wings would be needed. That I had to protect the child. Then she disappeared into the dark.

"She came back two years later. Hekatah thought I was looking too un-kept and decided that I needed exercise in one of the hunting camps. I never made it there. The man driving the coach stopped suddenly the next thing I remember the door was open and the two armed escorts in the coach with me were …. Um… tore open and their guts were spilling on the floor."

Daemon glided up behind Revenar and placed a cold hand on his shoulder as his crooned, "I didn't realize we were having story time."

Lucivar caught a good look at his cold, dark eyes. Knew enough to know who he was dealing with and luckily also knew Daemon was only wearing his red. "Our cousin is telling me about Tersa."

Daemon's hand relaxed, "then continue."

Clearing his throat he continued, "Tersa only said that the child was coming and that I needed to go. I knew she meant Aleanna so before I spread my wings I asked how I could ever thank her. She asked that I make weapons for her boy."

" and she retrieved them when?" Lucivar growled.

Revenar hesitated. He didn't like the look in Lucivar's eyes. Nor the blank face of the sadist. Realizing he had to answer he finally said," just over a year ago."

"Mother night. I'm going to throttle her." Daemon stared to swear then turned and looked how pale Lucivar was becoming. "Aright prick , your wife needs something to do that will get her out of the basement."

"I'm fine Bastard."

"Let me rephrase this, get your wife and her relatives out of this house Yaslana. NOW!" Daemon put enough force behind the last word to make the room shake slightly. Shake enough for dirt and dust to fall from the ceiling.

Dusting some of the dirt of his shoulders and out of his hair Lucivar growled, "fine."

After Lucivar stormed from the cell Revenar growled, "you shouldn't….."

"He's Eyrien I know, but consider this he has until we get to the Keep to look as he did when he woke up this morning. Besides him seeing Tersa this upset would only distress him more."

"She's here?"

"Yes she is. Now before I see what I can do to these damn webs I need to know something."

"Aright."

"The cook said Aleanna's mother died during the witch storm, but Peyton said…"

Revenar let out a small breath as he softly said, "he killed her. Slight her throat from ear to ear. He tore out the healer's heart. Damn It I heard stories about _you_ through the years, but what he did to the two of them…."

"I see. Then who did die two years ago?"

"The witch I took her too decided she wanted help. So she took Aleanna to an aristo witch. Well it wasn't until she started showing how gifted she was that the witch decided to sell her to Dorothea. Then I guess that was about the same time everything was put into chaos.

"The basement was sealed shut so only Hekatah and her bitch queen could enter. The prisoners were forgotten about and died where they were left. Burned themselves out trying to escape. Then about a year ago Tersa, Came here. She came in this cell and asked if the weapons were done.

"I could have killed her for asking that when ….. When all of them were still ….. Well you can see for yourself."

"So My mother came here." _I'm going to do more than throttle her_. "Then what?"

"I gave her the weapons Lucivar has with him now. Then she took my face in her hands and said that she couldn't help me yet. She said the threads weren't in place yet."

"That's all?"

"There was more but that's personal."

Daemon nodded with understanding. Then went to examine the chain. Glanced back at Revenar who was watching with anticipation. All to knowing asked, "when was the last time you were not chained up down here?"

"A little more than two years ago….. Why?"

Daemon's lips twisted into a lazy smile. A red flash of power flowed from him hit the chain as it turned to a strand of rust. A small tug and it snapped free from the wall "you could have done that you know."

"The webs. I tried. I swear with my grey I tried."

"The webs were built to absorb darker then red and reflect less then red. But the red itself was the key." Daemon got to his feet and came closer to the puzzled eyrien, "you didn't spend much time with black widows did you?"

"no." no he didn't, but this was something he was going to correct. And if his uncle was willing he would learn how to guard against any web a black widow could create.

Standing no more than an arm's length away of Revenar , Daemon let his inner barrier open just a crack . Just enough to feel the depths of the webs, just enough to feel the strength of the spells. Then cursed himself for draining his black. Cursed himself because he had sent his brother away when his jewels could have helped. He could call for his brother. He could ask him to return but…. He felt the web again. … No Lucivar had already sacrificed enough because of demented witches, and he would not sacrifice his brother's jewels.

He took in a deep breath then coughed from the stale, rancid taste that now clung to his lungs. Coughing he said, "I can burn out most of the webs, if you trust me."

Trust? Was he insane? He just spent over 50,000 years being held captive by someone he should have been able to trust. Not that he ever did trust her. In fact he never really cared for her and had always thought of her as nothing more than an aristo whore but that wasn't the question was it. He looked into Daemon's eyes. Looked behind his eyes. Whatever Daemon was going to do it was a bone in his throat but he felt he had to try. Looking into those eyes Revenar understood something that no one else could, Daemon didn't trust, was afraid to trust but had asked because they both needed that trust.

No words were spoken. Revenar opened all of his inner barriers. All of them that led to his inner web, to his Self. Almost slammed them closed when he felt Daemon pass through the first barrier. Almost closed them when he felt that cold burning rage. In one breath he felt Daemon burning through the webs. Through the spells the next breathe nothing. No sound, no pain, nothing.

Slowly he opened his eyes not remembering fully closing them. Not remembering falling to the cold floor. He breathed in as his body fought hard to remember how to breathe, how to think. He fought to get to his feet now seeing Daemon lying on the floor. Watched in horror as his chest didn't rise with breathe. Watched as his pulse slowed to an almost stop.

He didn't think of the webs that had held him to that room. Nor the chains that had been on his wrist, on his ankles. He didn't think of using his jewels to help his cousin. But he did think long enough that the high lord's mirror needed help. He needed a black widow…….

Tersa stood in the door way of the cell. Had watched as her son drained what was left of his red jewel. Watched as he came so close to breaking it. At that moment had slipped under his weak inner barriers and knocked him out. "Stupid male." she muttered. Now watching as both men laid breathing so lightly on the floor.

She couldn't help him before, but she could help him now. She could help both of them now. She could help her boys.

She had never felt the black jewel . Had never known what power it could wield. Had never needed to know…. Until now.

A soft tap of the jewel and a black ripple flowed through the room. Another tap this time the power was directed at the sleeping eyrien. The deep webs began to burn.

Another tap now directed at her son. Her heir. Not directed at his body but at his chalice. At the Self he had buried away in the abyss. The Self she was holding on a strong web, one he could not break. One only Witch could break but it would destroy her as well.

Softly she brushed against Revenar's inner barrier. Just enough to cause him to stir. As she scurried out of the room she looked back once more. Her son was safe, his chalice was safe. But she had one more web to revel. Her web. Her dream. And then the house would burn.

Revenar rushed to the top of the stairs. He knew he could find someone who could help Daemon. _How did he know his name? No one had told him….._ No he would think about that later. The Dea al Mon prince …. He wore the grey …. One grey thread so it must be……

He followed it. Didn't think to see if the thread was male or not. Didn't care. He pressed against that strong inner barrier and waited.

Karla felt the urgency of the brush. Felt the grey power behind it. Knew it wasn't Chaosti. Knew because she had sent him to the Keep and he should be there by now. Knew it wasn't Peyton because he was still lost somewhere in the abyss. She felt the tap once more. Swore then open it just enough to find out who it was.

* Daemon needs a healer.*

Cold fury was returned on the thread. Not a males rage… mother night he thought this was queen's rage. Cold merciless rage. Rage that could destroy long before reason was ever known. * Where is he?*

* In the basement.*

* are you with him?* if you're not then you should be … was the warning

* I will be in a moment. Communication threads don't work well down there.*

The thread closed. Karla called in her war blade, her hunting belt. Her glacier blue eyes were cold with fury. Khary and Aaron snapped to attention. Lucivar felt the hot rage wash through him. Keeping his voice as level as he could he managed to say, "Lady, what's wrong?"

"Stupid, idiotic male." she gripped her war blade tighter" Aaron where's Kaelas?"

"He says he near the back of the house. Ladvarian is with Tersa."

"Have him meet us in the basement."

He had seen Chaosti briefly after he had been down stairs. Chaosti had been pale and scared. Well maybe not scared but spooked. He had warned not to go down there. Not to let anyone down there. And now… "and Lady who is us?" please let it include Lucivar.

"You and me. Now move it prince." Lucivar made a movement that said he was going to try and come. "Sit your ass down Yaslana." the blade of her hunting knife pointed at him as he lowed himself back down in the chair that someone had acquired for him.

Jaenelle was scary when she was cold …… Karla for wearing a lighter jewel then his queen was much, much worse. In fact he was beginning to think that she had been born the wrong race. He was beginning to think she would have made a better eyrien warrior, then a grey jeweled queen. But that was something he would keep to himself.


	38. the hall

Chaosti took one of the horses and rode back to the dark alter. Had reached it in less then half the time it had taken all of them to reach that horrid house. But still had taken more time than he like. He could feel the winds nearby but hadn't been able to find them at the hall. No , he hadn't felt them because he hadn't looked for them. Hadn't wanted to look for them. No, he wanted to get away from that place as quickly as he could. The horse had agreed to bring him here because he too wanted to get away from that horrid , horrid place.

He knew how to light the candles to get to the keep . He would have to thank Saetan for teaching him. For teaching all of them how to do that. He hesitated for a moment he wanted to be calm when he went through that gate. He turned and looked at the dead bodies laying cold on the floor. Looked at the blood pooling around them. _Screw calm_.

He stepped through the mist. Stepped into the keep. Wanted to kiss somebody because he was back. Wanted to….._Jaenelle_. He needed to find her . She had to…

Draca stepped into the room, "Ssomething wrong Prince?"

" Draca! Mother night , where's the Lady?" he was close to panic. He was Dea al Mon , he should not be panicking. Out of all of the boyos he should have been able to handle that.

His panic shot through his ring. Was received by all of the queens , all of the boyos who where still at the Hall. Was received by the high lord, the dark priest, by Saetan. But most of all was received by Witch, by dreams made flesh, by his queen and cousin.

Cold , cold fury washed through the Keep. Not rage from any of the warlord princes, but queens rage. Jaenelle's rage. Chaosti quickly tried to find the source of that rage. Found it a few corridors down. Froze when he saw the rage building in her glazed sapphire eyes. Could do nothing more then kneel before her, before his queen.

He wasn't hurt. She should dent his head for scaring her and not even having the tiniest of wounds. She looked at her visibly shaken cousin and leashed her ever growing temper, " what's wrong Prince." still too mush hiss in her words but it was the best she could do.

" I shouldn't have run. Mother night Jaenelle I'm a Dea Al Mon warrior. A warlord prince and I wear the grey. I shouldn't have run."

" then why did you?" she knelt down before him. He needed his cousin not a pissed off witch. As his queen she would shield her cousin from the on slot of feral temper that was drawing too near the Keep. As his cousin she would listen to him.

" that damn house. No, not a house a standing monument to brutality ,to ….." he felt his stomach jerk. Swallowed hard to keep it down. He had been in the basement, that had been his first mistake, his second had been opening his inner barrier to find Daemon. It had been a mistake because the stone remembered _everything_. All the pain, all the torture, all the fear, all of the crys for help that had never been answered.

Her eyes sharpened, her voice turned to cold midnight. " what house, prince?" oh she knew Daemon was in Terreille. She had hoped that he wouldn't do anything _too _stupid. Had hopped that Karla would have stopped him if he tried.

In a horse whisper he said, " SaDiablo Hall."

She looked in his eyes. Saw a fear burning there that shouldn't be there. A fear that wasn't entirely his but a reaction to a memory that …… also wasn't his. A dark spell. Stone and wood remember and with the right spell anyone who entered that room would feel or see what had happen in that room. Would feel the fear, the pain , whatever the black widow wanted them to see.

Jaenelle let out a sigh. First she would deal with her cousin , then she would deal with her idiotic husband. " Chaosti…… how long till Daemon returns?"

" I ….I don't know. He had just went ….." he paused just thinking about the basement.. No, not basement he corrected, torture chamber …. Was making his stomach twist and jerk. He was very thankful at that moment that he hadn't eaten this morning.

" Chaosti , show me." she voice was soft with understanding. But her rage was still there. Still just under the surface.

He let his mind relax. Let her into any part of his mind that she wanted. didn't notice the soft , warm male hand settling on his shoulder. Didn't notice the calming webs wrapping tightly around him. Didn't care to think when the plain silver flask was shoved into his trembling hand. And just didn't think at all after he took a swallow of that sweet midnight tonic that rolled down his throat.

* * *

Saetan saw the darkness in his draught's eyes. Not his daughter he corrected , this was Witch. And she was furious. " What happen Lady?"

" not what, when…." she took a deep breath, " he stepped into a black widow's web, I think. Or at least into a strong powerful spell"

Mother night, she wasn't sure? Trying to keep fear and worry out of his voice he said, " can you break it?"

" no, but you can. It requires no more skill then you posses High lord. I on the other hand am going to dent some one's head. And if that head will be Eyrien or not I haven't decided yet."

Seeing his daughter return , and still all to aware of all the fury still circling the hall he asked, " and what should I do with your first circle?"

" find something useful for them to do . I want their temper right now. "

He closed his eyes not really wanting an answer," your going into Terreille?"

" not yet." she paused, then added too softly, " I'll wait till Tersa is back. And if the house that scared Chaosti is still standing , then we're _all_ going in to Terreille and that house _will _become rubble."

There was a warning in her voice. One that said she may ask for help destroying the house, but she wouldn't need help destroying the realm. wouldn't want help. Saetan offered her his hand as she got to her feet, then very softly said I'll go get him tucked in for a while."

" Papa?"

" what is it witch child?"

" I should warn Gabrielle shouldn't I?"

" would you want a warning if Daemon was riding emotion that weren't his?" he paused suddenly. Hadn't that been what Daemon has been doing for months now. Hadn't he been riding emotions that he shouldn't have been? Mother night why hadn't he seen it. Why hadn't he seen his son, his mirror screaming for help long before now?

Her eyes widened. she understood that look in Saetan's eyes. Couldn't focus on hat right now. No she needed to focus on another warlord prince that needed her. Had to …. Help… similarities between the two….one big difference… Chaosti had stepped in the web from either not knowing that it was there or not knowing the nature of the web…. But Daemon , Lucivar, neither of them would need a web to tell them what happen in that house. Neither of them would be riding emotions from other people. They would however be riding their own. And that was the problem , both Daemon and Lucivar rarely rode the same emotions as they were linked to their scars. They had one or the other to calm the other. " mother night, their both going to be pissed off when they return, aren't they?"

" I'll hand them , you my daughter can handle Karla and Tersa." before she realized what he meant he had Chaosti fallowing behind him and heading for a soft bed.

* * *

Jaenelle entered the room that held the dark alter. Her eyes were meet by Draca's. , " the queen sshould not be here now."

" the queen's not. A friend is."

Taking that as permission to speak to the child that she had watch grow Draca quietly said, " Jaenelle , what will come throw that gate is a gift for the high lord, one that will be desstroyed by temper."

She understood the warning. Even now her temper was turning inside her, coming to the point of boil. Choosing not have that argument with the very ancient Dragon she said, " I'll keep papa busy till his gift is tucked away for the day."

" You are a wisse queen." Draca gave a slight bow as Jaenelle turned to leave , then continued her watch over the gate.

* * *

Tersa rushed through the hall trying to find the room. So many years have past and she couldn't remember the room. Couldn't remember where she had hid the web that now needed to go to the little spiders. The web that would finish their web.

There , in the last room. Not really a room but a closet. A large closet that had been turned into a tiny room. There was the web. No webs she corrected one to complete a web. The other told the names of who had broke her. Told why she needed to be broke. Everything had a price and it was time for the debt to be paid. It was time for all wounds to heal. The children were going home and the child would be born. The triangle would now be completed.

* * *

Kaelas got the message. He was needed in the hidden part of the large den. His teeth and claws were needed. So he would remain sight shielded till Karla needed him to be seen, but the lady would know he was there. And that would be enough.

* * *

Ice coated the bare peeling walls before the plaster or stone began to fall from the added weight. The wall sconces blazed as she stormed by. The air turned bitter cold with every passing breath. She was a queen and her temper was ice. Her temper was colder then the coldest winter day in Glaica. And it would become deadly if not leashed.

* * *

Aaron struggled to keep up with her. Well not really struggled but hell he didn't want to get to close or move in a way that would draw her attention. That would catch her temper.

The basement door was left open. Her grey power rippled down the creaky old steps. Washed through the cellar. Another ripple blast apart webs that she could feel and had no intention to be caught up in.

Not wanting to be in the dark she created a ball of witch light. A ball bright enough to illuminated the entire room. The entire cellar. Aaron took a quick glace around. Took the quick glance just to measure the potential killing field. Fought hard to keep his stomach.

* * *

The gore of the room wasn't doing anything for her temper. No that was a lie it was doing something…. It was making it much, much worse. Beyond furious she let out a full burst of grey power.

Bones that were still tied to the walls fell to the ground , clanging with an eerie sound. Torture devices exploded in to fine splinters. The bodies that had been still attached to them were ripped apart and what was left of their fluids, of their flesh was splattered over the walls, the ceiling, over their ebon black shields.

The illusion spell fell revealing not one door but five. Risking her temper becoming not just deadly… but ….. _Mother night was there a worse to her now very well honed anger? _Aaron dug in his heals, or tried to, " Lady, we should check the other rooms. The high lord may want a full report."

She bared her teeth in a growl, in a warning, " the cat can check the damn rooms , _you_ stay with me."

Knowing better than to argue with that temper, he fell back behind her. _Tomorrow , he would have a talk with her first circle. Tomorrow he would give them a case of his and Khary's home brew….after all anyone who served this queen would need it._

Karla took a step into Revenar's room, then cursed. Daemon was out cold on the filthy stone floor. None of his jewels were present, not even his red ring. A quick probe and she was ready to dent his head. Then she look at the worried eyrien , no … not worried she corrected ….. cautious was a better suited word.

Speaking through clenched teeth she forced herself to say, " he'll be fine prince… he wrapped in a black widows web." _and I'll dent his head for making Tersa create that web._

Not knowing this queen , but recognizing the cold rage in her ice blue eyes he asked, " can you break it Lady?"

She gave a snort, " hell yes I can break the damn web…. But I won't. Tersa made it, she set the terms and mother night I will not ….. Will not go up against her when one of her boys are involved." _or anyone she considers one of her boys_

She was trying to leash her temper. Aaron saw and breathed out a sigh of relief. Then heard Kaelas. Heard his growl of anger, of warning. Karla rushed from the room as his sight shield fell. Stopped short when she watched as his fur raised on his back , and all of his impressive claws became unsheathed. " what's wrong prince." the only living things she could feel were the five of them, so whatever the threat was….. It wasn't of the living.

* the lady use to speak of something called Briarwood. Of the children…. This is worse.*

Karla was in the room Kaelas was growling at before any of them could stop her. She was on her knees in tears before they reached her. In a horse whisper she said, " what happen at Briarwood started here." the children's corpses laid in mass piles. Some were missing limbs, others were so mutilated you couldn't tell that they were ever a living person. She cried in sobs. Some of the bodies still held some of their strength or at least had a spell wrapped around them that told of their strength. All of theses children would have been strong queens or black widows. All of them would have wore dark jewels. All of them could have destroyed Dorothea. Could have if they had survived.

She felt the spell again. Then looked up at Revenar who looked like he was weighting for something. Waiting for her to lash out at him. " you created the spells?" _why?_

" they couldn't become cildru dyathe, but they deserved to be remembered. The spell was a thorn in the side of the bitches. After a time they stopped bringing the children down here. Years later when the spell didn't fade they would bargain with me ….. Their barging was laughable soo…" he shrugged.

" you left the spell. Even now?"

" no Lady , I want to let the spell fade. My niece says it needs to stay. It needs to be a reminder. She talks to them. I don't know how but she does. Their not ready to return to the dark… not yet."

Karla wiped her tears, " do you know what they are waiting for?"

" Aleanna thinks they want to meet witch. She says they have a message for her, one she can't tell for them."

" mother night! You mean we have to let this house stand!" Aaron shouted. His stomach was turning when they had first laid eyes one it. He had done lost it twice while getting every one out and was close to loosing it now that he was down here. And they were going to let stand!

" no prince this building will not stand when we leave here, but the children must tell their message to witch." Tersa now stood behind them. A large frame clenched in her hands. " you go get the boy out. I won't be long."

" Tersa?"

" the house will stand till I leave now go. The children won't speak while you're here." her eyes fell behind the haze that was normal for her. The haze that said she was walking a road that none of them could see, or know was there.


	39. hidden beneath the ground

Revenar used craft to lift Daemon up off the floor. Together with Aaron they carried him out of the cellar, and out of the house.

The sun was blinding as he stepped out of the darkened entrance way blinking. He used crafted to help hold Daemon up as he used his arm to shield his watering eyes from the bright rays. He was a guardian and by right should not be out during this time of the day. He knew this, knew how the sun could drain him, weaken him. Didn't care. The last time he saw daylight he had still been among the living….. No that wasn't true he had been let out a few times each year just so he would remember what the sun could do to him. He shuttered at that thought and decided to focused on his surroundings, before he was too weak to care about what was around him.

A large patch of grass and weeds had been cut down almost to the cold dirt, Creating a square in the mess of tangled wilting grass. A large freight cart with one draft horse sat beside the cut grass on the remnants of the drive. A man he didn't recognize sat in the driver's seat. His eyes wide with shock with the site of them coming away from the house.

Turning his attention to the others he noticed his cousin, his eyrien warlord prick of a cousin, surrounded by all three eyrien females and looking very, very much in need of someone to rescue him. Or at least a battleground he could mold to his liking.

Another man stood leaning against the side of the cart. He looked to be sharpening what looked like an eyrien hunting knife …. But ... He wasn't eyrien…. So why? No he wouldn't ask. His head already throbbed from just being around these people.

Drawing closer he finally noticed his brother, his half brother though they never made that distinction, sleeping in the back of the cart. A thin blanket tucked around him and someone's jacket rolled under his head to make a pillow.

A surprised squeal got his attention. Had him stepping close to the killing field. Laughter had him backing away. A child's laughter. He watched as a small dog playfully jumped on Aleanna. Licking her, playing with her. Her in return looking happier than he had ever seen her. His heart cringed. Peyton should see this. Needed to see this.

"Let's put him down over there. I don't think he'll mind." Aaron's voice was edgy but had gotten him out of his own thoughts.

"uh… what?"

"Over there on the cart. I don't think Peyton will mind."

No he was sure his brother would mind…. Well would till he realized it was his father's mirror and not anyone else…. But then again would Peyton care even then? "Uh… I don't think…."

"Good then don't…." Aaron snapped. His temper was frayed and having Daemon out cold wasn't going to do anyone any favors.

He wore the darker jewel but this warlord prince had a connection to Lucivar. And something was telling him that his cousin would protect the red jeweled prince long before he would turn on him. Knowing that he yielded and helped lower Daemon onto the bed of the cart. Then once again looked around, though his head was beginning to throb.

Five women, two sleeping warlord princes, three warlord princes that were beyond edgy, one warlord who was looking through glazed eyes, a child , a dog, and a very large cat. One freight cart with only one horse. Mother night. If they left right now they would _just _make it to the dark alter before the sun was at its highest. Maybe.

No, no that would never do. The winds were close. Just behind the house. If they had... _The coach_. He had brought the large custom made coach here just before the war. Had brought it here to save books that might be destroyed. Had packed it with books from Kaeleer so that they wouldn't be found. It was here. Had always been here. Just under _her_ nose. Just out of _her _reach.

Saetan had created the shield so that only a black jeweled black widow could see through it. …. Unless you knew how to release the spell. If the spell _had _been keyed for you. His father had helped him with the protection spells. Cassandra had created the death spells just in case the coach had been found.

His mind cleared just enough to remember the spell to call it here. Just enough to know where he had hidden the coach. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath of fresh air. Allowed his mind to relax so he could feel for the web that had long ago been hidden. Found it.

Keeping his eyes closed he followed it. Passing through the tall weeds and tangled grass. Ignored the concerned voices that were calling to him to stop. Stopped briefly when he heard Aleanna calling for him. Her soft voice filled with worry, with fear that he was leaving her. He needed to calm her fear. Needed her to understand but he had to follow the web.

He let his fingers relax, then flex enough to catch her attention. Stayed where he was till she caught up and took his hand. Then slowly followed the web once more till he could feel it drawing under the ground. Stopping he opened his eyes. A large fountain had been built over the coach. Heated pipes flowed just a few feet from the top of it. His lips curled in a smile. Hekatah had dug deep looking for what he had hid. Dorothea had dug deeper. But he knew even if they had dug to the depth they wouldn't have found it. They would have, however found several layers of death spells. Would have found the web that the high lord had built, one that mirrored the one that he had used to destroy that Island so many years before. They would have unleashed what he had weaved in that web because he had decided the web would set the terms and only his family could release the web before it became fatal. Only his blood could keep the web from destroying.

Revenar looked down at Aleanna. "Sweet heart do you feel the web."

She blinked so sweetly as she said, " un huh."

He hated asking but the high lord children were sleeping and Lucivar…. He already had the smell of blood lingering on him though it was faint. "sweet heart may I have just a drop of your blood."

She didn't speak just used craft to sharpen her nail and prick her finger. As the drop of blood swelled on her tiny finger, Revenar took her hand to the ground. Let her blood run down the thread that he could feel. Felt the web recoil and go dormant. Stepped back taking her with him.

Karla came up beside him, "what's here prince?" she tried to sense what he was following. Could feel nothing.

Revenar turned to look at her. Noticed the warlords looking like they were ready to attack something, ready to attack him. His eyes narrowed. Aleanna tightened her grip on his fingers. She wasn't afraid of them and that was why he relaxed some. She was the reason he didn't call in a war blade that was in his reach. Not his, Lucivar's. The war blade he had created and in spelled so if it did come close he could call it in even if it wasn't his.

Swallowing his temper he hissed, "just watch Lady." she was a queen so he would show some curtsy to her. Well as long as she didn't try so claim him, to touch him. He didn't think he could stand that.

She watched as the storm in his eyes passed. Remained just out of arm's reach just because he didn't trust her, didn't trust anyone here. No that wasn't true he trusted Lucivar, trusted Nara. Possible loved Nara or would if he wasn't here.

Knowing that she would only watch. She sat down on air.

Her lips curled into a wicked smile as he almost tried to grab her as she looked like she was going to fall , then she sat down. She, Watched as he tried to understand what he was seeing. Hid her grin behind her hand because he so visibly couldn't understand." your family can teach you tomorrow, prince Revenar."

"Teach?"

Aaron saw what was distressing him. "It's a spell that Witch taught us."

He rubbed his temple. Mother night was his head throbbing from the sun or from theses young … _Demons_. He turned suddenly. Best do what he had come over here to do. Best to get to the Keep before anything else threatened his sanity. Forcing himself he passed through the ground. He let himself fall through the cold dirt till he felt something just below him. Something hard. Passed through that as well.

Took a breath. The air was cool but breathable. He created a small ball of witch light. He was in the upstairs bedroom. Three beds were up here. One for him, one for Peyton and one for Memphis. This had been built as a coach to travel the webs. Had been built so it could travel on the black even if the driver wore the red. As long as the driver wore no less than the red.

But it hadn't stayed in service long. No, he and his two brothers had claimed it as their place. A place that they could study their craft lessons when they were younger. A place they could sleep when they went out hunting together, if they hadn't wanted to sleep on the cold ground in a sleeping bag. It had been the place where Memphis had convinced Peyton to come home. Then all the years later became the place where all the realms secrets were to be kept. They had to be kept here because no one had been sure who would win the war. And no one wanted these secrets in the hand of that bitch.

Putting the memories aside he went through the coach quickly lighting enough candles to be able to see that the preservation spells had lasted. Enough to see the protection shields had held up against the weight of the ground, and the weight of the stone fountain. Everything was exactly as it had been 50,000 years ago. Even the strong scents of both his father and uncle Saetan were still there, still lingering in the wood.

Putting a shield around the books so they wouldn't fall from the shelves in the lower private room he could find no more reasons to linger. Tapping his jewel the coach started to shake. He gave another small burst of power had to fight to hold his ground.

Karla leaped to her feet when he passed through the ground. Could feel him for a moment before he disappeared even from her reach. She had stood exactly where he had passed into the ground. Felt something move beneath her feet. Grabbed Aleanna's arm and pulled her away. Moved back more when the fountain began to crumble to the ground. Watched in shock as a mound of dirt and pipes began to bubble up. Moved back once more as a sink hole opened up and the rubble fell into it.

"What in the name of hell?" Theran muttered

"I don't know." Karla said in a faint whisper.

Aaron and Khary drew their weapons, Kaelas and Ladvarian bared their teeth as something started to poke out of the ground.

By now Lucivar had came over to see what they all were doing. To see why the boyos were drawing their weapons and to see why Kaelas was in a pounce and attack position. As he came up behind Karla he felt the faint tingle of a web. Briefly wondered why she hadn't felt it. Quickly realized she was the wrong gender to feel it. "Karla go wake Daemon , now."

"But…. Tersa." she started to object

"Lady, now." he growled. He could feel the web, Daemon would know what it was for. Would know who created it.

Not wanting to loose the web or what ever was coming up from the ground Lucivar placed an ebon grey shield over the mound of dirt. Fought to hold it till Daemon got there.

Revenar cursed. Something was holding the coach down, stopping it from rising any further. He could feel the shield could feel the depths of the power that flowed behind it. Swore because he couldn't call out to the thick headed eyrien, not until the coach cleared the ground.

Karla rushed back to the cart. Hesitated briefly, but broke the not so deep sleep webs that were wrapped around Daemon. Glanced back over her shoulder, saw the boyos spreading out in an attack pattern. Theran was joining them.

_Screw caution_. If she woke the sadist instead of Daemon so be it. Besides he could only use basic craft right now. She hoped. "Damn it Daemon wake up. Lucivar needs you." she yelled

Daemon shot up. The light blinded him for a moment before the red haze covered his golden eyes. He couldn't decent to the black, could barely reach the red, but he still woke on the killing edge. Still woke to her yelling that Lucivar needed his help. A quick physic probe told him where his brother was. Told him the power he forcing into the shield. Got to his feet and quickly glided over to him. Glided with every drop of feline grace that made him so appealing to so many people.

Karla's mouth dropped. She had never been drawn to Daemon, but damn he could move. Half asleep and only half sane, he could certainly move. And now she knew what Jaenelle saw when she looked at him with that dreamy look on her face. And was something she would have to discuss with her queen and sister very, very soon.

Daemon came up behind Lucivar. Felt his shield , felt what was below it. He knew that feel, that scent. In a soft coo he said, "drop the shield prick."

"Daemon?" his voice was horse and tried.

His finger curled around Lucivar's shoulder. His nails gave just enough bite to have his brother's undivided attention. "Let the shield fall."

Lucivar didn't ask. In fact he was partly relived that he didn't have to drain his jewel in order to keep what ever _it _was, under the ground. Thankful but yet still leery. "There's a web."

"It's just a protection web. Very old and very strong, but just a protection web."

"Your sure?" not that he needed to hear the answer but he needed conformation.

"The high lord created it. That I can be certain of."

With that the shield fell. The mound of dirt gave way to a dark wood shape.

Daemon opened his inner barriers just a little. Felt layers on top of layers of webs. Protection webs, preservations spells, death webs that were recoiled but still active. Tangled dream webs that would take the dreamer on an endless road till they lost themselves. "Mother night. _some one went through a lot of trouble to burry this_."

And that had Lucivar rising to the killing edge. Had him calling in his war blade. Had him taking a fighting stance. "What is it bastard?"

"What ever that is, _your_ father didn't want it found."

"my …… what?" shit he couldn't fight what ever this was if Daemon was still too near the twisted kingdom. Too near a line he thought his brother had backed away from

Daemon shook his head," let it rise I want to see it."

No one moved as the dark wood formed a frame a long rectangle frame. Watched as the frame started to take shape into a long structure. Watched as the dark wood structure took shape. The shape , a large two story web coach.

A large mound of dirt started to rise higher from the ground. Slowly what looked like dark velvet and wood began to show through. After several moments of silence a large aristo coach appeared. Dark wood mixed with black and red velvet. Then there on the door S.D in solid gold. The protection shield fell and no signs of dirt remained.

As it clear the last of the ground. The shields fell. The doors open reveling a very exhausted eyrien that just so happen to be a guardian. And now they knew what he had been guarding...

The door swung open. Revenar leaned in the doorway, "I thought this might get us home quicker." he said in an arrogant but now tried voice.

"Damn it, Revenar you could have said something before…." Lucivar growled

"No I couldn't. If I did it would have been lost. I thought one of you would recognize the feel of the webs ….. Hay what does it matter everything I hid is still in one piece and one of you can drive it to the keep."

"you mean to the alter." Daemon corrected.

"No puppy I don't. The coach is not mine. It belongs to _your _farther. Further more everything in it had to go to the keep. To Draca."

He was too tired to argue. "fine you drive It." knowing damn well he couldn't, at least not till the sun went down.

"The red jeweled prince can drive it. He should be able to steer it."

"What? You expect me to drain my jewels…" Aaron objected.

"Steer it nothing more…. There are spells still wrapped around it that will hold it on the webs you just have to land it. That is if you can handle doing that." Revenar replied testily

Lucivar saw the fight that was getting ready to explode. Knew what would happen if it did. And he didn't want to deal with Morgahnn if it did. "Both of you enough. Prince Aaron, will you steer the coach?"

"yes." he growled. He didn't like it but Lucivar did have the most authority other than Daemon. And both of them looked ready to fall over.

"Fine. That's settled. Theran you and Khary go get the ladies…." looking around and seeing all of the ladies closer than he would have like to have them to a potential unknown danger, he corrected, " I mean my brother. The rest of you stay here while Daemon and I go with Revenar to discuss some things."

Before anyone could move Aaron said, "I would like to take a look at the coach. I have never driven one so ….. Large. …. Before."

Lucivar nodded.

Aaron reached for the door of the coach then looked back. "It is safe isn't it?"

A flicker of his grey jewel then he nodded," it's as safe now as it was 50,000 years ago."

_Mother night_. He expected the air to be stale and musty, but it was surprising fresh, but cold. The seats were high backed and had more than enough room for ten eyriens. But the seats were covered in fine cloth and had extra padding. Exploring Aaron peeked in the private room a small bed with black satin sheets and red trim, book selves lined the walls. Hundreds of book. All looking new. He went to reach for one . Then remembered that he had to coax a scared little girl to come with her two thick headed uncles. Had to make sure two black widows; _three he corrected if he counted Daemon, four if he counted the child;_ got settled in and then had to figure out how to guide this massive thing away from here.

He came back out of the coach. Noticed Lucivar now sitting on the bed of the pony cart. Now looking annoyed. Noticed Revenar looking much older than he had inside. And noticed Peyton who appeared not to have slept in years. Arrogantly and now wanting to go he said, "I think it would be better for us to wait inside for Tersa."

Lucivar, Daemon and Revenar slowly went back the large flat bed cart. Remain absolutely quite till Khary and Theran had Peyton and were on their way back to the coach. Wanting answers Lucivar kept his voice very calm, "you buried a coach?"

Revenar shook his head, "no I buried what's inside. The coach was only the means to hide it"

"And what did you burry then." Daemon crooned. His voice sounded like soft thunder sent chill down the spines of both eyriens.

"The spells that the high lord used to destroy Zuulaman. The gold markers that could buy more alliances then one could imagine. But I also buried the books that were supposed to be destroyed in both realms. Books you can't find in Terreille or any where else. Books of black widow craft so old no one remembers the spells anymore. The spells that a white jeweled black widow could use to destroy a black jeweled priest."

"That's impossible. There are no such…"

"Many of the books Draca wrote thousands of years before I was born. The spells the high lord wrote aren't the actual spell but if you tweak it a bit you could recreate what happen at Zuulaman. The other books… well they don't have words but are webs set in paper. The black widows that created them died long ago. Many of them died protecting what was in those books. The message that is written says they are webs for the living dream. For dreams made flesh."

"For witch?"

"Yes for witch."

"Is that all that is buried in there?" Lucivar sat down on the edgy of the cart

"There are a few other books that Draca wanted hid. I don't know why since they just contain healing spells and a few old recipes."

Now feeling quite exhausted and Lucivar looking worn out Daemon asked, "is there any beds."

"Four, and more than enough room for every one to be comfortable."


	40. the ride home

Lucivar settled down in one of the high backed chairs. Fought back a yelp when Nara pushed him so he would sit back. His very tender wings hit against the back of the seat.

"Ha. I knew it. A sight shield. That's what you used isn't it?" Nara glared at him. She was a healer but she was also eyrien. So she would know why he wasn't moving is wings she would look for a reason if he hadn't gave her one to look for. And she had been lecturing him since he had brought them outside. Had been goading him into tell her what needed healed, because she could tell something was wrong. Something was causing the scent of blood even if the scent never lingered more than a second

"I'm fine. Aren't I Karla?" he spoke through clenched teeth. Hoping she would agree with him

"And since when do you ask _me_. After all _you_ still have never felt indulgent about telling me about eyrien wing spans….. So I really don't think _I'm_ qualified." it was a lie but it was fun to watch him squirm. Beside she suspected that Nara would be able to treat more than she could. Or at least understand the nature of the wounds better than she did.

Lucivar knew a trap when he saw one. And the fact that his brothers had been taken upstairs to the bedrooms, and his cousin was watching him with too much awareness told him this wasn't just a trap but everyone here would have their say about it. "fine , yes there's a sight shield. Your still not…."

"Your healer, guess again. Your wife asked me to see if I could do anything with you since you show so little regard to what your sister tells you." _I don't see how that matters but ….._

"Marian said…." he could have happily strangled her at that moment. "Fine you can tell me the same thing four healers have already told me."

"In there and try not to be so male. After all I'm good at what I do." she pointed to the private room. He may were the ebon grey but Marian had told her to stand firm and he will back down. Had told her that under his male arrogance he was very kind hearted. So she wanted to see how far she could push. Wanted to prove her sister wrong. Was shocked when he actually listened to her.

_Yeah I bet you are. But I still think my queen is better_. He wanted to say it. Knew if he did at least one female would dent his head. And another would go wake is edgy brother up who would do more than dent his head. No, he wouldn't speak but he would go into the private room that had the slightest smell of his father. Centuries old but still deep in the wood, in the cloth. _if he had this coach made 50,000 years ago why the hell didn't he have another one._ Lucivar thought as he sat down on the only seat. Sat on the corner of the bed as Nara and Marian followed.

Too many memories were all too close to the surface. Too many memories of being a pleasure slave and two bitches forcing him…. No he had to stop the thought before it began. Had too. This was his wife. His caring, sweet, loving wife. And her sister. The sister that just so happen to be a healer. He calmed himself and dropped the sight shield. Fought hard not raise it when he saw her eyes shift.

Her tense shoulders relaxed. As she breathed in relief. She could fell all of his wounds. Knew instantly what had caused those wounds, those tears in the skin. "well hell, I and here I thought this was going to be something I haven't dealt with before."

"What?" Lucivar sounded baffled and embarrassed but had said it at the same time that Marian said, "Nara!"

She shrugged, "I can treat the wound. It will take time to heal. But it will heal fully…. Providing you keep your ass in bed and do no more than your healers tell you too."

He was beinging to like Karla a lot more. At least he could throw her in a cold pool of water. He let out a huff and said, "and what do you have to do?"

"the queen out there, she's a black widow?" she knew she was, but she wanted to confuses the featherbrain a bit more.

"Yes…." Lucivar said very slowly, not liking the way she had asked.

"Well I can't do it here. I have to talk to her first. "Then she turned and hurried out of the room. Not even bothering to open the door.

Lucivar didn't know what to think. He had expected that she would do more than a quick probe with physic tendrils. Had thought she would tell him to lie down and rest for a bit. Something. Hell Shira had told scolded him after he and Daemon had fought. Well not really fought, more like he let the sadist work threw the emotions that he had been ridding, but still.

Marian saw the puzzlement in Lucivar's eyes and smiled. She gently ran her finger over his cheek and down to his chin. A soft touch to make him look up at her. Ever so softly she said, "There are some things a wife can tell to a healer. And others a sister can only tell to a sister."

He let the words turn over in his mind, "you told her?" he paused briefly then added, "everything?"

"She's lived in Terreille her entire life prince. And for the last two years has been treating wounds created by Dorothea herself. I didn't have to tell her much. The way you walked told her everything she needed to know. Well not everything, but enough to offer her services if I would let her."

"Do I have a say in this?" he whispered

She bent over and kissed his lips, "Prince Sadi has already said It would be alright with him. After all _you _can never have too many healers."

He cursed under his breath. His wife he could argue with, but his brother. No not his brother, the warlord prince that had been put in charge of his healing, no that he couldn't argue with unless he took it up with his queen first, and with her entire court second. And since the Stewart ,and consort would concur with the queen so would the rest of the boyos. , "so what did she want to know?"

Anger flashed in Marian's eyes. A warning not to probe more than what he already had. "if the bitch was dead yet?"

Suddenly he felt tired. Well not really but he could make a reasonable excuse and if he fussed enough he could get her to lie down beside him. Stretching he yawned, then winced as his ribs ached from the motion.

Pissed off witch turned to gentle wife in the span of a heart beat. "Oh, lay down. You had such a beastly week. You should rest some."

Letting her tuck him in, he tried ever so head to sound whinny and tired," will you lay with me?" he hoped he sounded convincing. Especially since he really didn't want to lie down, even though the bed was soft. Even though it was big enough for his wife to lay with him.

She knew he was just trying to coax her into a little cuddle time. She knew he really didn't want to rest but she wasn't going to let him know that. No she would let him have this moment to act as a very sick husband who needed his wife. Lovingly she said, "only for a little while."

With that she sat down with his head resting on her lap. Her fingers ran through his dark hair. And all too soon he closed his golden eyes and let sleep take him. _Maybe I was wrong in thinking that he was only playing._ She thought then looked over at the door. Tersa placed her finger to her lips as she backed back out of the room.

The next thing she knew. She felt the coach lift and they were on their way home.

Revenar let Aaron and Khary drive the coach. Sat quietly with his eyes shut. Picked up a stray thought.

* Why am I here? I don't need to be here. Hell the spiky haired queen could handle herself so why am I here?*

He bared his teeth and hiss, "you're here because you have no manners. Because you have done something to piss off a queen and were told to escort a darker jeweled queen. Now shut up."

"I didn't …. Say … anything." Theran stood up almost challenging the warlord price that would tear him apart even if he didn't wear any jewels.

"No puppy you didn't but you don't shield your thoughts well enough. Now sit down." he snapped again

No one saw him call in his war blade. Didn't know he had a war blade close enough to call. But yet there it was and ever so close to Theran's throat.

Kaelas who had been sprawled out on the floor and being petted by the little cat's small hands. Leaped to his feet when he felt the crackle of suppressed male anger. Paused when the war blade was called in. paused long enough to know who was going to meet his temper. The stupid meat. The one that didn't belong to the lady.

His lips curled back into a snarl and with no claws unsheathed he swatted at the stupid male. If he had more room he would have pounced but he couldn't, not with out harming the small one, not with out harming one of the others.

The huge cat paw that had the ebon black shield now wrapped around it shattered his green shield. Forced him back into his seat. Forced him to yield, knowing the next blow would be the killing blow.

Revenar looked at the cat. didn't know why but he was pleased with him. Turned back to the stupid warlord prince. "Now sit there and be quiet. "

_You're not going to kill me?_ He thought it. Thought he had his mind shielded.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. Now stop thinking before you think something that will get me to change my mind."

Karla had watched the exchange. Puzzled over it for a moment because she couldn't hear what ever Revenar was listening to." well damn. I think you're more of a prick then Lucivar."

"I beg your pardon?" he wanted to rest. His head was throbbing and he was in need of fresh blood. He knew it….. But this queen wanted to _talk_.

"Listing to private thoughts can be dangerous Revenar. And they were private, but you're forgiven because Theran is a jackass." Karla continued almost inviting an argument

"I wasn't…."

Karla cut him off, "no one but _you_ heard him. After meeting Prince Sadi the first time he started shielding his thoughts better. Though I suspect he would be dead if he didn't." then she looked at the prissy warlord prince then added, "still might be." she said it as a warning. Said it with enough bit so he wouldn't say anything.

Turning her attention to Revenar she turned into the healer that she was. "I'll be a moment. Then glided into the private room where Lucivar was. "Marian do you still have Jaenelle's bag?"

She called it in, "I almost forgot. There's a powered for Daemon too."

Karla looked at the contents. Two flask of restoration tonic. Two bottles of Yarbarah . And a small paper filled with a powder that was for Daemon. Passing back out of the door she handed one flask and the bottle of the blood wine to Revenar. "Drink both of them. No questions prince."

He knew a tonic when he was looking at one. Knew what the bottle was. Hesitated but took the cap of the flask." how much should I drink, Lady?"

Jaenelle made them. Karla knew that. Knew how much bite Jaenelle's tonics had. Knew only a few small sips would be enough, "Drain them both."

He looked at the ice in her eyes. Looked at the cat who he could have sworn smiled at him. Drained the flask. His chest tightened as he wheezed, "mother night."

Sweat beaded around his face. He didn't remember the last time he did sweat. But… His eyes focused with battle field readiness as the tonic warmed him. Then the effects faded. His headache was gone, his fatigue was gone. The color of his skin looked more close to normal. Closer to living then… "What was that?"

Karla gave her best wicked smile, "the same tonic uncle Saetan has poured down his throat when he starts looking too close to Demon dead."

_Too close…. To_… No he wouldn't ask. Now noticed the black jeweled black widow starring at him. Something was off about her scent so he wouldn't say anything right now. No not till they reached the Keep then he would talk to Draca. Slouching in his seat he took the cap off the bottle of wine. Called in a glass and began to drink. At least this he knew was safe. Or at least he hoped was safe.

Karla took a quick glance at the steps. Turned and faces Tersa, "Tersa will you join me? Your son tends to be prickly when he's ….." _not sane_…. No she knew better than to say that. "Tired."

Both Revenar and Theran's jaws dropped. This strange black, not black jeweled queen was the mother to Daemon. This was the one who gave birth to Saetan's mirror. Mother night.

Tersa's eyes shifted as she looked at, looked threw Revenar. Her head tilted slightly. "the boy needs me here. The cat can be hard to deal with."

The boy. Not Lucivar….. Revenar maybe…. "Alright. Will you stay close incase I need you?"

"Of course." Tersa said mildly. Beside where else could she go? It wasn't like she was going to open the door and try to ride the winds by herself.

* Kaelas I don't want any one up these stairs except Tersa.*

* You have my word. Teeth and claws no one will come up the stairs.* Kaelas moved a little so not to disturb Aleanna while she slept but enough where no one could get up the steps unless he did move.

She smiled at the sleeping girl. Pondered for a moment if she was a sleep because she was bored or sleeping because she was use to being awake during the night with her father and uncle. No, she wouldn't wonder, at least not now. Not yet.

She climbed the stairs. Daemon was sitting on one of the beds reading a book. "I didn't realize you kept a book with you at all times."

"I don't." he nodded to the bookshelf

"something interesting I hope."

"Unraveling spells mostly. You might find it interesting." then he eyes the flask in her hand, "who's that for?" what is it?

"Oh, this little thing.." she smiled wickedly as what could have been mistaken as fire danced in her eyes. "This is for you."

Sensing that this was a tonic that he didn't want, Daemon politely said, "no thank you. I really don't need anything at the moment."

"Think again prince. Drink it or I will hold you down and pour it down your throat."

"You don't have the strength." he growled back

"No but the cat does."

The cat. She was using Kaelas as the threat." oh, give me the damn flask." he took the cap off. Did a quick probe for poisons, not that he expected to find any. Then took a large sip. swallowed. Wheezed. This body responded to this quicker than it did the powder that he had taken last night. Plus it kicked harder than ten teams of draft horses. Coughing he asked, "what is this."

"Don't know. Jaenelle sent it for you with a note."

He winced. "A note?'

She handed him the paper the powder had been sealed in . simple words on one side for Daemon. On the other: we need to talk. Signed your wife. Not witch and for that he was thankful. He took another sip of the tonic. Didn't wheeze this time but did taste what was originally in the flask… Khary's calming brew.

A calming brew on top of a stimulate. "is there something else Lady."

"Well yes.. Two things actually." he gave her a look to continue, " I need your advice on something."

Karla hesitating? This wasn't good. "Alright. What?"

"A warlord stakes claim… on…_ me!" _

Daemon swallowed back a laugh ended up chocking. Knowing better than saying what he wanted to say. Or to laugh at the situation he chose a different battle, "Is it some one you would consider…. Letting in your bed?" realizing this wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having with her, he squirmed a little.

"I don't know….. I mean I never considered….."

"alright my advice get to know him and either accept him or not."

"You don't even want to know who it is or why I'm telling you."

He sensed a trap. Understood all the times the study had been heavily shielded. "No I don't. Sweetheart if you need me to stand as a buffer while you get to know him fine. I'll do my best."

"Your going to move with me to Glaica?" her eyes lit up with almost hopeful joy.

Mother night." I have to discuses that with my wife first."

"oh fine I can use his daughter as a buffer for a little while."

"Daughter?" shit why had he said that out loud?"

Karla grinned a very evil, wicked smile. Glanced over at Peyton who was still lost in a deep slumber. Decided she should tell Daemon what he didn't want to hear, "Well since it was your brother staked claim….." she paused seeing something flicker in his eyes. Gone before she could tell what it was, "exactly what child did you think I was referring to?"

He almost gasped. Almost said Lucivar. Knew better. In a very dry, soft voice he said, "Peyton?"

"And now you see my problem…. I do love uncle Saetan but could I tolerate him as a farther?"

Oh sweet darkness. Daemon shut his eyes tightly hoping this would all go away. Knew that it wouldn't. with a sigh he said, " you've already decided?"

"No… well net really… but I have decided that Aleanna is going to stay with me in Glaica."

He was going to ask why. Decided he really didn't want to know. Firmly he said, "Sweetheart can you discuss this with one of the coven. I think another lady could help you more."

"Damn it Daemon I don't need that kind of advice. I need you to explain this to him!" she pointed to Peyton. Saw him move slightly in his sleep. Regretted shouting.

Daemon couldn't help it. The regret in her eyes after she yelled. The fact that she was acting more the love sick puppy then a queen was too much. He burst out laughing. "You said you were my sister might as well make it official. Just make sure you invite the High lord."

Anger flashed in her ice blue eyes before she quickly reined it in. then sighed. She guessed she had reached a decision. One she was going to have to deal with, one she was beginning to regret. Well maybe not truly regret but…… was she going to have to deal with Daemon laughing himself silly every time he saw them together?

Changing the subject she said, "when you stop laughing you need to check on Lucivar."

A shift in topic. One that almost took him to the killing field. "What's wrong with Lucivar?" he asked with deadly control.

Oh shit. She realized when he spoke it wasn't his power that made him deadly it was his passion…. And right now his passion was to protect his brother. His family. In her queen's voice she said, " he over worked himself while he's still so weak. He's resting now but I think it would be better for you to dent his head then it would if I did it."

He relaxed some. Shrugged," he's thick minded and eyrien what did you expect, Lady? Did you really think he would do less then he could last week? He didn't know how to take it easy and rest."

"you'll talk to him?" not really a question but a command.

Daemon grinned. Couldn't help himself, "as soon as I wake your…."

"Say it and I'll dent your head prince." she called in a bladed stick. Extended the ebon black shield that was held in her ring around it. Knew Daemon wasn't wearing his. Knew he couldn't shield.

He put his hands up in front of him, chest high. Made it a gesture to surrender." Alright, alright. You win. I'll talk to Lucivar after I wake my brother."

She turned and stormed down the stairs.

Daemon sighed once more to cover a laugh. A flask and a bottle of Yarbarah appeared the bed next to him.

He covered Peyton's nose and slipped the flask between his teeth. He could have broken the sleep webs first. Didn't think he could get Peyton to drink the tonic if he did.

The tonic slid down his throat into his stomach. Before the flask was half drained Peyton's eyes were open. A heartbeat later they were glazed in red haze and his nostrils were flaring. He choked down the last bit from the flask, "what in the name of hell…."

"I was told to make sure you drank it." Daemon shrugged with a little bit of arrogance.

"That's a good way to get your self killed puppy."

"Not really. Here and drink this then after you settle down a bit we need to have a talk. Preferable before we get to the keep."

Peyton took of the cap of the Yarbarah. Sniffed. Smelled the hint of fresh blood mixed in. fought hard not show how much he wanted that … needed it. "You'll be down stairs?"

"I'll be keeping Lucivar, Company while his wife visits with her family for a bit." Daemon turned and slowly went down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom his heart warmed. Kaelas was sprawled out at the bottom of the steps. Aleanna was sleeping between his paws/ arms with Ladvarian curled up next to her. He would have missed her completely if it wasn't for her black air lying against Kaelas' snow white fur. Maybe he should warn Peyton about the cat that his daughter befriended. Decided not to.

He looked around the coach. Revenar was sitting quietly by himself. His eyes shut and looking like he was sleeping. Theran sat diagonally across from him looking like he was guarding from an attack. Not that he could survive if any one in this room wanted to attack him. Then off to the far corner sat all of the woman. Well not all of them Marian wasn't out in this room.

Daemon air walked over Kaelas stepped down when he was far enough away so he wouldn't wake the child. Wouldn't wake his niece who looked content sleeping next to such a big fluffy kitty. He slipped past Revenar felt him tense when he did. The ladies looked up from their conversation as he passed. He nodded respectfully then glided into the private room.

Marian was still stroking Lucivar's hair. "Tersa thought he needed sleep."

"I know. Darling why don't you go spend some time with your sister's I'll stay with him."

"Hiding from them?'

Didn't matter if she meant his brother or cousin, or if she meant the witches in the main room, either way he was hiding. He just smiled slightly letting her have that as his answer. As she passed him she kissed his cheek then softly said, "his muscles are tightening, maybe he'll let you…"

"I'll see what I can do. Now go . And make sure you tell your sisters all about your son. I'm sure they would love to meet him, but some warning may help."

She didn't speak just gave her I'm annoyed with you look, and then slipped out of the room.

Daemon went and sat next to his brother. Placed a hand on his back felt the muscles bunching up threatening to tear from the strain. Sighed and called in a jar of liniment and began to work it into his back. Used phantom hands to massage his legs at the same time. Decided Marian could do the rest later.

After he was done and he felt the muscles relaxing some he used what craft he could and broke the sleep web. They needed to talk. He needed to tell him about Peyton needed to warn him about Karla.

Slowly Lucivar's eyes opened. Tears began to glaze them before he fought them back. Before he taped his jewel just enough to help fight the muscles that were still tight. Still needing to be tended to. Muscles that his wife would have to tended to. Places his brother should try to. "why am I awake?" he whined.

"you needed to know something before we got to the Keep." he replied softly.

Lucivar calmed. Settled behind a mask Daemon was having trouble reading. In a too calm voice he asked, "something wrong?"

"no but I thought you could use a good laugh."

Laugh …. Yes some good news would be welcome. "What's that?"

"This is just between brother's."

"Well it looks like I found you just in time since your have a brother to brother conversation." the deep, smooth voice said.

Daemon turned towered the voice. Peyton leaned against the door frame. Revenar stood behind him. "I guess but I don't think you'll find it very funny. Or at least not they way he will."

"Well I'll just have to see about that." Peyton took a step into the room. Revenar glided in behind him.

The door shut three pairs of gold eyes fell on him. In a very calm voice he said, "some one staked claim on Karla."

Peyton and Revenar looked clueless. Lucivar looked like he was biting back a laugh. After a moment of silence he forced him self to ask, "what did she do?"

"Nothing yet. She's still trying to figure out if Peyton was serious."

Now Revenar Laughed. Laughed because Peyton paled to an almost ghostly white. Laughed harder when he started sputtering.

"I didn't….. I thought…. Dreaming?"

Lucivar started laughing. Regretted it because his made his ribs hurt. But couldn't stop.

Daemon chuckled then said, "don't worry about it. If she was worried about it we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would how ever be taking what ever was left of you to your farther."

There was a warning there. He was sure of that, but he didn't know Daemon well enough to know if that warning was because he would kill him or of the Queen would. Now worried he asked, " she would kill me because…."

"Oh no she wouldn't kill you. Dent you head ,maybe, but no she wouldn't kill you prince…." ice broke in his eyes, " that would be her families pleasure."

He was their father's mirror but something was telling him that Daemon was much, much darker when it came to the kill. Though he could only vaguely remember why.

Knowing that tone in his brother's voice, and knowing Daemon didn't bluff Lucivar thought he needed to turn his brother's mood before blood did spill, " Daemon , why isn't Karla worried about it."

Absentmindedly he said, "she decided that Aleanna was going to learn black widow craft from her."

"Excuses me? Should that be…"

"Consider this, _my_ niece can learn from Karla, or from another black widow in the realm. Either way Karla will have a hand in her learning because she has already decided it. And because Karla serves in the dark court, Serves witch _your_ father will consent to it because Karla has a very good instinct when it comes to children.

Still pale and now annoyed, Peyton gave a snarl. If his farther was going to side with the spiky hairs queen there wasn't much argument for that. Less now that he knew that both his farther and that queen served Witch. It took his brain a moment to catch up with him. A moment to realize that Witch was alive. Revenar beat him to the question with a little too much enthusiasms, " what she like?"

Daemon's heart sank. He didn't have the right to speak of her, or at least didn't think he did. In a soft, horse whisper he said, "Lucivar can tell you about her, I'm going to see how much longer till we get to the keep."

He was running, and it didn't take much to figure it out. Neither Peyton nor Revenar asked till he was out of the room. Didn't speak just pinned Lucivar with a gaze that chilled him to the bone.

Lucivar saw their eyes their power and strength they had gotten from the high lord, but that look….. That cold calculating stare that came from the bitch that had birthed them. Dryly he said, " their having marital problem that will be fixed by dinner or I will dent her pretty little blond head."

"Witch has blond hair? Peyton said at the same time that Revenar said, "you would try to dent Witch's head?"

Lucivar shrugged as he slipped back down under the cover, "no I wouldn't try… I will dent her head." saw anger filling those eyes then added, "she's my sister I'm allowed." he continued with a little too much smug arrogance.

"Your sister?" Peyton said taking a step back.

"Maybe you should explain a few things before we get to the keep?" Revenar added a little too calmly. Then he had a moment to think that maybe, just maybe he should have asked that question before he raised the coach.


	41. the return home

Lucivar had just got done explaining family ties verses blood ties in Kaeleer. Just finished explaining some of the finer points of court life to the two men who should know more about it then he did. Just finished explaining some of Daemon marital problems, though he thought about it for a moment after and decided maybe he should have left that out of the discussion since Peyton looked beyond pissed and Revenar look like he understood a little too well. He had just started getting comfortable when he felt a dark, cold ripple of power flow past him. He knew that power didn't have to ask how close it was. Wished he could bring his wings around him just as the second ripple came though the room and the coach settled down on solid ground.

"Mother night ." Peyton exclaimed

Lucivar took a breath. He knew where they were. Knew the moment that the dark ripple filled the room that Witch was pissed. Didn't have to ask what time it was, because if she was willing to come into _Terreille it was well past midday. Well past the time Daemon had said that he would return. He smiled, if she was worried then Daemon would be having a very different conversation with his wife then the one he had planned. One that would have him locked in her room till she said otherwise.

Revenar saw the grin before it faded, was annoyed by it, "what's the joke, puppy?"

"Hmm? Oh Witch is annoyed." he replied absentmindedly

"And that's a good thing?" Peyton's voice cracked. It had never been a good thing when Cassandra had been annoyed. Never.

"Yes actually it is. …. It means you get to see a real family dinner rather than the show we put on for guess. I promise you'll wind up on the floor laughing before the nights over ….. Though I don't think Daemon will feel the same."

"You laugh at your brother's expense?" Payton began to sputter. He had just the last hour or better talking to Lucivar had thought that he had figured him out better than this.

"Only when I know he'll enjoy his punishment for being late."

"And what punishment will that be , prince." Revenar hissed. 50,000 years of memories of being punished swelled up before he could think of anything else.

"either _his_ wife or our father will decide he's not leaving the hall or the keep unless one of them is with him." again Lucivar grinned.

He moaned as he sat up. He had decided that he would at least walk into the keep under his own strength. Had thought he could tolerate doing that much since Daemon had coated enough of his muscles with the salve that he was starting to feel a little better.

He had just put his feet to the floor when the door opened. Nara made her eyes into tiny slits. She was already edgy this place was making her nervous and that _thing_ that was outside 'talking' to Karla scared the shit out her. "And what in the name of hell do you think you're doing?"

Lucivar brought his shoulders back. No one talked to him like that. Well no one who wasn't family. His eyes glazed as fire flickered in the back of them. Hot anger not burning cold rage. "I'm going inside the Keep Lady." he finally managed to say in a low growl.

"Like hell you are. Well at least not without help." she dug in her heals and stood her ground. Two years ago she would have back down. Would have let him do whatever he wanted because he was a warlord prince, because he wore a dark jewel. But now, … After learning sometime you have to stand up because a dark jeweled male needed her to stand her ground…. She gave a snarl.

"Lady I think you better go back and sit down. We'll get the prince inside shortly." Revenar felt the shift in the air Lucivar was stepping too close to the killing edge. In fact he was sure if Nara snarled one more time they would see just how much of a warrior he was

"Karla says he's not to get out of that bed without help. If he does I'll make sure she takes it up with you." she turned her long black hair circled around her. The movement was almost enough to push Lucivar that final step. Almost.

The coach lifted once more. Felt like it was passing through a deep pool of water. Then settled back down on solid ground. Aaron and Khary enter the room a moment later. Had been excited about something. Saw Lucivar's face and settled down.

Khary called in a flask. Slowly floated it over to Lucivar. "mother night , Yaslana what were the three of you discussing for you to…." he stopped when both Peyton and Revenar glared at him.

Seeing that anything said about Lucivar's mood would only upset the two Guardians Aaron chose a different direction. In a very excited voice he said, " mother night Lucivar when were you going to tell us about what Witch really looked like. All these years you've been holding out on us."

He blinked slowly once, twice, shock his head, "what are you talking about?"

"She has a horn and those ears. Does Chaosti know about her ears?"

That knocked him from the killing edge. Witch wasn't annoyed she was furious; she was deadly when she was like this. "she's in her true form?" not really question but conformation.

"Right down to her hooves." Khary added.

"Where's Karla?" Lucivar said hurriedly

"She went inside with Witch. Why?" Aaron didn't see anything wrong . At least not yet.

Lucivar probed the coach. Couldn't find Daemon or Tersa. He got to his feet, regretted it because of the burning that ran through him. Couldn't stop to care. "Where's Daemon?"

"Inside the keep." Khary said slowly then added, "why?"

Lucivar didn't answer. He tapped his jewel. Shielded and was pushing past them before they tried to stop him. Before they could get him to answer what was wrong.

Marian saw him pushing his way out of the room. Stood in his way with her hand on her hip. "And where do you think…"

"Marian, move." anger flooded his voice, fear laid beneath it.

In all the years they had been together he had only used that voice once. Regretted it afterwards. "Not till you tell me what's wrong."

"Jaenelle ….."

"Is annoyed with Karla. And was laughing when the two of them went into the keep."

"But Daemon…."

"Had the good sense not to leave the coach till after Jaenelle was already in the keep. He took Aleanna inside."

He lowered till he was sitting in one of the soft high backed chairs. "Witch isn't furious?"

"No sweet heart she was just worried since we're back late." she said as she bit her lip. Understanding why he had tore out of the room like he did. Understanding he was worried about Daemon.

"Aaron said she was in her true form. She only does that if…"

"she's worried and since witch is scarier then Jaenelle….." Marian shrugged. "Come on prince lets go get you tucked into bed before you remember why you need to be in bed."

"I'm fine."

"Uh huh I'll remind you of that when you're asking for Karla."

He gave such a pathetic little growl. He knew she was right, growled because of that. Because it was Marian who said it he didn't want to really growl, just snarl a little.

Peyton glared at the red jeweled warlord prince, "is there something we should know?"

"If there is your asking the wrong person. Come on we'll find Daemon maybe he'll know."

Daemon started to take Aleanna up to the Keep. Made it inside with her then she took off with Tersa. Seeing his mother so happy while entertaining a child warmed his heart. Thinking about the child Jaenelle was carrying…. He sighed. He had planned for this now it was time to talk to her and he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave his home. _Why did he have to leave?_

He slipped into the formal waiting room stared out the window and poured himself a glass of brandy. He would wait here. Wait till Jaenelle came looking for him, or at least till someone told him he couldn't stay in there any longer. Not that anyone would. Geoffrey wouldn't mind him being in there and the high lord only came in this room if he had to meet someone in here…. So he would just make himself comfortable.

Lucivar got settled into bed. Not his but the one that was set aside for the consort. He breathed deeply. His brother's strong scent was embedded everywhere, saturated into every drop of wood and stone. He was relieved that the scent was here, worried because Daemon wasn't in here. Wasn't in this part of the keep. Hadn't even sent Geoffrey up with a note on what to do with the guess till the high lord woke up..

"Marian will you see that Peyton and Revenar get settled in till dinner?"

"Oh… I almost forgot… I should…."

"Sweetheart just let them get settled. You don't have to do anything but make sure Draca knows they're here."

She kissed his head. "I'll go see that they're settled in for a while." yeah right just tell Draca she thought. The poor men are probable famished and surely haven't had a decent meal in thousands of years.

Karla had gotten her calm by saying that everything was alright. By explaining that they were late because Revenar had wanted to bring the High lord back his coach. Had wanted to bring back books that were wrote by black widows whose spells were no longer known to the realms. Had made her laugh when she told her about Peyton staking claim.

And now they sat in the study sitting on the floor laughing because someone would have to explain to the high lord why Karla _might_ be more than just a niece.

She had calmed down enough so that her shuck could be called back in. the only thing left from witch was her delicately pointed ears but they were hidden behind her golden hair.

Jaenelle looked around the room. They boyos were all close. All relatively calm. Lucivar was tucked into bed and probably lost in sleep by now. Her two new brother's were tucked into their old rooms that had been filled with not healing webs but calming webs, webs that would ease minor headaches. And other webs Tersa had created but hadn't seemed to have a real purpose. But there was one of her males that she couldn't pin point. Oh she knew he was in the keep, but she couldn't locate him in this part of the keep. The part of the keep set aside for the coven, for her.

A sigh followed her last probe. She groaned as got to her feet, "Karla, Keep the boyos busy for a while. I don't want them waking Papa. He's had a beastly week."

"It's going to get worse before it gets better." Karla gave her best game smile. A smile that told what was going to make the week worse.

Jaenelle almost asked why. Saw the smile and knew. Sighed to hide her silvery laugh," true but at least he can have his study to hide in."

She found him by process of a limitation. Or more like placing shields over the parts of the Keep that she had already looked. Found him by the main entrance, found him looking out the window in the formal waiting room. Softly she spoke, "Daemon?"

"lady." he didn't turn to face her. Couldn't. He didn't want her to see the hurt in his eyes. Didn't want to anger her by trying to be what she didn't want. By trying to be the husband she married.

"Can we talk?"

Best to do this quickly he thought. He called in two jewelry boxes, called in the letters he had wrote last night. Called in the velvet bag that held his ring of honor. Floated them towards her. "Is there anything else we need to discuss lady?"

She almost burst into tears. Almost, then decided anger would suit her better. "Damn it Prince look at me."

He turned saw hurt in her eyes. Anger flashing behind them. Neither emotion he had been ready to handle, "what I give you what you wanted and you're mad. Would you rather I…."

"Shut up and Listen prince. I swear I don't know where your mind has been lately and frankly I don't care. I have never allowed any other male in my bed, nor do I want one…."

"I never stopped…"

"I KNOW!"

Daemon blinked. Then winced because she was yelling. Because she was showing emotion that she usually didn't. "Then how?"

" Karla,Gabrielle and I made a tonic for a witch a few months back. I had to see if it worked. Needed you not to know so I could have accurate results. I was going to tell you then you started getting all snarly and distant."

"Distant. Distant? Damn it Jaenelle you didn't even care when I stopped sleeping in your bed. You didn't _care_ when I scrubbed my room clean so that it wouldn't smell like me. And you sure the hell didn't even try to find where I was sleeping."

She winced. Knew he was right. "I did care. I _thought _you were working on something. Thought that you were doing something that was scrapping too close to old scars. So no I didn't look for you. I didn't worry and I should have because you needed me to look."

He closed his eyes trying to make sense of what she was telling him, tried but the doubt was too much. His hand twitched. He couldn't make sense of it. Oh his heart wanted to believe her, wanted more than anything to but he couldn't. 1700 years worth of memories swelled up inside him. He had given her the one thing he had never wanted to give to another; she had taken what he would have freely given if she would have asked. But she hadn't asked, hadn't even hinted, just took and not said a word till she had too. He looked at her didn't see the wife he married; saw a woman he didn't know. Didn't want to know.

She saw him fighting some kind of inner battle. Very quickly realized he had lost that battle when he looked at her like a stranger. Pregnant or not she was witch, and for witch basic craft wasn't just basic. Her eyes closed as she probed his chalice, whole but extremely cracked. Something she would take care of later as long as nothing else pushed him. From there she sent out physic tendril probing his body, his mind. Even from here she could come up from behind his inner barriers could rip them open if she chose, but she didn't she did however just want to probe. Want to make sure there was nothing there that was interfering in this conversation…….

If she hadn't been looking for it she would have missed it. So small, so weakly made but yet there it was wrapped around all of his inner barriers. The tiny web feeding on his doubts, his fears, his memories. A web that had been the final trap. A trap to destroy their marriage, their life together. She took a good smell to get the scent. Cursed herself for being the fool. She knew that scent had made a tonic for that witch. Had tested the tonic on Daemon.

Her anger flooded her eyes. If the web had stayed wrapped on the first barrier basic craft would have easily burned it away but Daemon would have felt it eventually and would have taken care of himself. Would have gone hunting for that witch and would have killed her and everyone that was involved with her. But the question still remained, _how did the web get this deep_? A quick thought and another curse. Lucivar. No, not really him but his instance that letters had to be shielded then probed for poisons and traps. However to probe them one must open their inner barrier up just a crack. But if the letter was from the coven, from the boyos neither Daemon or Lucivar wouldn't check for webs, just do a quick probe. One out of instinct and not really look for something.

The sapphire eyes pinned him where he stood. As she had done twice before she had formed an opinion about him, but unlike the other times he knew what ever that opinion was, it wasn't good. It wasn't something that would have him living in her home, hell he didn't even think she would allow him to stay in Kaeleer regardless of what Karla had said.

In her deep midnight voice she snapped, "Come with me prince. And don't speak."

He almost objected, almost picked an augment that would bring out the more savage side of witch. Looked in her glazed eyes. Eyes that were already well passed pissed and decided going with her would probably distress his guess a lot less.

He followed her to the family part of the keep. Followed her to the high lord's private room. Waited outside while she went in. waited because he refused to enter a room that he didn't belong. More doubts flooded his mind. Doubts, worries that he had put aside this morning were now distressing him more than they had done in the past three months.


	42. the web

Janelle stormed over to Saetan's bed. Didn't need to speak to wake him. She had done that when she had entered the room; her dark cold physic scent woke him. Her dark, glazed sapphire eyes told him who he was speaking to, and may the darkness be merciful because it wasn't his daughter. And the horn that was pointing out was starting to concern even him.

In a calm, level voice he managed to say, "Lady is there a problem?" _with my son_ knew better to say part.

"I need your help to burn out a web."

Witch needed his help for something so simple. Second thought if she was asking it wasn't something simple. "What web?"

"The lying bitch created the web. Should have probed her mind when I met the lying whore."

Saetan bit his lip to keep from asking who. Knew better then to ask. Instead said, "How deep is the web?"

In a deep growl and full of displeasure she said, "wrapped around all of his inner barriers."

"_His?"_

"Yes his. _Your_ son. _You_r mirror and when I find out how the web got there without his knowing it….. And it better have gotten there without his knowing it."

Saetan watched now partly amused because witch had come in here but now he was dealing with a pissed off wife and thank the darkness that she wasn't his wife. "have my idiot of son come here and I'll take a look." asking her to fetch him would also give him time to at least put on a dressing gown and his robe.

Jaenelle came back a moment latter with Daemon who was clearly fighting to slip behind his court mask. Even more clearly couldn't.

Saetan almost growled because his son wasn't wearing his black jewel, kept from cursing because he wasn't even able to wear his red. Dove to the darkest part of the black and came up behind Daemon's barriers. Not simple webs he decided as he brushed against one. But old spells, spells that weren't used anymore unless passed from mother to daughter form coven to coven. Still not as strong as the original spell.

His gold eyes open. He caught Daemon just as he started to fall. Saw the panic in Jaenelle's eyes. "A dark sleep web lady. I think he'll recover quicker if he sleeps while the webs burns."

"You know theses webs High Lord." her midnight voice spoke so softly

"Yes I do…." he hissed, glared at her for a moment then added. "The web would have been in pieces when it was wrapped around him. Small pieces undetectable unless you opened all of your barriers. "

"Daemon wouldn't .."

"No lady he wouldn't… not to probe something simple…. However once the web was made whole ….. Let's say over the course of a few days it could remain outside the first barrier slowly start wrapping around it till the next open, then the next… it would take a few months because it _was_ meant for Daemon."

"Three months?" the way she said it sounded like she was confirming her own suspicions

"Maybe?"

The letters. Damn it Karla mentioned letters Chaosti had hinted. Now she wanted to see them for herself. Lucivar would know, and would tell her. As she turned to leave she asked, "he'll be alright in here?"

"Yes witch child he will be alright. When he wakes you will have a talk with your husband ….soon…" not a question, a fatherly command. He had brushed up against the web. Known it was meant to play with the mind. Meant to change how the one that was wrapped in it perceives things. But it was doing more than that to him because of his own doubt, his own memories… it was tearing out his son's heart. And it was helping to create a soul wound that might not heal if Jaenelle didn't talk to him soon.

She nodded then slipped out of the room as Saetan laid his son on his bed.

The door closed behind her as he pulled the covers up around Daemon's shoulder. Saetan sighed. He now knew why Daemon had been pulling away. Understood why Daemon was so jumpy while sitting next to Lucivar a few days ago. He should have known something was wrong then. Should have because Daemon only spoke to him as the high lord as the Stewart of the court had only called him farther when they were rescuing Lucivar.

His heart ached with regret as he reached a decision. If the witch who had created this web wasn't already dead she soon would be. And she would be having a very long conversation with the high lord of hell.

The bedroom door blew open. Lucivar was comfortable under the covers. Cursed because he had been startled awake. Saw what woke him and cursed with heartfelt sincerity. His queen was calling him to battle. Took him a moment to realize she was the battle. In a calm deep voice he forced himself to say, "Lady."

"Where are the damn letter's, Yaslana?" she snapped at him then narrowed her eyes pinning him where he laid.

He winced because she was beyond pissed. Closed one eyes because as much as he loved that tiny little horn it was scaring the shit out of him. He strapped some steel to his spine. She didn't need to see those letters. Knew he couldn't keep them from her because she was asking for them. Called them in except the two that he had given to Chaosti and Khary.

She didn't read them. In fact she didn't even take them from the envelopes. Just used a bit of craft to burn the paper. Used craft to protect the webs so they could be seen. They floated in air as the ash fell to the floor. All the small pieces that could be put back together and attach themselves to some one's mind. The makings of a tangled web. Would have been a complete web but two small pieces were missing. In her midnight voice she asked, "where are the other two letters?"

He saw the web. Saw the cold, cold rage in those eyes. Wasn't scared but he was very worried. "Chaosti has them. He wanted to find the person who wrote the letters. He said he knows of the witch."

"and is she dead?" not really a question but a confirmation.

"I believe he was going to take care of it today, Lady. There wasn't enough time to track her down last night. Or so I believe."

He would get up and track the witch down himself if she asked. Would completely destroy everything that was healing if she said the witch needed to be found or killed. She leashed her temper. She would find the bitch and send a large cat to bring her to the keep, or at least enough of her for the high lord to deal with. "Rest Lucivar. Karla says you need to be present for dinner tonight. So rest till then….." stopped then looked around. "And why are you in your brother's room and not your own?"

" well since he decided that I should sleep in the consort's room at the hall , and his temper has been bordering downright scary for the last few days I thought I would put myself in here and give him one less thing to get snarly over."

"uh huh."

"If Daemon doesn't have to worry about me lady he can fuss over you.." he looked at her eyes glazing with tears " Cat, let him fuss. He thinks your upset with him, letting him fuss will tell him you're not."

"He told you?" How many more males of the family knew what she didn't? Knew what she should have long before now.

"Some. Well enough for me to tell you this, when I'm feeling up to it be prepared to spend several trips in the fountain."

She snarled. Knew she deserved that. "You do know who the farther is right?"

"Lady if it was any other then my brother we would be having a very different conversation. Beginning and ending with my war blade."

"Chaosti did think…."

"No he wouldn't not after being in Daemon's room. However I know you, and I know you would never hurt my brother like that…."

She hung her head. At least Lucivar knew the truth. The coven knew the truth now all she had to do was make sure Daemon understood the truth. "Cat I'll make a deal with you…"

"Not one of your deals…"

He raised an eyebrow, " if you have everything worked out with my brother by dinner, I'll tell our farther about Peyton … and the remark to Karla…."

"And if I can't…."

"Then you can deal with the high lord when he finds out about what is distressing his son. Because sooner or later he will find out. In fact all he'll have to do is ask Daemon what's wrong….."

Her eyes widened in shock. Saetan wouldn't kill her but he would yell with considerable volume for several days. He may even take Daemon to the hall in the dark realm just so he wouldn't have to face her till he was ready to. "It will be fixed by dinner. I promise prince."

"Good, now can you do one more thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Go drag my wife away from her two new brothers. I'm sure she has made them eat more then they wanted too by now and probably has offered to help them get settled in . By which I mean she is using every bit of hearth craft to scare them…"

"Lucivar, Marian is not scary in the least bit."

"No? Don't forget she's my wife. She knows how to be scary she learned it from Me." he added with a bit or eyrien arrogance.

Her silvery laugh filled the room. Her horn vanished and her ears came closer to normal. "oh well that explains soo much." she leaned over and kissed his temple. "Get some rest and I'll go rescue our brothers from the scary hearth witch that we all love."

Lucivar settled back down into the bed. Dinner was still a few hours away and he indented to rest till then. Rest till he felt Daemon's temper threatening to tear the Keep apart because Jaenelle had kept a secret from him. Not lied, not done anything to deliberately hurt him…. Just kept the secret that she shouldn't have.

Peyton laid on his bed. His hand covering his eyes. Oh the room was dark enough for him to rest. The calming webs that were embedded in everything were helping to relax him. And the fact that Lucivar's wife had volunteered to help him get settled had cheered him up a bit… but he just wanted a few moments of quiet. Just some time to think and get his nerves calmed.

He was going to be seeing his farther in a few hours… seeing his farther for the first time in 50,000 years, and he was a bit nervous about that. But what had him worried was that he had staked claim on a grey jeweled queen. Oh she was stunning to look at and her voice was pleasant but why had he …….. He let out a growl of frustration.

All the years after Shira he had never wanted another to take her place. No, that really wasn't true. He had wanted but hadn't wanted to disgrace the family's name… hadn't wanted his mother to feel the need to play out another game that would put him on opposite sides with his farther. And that had been the problem hadn't it? If he had married Shira he would have had a wife that loved him, maybe would have had children. But that didn't happen. Instead years later right as the war started he went to defend Shira's home. Had been lured away by his mother by false hope. Of course she had lied. She had always lied if it got her what she wanted.

A tap on the door had him stepping away from the memories. Had him growling because he wanted to be left alone for the moment. He didn't answer the door instead threw up a grey shield.

Karla looked at the door annoyed. She was a damn good healer and a very gifted black widow and the pigheaded male on the other side of that door needed both. Ok he didn't need a healer but he would after she dented his head for snapping the shield around the damn door.

She shielded in the ebon black that was held in her ring. Forced herself though the grey shield. Saw the annoyance in his golden eyes and huffed. "Until your farther knows you're here prince you are my responsibility."

Queen or not. Attractive or not. He was not _her_ responsibility. A warlord prince was no one's responsibility but his queen's and even then , he was his own responsibility. He grumbled, "bite me."

She gave a very wicked smile," I just might."

He clenched his teeth. If he would have said that to a queen before her he would be reciting blood law to his farther. Still might. "is there a reason you're in my room lady?"

"There is actually. How do you feel about animals?"

"Why?"

"Oh no reason but Aleanna has found a few that like her."

There was something odd in her voice when she said that. Something that was making his skin crawl. "And?"

"And, I wanted to warn you before you tried to tuck her into night and found them with her."

"They're allowed in the Keep."

"Prince, kindred are allowed in most places that belong to Witch." she said as if it was something she said everyday

"kindred, but that's just…."

"Ok we'll leave that for dinner. However we do need to discuss something else before then…" she took a step closer. Could feel that pull. Not a pull that said he belonged in her court but one that said he belonged with her.

His eyes sharpened as she took a step closer. He wanted. Mother night how he wanted. Couldn't understand why he wanted but he knew he did. It was the same pull he had felt for Shira the first time he saw her, but this was stronger…. Much, much stronger. His heart fluttered, "and what do we need to discuss?"

Be honest. Jaenelle had said be honest. "I know how protocol works when a warlord prince stakes claim…. But….."

Mother night. …. He hadn't even been in around her a full day and she was going to dismiss him…..

"I never had this situation before so……. Be patient prince, you may find I'm harder to deal with than most." not wanting to give him time to think she turned and hurried back to the door. Looked back at the baffled warlord prince and said, "kiss, kiss." then slid back out of the room.

Stood on the other side of the door, locked eyes with Witch. In a weak voice she managed to say, "lady." gave a slight nod and hurried down the hall. No she didn't want to explain to Jaenelle just yet that she was right.

Jaenelle knocked lightly on the door. It swung open. Annoyed, Peyton stood in the doorway. "Now what" then he looked in her eyes. Saw something behind them. Caught her scent. And shook. A queen , a powerful queen. His mouth almost watered. He wanted to serve her. Would serve her if she would have him.

She knew that look. Had seen it in all of the boyos eyes. Had seen it flicker in Memphis though it hadn't been that strong. That noticeable. No the difference was Memphis hadn't been starved to serve. He had served. Peyton hadn't and needed to. "I only wanted to welcome you home Prince. And one more thing…."

"Lady?"

"Go easy with Karla. Her scars run deep and were caused by a male. So tread carefully. She likes you just give her time to see how much she likes you."

"Scars…. Male…" he eyes started to glaze.

Jaenelle grabbed his wrist. He could break her hold but her scent was calming. Confirming he was hers. "The male is dead. He killed her mother. Nothing more. Just tread lightly. Besides if she's ready to tell you or not she's already made her decision."

"I barley know her." his voice cracked. Almost sounded like he was still an adolescent

"True but she had more than enough time to get to know you prince. And the fact that Daemon trust you and Lucivar didn't kill you on site after finding out you staked claim…… she's made her decision just give her time to accept it."

He wanted to ask. Didn't because he head was starting to hurt. And now he understood why Lucivar had made it a point to tell both him and Revenar not to ask the coven a lot of questions. Why not to have them explain anything about live in their courts or about anything that they needed to know about another member of the court. Only ask questions that pertained to that queen, or that situation and nothing else. He started to rub the back of his head.

"Oh, are you alright. You really should rest before dinner…" queen and sister turned healer that quickly. Her voice softened with worry.

Seeing concern in her sapphire eyes he said, "I'm fine lady thank you."

He had been polite but he hadn't used her name. Amused annoyance filled her eyes. No one told him her name. Oh he knew what he was talking to but not who. "Jaenelle."

"What?"

"My name , it's Jaenelle not lady….. Lady is for court discussions."

"ah… then it's a pleasure to meet you Jaenelle…." her name he had heard that name…. he gasped… "Your Daemon's wife?"

Cautiously she said, " yes"

No he wouldn't say more. It wasn't his place to say more or at least not yet. He would however go find his little brother shortly and ask him what would be acceptable to say to her at the moment….

She saw not shock but a brief moment of something flicker in his golden eyes. Dryly said, "if you want, you can tell me that you want to throttle me."

" I beg your pardon?" not sure if he heard her right."

"It's acceptable in this court to tell the queens you want to throttle them when they do something that gets you all snarly. But I don't see what I possibly did when we just met?"

Oh she had said that so sweetly but something told him not to say what was on the tip of his tongue. Something told him ….. "You somehow got yourself pregnant with my brother's child… managed to keep that fact from him…. Nearly forced him out of his room out of the family part of the hall and probably here and you don't know why I'm upset?" screw biting the words back. They needed to be said.

"Oh… you know…" her voice was dry. Yes he was Saetan's son and her brother and the fact that he drew that line so clearly told her he would probably take after Lucivar and she would be spending more time in the fountain once he realized he could put her there…. "As I already promised Lucivar everything will be fixed by dinner. However if you want to do something to help Daemon get some rest…. He'll be less snarly if he isn't worrying about his brother's and can focus on being mad at me."

"You want him mad at you?" and now his head did hurt.

"Well no… but everything has a price… my getting pregnant was a trap that someone set up so delicately I didn't look for it. Me keeping the secret just sprung the trap in a different way and it hurt my husband more than it would have if I would have told him sooner…. So yes prince I want him mad at me because then he'll think clearly and be the snarly over protective warlord prince that I know and love….."

"Trap? You know who set it?" his eyes were glazing. A clear indication of why he was asking. An indication he wanted to kill the person who had planned this trap….

"Yes I know... And she is currently a visitor of hell and is very much under the High lord's watchful eye."

Not quite the answer he wanted but knowing that, he could ask his farther if he could help with the execution. After all Daemon was his brother. "I see."

"Get some rest Peyton. You're going to need it for dinner."


	43. the talk

Daemon woke as a hand passed down the back of his head to his shoulders. Woke as his stomach twisted and the room spun. Oh he knew that feel it was the very familiar feel of burning out a web from a black widow … well if the web had been past the second barrier… but he couldn't remember feeling a web wrap around him…. In fact he couldn't remember sensing being around any webs as of late…. And he had been looking.

The hand past again…. He caught the sent …. Shot up on an elbow and meet his father's eyes. Didn't see anger in those eyes but sharpness and full of worry. But more than that he saw shock. His voice was soft but still made the room vibrate, "Lay back Daemon... Your fine now…"

Fine…..fine? No he wasn't he was feeling the effects of a web burning inside of his skull and he was in his father's room, in his bed….. He certainly was not fine. He looked in those eyes again saw something else

In an even softer coo Saetan spoke, "lay back down, prince."

Thoughts turned inside his head. Something was telling him that he shouldn't be here, but he couldn't remember why. His eyes closed and he felt the bed move beneath him. His stomached jerked as he swallowed hard to keep it down. He cursed the ever so slowly asked, "what kind of web was it?"

Saetan's eyes narrowed. He shouldn't know this feeling. But…" you know the feel?" his eyes asked more. They asked who had burned out a web for him before.

He nodded, Wished that he hadn't. When the room stopped moving he saw the question in his father's eyes, "when I met Lia, or rather Thera."

A question answered. "It was an old spell. Not one I thought anyone would remember. Now lay back and rest for a while."

"I need to talk to Jaenelle." he tried to sound firm.

"she's nearby and you can talk to her after you rest……" he paused for a moment thought he had understood what Daemon wanted to talk to her about. Thought his son just wanted to check on his unborn child, " neither her or your child are going anywhere."

Panic, fear, and the sense that he was alone swelled up in him. In a very meek voice he asked, "you know?"

Trying not to sound amused, "I've seen three witches through five pregnancies . So , yes I know. Now rest because it will be a long while before you get a good night sleep…."

He had taken his father's amusement as a slight hint of anger. Anger that he though was because he had gotten the queen pregnant. Resented the accusation. "It's not my fault she's with child."

"I never said it was. Well not entirely." Saetan shrugged. He remembered having a similar conversation with Lucivar. Thought this was going to be the same conversation, now.

"no…" he said firmly then in a low growl continued, "Not at all…."

Saetan's eyes narrowed as he processed what Daemon had said. His anger flashed in them as rolling thunder filled the room. The windows shook, the room vibrated.

He could feel his farther rising to the killing edge. Felt his anger building. _Oh shit._ Out of all the things he could have said. Could have told his farther, why did he say that. Saw that cold deadly anger building in the high lord's eyes. Pondered briefly about how Hekatah had lived after she had Revenar. Decided he really didn't want to know." Farther?" he paused waited for him to clear his mind. Waited to see if the storm would pass. Saw that it was only growing. Placed his hand on his father's, and very calmly, very quietly said, " the child's mine, I just never consented."

That eased his anger some. Eased it enough for him to speak. Though his voice still sounded as ice crackling, "Boyo there is a great many things a black widow can do. A great deal more Witch can do, but it still takes…."

"Three black widow healers made a tonic." Daemon said dryly

Well that certainly changed a few things. One being that his daughter wasn't going to be the only witch on the receiving end of his temper. , "rest Daemon…"

"I should…."

"Lay your ass back down and rest…." he looked over his shoulder at something then added," your brother is in your bed and I wouldn't blame your if you didn't want to sleep in your wife's for a while."

Daemon took a long hard look in those eyes. No, he was talking to his farther, but the eyes were still that of the High lord's. And the hand that was stroking his shoulder was anything but calm. Unable to shield and certain any reason he gave to leave this room would be mistaken he laid back down, just as the door opened. Just as the one person who didn't need to be in that room entered...

"Papa is everything…." she stopped when he turned sharply. Her voice changed to midnight when she saw those cold, glazed eyes staring at her. "You two talked."

"Yes lady we talked. And I would like to have a word with you and two of your coven immediately."

Her eyes shifted. Oh she knew what that talk would entail and it was something she wanted to put off till after dinner. After she and Daemon talked, after Saetan had been given his gift. "That can be arranged after evening meal high lord."

Daemon watched quietly. He was sure that his farther was going to tear her apart. Was sure he would challenge her. His jaw nearly dropped when he said, "as you wish lady."

She gave a small nod to acknowledge that she heard him. "Prince Sadi needs to come with me for a moment."

Saetan almost objected. didn't because she had said Prince Sadi and not Daemon." he needs rest lady."

"And he will rest in a few moments after he sees his brother."

Brief panic went through him. "Lucivar?" what was wrong with his son.

"He's fine papa. The prince's brother only wishes to speak to him before he takes a short nap."

Daemon picked up on it. Not Lucivar but his brother…. His much older brother who the high lord didn't as of yet know was here. Daemon sat up fully. Hoped that his farther would let him go. Knew he couldn't stop him if he didn't. "Farther?"

"go check on your brother." he said with a sigh. He needed to leash his temper a bit. Needed to because he might hurt his son if he didn't, would harm his queen if it wasn't leashed soon.

Neither Daemon nor Jaenelle spoke till they were out of the High lord's room. "You didn't tell him? Why?"

Jaenelle stopped walking, "it will mean more to him if he hears it from you. Besides I want nothing to do with being responsible for Karla being more than just his niece and a queen he has to deal with."

"And?"

"And I deserve to hear him yell. Everything has a price Daemon and I have to pay this one."

Daemon shifted his weight, he needed to know. Didn't really want to know but needed to," why didn't you just tell me about the tonic? Damn it Jaenelle I would have kept taking the damn brew if you told me. If you would have come to me and said you wanted to test a tonic that would help you ….." he couldn't finish that sentence, didn't want to. Instead said, "why did you make the tonic?"

She offered him the truth, "a witch came to me and asked for my help. She said that her lover had come from Terreille. Had served as a slave and was _damaged_. But they had been told that I might be able to help the find a way for her to conceive. Morgahnn suggested a tonic ….. I wouldn't have tried it if I hadn't thought you would be thrilled to have our own child in the Hall instead of everyone else's."

He picked up on her wording. Picked up on a trap being set. Wanted to know for sure that it had been a trap." you never met the male?"

"No, the witch had been so convincing that I believed her."

He let out a little growl. Winced because his head still ached. He couldn't be mad at her if her heart had been in the right place. Reached for her hand, decided to touch only the tips of her finger. Gave her a weak, very unsure smile, "do I get to fuss?"

Her heart hurt. She could see he was trying to forgive her. Trying to understand. Could see it would be a long while before he truly forgave her, before he could truly trust her completely. Made a decision, "you may fuss as much as you want for as long as you want on two conditions."

His eyes narrowed. Her voice was soft but also shaky, "what conditions?"

"One you are now allowed to sleep any where unless I know where you are. And by that I mean you coming to me and telling me. I don't care if it's your room or your study but you will come and tell me…."

She waited till he thought about that. She watched as a faint smile started to form on his lips. Before he said, "and second."

"You don't snarl while I have the hall redecorated."

"Does farther know?"

"He knows. Doesn't like what I want to do but he knows."

"if he consented then I won't snarl……" and now understood why she would want to know where he was…. Understood because the hall was about to be turned upside down and may the darkness be kind because he was sure it would take him a few years to get use to it...

"Daemon?" she watched him. Wasn't sure where his mind had gone to. Was sure she didn't want to know.

"Hmm. I accept as long as the study remains untouched."

"The study, your kitchen and Mrs. Beale's kitchen will remain as is. Now we should go get you tucked in for a while…."

"Didn't….."

"oh yes he wants to talk to you, before dinner."

"but you said…." he was getting one of his little headaches that she was famous for giving. "Never mind….. I would like to check on Lucivar first."

"He should be sleeping…"

"In my bed?"

"Yes in your bed…. He said you had him put in your room at the hall so he thought that you would get all snarly if he tried to sleep in his room here."

"I would still rest better if I knew he didn't hurt himself too much…"

"Hurt? ……. Himself….. How?"

He really didn't like how she spaced out her words. Really didn't like how she was looking at the door. Quickly said, "finding our cousin."

"oh yes I think it would be best if you check on him."

He didn't like her voice really didn't like the mood she was starting to get in. calmly said, " sweet heart have you had a nap today?"

She almost snarled at him. Sighed because she had told him he could fuss. Knew that his fussing would include a lot of blankets she didn't want, fluffed pillows she didn't need. Slippers that were too hot on her feet and more layers of cloths then she was use to wearing. "A nap sounds wonderful."

"I'll just be a moment then I'll join you."

She grumbled as she started to slowly walk to her room. Grumbled because this _was_ her fault and no matter what she couldn't yell at him for getting her this way. Decided if the witch wasn't already dead she would skin her alive then give her to the high lord. Yes that would be better than just killing her.

Daemon hid a smile as he slipped into his room. Lucivar was resting but was nowhere near sleep. "Something wrong prick?"

His back was tight and his wings were starting to ach from not being moved. Neither of which he wanted to tell his brother about. And neither would he complain to Jaenelle about. "Your beds too soft."

"My apologies. If it doesn't suit you why don't you go to your own?"

Because it would hurt to move. Because he was sure his back would tighten up so he couldn't move, "if I'm in here then you have no excuse not to sleep in your wife's bed."

Daemon leaned in closer. He sensed the lie. Knew his brother well enough to know a lie." back hurts doesn't it?"

"I'm fine." his voice was edgy. He was getting tiered of saying that. Would keep saying it till everyone believed him. Until he believed it himself.

"Uh huh, then why are you so tense?"

"I'm not… tense…. I'm…."

"Trying to think of another lie little brother. Lay on your stomach I'll help you get your wings stretched out some."

"Not too much…"

" not too much. Just enough for you to relax and rest. Beside you don't want to miss dinner do you?"

"everything's worked out?" he said as he rolled over

"As best as it can be… At least for now. "He paused then added, "Peyton drew a line with Jaenelle."

"What line?"

"One that says he's her brother. She hasn't said what they were discussing but since she said he wants to talk to me before dinner I think I can guess."

He felt his wings uncoil. Felt the soft pillows under them for support. Felt the phantom hands rubbing something on his wings, his back. "Have you figured out how to tell farther about his gifts?"

"no. not really, I thought we could just sit him down at the table and open the doors and let Holt do the rest."

"That's mean. You should bring the gifts in with you. I'll keep him at the table." his voice was getting softer as sleep was starting to take him. "You wrapped a sleep web around me?"

"no little brother, your sister is." he saw her a few moments ago slip into the room. Saw her wearing his shirt and her silk pajama bottoms. Hadn't said anything because Lucivar hadn't noticed. Realized his brother was too tired to really care who was in the room. Also knew if his brother didn't care it was because he felt safe. Then again why wouldn't he? Witch was on the other side of the door and the high lord was across the hall.

"sweet heart should you be doing that right now?"

"Basic craft Daemon. I could make a sleep web before I had my black and I can make them now."

He shivered, "what else could you do when you were six?"

She shrugged, "make all the books fly from the shelves and scare poor papa half to death."

Daemon looked at her blankly then stared at her stomach. Grinned. "In that case I hope the baby takes after me."

As he took her hand and guided her into the bedroom she said while spacing out the words, "I was not _that_ bad."

Before the door closed Lucivar heard his brother's soft coo, "I'll have to ask your papa."


	44. dinner

Jaenelle had been prepared for several more blankets added to the bed, more pillows. Anything but this. All Daemon had done was turn the bed down. Had tucked the blankets already on the bed around her and handed her a book that she kept on the night stand. Then had laid on the other side of the bed, on top of the covers and turned away from her letting her decide if she wanted to read or actually take a nap.

She didn't know whether to be furious with him or furious with herself. She had almost tapped his shoulder and made him talk to her. Almost…. Would have if she hadn't noticed the change in his breathing . Noticed how quickly he had fell into a deep slumber. Decided that he was only really, tired. Decided that she would let him sleep for a little while. Would wait and see if he was just letting her relax or waiting to see if he was really welcome in her bed.

As soon as the thought form she started tapping his shoulder. " Daemon are you awake?"

He gave a soft snarl. Since he had made a sound and indicated that he was awake he rolled over. " something wrong sweetheart?"

" is there a reason your not sleeping under the covers?" she sounded nervous but her voice still held a hint of midnight.

" sweetheart I wish to be up for dinner. If I cover up and get all cozy laying next to you that won't happen."

She ran her fingers through his hair. " your just resting then?"

He took her hand and took a deep breath. Wanted to sleep. " Darling I need some rest before we watch the explosion tonight. Please."

She settled down next to him. She could settle for tired. Knew as soon as the stimulate wore off he would be asleep till late tomorrow, and she would settle for that too because tomorrow she was planning on finding a certain witch and giving her to the high lord for his collection.

* * *

Saetan had calmed down some. Wanted to check on his son. Not his mirror but Lucivar. Had wanted to see for himself that his eyrien warrior was only resting and hadn't done anything that could have caused further injury.

As he stepped out into the hall he noticed a young girl skipping towards him. Her tan skin and dark hair told that she was from one of the three long lived races. Her bright green eyes captivated him. In a soft gentle voice he stopped her, " and who might you be?" he caught her scent a black widow. Maybe a cousin from …. Who?

In a sweet , innocent voice she said, " Aleanna."

" well miss Aleanna , what are you doing here in this part of the hall?"

Her eyes changed. no longer innocent. No longer a child's. they were deep and they were feral. " Looking for some one." her voice deepened

He had seen that look before. It was the same look in Jaenelle's eyes the first time he had seen her get defensive. He shivered. " ah , Maybe I can help you find who your looking for?"

" oh , yes that would be very kind of you." her eyes changed back to an amused child's and her voiced sounded closer to excited, " I was looking for a prince. He's about your height and had black hair."

" do you know the prince's name sweetheart?" oh he had a good Idea who she was talking about but wanted to make sure.

Her eyes changed again, anger flashed behind them., " no I do not." her voice growled such an evil , dark growl.

Mother night. What had Daemon brought here? No better question who was suppose to be watching her?" let me see If I can find the prince for you." Jaenelle had always made his heart flutter, this child was scaring him to the bone. And that was not something he wanted to admit.

* Daemon, I need you to come in the hall, bring Jaenelle."

* mother night now what?*he let a growl go through the thread.

* get your ass out here , now.*

And that got him moving. He grabbed Jaenelle's soft hand and pulled her towards the door. " father wants us in the hall."

" why? What's wrong."

" how the hell am I suppose to know? He said bring you so that's what I'm doing." he was tired, bordering snarly and wanted to sleep. Opened the door and saw the problem.

He took a breath. Felt the eyes on him. Not just his father's but his wife's and his niece's." Aleanna sweetheart I thought you were playing with Tersa?"

" she left me with the babies. It's their nap time so I came and found you." her hands were hidden behind her back and she was trying so hear to look innocent. To look so much like a lost scared child.

" farther, Jaenelle I would like you to meet Aleanna. She's a very gifted black widow and Karla's new apprentice."

*Daemon, Karla doesn't have any apprentices. She Don't get along with them.*

* sweetheart did I forget to mention this Is Peyton's daughter.*

* oh…. Well shit.* Jaenelle knelt down before her. Was caught in those eyes. Lost in the power that laid behind them. Cold dark, untrained power. Power that was barely restrained. " have you had a tour of the keep?"

" some. The strange lady took me to papa's room then over to where the little winged beast was. …"

She raised an eyebrow, " was?"

" he bit me, so I bit him back then he flew away. Little beast." she crossed her arms huffed.

" Papa, can you …. Ask Draca to find him please. I don't think Lucivar would remain calm if his son was missing."

" I'll contact some of the eyriens to come look for him. It might be quicker." Saetan went in his room to grab his cane and his cloak.

Daemon knelt down and joined the ladies on the floor. Opened his arms for Aleanna. " Darling hasn't your papa ever told you not to bite those younger then you?"

" yes but both him and my uncle also says to stand my ground and fight if I need to. Well he bit me…"

Daemon tried not to laugh. Oh how he wanted to, " and what were you doing for him to bite you?"

She sat up arched her back and said with superiority," teaching him how to properly hold a stick."

And now he did laugh as did Jaenelle. Saetan came back in the hall saw his two wayward children sitting on the floor laughing wit that evil, evil little child. Asked, " are we no longer worried about Daemonar?"

" he's with Marian , pouting." Witch spoke then started to laugh again.

" and what's so funny?" Saetan looked annoyed. Glanced into those green eyes and had to look away.

" I think once Lucivar is feeling up to doing drills again I found my new sparing partner." Jaenelle grinned.

" in about eight months lady." Daemon snarled.

" of course prince. I wouldn't dream of drilling with a season warrior before hand."

Seasoned warrior? Who? " enough children I want to know who Aleanna is and how long you plan an having her in my home."

Her voice was no longer that of a child. No longer innocent or calm but was deep and dark. Not quite midnight but not soft either, " this is home of witch. You are not witch just a male. Just a warlord prince who only serves. This is not your home this is her home. You only live here prince."

Jaenelle looked at her in shock. Didn't know what to say. Didn't know what she could say to a child who was sending chills down her spine. Daemon knew what to say, " Aleanna, do I have to go wake your farther and explain to him that his only daughter is upsetting a pregnant queen and her farther?"

Her eyes shifted. Widened in shock. " queen , father. My apologies, prince. I'm sorry lady, my mother ….."

Jaenelle gave a questioning look to Daemon. Who shook his head not to ask. Then said, " it's alright , sister. We'll consider this your first lesson in protocol. And starting tomorrow my papa will start teaching you everything that protocol means. won't you papa?"

" it will be my pleasure witch child."

Oh she doubted that, but hell at least he did wear the darker jewel ….. She thought. " Aleanna you have made the offering correct?"

" I did. Papa made me. Why?"

" did you receive a jewel?"

Aleanna looked around, " you won't tell papa that I showed you?"

" no , we never tell your papa that you showed us. You have my word as a queen."

She looked around once more then called in her jewel. Shinning, glittering, grey. A single grey uncut jewel.

" witch child is she family of yours?" Saetan asked dryly

" yes papa she is. She's a sister. A sister of the hour glass and very gifted."

" uh huh. Alright . Your not going to give me an answer fine. But tell me this if her birthright is the same her jewel of rank how is Karla going to handle her as a young woman?"

" she won't . I will ." witch answered. " if there is something that I can teach her then I will."

" farther how long till dinner?" Daemon changed the subject. Had to. He didn't like the edginess in is father's voice . The midnight in Jaenelle's or the darkness in Aleanna's

" an hour or so why prince?"

" Janelle will you find something for her to wear please. I think some of your old things may fit her."

" Oh yes I think I do have some things that may fit. in fact my black dress would look just perfect for tonight. Would your mind Aleanna?"

" a dress? Really? " she sounded surprised, happy, but surprised.

" yes a dress? You like playing dress up?" Jaenelle looked shocked.

" oh yes… but Dreaga was so dangerous after mama died and papa couldn't leave that horrid house so… I only have what the old lady gave me." tears swelled her eyes

Saetan cocked his head to the side. Too calmly he said, "Dreaga? You went to Dreaga."

Daemon stood up. Eased his shoulder's back. " we'll discuss that after dinner."

" yes prince, right after dinner."

Taking a breath to settle is nerves that were now jumping Daemon brushed himself off and quickly slipped sown the hall. Stayed calm till he was out of his father's sight then quickened his pace till he stood outside Peyton's door. Didn't knock. didn't want to risk some one seeing him enter the room….at least not yet.

* * *

Peyton had just stepped out of the shower. Had just wrapped a clean towel around his middle and stepped into his room to find Daemon sitting on his bed. Years of memories bubbled up. Him doing the exact same thing to Memphis. Memphis always knowing something was wrong. And that something almost always had something to do with either a girl or their farther.

He glided over to his wardrobe that was laid on the back of a chair then in a very dry voice asked, " what's wrong puppy?"

"Aleanna scare the high lord."

He stopped moving and turned towards Daemon. Very calmly said," I beg your pardon. I thought she was with your mother?"

" Tersa ….. Thought she would like to play with the other children."

Peyton let out a sigh, " and what did my wayward child do?"

" tried to teach Lucivar's son how to handle a stick."

" Lucivar's son? His son don't know how to handle sticks?" there was shock there. Another question there.

" oh no his son knows how to handle sticks well enough for just being more then a toddler."

" and Aleanna ….."

" he bit Aleanna then she bit him… that was just shit. Perfectly normal when you have several children together. No what worries me is that she scared our farther and I think she worried my wife."

" I know she can be….. Hard to handle but she's a good child…." he said hurriedly. A moment of fear. A moment to think that she wouldn't be welcome here after all. A moment he wouldn't be welcome home.

" I didn't say she wasn't , but she don't know how to deal with her own temper."

Peyton sighed. " no she don't. the witch that raised her had a bitter temper. Saw her as nothing more then a way to win a bitches favor. So that's what she learned. I've spent the last two years teaching her how to trust. Revenar has tried to teach her how to deal with her temper." he paused then added ,"she has gotten better."

" I don't think father's ready for this…"

" Daemon if it's easier. … I could….."

" like hell you are. No I mean I don't think he's ready to be that close to another young coven. Hell some of the things Jaenelle did when she was Aleanna's age are still talked about….. Well in quite but they _are _talked about…. No I guess between the four of us we should be able to handle one powerful black widow at least till my child get legs under it…… I really hope male or female it takes after me…."

" Witch didn't seem that bad when I meet her this afternoon."

" ask farther what she was like as a child. You'll be whimpering before he gets to adolescence. I promise."

" oh…. Well shit did he ever speak of what me and Memphis were like as children?"

" yes, and combined you weren't half as bad as witch. I mean you never destroyed the kitchen, never called every book off the shelves in the study hell you never even rearranged the furniture because it was easier then moving a ball on the table. Trust me I love my wife but some of the things she can do is just down right scary at times."

" so you don't want another witch in the family?"

There was a warning there. At least he picked up the cue, " actually I think Aleanna would benefit from having another powerful witch in her now expanding family. No if witch gave birth to Another witch I would be thrilled. But temperament wise I hope she would take after me and our farther because when Jaenelle is pissed ….. Well she scares the shit out of everyone"

Peyton slipped his jacket on. He had realized his little brother had just wanted to talk. Had wanted to talk because he had suspicions about his niece. Also had wanted to warn him about his wife's temper. Had also told him that his farther had gotten old. " well should we make sure Revenar is ready?"

Daemon looked at the door, " he's up."

" I thought you drained your jewels."

" I did. It's just basic craft. Nothing fantasy."

" uh huh. Farther use to do the same thing when he wanted to know where one of use was…"

" still does. And believe me you don't want him not finding you when he's looking."

" still shakes the hall." Payton said with a smile

" no he shakes the keep. Then goes and talks to Lorn."

" ok puppy stop talking. Let's go have dinner then tomorrow you can tell me everything that is running through your mind right now." wanted to stap talking because his head was starting to hurt

" alright lets go see farther. Oh one thing…'

" what ?" He said no longer amused.

" Aleanna will be in a dress. Don't snarl."

" and why would I snarl?"

" because it belongs to my wife….. Just trust me. don't snarl. "

* * *

Peyton tapped on Revenar's door. Leaned in his door way, " your not ready yet?"

He had his black leather trousers on and a black leather vest. " I'm ready."

Daemon stood back his face in his hand." if your going to dress like that be prepared to be told not to sit down till your in proper clothing."

"this is proper clothing." Revenar snarled

" any other time of the day I would agree but dinner we dress." Daemon said with a hint of amusment

he stared to snarl again. Thought for a moment. He did want to see his uncle on good terms and not meet his temper. At least not tonight. " fine. Give me five minutes." he shut the door grumbling

" he really needs five minutes to dress?"

" ever see an eyrien wear something other than a vest."

" Lucivar does all the time."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, " willingly?"

" willingly or not he does and in under five minutes."

The door open and Revenar had on a white silk shirt on under his black vest, " better puppy?"

Daemon shook his head. He had been use to Memphis always being uptight now he had to get use to Peyton and Revenar being so relaxed and double teaming everything. " the two of you do this often don't you?"

Peyton slid his had onto Daemon's shoulder, " do what puppy? Have fun?"

Revenar came up on his other side, " we use to . Intend to again after your little brother is well enough to show us some of the taverns?"

" tavern's , I think I can show you a few."

" when Lucivar is well enough . Beside it will give us time to get reacquainted with Farther."

The three of them made their way slowly down the hall. Not dreading dinner but enjoying just talking like family. Talking like brother's.

* * *

They came to the double doors of the formal dinning hall. Daemon stopped. He could smell of the dark scents inside that room. From ebon black right down to sapphire. Looked at his brother, " are you ready to be welcomed back home?"

He felt that power that laid behind the door. Hesitated. His daughter was in that room so he had to go in, " I'm ready . But your going first puppy."

" of course I am. I have to give farther is gifts."

" gifts? I didn't realize I had a bow wrapped around me."

Daemon's smile faded, " would you like one?"

He would have to handle this brother carefully. He could see that now. " no puppy I don't think farther would find it amusing."

Daemon pushed the door open slightly. Fixed the cuff of his sleeve. Gave Lucivar a nod.

Lucivar in turned placed his hand over Saetan's wrist. Not a tight grip. But enough that his farther would think twice about trying to break it. Would think because Lucivar was shielded by Jaenelle where he on the other hand was not. Not even shielded in his birthright red. Saetan growled because his children were setting a trap.

Hearing the growl Daemon finally spoke, " farther please remain calm . I have a gift for you… well actually a few of them. Lord Khardeen please have a flask of your strongest brew ready I'm sure the high lord will need it momentarily."

Khary smiled all too knowing why he would need the flask. Had it appear just in front of him.

As Daemon reached his seat he used craft to open the other door reveling both an older male in a white silk shirt and red tie and a slightly younger eyrien. Saetan sat up a little straighter trying to see. Trying to get a better look. Tears stung his eyes before they had even gotten half way to the table.

Peyton hadn't realized how much he had missed his farther. How much he missed his family. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. " farther I'm sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't miss too much…."

Saetan rose to his feet. He hadn't known when Lucivar had released his wrist. Didn't care. He met his son half way. Embraced him. Embraced his nephew. Looked back at the table saw Aleanna. in a rough scratchy voice said, "my granddaughter?'

" yes farther your granddaughter." Payton replayed in a horse whisper.


	45. after dinner

Saetan took another good look at the table. His seat was at the head of the table to his right was Daemon then Jaenelle, Aleanna an empty seat then Karla followed by Chaosti and Gabrielle. On the other side of the table was Marian, Lucivar an empty seat two Eyrien females that he didn't know the names to, then Khary and Morghann. The rest of the coven and boyos were sitting around the rest of table. In a dry not so amused voice he said, "you all knew about this?"

Sceron raised his hand slightly, Just enough to draw attention to himself. Smiling he said," had no idea of this high lord…." balled his hand in a fist and brought it to his lips, "wish I had." he said with a cough.

With that the room burst into laughter. After a few moments Daemon caught his breath, "Father why don't you sit. I'm sure our guess would like to have dinner."

"Guess?" he had almost started a game of snip and snarl then remembered the two eyrien females at the table. Two females he would at least like to know who they were." yes I'm sure the ladies would like to eat."

Revenar sat next to Nara. Was seated close enough to Lucivar to know he was slightly whimpering. Wanted to know why. But not here. Not now. He would wait till he could ask in private. Ask him, himself.

Saetan almost asked Karla to switch seats with someone…. Hell he didn't care who…. He just didn't want his son sitting so close to her and getting the sharp side of her tongue his first night home. Had almost said something then saw Karla relax. Saw his granddaughter meekly look at the empty place setting in front of her. Decided Peyton could handle Karla if he had to handle that wicked, wicked child.

Cleared his mind. That wasn't something he wanted to be thinking of…. No it was something he shouldn't be thinking of one of his grandchildren. Something he would find a way to fix…. After all he had survived Jaenelle as a child… had survived that first summer with the coven and would survive his granddaughter. Had to survive her because he wasn't going to lose his son because of it.

They had made it through both the salad and soup portions of the meal. They were waiting for the main course to be served when Lucivar suddenly clenched the table to stable himself.

He had wanted to be here just to see his farther receive his gifts. Had to have the High lord help him down to the dining room. Help he didn't want but had to have because his farther wouldn't take no as an answer. Was glad that he hadn't…. but now he wanted to be in bed. His body was screaming that he needed rest and was revolting because he wasn't listing to the screams.

But before he could give in he had to keep his promise to his sister. Well most of his promise because it would mean more to the high lord to hear about his son's love interest from that son and not from second hand account. "Father after dinner you really need to have a talk with Peyton."

He looked at his eyrien son. Looked past the sight shield that Morghann had wrapped around him so he wouldn't scare the children. Wouldn't scare Daemonar. Had almost drew all of the healer's attention to him. Decided Lucivar was trying to tell him something first. "And what would that conversation be about?"

"About where he intends to live now that he's home." Lucivar spoke softly after a moment of silence added, " Cat would you mind if I had the rest of my meal in residents?"

She saw the pain in his eyes. Knew why he was asking. Looked at Daemon, saw how much he was fighting sleep just to be at the table. "Not at all, however …. Daemon will you go with him….."

Lucivar growled, "I don't need…."

In her midnight voice she snapped, "it wasn't a suggestion prince."

He locked eyes with witch. Knew better then to get to snarly because he also had his brother ….. No not his brother …. A very unstable Sadist looking at him. Forcing a lazy smile said, "I was going to say I don't need to fussed over lady."

Her deep sapphire eyes shifted. Saw something. She snarled because she didn't like what she saw. Turned her head towards Morghann, who was sitting completely still. Turned her head a bit more saw Karla meeting her gaze. Didn't speak just gave the slightest of nods.

Both Karla and Morghann rose and started to turn towards the door. Karla called over her shoulder, "prince Sadi are you coming?"

He looked at witch understood why he was being asked. He had long enough to stand before the chair he had been sitting on vanished. If he had still been sitting he would have wound up on the floor. He gave Jaenelle a barest of kisses and calmly asked," father, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Yes prince. Tomorrow would be acceptable since my evening seems to be full."

Daemon nodded, and then added, "you'll make sure she eats?"

Saetan's eyes narrowed. Settled on Jaenelle, "oh she'll eat price you have my word on that."

Placing his hands in his trouser pockets. he started for the door watched as Morghann reached her hand out like she was getting ready to pull on a rope. Watched as his brother was pulled off his seat and was floated out of the door cursing with heartfelt sincerity and most of those curses being in eyrien.

Peyton had started to get up. Phantom hands held him. Several layers of shields held him. His father's black, a red and a sapphire then over all of them a grey. A slight brush against his inner barrier * prince remain seated till Witch isn't so feral.*

It was a grey thread. The thread linking him to the Dea al Mon prince. He gave a slight nod. Didn't give a damn if Witch was pissed off right now or not since her temperament was nothing compared to his daughter's or at least he didn't think so, " Lady is there a reason you had both of my brother's removed?" he felt his father stiffen. Knew he had made a mistake when those ancient eyes pinned him. Understood why he had been told not to move. She was feral. Cold and ready to kill.

"do you wish to join them….." she paused really looked at him. Something inside of her settled. A slight grin formed on her face. He was worried about his brothers but really wanted to know why his love interest had left. Amused she said, "Karla will be back as soon as Lucivar is settled."

Karla why would…… 'Ask him where he intends to live…." Lucivar had said " mother night, you're…… with Karla?" Saetan slouched. And now wished his old friend was here because may the darkness help him he needed him right now. Needed him because he had understood the spiky haired witch and would know where he could go hide for a few hours while he laughed himself silly over this one.

Years of old feelings came up at him. Feelings that maybe his mother had been right about Shira…. Maybe a witch that wasn't ….. "Is she not good enough , Father….."

Oh he remembered that growl. And wouldn't lose his son …. Not tonight…" Peyton, I'm only shocked…. Just promise me one small thing before you try to make her more family then she already is…" he watched as his son's eyes narrowed, " get settled in first. You've been away a long time prince and the rules of this court are much different from those anywhere else."

"High lord?"

"Get settled Peyton. Get my granddaughter settled then in a few months if you want a wedding …. At least the weather will be warmer…."

"Oh…. Oh, a wedding…. isn't convenient that we have a priestess here with us here right now. And she's family so she could …… couldn't you?" Jaenelle's eyes lit up as she looked at the Eyrien woman. Lit up in a way that reminded everyone of a kitten getting ready to pounce on a bug.

"I could." she said so meekly

Janelle shot up. "I should go talk to Karla" she was out of the room before any one realized what just happed

"Father?"

" your brother's didn't warn you?" Saetan said dryly.

"Warn me for what? Being feed to the wolves."

Marian laughed, "Wolves? There not here Prince besides your family and they can't bite family."

Both Payton and Revenar paled. "Father?"

"Oh no don't look at me. If there are things in this court that I don't know about I do not want to know about them now…." he paused, then added, "You may go and ask your brothers. But Peyton I do want to talk to you and Revenar tonight."

His stomach jerked. He didn't need food so why had he eaten? No he wouldn't bring that up right now. He would how ever try to go stop a witch form rearranging his life before he was even actually accepted as Karla's lover.

Morghann tucked Lucivar into the bed just as a very excited Jaenelle burst through the door. Had almost snapped at her because Lucivar jerked and was primed for a fight because the door had burst open. Didn't because it was Jaenelle.

Daemon looked at her a bit annoyed, " Lady shouldn't you be eating?"

"Not now Daemon this is important." she glided over to Karla and whispered something in her ear. Had to say it because she didn't want to lose any emotions on the thread. Had whispered, "papa said Peyton could marry you."

"Mother night are you serious?" Karla glared at her . Paled some.

"You don't want…..?" witch asked

"No I want ….. But mother night Jaenelle he just staked claim today I was going to make him work for it a bit longer. Or at least till your other brother was healed."

"Healed?" she looked at Lucivar, "you know a way to heal him faster?"

"I don't but Nara does. She has healed theses kind of injuries before…. I was going to tell you in the morning." Karla grumbled

"Can it be done now?" the midnight voice asked

She slowly answered, "Yes…. But it would be better if he was at the Hall. Most of the things we need are there."

"Then we'll go home tomorrow night."Witch answered

"As you wish Lady." Karla gave a slight nod as Peyton glided in the room. Well not all the way in the room but had came in enough for her to see him before he took a step back and leaned on the door frame.

He had decided he could enter because Daemon had made the slightest of nods to say he could. Saw the room. Knew who slept on the other side of the door. Was sure Lucivar wasn't the consort since Daemon was married to witch and Lucivar was married to Marian so ….. Why was he in this room? "Karla when you have a moment….."

"Wait outside prince I'll be a moment longer." no she wouldn't have been but Jaenelle had given her the warning and she needed to calm herself first.

It hadn't taken long to get Lucivar settled. Took less time because he wanted to be tucked it and had submitted because he had wanted sleep. No what had taken time was convincing Daemon that Jaenelle had eaten enough. And that it would be better if she was tucked in for the night. It had taken both Karla and Morghann promising that Janelle would eat a full meal in the morning to get him settled. Took nothing else the moment his head was laid on the pillow. He was a sleep before Jaenelle could even change.

Karla slipped out into the hall to find Peyton nervously waiting. "Something wrong prince?"

"I'm drawn to you, but I can't marry you. Not yet. Not until …"

"I don't recall you asking me to marry you. Only you asking to get to know me better…."

He breathed in relief, "Witch was already asking the priestess if she would marry us."

Oh and now she saw what was scaring the warlord prince. Knew because she had heard how Lucivar had gotten married. How her and Daemon had gotten married. "Peyton, I won't marry you unless I know that love you. Right now all I know is that I'm drawn to you. And I know that I need to be around Aleanna…. But Prince, know this I won't bed you unless I _am_ married to you. Rut or not try it and I will dent your skull."

He smiled so arrogantly that one could mistake him for eyrien, "you could try lady, but …"

He never saw her move. Her war blade was held just inches from his throat, "this coven knows how to defend ourselves. Lucivar taught us."

"Ah." Lucivar taught her but he had spent a few thousand years learning from his uncle. A quick movement and he had her war blade in his hand. His other hand held her up against the wall. Not hurting her. Not scaring her just holding her against the wall showing dominance. He breathed in her scent. Kissed her neck softly. "He didn't teach you well enough." he said in a very sexual purr, then backed away. He wanted but she had drawn a line he wouldn't cross. Not until she said he could.

Peyton vanished her war blade, and too calmly glided down the hall. Left her with her back sliding down the wall till it came to the floor. Her eyes glazed with wanting. Mother night how she wanted. And here she thought Daemon was the sadist.

Morghann slipped out of Lucivar's room. She had lingered a bit longer to give Karla a moment. Had come out when she felt that male temperament leave this part of the hall. Found Karla sitting with her back against the wall. "Mother night what happen?"

Karla grinned. Not wickedly but soft. "He didn't even unchain his sexuality a little."

"Who …. Peyton?"

"yes… he took my war blade." she grinned again

"And that's a good thing?" Lucivar is going to kill you when he finds out… no not kill you kill both you and Peyton

"Uh huh…. Morghann I need a sister's help." she finally came out of her daze enough to speak clearly

"And what can I do to help you?"

"Set a time table for me. From the time a male stakes claim to when I can invite him to my bed."

"Mother night…. Well first let's go make the both of you a tonic…."

"Tonic?" she had too many things running through her head right now to think clearly. All of them beginning and ending with finding out exactly how good Peyton was as a lover.

"Yes one for shock for you and several for him." * Jaenelle will you join me in _your_ work room please?*

* Why?*

* Karla's in shock.*

Witch responded, * from what*

* I think Peyton kissed her.*

Jaenelle was in the hall laughing before anything else could be said. , "well he'll need a regeneration tonic and a strong contraceptive brew and Karla needs a gravedigger…. Or several."

"I'm fine….. I Just ….."

"Sister you are anything but fine." Jaenelle Laughed again. "Come on and after a few drinks you'll fell soo much better. Then you can barrow some of my books. They might be educational for you."

"Jaenelle that's mean. It's not fair to assume that…."

"He's Daemon's brother. I'm not assuming anything."

They both looked at Karla who was lost in her own daydream, "no I guess you're not." they both laughed as they set her on the bench of the work room. Didn't stop laughing till all of the tonics were blended.

Peyton had walked the halls of the Keep for an hour longer before he went to his father's study. Had made himself at home in that very comforting room. Well not that the room itself was a comfort but the dark male scent that was. He had just slouched down on the long couch when the door slowly creaked open.

Saetan saw him. Sighed, "so this is where you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding. You said you wanted to talk. I was waiting."

"Uh huh…. That might work with me it won't with the boyos." seeing Peyton's blank stare he asked," so are you going to tell me where you've been for the last 50,000 years."

His eyes narrowed and hazed. In a dark growl he said, "mother was a bitch."

His son was old enough to hear the truth, "yes she was."

Peyton shook his head trying to erase the memories that were starting to build. No he didn't want to discuss anything from the last 50,000 years. "Father can we leave it be."

It had been about the same answer he had gotten from Revenar. He sighed; maybe some things were best left alone. He nodded and called in two raven glasses. Filled them both with Yarbarah. Then in a very amused voice asked, "had Karla showed you the sharp side of her tongue yet?"

Sharp side. He had met her, talked to her. To him she seemed to be a strong queen that was very well versed in how to handle darker jeweled princes, but she certainly didn't have a sharp tongue…. Well no woman would if he compared them to his daughter. He shrugged, "what sharp tongue?"

Saetan smiled all too knowing, "give her time prince. She has a habit of stepping on my toes. And does so on purpose."

"Father you have meet your granddaughter haven't you?" Peyton asked all too knowing.

Oh there was a warning there. He knew that from the tone his son was using. Cautiously said, "yes, prince I have."

"You should have meet her two years ago. Both her tongue and her temper were much worse."

The raven glass hit the floor and shattered. "Worse?"

"She was raised to believe all males served her because of her caste. The only thing that had kept her alive was the spells I asked a black widow to weave around her. And yes they were tripped several times."

"What spells?"

"You wrote them. They were the same protection spells you put around me."

He raked his mind for a moment. How had he forgotten those spells? Spells he created after Zuulaman. Spells to keep his children safe from harm till they made the offering. Till they were strong enough to protect themselves. Spells if tripped would kill whatever it was that was trying to do harm to his children. He cursed himself for forgetting. Cursed because if he had put those spells on Jaenelle when he had first met her…., "are they still in place?"

Peyton looked away, "when the witch was killed the spell broke."

"I see. And Aleanna doesn't trust anyone ……"

"Father she trust me and Revenar to a point. She feels safe with Daemon."

And now he was amused because his son was jealous of his mirror. Jealous because Daemon could make the young Witch feel safe. Knew why, " Peyton, Daemon dances with Witch on a daily bases. He dances with Witch who is the strongest in the history of blood and is still able to leash her temper. So why wouldn't Aleanna feel safe with someone who serves that temper?"

"Is she really that strong?"

"When she made the offering she transformed six black jewels into ebon. Three of them broke when she cleansed the realm. She still has the other three still has a full set of jewels, still has seven black jewels. Yes Peyton Witch, and my queen is still that strong and she only answers to Daemon."

It took him a moment to process that. "Witch answers to Daemon? To a warlord prince?"

"When she is cold, Daemon is the only one who can reach her. The only one who she will listen to. Believe me if something came between the two of them Witch would unleash her full power. She would unleash it because it would hurt her too much not to."

"Does my idiot brother know that?"

"He does, just needs to be reminded of it from time to time. Usually takes a lot less to remind of it…."

"But?"

"Witch is handling it." the high lord growled.

That was all the warning Peyton needed. The warning to let the conversation end. "Father, what happen to Lucivar?"

"Ask him in a few days. Then if you want to help with the executions you may."

It hadn't taken Karla long to find the ground once again solid under feet. But it had taken nearly two hours to explain what Nara wanted to do to help Lucivar. Had taken that long because Jaenelle kept insisting that he would hurt too much. Kept insisting because Lucivar was barely handling the pain he was already in and adding too it he may not want to be healed….

She had finally agreed because Daemon had already agreed. Had agreed because he had said only if the healing webs were sung to by all the healer's since Jaenelle couldn't, though the healing webs weren't originally part of this they would be because Daemon wanted all his bones healed. Wanted for Lucivar's wings to be healed as quickly as possible.

Jaenelle stopped her fretting and finally said, "Healing webs on top of a deep sleep web might work. But if Lucivar loses much more blood…."

"Jaenelle, there will have to be a healer with him till he wakes. Gabrielle and I are the stronger so our watches will have to be the longer ones. Nara knows how to heal _those _injuries that we do not, so she'll have to stay close. And Shira, well she is very gifted and should be able to hold the webs while we rest. And you will be close and overseeing everything but more than that you'll be giving Daemon something to do while his brother heals."

"Gee thanks Karla. Remind me after you and Peyton marry to insist that you become a mother."

Karla paled. Morghann laughed. Saw Jaenelle's eyes not filled with laughter and stopped. Looked behind those ancient eyes and the both of them started to laugh. Laugh because they could imagine Karla with a baby in her arms. Laughed because the high lord would have a child of hers as a grandchild and not just a niece or nephew. Laughed harder because it was something that might just happen and they all knew it.

It was late when Jaenelle crept into the high lord's study. Had crept in because she knew she was late. Knew that she deserved anything he was about to say. Instead he just gave her that very disapproving look.

Very meekly she said, "Papa?"

"Witch child , have a seat. I'll make this brief." he paused waited till she was comfy on the couch. Placed an aural shield over the room. No locks just the shield. Then in a very loud voice said, "out of all the things why?"

She hunched her shoulders some and winced, "I was going to tell him. Papa I swear he wasn't supposed to get hurt."

"he wasn't……" he paused took a deep breath, "you took something from him without ever asking, without ever hinting and you didn't think it would hurt him. Damn it Jaenelle do you realize how many time in the past 1700 years witches has tried to get from him what you took?"

Jaenelle winced again. She had hurt her husband and upset her farther. Worried her brother and scared her cousin. All of it because she thought she was helping a witch. She had always been so careful. Had always looked at those she helped so closely. Had ever since the incident in little Terreille…. So why hadn't she this time…. Why… she thought for a moment. She didn't look because the witch hadn't been asking for anything that would have hurt anyone. She had so carefully phrased everything. Even her tears had seemed genuine.

Slowly she answered him, "it was a trap and I fell for it. We all did. We fell for it because I didn't look at the witch who had come to me looking for help. I fell for it because she had seemed so sincere. Hell Karla even believed her. Gabrielle had said that she had sounded believable so we didn't look at her closely and I should have. "

"Lady, what witch?" his eyes narrowed with interest.

"Should I start at the beginning papa?"

"that would be so helpful." his head was starting to hurt and he was sure would be throbbing by the end of this little chat. But everything had to be revealed. Had to be cause _his_ children were involved. Because his unborn grandchild was involved.

It was well after midnight when Jaenelle climbed into bed. She sat and watched Daemon breath for a short while. Watched till the pale moonlight was no longer beaming through the window. Watched till she could no longer hold her eyes open. In the morning she would tell the boyos that the witch had to be found. But for right now she just wanted to breathe in her husband's dark scent. Wanted to know that he was tucked in next to her. She laid her head on his chest and fell into a deep slumber listing to his heart beating, listing to his soft breaths. Fell asleep knowing that when he woke she would have to not only let him fuss but also find reasons for him to fuss more. Find reasons for the blankets that she didn't need, for the pillows to be fluffed. Find some excuses for the extra pairs of socks that would make her feet too hot. Everything had a price and this was hers to pay.


	46. the witch

Jaenelle woke to the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. Woke because her nose picked up the scent of a seafood omelet and fresh juice. Her stomach had leaped into her throat the moment her brain identified the smell. Had barely made it to the toilet before she became ill.

Oh she knew morning sickness would be something she would have to deal with. Had hoped she wouldn't since she hadn't of yet been blessed with that curse. Well at least not until today. Cursed herself because while other woman could snarl at their lover's or husbands for making them this way she couldn't. This was her fault however she could snarl at Daemon later for not waking to see if she was alright. Not waking and calling Karla to come check on her.

Cursed herself again because she knew last night when he fell asleep he wouldn't wake till late today. Wouldn't wake for at least a full day. Snarled at the food sitting on her small table vanished it then got her head. Looking out her window, she saw the sun starting to climb the height of the wall. Sent her anger and displeasure through the ring. Sent a message along with it. The message was to find the whoring bitch that played with her family, with her court. Find her and bring her back alive. After all she wanted to have a short conversation with her before the high lord got to play with her. Before Daemon found out about her.

She sighed looked at her sleeping husband decided that she had a lot of making up to do, but first she had a brother to see and if he was feeling up to it he could help her with a small project.

Lucivar was sitting up being feed by his loving wife even though he had told her he could feed himself. Had feed himself last night. Had stopped trying to argue with her when she gave him very soft kisses and had made eating into a game that was both annoying and well worth it. Had made it a game because if he wanted a bit he had to give her a kiss. Which was something he was wanting.

The door between the two rooms opened. Jaenelle blushed almost shut the door just a quietly as she had opened it. Heard Lucivar cough. No not really cough but was clear that he had seen her. Had wanted to know why she had come into the room. Eyeing the fresh fruit and longing for the cup of coffee on his tray Jaenelle too softly spoke, "finish you meal prince we can talk later."

He curled his fingers around the plain white mug then cheerfully spoke, "come here cat. You need to eat and there is plenty."

"I wouldn't want to…."

Marian stood up. "Oh I really do have to find Daemonar. He was really much too quiet last night."

"Ah, yes in that case I think it would be wise to find him…." Lucivar paused thought he remembered seeing a red bite mark on his son's arm last night, "sweetheart did he have a mark on his…."

Jaenelle's eyes widened, "Aleanna did that."

"Why?" he asked slowly

Oh she didn't like the growl. Would have liked it less if he was well enough to do what he normally would. "He bit her first."

"My son may be a beast be he don't just bite people."

"It was just two cousins getting to know each other. I promise it had been taken care of."

Lucivar leaded back. Started to relax.

_Boom_!

The room shook. The windows rattled. Both Marian and Janelle raced from the room.

Saetan flung open is bedroom door. His eyes were glazed. In a low growl said, "what in the name of hell…"

_Boom_!

This time louder and much closer

Witch shifted her shoulders. Whatever was disturbing her quiet morning was going to get the full brunt of her temper. Was going to ….

Daemonar did a hawks dive into Marian's arm's and a very wet and a very pissed off Witch came into view.

Another boom and they saw what was causing the noise. Daemonar had vanished balls of water. As the ball plopped on Aleanna's head her temper flared. Not just a boom but it had been muffled claps of thunder that they had been hearing.

Jaenelle threw up an ebon shield around the little witch. Had to fight to hold it. "Papa get Peyton here now."

He had already called for his son. Had called the moment he saw Aleanna. Was making the summons again. Or would have if he hadn't seen both his son and Revenar coming up the hallway.

Peyton froze. Saw his daughter drenched from head to toe. Saw the little eyrien boy hiding behind his mother. Got a good look at Jaenelle. Understood why no one messed with that temper. Would have known even if his father hadn't told him last night.

Leashing his own growing temper he said, "lady, if you might lower the shield?"

She didn't lower it just made it into a wall between Aleanna and herself.

In a deep growl Peyton raised his voice," Aleanna!"

She turned towards him. Her green eyes locked on his. Didn't back down.

Revenar met the gaze. Took a step towards her and spread his dark wings making him look much bigger then he already was. "Lady stand down. The Keep is not a battle ground."

In a deep not quite midnight voice she said, "the little beast started it."

"I don't care. Stand down."

Lucivar had forced himself from the bed. Had made his way to the doorway. Saw the problem. Shielded in layers then came up behind the little witch. Placed both of his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides. Put his hip between her and her bare feet. Snarled, "enough."

He was beyond pissed. He should be in bed not dealing with an adolescent witch that had less manors then he did. When she started to squirm and try to break free she pushed him on to the killing field. He growled. Saw things in tiny details. He knew where he was dragging her, into the bedroom, continued to drag her till they were in the bathroom. Turned the cold water on with craft and pushed her under the spray. Held her there till she calmed down and started to shiver.

"Now witchling what the hell do you think you were doing?"

"The little beast started it." she said again

"And what did my son do to start this?"

"He covered my bed in snow!" she paused saw the big eyrien think, "with me in it."

Oh well yes that would explain a few things "and you were..."

"sleeping." she huffed.

Lucivar called in a towel wrapped it around her. Brought her close to him so she could use him to warn up. Winced from his leg muscles tightening. "Why don't you lay in here for a little while and the little beast can clean the mess up."

She looked up at him. He had thrown her in the cold shower and now was offering her a warm bed? She sniffled, "I'm all wet."

He used craft to open his brother's wardrobe closet and made one of his shirts float over to her. "Daemon won't mind."

She brought it close to her nose. The dark scent sizzled in her nose. Strong male spice like her father's but closer to the other man she met. The man who for no reason spiked her temper….. No there was a reason the reason, he was being less than he should. He was a warlord prince and his temper was muffled. But the man that this shirt belonged to and the man standing before her, were anything but muffled. Their tempers were a living thing. Her green eyes looked much older when she looked back at Lucivar. Her voice no longer that of a child's, "thank you prince."

He gave her a measuring look. Decided a black widow was dangerous enough, and now to have one with a hair temper that wasn't controllable and to be a young witch…. He stopped thinking … he thought only one Witch could be born at a time. Only one lived…..

Draca placed her hand on his shoulder. The ebon grey shield around the room could keep all but the high lord and Jaenelle out but even they didn't want to handle this young girl's temper. However Jaenelle was fretting because Lucivar had gotten out of bed. Hadn't even asked what was wrong just rose to the killing field and walked into battle. Had stopped fretting because her snarly over protective brother and first escort was back. No not just back but worse.

"you sshould be ssleeping prince."

He gave a slight nod. Bluntly asked, " I thought only one Witch could live at a time?"

She made a sound close to a laugh, "that wass not the dream prince. But only one Witch can rule Askavi."

"And Aleanna?"

"Is a gifted black widow. The young queen will need a ssisster who iss a match for her temper."

He looked at the door separating the two rooms. Grinned. Wondered if Daemon knew… if Daemon would want to know. Didn't say anything else just made his way slowly back to bed. And closed his eyes. Didn't remember the bed being so soft, so very comfortable.

Aleanna looked at the ancient being that stood before her, "you know…. He knows?"

"Yess child we all know what you are. You are family. You are ssafe here." paused and gave some thought to what she could say to this young child. Finally decided. "Give the High lord time. He wass not ready for another witch to appear. Wass not told."

"He fears me?" the deep voice asked?

"no, he doess not fear you. He fearss loossing his sson. Give him time to ssettle. Then he can be the grandpa he wantss to be." then she glided out of the room. Glided past the ebon grey shield and stepped right in the middle of a very curious family. "High lord , the children must leave , today."

There was no arguing with that voice. No challenging. "Yes Lady they will all leave tonight." paused then added, "my granddaughter…"

"Iss ssafe high lord. Your sson iss protecting her."

Not watching, not tending to her… protecting…. Mother night if Lucivar felt he had to protect something anything getting close to her would be slaughtered. Stopping his heart from leaping into his throat he asked, "and what is he protecting her from."

Draca turned, narrowed her ancient eyes, "from that little beasst."

Jaenelle stifled a laugh. Well at least Lucivar had decided whose side he was on and it was clear by Marian's expression what she thought about that. But she also understood. Understood because there was something special about that child even if she couldn't place her finger on it …. Yet.

Jaenelle stepped through the shield like it wasn't even there. Looked at the bed. Lucivar was lying on his side. Aleanna's back was pressed against his chest her head rested on his muscular arm. She was shivering slightly but was quiet and resting. Being as still as she could so the eyrien holding her, comforting her so she wouldn't have to move.

Witch took a step closer to the two of them saw the white silk shirt. Fought to hold her temper. Oh she understood why Aleanna would need something to wear but…. Daemon's shirt? The shirt that belonged to her husband? If it wasn't for Lucivar looking relaxed and calm she would have screamed. Would have because another female was wearing that shirt. Shouldn't care but right now she did.

She turned quickly and stormed from the room. The air around her was bitter cold. Her eyes hollowed by the shards of ice behind them, in them. Her nails were that of a cats, long black nails and very sharp. Sharp enough to make air bleed.

Saetan took one look at her. Couldn't remember seeing her quite this feral. Something had set her off, something but…. He looked at the door, past the door. The little witch was safely tucked in beside his son. Lying as a child would with an uncle or father that they trusted, that they needed because something had scared them. Didn't understand why that would set his queen off.

In a soft purr he asked, "witch child what's wrong."

The growls that the female cats made when protecting their young were less scary then the look she gave. In her midnight voice she spoke in a low growl through her clenched teeth, "she in my husband's shirt."

"Oh dear, " Marian spoke softly. Then added thoughtfully, "will Daemon mind that his niece has one of his shirts?"

Jaenelle took a step back form that edge. Took enough of a step to realize Aleanna was just a child. She wasn't wearing the shirt because she wanted Daemon but had needed something to put on that was dry. Was still angry because she didn't want anyone wearing Daemon's shirts except for her. It hadn't mattered before but today it did. It mattered because she hadn't been able to have Daemon's scent on her and sure the hell didn't want it on another female right now. In a low growl said, " he won't mind, I do." then stormed down the hall and disappeared from sight.

"mother night, shouldn't you go ….. Do something." Peyton paled

"prince, you do not go looking for trouble however I think Daemon should wake up and handle his wife don't you?"

Peyton weighted the options. Sending a stronger male into the battle did sound like a good idea. Sounder like a very good one since he should know how to deal with his wife. "Yes I think that would be a very good Idea , Father.'

"Good, since you agree , you wake him."

"But…"

"your daughter caused the mood Witch is in you fix it, or wake Daemon so he can fix it." Saetan slipped into his sitting room and too quietly closed the door.

Peyton looked at Marian, "would you know how to wake him without…..'

"Him killing everyone in the Keep?"

Peyton swallowed hard. He had seen his father cold. Had always known about Zuulaman but something was telling him Daemon had the more aggressive temper. , "yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Well you could try telling him that Jaenelle stubbed her toe."

Peyton went into the bedroom. Found his brother still in a sound sleep. Tried to call to him on a spare thread. Tried to shove his shoulder. Even tried to slash some cold water on his face. The only reaction Daemon gave had been a shiver. No moan, no growl not even the slighted of movements.

"You have to be kidding. He can't possibly be this hard to wake up."

Beyond agitated Peyton found a thread to call out to Lucivar, * how do you wake Daemon up.*

* walk in the room. He'll wake but be prepared for a fight.*

* I tried that. Hell holding him under cold water didn't work either*

* You…..* he paused. Either his brother a complete idiot or something was wrong, * Why are you trying to wake him?*

* He needs to calm his wife down.*

* Why is she upset?*

* Aleanna's wearing Daemon's shirt. Why is she by the way?*

* She was wet and cold. Didn't think Daemon would mind.* knew Daemon wouldn't mind after he explained to him.

* don't think he will be given the chance to mind. His wife minds enough for the both of them.*

Lucivar took a deep breath. Understood the problem. * I'll fix it.*

* You…*

* I didn't say I was getting up. I said I would fix it. Besides my niece is comfortable.* he closed the thread. Found one that would lead him to his sister.

* Cat?*

* I don't want to talk right now.*

* are you going to act like this when your daughter starts wearing Daemon's shirts?*

* My…. What does that have to do with anything*

* She was wet, cold and still tired. Would you have preferred that I would have told her to strip down then slip under the covers… I'm sure I would have survived the first two seconds of that conversation.*

Janelle thought for a moment, * you wouldn't have told her that.*

* No I gave her one of my brother's shirts. She feels safe with Daemon. I think she feels safer with him then she does with her own father. Just can't understand why…… yet.*

* I can.*

* Then come explain it to me.*

* The boyos are back. I have something to take care of first.*

* Cat…. Only basic craft.* he warned.

* I wasn't going to use any craft prince just my nails.*

That thought chilled him. Wished he could draw his wings around him. Was sure that he didn't want to know what she was going to do.

It hadn't taken long to find the witch. Would have taken longer but Witch told them where to look. Had given them an image of her. Let them knew what her scent was like. Would have taken longer to find her if she wasn't in Halaway. If she had been living just a few houses away from Tersa.

In fact it was too easy to find her. They all had their weapons ready. All had both their own shields and the ebon black shields that came from their rings. And with Chaosti's persistence and edginess had then sight shielded their weapons. Sight shielded themselves.

Khary started to look more closely to the details of the house started looking for the protection webs, death webs anything a black widow could use for protection. Anything that could harm them while trying to apprehend her. All that was found were a few warning spells outside the door.

The witch was in the kitchen stirring a pot of stew when Chaosti leaned against the door frame." Lady." his voice was cold. He didn't need her permission to enter he had all the permission he needed. The permission came from Witch. From his queen and would be all that he would need.

She turned to face him. Her body from behind was young , vibrant , lustful but she turned her face was sagging and the skin that flapped around from her arms told how much she had over worked herself . How she dropped the weight too quickly to be healthy. In a course voice she said to no one unparticular, "my web was found I see."

"The queen would like to have a talk with you."

"Queen, what queen? Not the fat one that governs here. She's too concerned with other matters."

"What did you do to Silvia!" Aaron shouted. If Jaenelle was pissed over what had happen with Daemon, something happening to Silva would push the high Lord that last step over to the twisted kingdom.

"Nothing, Prince. I didn't need to do anything. The webs set the terms not I."

Chaosti didn't wait to hear more. Didn't want to hear more. He hit her with a burst from his grey jewel. Not a strong burst …..Well not strong enough to kill her but it did knock her out. Had made her collapse on the floor. In a growl he spoke, "Aaron you and Khary go check on Silvia. Have Morghann come to the city and have a look around. Ask for Silvia's first circle to go with her…"

"I can ….." Aaron started to argue was quickly stopped.

His grey jewel glittered. He had been more than edgy since he woke yesterday after coming back from that ….. That… place. Was still feeling out of sorts and didn't give a damn if anyone thought he was stable. He did how ever want to get this whoring bitch back to the keep so that his queen could have her talk with her.

Khary saw his brother's jewel. Saw Chaosti as he first did when they had first met. Accessed him as a very dangerous male. Lightly touched Aaron's arm. "We have a queen to see. Besides do you really want to see our queen while she is feral?"

Aaron thought about it. No, seeing Silvia would be a reasonable excuses to stay here. Have his wife join him would give him another. "Can you handle her?"

Chaosti narrowed his eyes. He had four other warlord princes with him. And Kaelas was primed for a fight. He looked over to the big cat smiled some, "he can."

That was the last any one spoke till they reached the keep. Only spoke then because they could feel witch's temper the moment they stepped on the landing web. They all grinned. Better for them if Witch had this conversation anyways, that way they didn't have to tell Daemon his wife had dealt with a potential threat. No it was always better to say Witch had dealt with whatever _it _was , and had killed it. Besides they were sure the high lord would only be receiving the head anyways.

The black widow began to stir after she was nearly tossed onto the cold stone floor of the throne room. After Witch had air walked over her body so that she could sit in her seat on the dais.

Jaenelle waited with cold feral eyes till the witch stirred enough to look up at her. Sat quietly till she saw fear in those hunted eyes. Her claws raked the arms of the chair as she cruelly said, "you have done harm to those in my court, I want to know why."

"You don't have a court lady." the witch almost laughed.

In a soft coo she asked almost malevolently, "Don't I? Do I not have thirteen males that serve me, do I not have a coven that is loyal to me. Does Kaeleer not stand in the shadow of Askavi?" she paused gave the witch a moment to realize her mistake. To realize that she didn't want to rule but would now that her hand had been pushed. Been pushed because she had created the webs that hurt the members of Witch's court. Of Witch's family.

"nothing I did can't be undone Lady."

"You are correct in that. The webs that you attached to my husband have been burned out but the scares will remain. The spells you weaved around my brother have faded but open wounds lay where flesh once was whole. No what you help do can be mended but I demand that you pay the debt. "

"and what do you wish for coin." the witch now shook. The woman she had been talking too had disappeared. Or rather the shuck around her had. Her hooves poked out from under her black spider silk dress. Her hands were that of a cat's claw and her horn glistened even in the darkness.

"I demand flesh for every wound you help to create. For every wound that wouldn't have been there if you haven't been involved."

The boyos didn't want to see any more. Didn't want to know what Jaenelle had in mind for punishment. Was sure their stomached wouldn't be able to handle it. As they backed out of the room and shut the doors they heard the witch scream out in rage and pain. They heard her cry out, "Noooo." as the door clicked shut a strong aural shield fell over the room.

They all waited upstairs. All waited till Jaenelle slowly opened the door that lead to the dark throne room. Her dress was wet and her feet were leaving bloody foot prints on the floor as she walked by. They didn't need to ask if the witch was dead. They knew because her head was floating behind her. The eyes had been raked out but there was still the inner web. Still enough for the high lord to deal with.

None of them spoke. Just looked at each other. Not scared of Jaenelle but all wondering exactly what had pushed her to this point. To the point where killing was better than just breaking the witch's jewels. It had only taken a moment to figure out. The witch hadn't just played with the court, or the family she had played with the child Witch was carrying. Had played a game that had threatened that child and her life with the child's farther. And that had been the difference. Because nothing turned Witch feral and more deadly then harming a child or rape.

Saetan sat in his sitting room. He had been getting ready for his afternoon nap. Had been till Witch blew open the door. "Witch child."

He hadn't had time to stand before the head slid on the carpet stopping at his feet. His eyes locked with those ancient sapphire eyes, "high lord your talents are required."

He took a good look at the head. It hadn't been cut off, rather torn off. Had been the death wound. "What was the charge Lady?"

"She can tell you." then she turned and too quickly went into her room. Too quickly set out her black hour glasses and silently demanding an hour of solitude.

He looked at the head again and asked, " and what did you do you upset my daughter." he wasn't expecting an answer but he would have one shortly.


	47. the hall, healing

It had been midday when he left to extract the final payment from the witch's head. He could have been quick about it. Would have if he hadn't found out she was the one who had hut two of his sons. If she hadn't been the one who had created the spell that should have been long ago forgotten. No what took long was he found that she was trying to become a member of Silvia's court. Would have if she hadn't been killed.

His temper had soared then. Soared because she was using Mikal to get to Silvia. Not harming the boy but turning the boy against his mother until he got what he wanted. Of course the spell could be broken now. Would be as soon as he got back.

Saetan turned and looked at the broken skull that laid in a pile of the condemned. A pile of bones that had been left for the hell hounds. Bones that had flesh on them when they had been left. His lips curled into a cruel smile. The little bitch was getting everything that she deserved and soon the others would join her.

It was getting dark when thunder rolled through the keep announcing his return. The coven and most of the boyos had returned to the hall earlier. Had left because Witch had sent word for them to leave and to take all of the children. This was to include both Aleanna and Daemonar. And now Peyton understood why he had been asked to stay when his daughter had been told to leave. He had to deal with his father.

He felt the gentle kisses starting at the corner of his mouth and continuing down his neck. Felt the phantom hands caressing his body. His body tensed with those touches. For a moment he was nothing more than back in his old life. A life he had left behind some time ago. For a moment he wanted nothing more to do the let the blood of this witch sing.

His nostrils flared then he got the scent. His eyes popped open and were instantly pinned by the ancient sapphire eyes that were gazing into his. He cleared his mind. He was home...

Those sapphire eyes filled with an ocean of tears. She thought she had fixed things enough. Though she could wake him this way and have him wanting …… well he did want but not the way she had hoped.

Pain clenched his heart and panic washed through him as he saw the tears starting to build. Pulled her to his chest. "sweetheart what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong."

She sniffled, "you don't want…."

He cut her off before she could say more, "darling I want… mother night how I want but my brain didn't know it was you till I saw you. Till I smelled you."

He let her sit up some. She wiped a tear with her hand. "You're not still mad?"

Something else was bothering he little Witch. Intended to find out as soon as she wasn't so weepy. Hoped she wouldn't be all weepy for the next several months. He sighed, "no I'm still upset….. But I get to fuss." he shrugged "it's an acceptable punishment."

She just stared into his gold eyes. Looked behind them, then smiled slightly she had her snarly husband back. Knew she did when his eyes focused on something.

Daemon turned his head slightly and look out the window. Looked to the stone balcony. Something was wrong or had been because the sand was still pouring in the black hourglass. His queen and said she wanted privacy … not Jaenelle but the queen. In a low growl his spoke, "what's wrong?"

She felt him tense. Felt him looking for something. Turned her head and cursed. How had she forgotten about the hourglass? She took a breath, "it's done now."

"What's done Lady?"

She placed her fingers around his wrist, brought her other hand to rest on his cheek. "an execution."

He still didn't relax, "who's"

No secrets. Not anymore. She took a slow deep breath. Then started to tell him….. Everything from meeting the now dead witch to the webs that she had made. With every passing breath she could see Daemon growing more and more angered. Could see the ice in his eyes. Could feel the cold of the room as frost started to cover every surface. Doing the only thing she could do to end his temper she shivered. She let her skin tighten as the small little goose pimples formed on her bare arms. Breathed out a sigh of relief when that was all it took to leash his temper. Leash it so he could fuss over her.

It took him a moment to see that she was cold, was growing colder from the temperature of the room. Took him too long to see the little bumps on her skin. Quickly called in her fluffy robe and draped it round her. Called in her slippers and a pair of his socks. Thought she still looked cold and called in one of his shirts and an extra blanket then pulled her close to him.

She felt ridiculous but was thankful for having him back to his normal overprotective self. Didn't realize the threat that she was creating. That she had created. The threat that he would protect her with everything he was and would make sure no one got close to her while she was carrying _his_ child. Not even the boyos. Not even the family.

Relaxed in his embrace she didn't want to move. Knew she had to. Lucivar still needed to be taken to the hall. Still had to be placed in the healing webs still had to go through the treatment to heal what Alexandra had done. Then decisions would have to be made about the children that would be born

Jaenelle pulled back slightly, " Daemon will you help get your brother's to the hall?"

He looked at the door between the rooms. "Why didn't he go with the others?"

"He said I couldn't stay here by myself." she shrugged," besides the beds had to be moved first."

"Beds… what beds?"

She stuck her bottom lip out as far as she could and pouted, "you said you wouldn't get snarly over my redecorating."

Placing his hands up as a gentle surrender he said softly, "Sweet heart I'm not getting snarly I just want to know what beds you are referring to. That's all."

"Oh…. Well I asked Helen to remove all the furniture out of our sitting room and place both our bed and the bed in the other room in what was the sitting room and two nights stands…"

She looked so proud he almost hated to ask, ' why?"

"Well… Lucivar will need to be kept close while he's healing and since you have to make the sleep webs. I know he's going to get all snarly about not being able to shield …."

"So you thought if he's in the same room as you…."

"No the same room with an already snarly warlord prince that just so happen to be his slightly older brother, he would relax some…. Besides since you'll be fussing over me and I have to stay close so I know what's going on with the healing and you'll be there to make sure I don't do anything more then watch …. It was appropriate."

"ah." he paused. Yes it would be better if Jaenelle was sleeping in a soft bed rather than on a couch…. Because he knew she would try….. Would keep trying because it was Lucivar. Realized that he would also be sleeping in a room where one of four other healers were at night. Snarled at that.

"Karla will take the night watches."

"Sweetheart is the room big enough for every one?"

She sat straight up and smiled. The smile was her best game smile it also was the smile that spelled trouble and was a sign that someone would wind up in the high lords study, "it is now."

His heart stopped. He was sure it wasn't going to start beating again. He wouldn't ask. He didn't want to know…. "You had a wall moved?"

She smile widened, " several actually."

Mother night, "farther did ….."

"He said I could redecorate. He didn't say the walls had to be where they were."

Daemon closed his eyes. Knew who was going to wind up in the study. Knew because Lucivar was going to be deep in healing webs for at least a couple days. "You did hire someone to move them?"

She bit her nail. That was something that was never…. Never a good sign, "well …"

"No don't tell me. Just tell me someone other than you moved the walls."

"And why would I remove the walls. That's not basic craft Daemon. Not even for me." she sounded annoyed. Also knew why he was asking

He was about to say something. About to tell her how relived he was to hear that. Didn't because of the rolling thunder that was coming up the hallway. The need to protect over powered his good sense. He slapped a black shield around Jaenelle then rushed out to the hall. Rushed out to see his father's cold eyes. Knowing that look he too calmly spoke, "Father."

Anger was still turning inside him. Another bitch had hurt his son hurt his little boy. Both of his boys. He wanted to do something…. Needed to make sure the bitch couldn't hurt them from beyond the darkness….. Had to ….. He heard the voice again call to him…. He knew that voice. That deep, but still soft voice. The voice that mirrored his own.

Daemon took a small step closer. He had dealt with his father once before when he was standing on that edge. Had been able to help him because Lucivar had been there. Didn't know if he would be able to do this alone.

Peyton came up behind his father. Felt the cold rage flowing around him. Had only felt that rage once. Had been told about it years later. Had been told his father had buried his son that day, had destroyed the civilization that had killed his youngest son, a few days later. Understood that cold rage now. He kept his voice level tried to put a calming spell with it, "Father."

Saetan turned to face the man that was behind him. His other boy. The one who had just returned home. The boy that had spent 50,000 years being tormented by a bitch. A bitch that scent still lingered in the air of Dreaga.

He saw his brother standing there wanted to curse the fool. Oh he knew why he was there but trapping the High lord wasn't going to fix this…. If anything he was going to make it worse. Another small step, "Father you need to help Lucivar get back to the Hall."

His eyes focused on the dark wood door. Focused on his sons scents all of them. The three of them. Yes he did have something that needed done. And he still had two more little witches to yell at. Two witches that needed to be dealt with. No not two three and a few males along with them.

Peyton came up on one side Daemon on the other. Each grabbed an arm. Each created both calming and soothing spells. Each in their own way wrapped those spells around their father till they felt him clam till they felt his knees grow weak. Then Daemon wrapped him in a deep sleep web. Had to, because the snakes took was still ripe with venom and the glazed look in his father's eyes told that he hadn't completely stepped away from whatever he was thinking.

He looked at his older brother, "can you get him to the coach?"

"I can, but…."

"Draca wants her home empty for now."

"I see. But …" he looked at the door. Looked at the room that Lucivar was in.

"I can handle him. Besides he can walk some….."

"What happen?"

"when we get home I'll explain." he didn't want to explain anything but his brother deserved to know. As did his eyrien cousin who could help Lucivar regain his strength and probably teach him some fighting skills that he didn't already know.

Daemon stood in the hall till he saw Peyton and his father disappear out of sight. Let the shields down around Jaenelle and asked her to go to the coach. Used the shields to keep the blanket around her and the slippers on her feet. Watched as she paddled down the hall grumbling about the male brain and that she felt ridiculous.

He opened the door slowly. Saw his brother looking pale and ashy. He should be looking better not worse. Should have had more color to him should have been breathing normal and not in short hollow breaths. "Prick?"

He was tired. He had felt the blood start to flow when he had picked Aleanna up. Had hoped it would have stopped on its own. Hadn't wanted to say anything because his pride was getting in the way. Instead he had shielded so the smell wouldn't be noticed. Had placed an aural shield in a bubble around the bed so his cries wouldn't be heard. Had done that after Aleanna had gotten warm, after she had laid with him for a few moments trying to decide if she was ready to be awake.

"Lucivar?" he called to him again. Broke the shields around his brother.

The smell sizzled in his nose. Not just fresh blood but dried spoiled blood. There were no healers here except Jaenelle. Except the one healer that couldn't….. his heart tightened his brother or the child…

Lucivar slowly opened his eyes. He could make the transition now. Wanted to. Couldn't unless Daemon would be alright. "Daemon."

His voice was weak. If he had to guess Lucivar had been trying to become demon dead. Had wanted to because the pain wouldn't stop otherwise. Snapped, " you are not doing this…."

"I can't heal bastard you know that." it was a plea. A plea to let him go. One that would not be answered.

Tersa crept into the room. Looked at Lucivar. Saw the grief in her son's eyes saw the pain in the others. In a firm motherly voice said, "you will heal."

He tried to take a deep breath. Didn't have the strength for that much. "Tersa…."

"YOU WILL HEAL." she said again

He felt hands wrapping around his heart, his lungs. Felt liquid fire burning through his veins. Wanted to scream. Wanted to let out his war cry. Could do neither. A dark web wrapped around him. The last word he spoke before sleep took him was, "Daemon…"

Daemon looked at his mother. Saw her temper rising. Too calmly asked, "will he be alright to move?"

"The bleeding stopped." she paused looked at her boy again and cursed, "if he can't be whole he tries to be a demon?"

"mother….?"

"His wife can punish him. No more ale…. Yes no ale or nut cakes and he has to eat."

"he'll be fine then." he held back a grin. Held it back because he would save it for the first time Lucivar went to go see Tersa.

"The webs are made. He needs you Daemon. You need to be his shield and his sword."

He looked at his brother once more. Hadn't he always been his brother's shield. Hadn't he always protected him when he could? "Who do I need to protect him from…."

"The queen will be mad. Queen's rage is worse when she can't use craft."

He nodded. Yes Jaenelle was going to be pissed about this. In fact if her flipping though moods today had been any indication he would say his brother was going to spend the next several years doing guard duty ….. No worse he would be in charge of handling the coven during their moon times… wouldn't the boyos just love that?

He wrapped his brother in a few layers of blankets did so because Tersa had said he was cold. Hadn't argued because right now she was riding a mood and he didn't know how to gage it. Didn't even want to think about gagging it.

The coach door opened. Revenar had decided to take the large coach. The comfy coach since Jaenelle looked at it like an over excited kitten and had thought either take it or possible make her cry and have Daemon pissed.

Witch saw her bundled up brother. Saw past the blankets. Smelled the blood that was dried on his skin. And growled, "what in the name of hell did you do to him."

"Lady, your brother did this to himself. Tersa helped me get him this far."

"He did this?" she looked puzzled , " how?"

"Something about a witchling needing a cold shower…. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you sweet heart?"

She started sputtering, "No …. Well yes … but it wasn't me."

"Good to know I won't have to kill him over that….. Then who was it."

In a soft whisper Peyton spoke, "Aleanna." he had hoped Daemon hadn't heard. Had hoped, knew from his amused eyes he had.

"Ah …. And why did my sweet little niece need a cold shower?"

Sweet. Daemon thought that monster of a child was sweet. Mother night the man must be insane, "Lucivar's son woke her up…… and puppy my daughter is anything but sweet."

And now Daemon grinned. , " well no but she is easier to handle then a very pregnant Witch."

Heat flooded Jaenelle's eyes. She spewed out several words in old tongue. Several more in a language that none of them knew then crossed her arms and hissed at Daemon. Hissed because he was right. And worse he knew it.

Peyton helped their father into his room. Tears stung his eyes when he saw the chair and table that he and Memphis had made when they were still youths. He knew his father loved them and now realized how much he missed him.

After laying his father on the bed he called in a chair. The matching chair that went with the table. . The set was almost complete, would be complete if he could find the other chair. The chair that Memphis had kept. Would probably never find it. Wouldn't because his brother was gone as was the knowledge of where he had put it.

Daemon ever so gently laid his brother on the bed then vanished the blankets. He hadn't had time to snarl or growl before he was being pushed out of the room. Before Jaenelle was joining him in the hallway. He looked at his little lost waif and decided that she needed to eat. Needed something to do while Karla took care of Lucivar. While Gabrielle thought of what she was going to yell at him for when he woke.

"Sweet heart do you need me to fetch anything for you to look at for your redecorating?" he was thinking paint samples, carpet squares. Little things.

Her eyes lit up. Can you find Cassie's father? I would like him to build the furniture."

He forced a smile. Oh great. Wonderful . New walls. New paint. New carpets and new furniture. How wonderful. He just gave a slight not and gracefully slipped down the hall. Slipped out of sight, leaving Witch to stand outside the door.

She gave him the curtsy of being out of sight before she slipped back in the room. Done so because she wanted to see the healing webs that was going to pass though her brother's skin. Wanted to inspect the ones that would hold him in the abyss .

Both Karla and Gabrielle glared at her. Karla snapped, " do more then watch and I'll have Daemon in here so fast……"

"You really are a bitch some times." Jaenelle pouted

Giving an almost evil smile she said," I know… now sit your pregnant ass down and do not do anything…."

Jaenelle huffed, "I can….."

"Sit there and be quiet lady. We have to concentrate or this won't work." Nara snapped.

Her eyes narrowed in response but she knew her new sister meant well. After all she _was_ helping Lucivar.

Three small webs appeared. The first two passed though his organ as beads of sweat started to form on his face. The third passed into his abdomen. Even deeply wrapped in the sleep webs he moaned.

Witch winched. She knew how much it would take to get Lucivar to flinch from pain. How much more it would take for him to show he was hurt. Her chest ached from that knowing. But she still sat quietly till Nara moved back. Till Karla and Gabrielle started to quickly move around the room.

A small stream of blood stared flowing. Starting from nowhere. At second glace it was flowing from somewhere. It was flowing from the thread that hadn't passed through the skin.

Nara spoke softly, understanding the fear in the eyes of the three strong queens." it's alright. The blood had been trapped in the fold of skin. It's only blood that no longer feeds the body. There shouldn't be much more."

"Are you certain." witch asked in her midnight voice.

"I'm certain….." she paused for a few moments then added, "He'll need to be careful for a while. And not out of bed for at least a week."

"Lady he'll be in healing webs for at least a week. Daemon's orders." Karla snapped

"oh ….. In that case yes I am completely certain." her dark wings snapped out then back in.

Still in her midnight voice she asked, "is there anything else he'll need."

"Not till he wakes……. Then someone stronger should be with him. I don't think Marian could handle his temper well enough."

Gabrielle and Karla exchanged glances with each other then Pinned Nara where she stood. "explain."

"From my experience males in pain and discomfort don't want a lady around them."

"But a brother or father." Jaenelle spoke with too much understanding. Lucivar had been leaning on Daemon as of late. Would continue to do so till he felt well enough.

Daemon never left the main hallway. Had run into Chaosti coming up the steps. Had almost knocked him off the stairs because he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. In a soft coo Daemon asked, "something wrong prince?"

He had seen Chaosti angered, seen him drunk and worried but whatever was dancing in those deep forest eyes he didn't like.

He hated admitting something was wrong. Hated admitting that he was afraid of something. But if anyone would understand it would be Daemon, "that house…"

"Can't hurt you. Tersa took care of that." he knew he didn't need to hear everything. Saw hesitation in his eyes then added, "The fear wasn't your prince. The webs were hidden very well. Had always been hidden. Hell I didn't even know they were there till yesterday."

He was relieved. Thought about what Daemon just admitted, "you really didn't know?"

He eased his hand on his friends shoulder, "come we'll have a drink and discuss this a bit more."

Chaosti looked up the steps. Saw the carpet had been torn up. "Is Jaenelle resting?"

"Not a chance. She's over seeing that Lucivar is well cared for."

"Shouldn't she….."

"She won't be content till he is wrapped co completely in healing webs that he won't wake. I could try to snarl at her…… but anger has no use in a healing room…..so I'll send a message to Cassie's father asking him to meet with Jaenelle tomorrow for new furniture and then we'll have that drink."

"I would welcome that."


	48. redecorating

It had been a very eventful week while Lucivar had been held in the healing webs. Jaenelle had thrown herself into the fire by removing and moving walls. Had gotten out of it by simply saying her new brother's would need room in the family wing and her child would need a suit and her new niece would need a room. So workers had come not just from Halaway but from all of Kaeleer to help add on to the hall. Had not just added on to it but had leveled the part of the hall that had been Hekatah's.

Everything in the hall was either being rebuilt, or built from scratch. Well everything except the study, the High lord's suite and the kitchen. Everything else was getting a complete makeover. The only things that were staying were the sculptures and the hand carved banisters. All of the paintings were taken down and cleaned, had new protection spells added then were hung back up after either the new wall paper was hung or the paint had dried..

While all of that was going on Daemon had the chance to sit down at tell his much older brother about what had caused Lucivar's injuries. Had leashed his temper by saying all of those involved were the guest of the high lords. When the question was asked about the children that were sired Daemon had winced. Winced because neither Marian nor Lucivar had said what was going to happen to the children…. Well the two that were being carried by the bitches. Marian had decided that the one Cassidy was carrying would remain with Lucivar. Would remain because it was unsure if he would be able to give her another child. Would stay because Jaenelle had said it would be for the best.

Revenar had offered the solution for the other two. Had offered because Lucivar was family and this was a very delicate situation. Had said too quietly, "the little beast could stay with me _and_ Nara."

Daemon looked at him puzzled. Not questioning why Revenar would want the children. Questioning if he had heard him right about Nara. Slowly said, "is there something I should know?"

His dark ebon black wings snapped around his body in a protective manner. He didn't blush, didn't show signs of being uncomfortable just said, "her sister _is_ a priestess."

And that was when Peyton had learned in closer. Too quietly asked, "when?"

"Last year….." he paused now realizing the mistake in keeping this a secret from his brother, "does that mean I have to tell uncle Saetan."

"Tell him, brother if you don't I will…… I bet it will cheer him up."

Daemon laughed. Oh he doubted it would cheer him up but it would cheer Marian up. And that would make Lucivar easier to deal with. Catching his breath he said, "why didn't you say anything? I mean she's…."

"Has the puppy to take care of right now. Besides I wasn't sure if…."

"If she would fit with the family?" Daemon asked a little to knowing. Then added, "shouldn't you talk to her before offering…."

"She wants to adopt. It's an easy solution."

"Adopt?" both Daemon and Peyton looked at each other in shock.

"Karla suggested it." he spoke dryly.

The three of them burst into laughter. Stopped when Saetan glided into the study. Stopped because he looked annoyed.

Daemon straightened up. "Something wrong Father?"

"I do still own the hall don't I?"

"Yes…. As far as I know you do…."

"then why in the name of hell does no one ask me before the entire stair case was moved?"

"The what was moved? How was it moved?" Daemon nearly choked on that one.

"Ask your wife…. No better ask her pack of wolfs that she had for a first circle."

Oh well that explained the loud rumbling sound earlier. "Did anyone tell you why it had to be moved?"

"_Your_ wife said the dust bunnies that were under it were distressing her baby."

"Oh. Yes that would be a problem. Maybe I should ….."

"Yes prince that would be an excellent Idea." Saetan growled.

Daemon stepped out into the hall. Felt like he was in an alien land. Bare floors were where carpet once was. Plaster and paints covered once stone walls. As he made the way into the main hall his heart stopped. The chandlers were missing and holes were in their places, but the stairs _were_ back to where they should be.

Jaenelle was talking to one of the workers explaining what she wanted done to the room. Describing in detail what she wanted. He glided up behind her, he had enough, their father had enough and he was sure when Lucivar woke up all this would make him wish he had become demon dead.

In a calm, soft voice he said, "sweetheart we need to talk."

He had promised not to snarl but there was just so much he could take. And this was more than he wanted to take.

"Daemon, something wrong?" she batted her eyelashes so sweetly. Or at least tried to

He pulled her to the first empty room he could find then too calmly said, "Sweetheart I love you… But enough. Karla should be bringing Lucivar out of the healing webs any day now. I would like for him to be tucked in his room …."

"you didn't like the remolding" her eyes filled with tears. She had three emotions right now, happy, weepy and pissed. There was no grey area between the three.

"Don't cry please don't cry. I'm sure I will love it when it's done ….. But it needs to be done….. So if there is anything me or the rest of the family can do to speed up the process please tell us, because it needs to get done."

"You and papa want to help?"

No not exactly. Well he was sure the high lord didn't but … "yes sweet heart so does Peyton and Revenar. We would _all_ love to help."

"Ok, go to the study and I'll get the model I built."

Daemon slipped into the study. Met his father's gaze. "Prepare yourself Jaenelle will be in here in a moment."

Both Peyton and Revenar started to get up. Daemon snarled, "sit, this involves you too."

Jaenelle rushed in the room carrying a small scale model of a house. "Oh here it is."

"Here what is witch child?"

"What the hall will look like when it's done."

"And what still needs to be done sweet heart?" Daemon asked trying to keep the snarl from his voice

"Well the court's wing is mostly done. The family wing hasn't even been started yet and the rest of the hall needs to be finished on the inside. You know wall paper, paint, plaster and new lights."

"Ok you leave that here and go take a nap and papa and I will see what we can get done before you wake."

"Really?"

"Yes sweet heart. Just go lay down for a bit and rest and we'll take care of this. Promise."

Her eyes lit up as she kissed his cheek.

He waited till she was out of the room before he growled, "ok we are finishing this." he gestured to the little model.

"You mean your….."

"Do you want to sleep in your own room tonight?"

"alright puppy what do you want us to do?" Peyton grumbled

"If we each take a wing we should be able to speed things up."

Janelle slipped into the bedroom beaming. Karla looked up at her exhausted. "Did Daemon take the bait?"

"He did…. Besides it's keeping his mind off of Lucivar. How is he by the way?"

"See for yourself."

Jaenelle sat down beside him. Her eyes shifted. The tiny bones in his wings were healed. His broken ribs healed but still bruised. The torn flesh and muscles caused from her _relatives_ almost completely healed. It would take a while for the soreness to be completely gone but he was whole. No more blood. No broken bones. And in a few more weeks Marian could take him home and put him under her idea of punishment.. "When will you wake him up?" she hated asking. Hated not doing the healing herself. But was satisfied that he was healing this well.

"In a day or so. Nara's right he's not going to be pleasant when he wakes and I would prefer if Daemon and uncle Saetan aren't quite so snarly.'

"Well if I stay in here for most of today I think they should have the house completed. After all there are more workers here right now then there are in one area at any given time."

"What you do call in the entire tithe?"

"No, everyone just came to help. _Someone_ told them I was with child and was redoing the hall….. I wonder who could have sent that message out."

"Not me. Mother night not me…… maybe Tersa?"

"Oh mother night."

Karla laughed…. Followed shortly by Jaenelle's silvery laugh.

After organizing all the workers things started to move a lot quicker. Moved quicker because both the High lord and Daemon were past snarly and wanted the Hall back to being closer to a home then a war zone. And they both wanted it done today. Both were going to make sure it was done.

No one grumbled. No one made much of and sound. Hammers clanged. Stones shifted into place. Paint went on the walls wallpaper on others. Carpet and tile was laid. holes were patched. Water pipes were replaced and new fixtures installed. The end result was wondrous. Upstairs in the family wing Saetan had one son's suit on either side of him to the left of Peyton's room was Aleanna's. To the right of Lucivar's was Daemonar's. Across the hall was Witch's suit to her left was Daemon's new room. To her right was her child's room. To the right of that was Revenar's suite. At the end of the hall sharing walls with both Daemon's room and Aleanna's was Jaenelle's private work room. Well private to anyone but Daemon. On the other end of the hall was the Family library.

Saetan was exhausted, Daemon was beyond that. However he was satisfied that most of the work was done. Well enough where he felt like he was home and not in a condemned building.

He slowly opened the door to where Lucivar was. His color had improved drastically and his breathing was closer to normal. He took a closer look at the blankets. Not loosely tucked around his eyrien brother but more like swaddled around him. Daemon grinned if his brother was about 1700 years younger and about six feet shorter he would look like a baby. Maybe he shouldn't tell his brother that. No he differently wouldn't ever tell his brother that.

Jaenelle came in from their room. "Karla says he should wake soon."

"The healing is done?"

"The rest he'll have to do, but he's whole…. Daemon if he wakes before I do …. He has to stay still. Or mostly still. Nara isn't sure if he'll be uncomfortable or not when he wakes but we all agree that he will be snarly."

Daemon sighed, "He won't move sweetheart. I'll see to that.." he paused cursed because he had been so focused on getting the hall back in order that he had forgotten to take time and check on his wife, " you did eat today?"

"I had morning meal with Karla. A pre-midday snack with Nara. Midday meal with Morghann and an after mid day meal with Gabrielle then evening meal with the coven. And Kaelas and Ladvarian were in here most of the day making sure I had naps and didn't do more then read quietly and keep warm."

"The entire coven was in here?"

"Gabrielle said you and papa were snarly and snipping at the boyos who were in turn snipping at all the other males…." she shrugged, "so they kept me company."

"I see."

He tucked her in then made himself comfortable in a chair next to his brother. He wanted to sleep, but dozing off for a short while would be fine. Besides he wanted to be there when his brother did wake. Wanted to be there because if he was feeling up to it he was going to get an ear full about trying his damnest to become demon dead. And then he would be reminded that he wasn't allowed for at least another 30,000 years.

He had just made himself comfortable. Just pulled a warm winter blanket around him when he heard a hiss through clenched teeth. Knowing his brother was waking he created a small ball of witch light. Created just enough light to see his brother's head turning from side to side. His eyes were still closed, still lost somewhere in the abyss but he was waking. He was waking and his body was bound with all the blankets and shields so he wouldn't move.

Daemon placed his hand on Lucivar's forehead with the intention of wrapping him in calming spell. Would have if his brother's eyes hadn't open with shock, with fear. Would have if he hadn't seen hot anger building in those golden eyes. In a very soft soothing voice he crooned, "sleep now prince, it's late."

His vision was blurry, his muscles were tight and he was bound. The slight pain in his muscles he could handle. Being in this room he could deal with for the moment even if it did smell of woman's musk. Even if this room had the scent of several woman lingering in the air. No, what he couldn't deal with was the covers wrapped around him so tightly that he could only submit. So that he could only lay there and wait for the pain to begin. Anger flooded through his veins as he struggled again. Then like he was hearing through water he heard that dark voice again.

He turned his head slowly to that voice. The voice that _was_ offering comfort.

Daemon sighed. Knew either his brother was having a hard time hearing him, or he was just ignoring him. Not wanting to be ignored he did dropped to the level of black. The too quickly came up behind his brother's inner web, Could have shattered it. Could have but instead he lightly caressed it. Lightly found a communication thread this deep inside of his brother's mind. In a voice as deep as thunder he spoke, "stop struggling, Prick."

That voice, that deep dark voice. He not only heard it but he felt it vibrate his bone. Felt it vibrating against his inner web. Closing his eyes only for a moment then reopening them he saw his brother. Saw anything but amusement in those dark, tired eyes. In a horse, sleepy voice he spoke, "Bastard?"

"So glad you decided to wake up little brother. Now stop moving around."

"the covers are too tight." he struggled to get an arm free. Realized now that they had been crossed over his chest. Bound so he couldn't even break free.

A soft sigh after an eerie silence, Daemon finally spoke, "If I loosen the covers will you remain still?"

Something in the way Daemon said that worried him. Everything everyone had told him over the last two days swelled in his mind. Everyone at one time or another telling him to stay still. To not get up. Everyone including Witch. Including his niece. "Who wrapped the covers?"

His lips curled into a lazy smile then too quietly he said, "the coven."

Lucivar's face lost all emotions. "I have to stay that still?"

"No, but the less you move the less pain you'll feel while you finish healing."

His head was starting to hurt and the blankets were making him uncomfortable. In a defeated voice he forced himself to say, "I'll be still." paused then added," you're staying in here?"

Daemon nodded, "unless you want of your healers too?"

Too quickly he answered, "no."

It was getting late but he was still wide awake, so guessed that he would see the rest of the hall. Would see what Witch had envisioned and had created from stone and wood. What she had created for her legacy. He hadn't realized he had entered the coven's side of the hall till he caught a glimpse of Chaosti stumbling into a room. Got closer to that room and smelled something stronger than brandy still lingering in the air. Was sure he didn't want to be sanding at the door when a pissed off wife threw her husband out of that room.

Peyton kept walking till he stood outside a door that was drawing him. No, not the door he decided; the person on the other side of that door. He was here and she would know it. His heart raced as it had never done before. Reaching his hand out to tap the door he hesitated, what if she didn't want him at her door? What if she was resting after spending so much time healing his brother? But more terrifying what if she did want him to knock. Wanted him to check in on her?

He swallowed the lump in his throat. It had been a week since he had taken her war blade. A week since he had tasted her skin. And a week since she had done little else to acknowledged his presence. The door slowly opened before he had decided to knock.

She looked far too thin to be healthy. And the way her robe now hung on her he was sure that she had over worked herself in healing his pigheaded brother. That would be something to discuss with him later.

In a horse scratchy voice she finally spoke, though she sounded hesitant, " was there a reason you were at my door , prince?"

Prince, not Peyton, she had addressed him with the same courtesy that she would any male. His heart sank. Maybe he had been wrong to kiss her soft neck, maybe…." I only wanted to see if you needed anything Lady..."

Uh huh, she was so sure that's what he _really_ wanted. Hunger swelled inside her. Swelled till it was an almost living thing and all she was doing was looking at him. Looking at how his black trousers outlined his muscular legs, how his white silk shirt was ruffled from a long days work. How his graying black hair was sticking up like tiny glaciers on his head. Her eyes locked with his. There was worry there, love there. But more than that, there was understanding. Catching her breath she asked, "will you walk with me to check on Lucivar?" it was an excuses. She knew it was. In fact she had just left his room a few moments before Daemon had came in to it. Had left because she didn't want him fussing because of how much weight she had loss. Or how gray her skin was from exhaustion.

She should be resting, he could see that. But healers were stubborn if they had a patient that needed them. A brother as it were that needed them. "It would be my pleasure lady."

She took his hand so that he was to her left. Not palm to palm, not in the way that protocol said, but her hand in his. Her fingers linked with his. Her accepting his claim even if he didn't realize it in full.

The moment her hand touch his she knew without a doubt that he was hers. Not just his body but his heart. She knew because she could almost feel it flutter. Could almost hear him asking for her to offer a ring. Not the consorts ring for her court but another. A ring that was his to offer but would accept if she was the one to offer it to him.

They walked in silence for a short while. Walked till they reached the family's wing. Her eyes shifted. She knew Daemon was in with Lucivar. Knew if she went in that room Daemon would rise to the killing edge because not only was Lucivar still trapped in the abyss, but his wife, his queen was sleeping just a room away. Not wanting to meet that temper she let out a yawn, giving a cue that she was willing to be fussed over.

His eyes sharpened with that innocent little yawn. Didn't really pick up a cue but it didn't matter. He had her scooped up in his arms before she could make an objection. Had her in his bed before she knew that's where she was heading. Was tucked in besides her, letting his finger tease her skin as she nestled closer.

He leaned in and breathed her scent, breathed and thought "mine". His tongue danced on her neck as his teeth held her. She didn't move just submitted. She wouldn't ride him but oh how she wanted to.

Daemon had kept a close watch on his brother for a few hours after he had loosened the covers. Had watched because every time Lucivar moved the tiniest bit he either hissed in pain or had slipped into some memory. A memory that would change the temperature of the room to almost blistering temperatures. He had seen his brother run hot before. Had seen him kill before but had never seen him run this hot then turn cold just as fast.

Worried he found Karla. Found her across the hall. Would talk to her about that later. * Karla. Lucivar needs you.*

*huh... What...* she was comfy. Peyton was wrapped around her. His naked body rubbing against her silk pajamas. Oh she really didn't want to get up. Well yes she did but what she wanted to do was far different from what she was being called to do. * I'm coming* she let her grumbling anger flow back on the line.

A few moments later she was passing throw the wall. No housecoat but the red bit mark clear on her neck. She watched Daemon's eyes glaze. Knew who would be on the receiving end of that temper. Clearly spoke, "it was my choice prince."

He bit back the anger enough to speak in a hiss. "Lucivar…. He can't hide from the scares can he?"

Karla looked at him then looked at Lucivar who was starting to toss once again and sighed. "He will eventually. But for tonight…… can you make a sleep web?"

"I can but father …."

"I see." she didn't like this. Knew he was setting her up to be yelled at….. Didn't care. She stomped out of the room. Found her icy temperament that had always served her so well and stormed into his room.

Thankfully he was up and reading in his room. Luckily he hadn't been a sleep when she stormed in here. "something wrong Karla?" as he said it he saw the bit mark. Glared at it till his temper started to boil.

"You need to put a sleep web around your sons."

His eyes focused on the door. "Which sons, lady." His voice rolled as soft thunder, three sons and one that was going to be on the receiving end of his temper very soon. Or so he thought.

"Daemon and Lucivar. Lucivar so he can rest and Daemon so he won't kill Peyton till you have a chance to talk to him."

And now his temper did sore. Too calmly, too quietly he asked, "and why do I need to speak to Peyton?" as he spoke the book he had been reading burned in his hands. Burned to nothing more than ash remained.

Oh shit. "To set a time line for him to follow. For both of us to follow. Witch is having a hard time thinking of a suitable one."

The chain on his temper snapped around it too quickly. Quickly enough that he started to cough uncontrollably. He also know anytime line he set Peyton would see as his advances being unwelcome, "Lady if you have a problem with Peyton take it up with him. …"

"Oh no high lord, I don't have a problem with him and that's the problem."

His eyes glazed over. Not with rage but laughter, "in that case he staked claim. The rest is up to you. But Lady if you don't invite the unicorns to your wedding you explain it to them."

"unicorns… oh well shit and here I was worried about the spiders."

He gave her that amused fatherly look. A look usually reserved for Janelle and Marian. "In that case I think late spring would be best. A late evening wedding with a rather large feast?"

"Would Mrs. Beale make it?"

"Just try to stop her."

Laughing Saetan entered the room saw why Lucivar needed a sleep web understood why Daemon had asked for him to make it. Had asked because he hadn't wanted to deal with Karla. "alright Boyo in bed."

"But…" he saw that fatherly look in Saetan's eyes. He had been about to say that he would sleep in the chair. Or somewhere but his father wasn't going to hear of that right now. So he laid down on the other side of the bed from his brother. Laid down and felt the black webs wrap around him. Knew they were wrapping around Lucivar as well.

Just before sleep took him he heard his father say, " get some rest now prince. Peyton is your responsibility."


	49. aurthor's notes

**Hi all. Sorry for any confusion but I am going back over the stoy before posting the final chapter. In doing so I found a lot of errors that had been missed pior as well as a forgotten chapter. I should be done w/ this edit in a day or two and have the next chapter posted shortly after. Again, sorry for any inconvenient. **


	50. Chapter 50

**ok so I compleatly rewrote this chapter. after going back threw the entire story start to finish I decided i just didn't care for the original version so I hop you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Lucivar woke slowly. He remembered the night before and knew that Daemon was in the room. Even if he hadn't remembered that he would have known, would have because of the dark scent of the covers that were pulled up around up around his shoulder. The dark scent that was so deeply intergraded in the room it's self. Slowly he opened his outer barrier just enough to search the room for his brother without needing to move. Found him and wanted to … not to curse but…

A very vague memory came to mind. He and Daemon were no more than small children, close to Daemonar in age maybe a year or two younger. Both of them were tucked into the same bed, in a room that _seemed_ bigger than this one. A room that was filled with small wooden toys, or potential weapons for two very high spirited children. His small hand reached out and pushed his still sleeping brother. Who in returned swung behind him smacking the small eyrien hard enough to start a brotherly fight that someone had put a stop to.

His eyes cleared. Well there was a dark black shield over the room and he did feel up to acting like a small child instead of a warlord prince. Well at least till he needed to act like a warlord prince then he would feel up to that as well. But for right now… he wanted to finish that little brawl that he had started well over 1700 years ago.

Thinking that Daemon still had more than enough bed on the other side of him and not taking in account of how much bed he was taking up because someone had helped him stretch out his wings the night before… he pushed his brother with a bit more force than he was trying to.

Daemon rolled a thud followed as he hit the floor. A hiss then the sound of crashing thunder followed by the bitter cold that was all too quickly reined in.

Oh shit. He hadn't meant for that to happen. Acting like he was still asleep he pulled the covers back over his shoulder hoping that they would cover him enough that Daemon would think he was sleeping and wouldn't notice the grin that he couldn't quite hide.

Getting up and reining in his temper before he did something to harm his brother. Knowing full well his brother had to have done something so that he would fall from the bed… then again Lucivar did appear to be sleeping. Well would have appeared to be sleeping if he wasn't lying so still and his wings weren't pulled so tightly to his body. Would have appeared to have been a sleep if his breathing wasn't so controlled, st steady. A quick delicate probe and he found his brother's heart racing. Then an accessing look at his brother's face… not his full face since most of it was covered up but his eyes… even closed were bright with laughter….

… Well he would see just how long his brother thought this was funny.

Wrapped in a deep black shield and all too stealthily air walking just as he had done with Kaelas when they were playing stalk and pounce, Daemon all too childishly climbed back on the bed. All too childishly pounced on his not so sleeping eyrien brother who had started this game, and he knew it was a game since his brother was holding back a laugh.

If they were children the room would have been filled with small wooden toys and soft pillows for sitting. A small table and books… but they weren't children, no they _were_ two adult war lord princes and the room was filled with things an adult would need. Things like soft pillows and a small round table with two comfortable chairs that looked out the tall glass window. A few books and a small two shelf book shelf that also held a few music spears. A dresser and wardrobe closet and the new glass lamps that Jaenelle had thought would look nice in the room. Lamps that Daemon didn't have the heart to tell her looked to feminine for his taste.

The lamps were the first thing to break. Though it _hadn't_ been on purpose … somehow in their tossing on the bed one of them hit the glass lamp with the tiny crystals that had been dangling down from the shade. Hit it and sent it crashing to the floor. They stopped long enough to look at the shattered glass and went back to their very playful brotherly brawl that anyone else would have thought was anything but playful.

Sometime in the commotion Lucivar got to his feet. Playing but still accessing that his brother was still wearing his red jewels. Wearing it now because their father had taken the ebon gray after he was told that Lucivar had tried to become demon dead… again. Daemon threw a pillow at his brother.

Oh logic said a pillow wasn't dangerous but… a flick of Red power and fluff floated around the room as softly as snow. Lucivar looked realized two things first Helen the head of the staff and the hearth witch that ran the house was going to kill them, second his wife and hearth witch was going to throttle him for using jewel power on a pillow. Neither thing seemed to matter to Daemon.

Catching his brother off guard was almost as fun as catching him acting like they did as children…almost. A flick of his hand and the matching lamp sailed through the air nearly hit Lucivar's dark membranous wings. Nearly, but not quite. Didn't hit him because at the last possible moment he drew his wings as tight as he could to his body, then was lunging at his brother for trying to hit him.

Light brotherly punches. Pulled hair … or rather Daemon pulling Lucivar's hair just because he was close enough to have his hair pulled. All of that turning into a very vicious pillow fight that any small child would have been proud of.

Jaenelle shot up in the bed. Kaelas snarled at being woken up but not as loudly as Jaenelle did. The sun wasn't even up yet and something…

_Crash_

The sound of broken glass sliding down a wall followed by a loud thud.

"What in the name of hell?" Witch tried to look passed the wall. Found she couldn't focus on whatever was in that room. Slowly her mind identified who was in that room. Panic flowed on the thread * Papa*

The word itself was always welcome the panic in the same word sent him soaring to the killing edge. * What's wrong, Witch child?* who do I need to kill is what he was asking.

She didn't answer. Didn't have time before… _Boom_… followed by a ripple of black jewel power answered by the Red.

Peyton, Revenar and Saetan were standing in the hall a moment later, all three fully ready to let the blood sing. All three of them knowing they couldn't get into the room while the damn black shield was around it. Well not really all three of them since Saetan could get threw the shield, but he was still cautious since his mirror was in there. His mirror who he didn't think was anywhere near stable.

Both Daemon and Lucivar stopped their childish brawl when they felt the dark power of three pissed off warlord princes outside the room. Stopped and exchanged a menacing look at each other.

"Ready to have something to eat, Prick?"

He looked again at the door. "I'm not going out there." Oh he would if he felt like hearing his father yell but right now acting the small child suited him better.

"I have no intention of going that way. Besides I want to test a new web I think your sister will love to have in her spooky house for next year."

"New web?" the bone chilling look in Daemon's eyes was enough for him to say, "NO I didn't want to know."

"Stay still I can't shield you if you keep moving."

He let himself calm and felt a dark shield fall over him. Felt it slip over him like a second layer of skin, covering, protecting… hiding him from an attacker. "An extension of your shield Bastard?"

Daemon brought his finger to his lips then pointed not to the door but the wall that was nearest the stairs. The black shield fell as the two of them slipped out of a room three full rooms away. Slipped out of Aleanna's new room. Standing in the hall way they both fought not to laugh. Had too because someone was going to wind up in the High lords study over this… Daemon caught his breath first " feeling better now , Prick?"

"Mother night Daemon … father is going to…"

"Do nothing. As far as he needs to know, we woke up early and I took you for a short walk around the Hall…"

Don't be draft, I know what the Hall…" now he looked around and realized who's room they had came out of. Looked around and really didn't recognize anything around him. Spacing his words out, he continued, "Looks… Like?"

Very dryly Daemon answered the unspoken question, " Your sister redecorated. It's not done but, close enough. Come one before someone thinks to really start looking for us and _you_ get us caught..."

Ignoring the brotherly jibe he asked in a childish fashion, "Do you think it will work?" he was having fun acting like a child and didn't want to stop just yet. Well maybe after they set down for a morning meal but a few more moments wouldn't hurt.

"One way to find out." He said with the same boy hood manner that he had used all those years ago knowing the truth. No they would get caught but this time why would anyone really care?

The shield fell Saetan took it as Witch had told her husband to lower it… or worse Daemon had actually killed his brother. The door swung open with enough force that it snapped off of its hinges'. Saetan stood in disbelief as pillow fluff and feathers floated down from the ceiling. The covers on the bed moved like someone was still tossing about on the bed. Footprints appeared in the fallen feathers on the floor, disappearing just a hands span away from.

In a dark rumbling voice he roared, "Enough."

Everything including the still falling feathers went still.

Jaenelle slipped into the room her eyes glazed as she noticed what and who were missing. When her eyes found the remnants of her new lamps that Daemon had said would look just _lovely_ in his room. Lamps that she intended to have in her sitting room as soon as the new furniture had been completed. "Papa where are your sons?"

" you don't see them in here Witch child?" it was then Peyton stepped thru the door causing the feathers to once again fall, the footprints to reform , for the covers on the bed to move in un-expectant ways.

Witch looked at the door, her eyes bigger then a kitten that had just discovered a new toy. In an excited almost delighted squeal she said, "A new web."

Anger had gotten her into the room. Happy had her turning from the anger. Saetan watched and wondered how long till weepy took over because the black widow who created that web wasn't in the damn room… where he should be keeping his brother still… no he wouldn't think of that. He would however find his children and then he would give one of them a very long and loud lecture about waking a pregnant queen up and an even louder lecture about why his brother still needed to be resting. But first he just had to find one of them.

At the top of the stairs Daemon had looked at his brother who was going to try to walk down them, then looked back at the long stair case. Didn't ask if his brother wanted help, didn't ask if he needed any, no he just decided that his brother had enough of a work out for one morning and lifted his now snarling brother just above ground and proceeded down the stairs.

Not amused that his brother was still looking at him like a weak or hurt child rather than a fully trained eyrien warrior he had started to hiss and snarl. Stopped suddenly when he felt his father lightly caress his inner barrier. No lies, at least not till he knew what his father… he hoped it was his father and not the High Lord… Wanted. Calmly he answered * Father?*

*Where are you?*

* Daemon thought I needed to eat. Can't argue when he can just float me where ever he damn well pleases.* he looked at his brother who just set him down on his feet at the bottom of the stairs. "We need to be eating right now."

"We're almost…"

"No bastard right now. I'm feeling much better that doesn't mean I want to be in the High Lords study today."

Daemon looked blankly at the entrance way. "Beal well have us something waiting in the dining hall. He said he will give us some cover since _you_ don't want to be in the High lord's study." Now grumbling as they hurried down the hall he added, "I pay the man so why should he care what _you_ want?"

He almost said, "Because I'm hurt." Would have if he hadn't had the good sense to know saying that or any word like sick, injured, not well or anything else would have had his brother hulling his ass back to bed and making sure he stayed there for at least a week or more regardless if he needed to be there or not… he said instead, "because he likes me better." Not that it was the truth but just a little brotherly jab that Daemon could retaliate on later when they were in the practice circle. One he knew Daemon would retaliate on because he was his brother and any less just wouldn't be brotherly.

A deep calming breath was all Daemon would allow himself to do for the moment. Oh he would get Lucivar back for that one… would because his brother wanted to act like a child rather than a warlord prince and that was just fine because it meant they got to have another of these little brawls like the one they had this morning only it would be held in a room with more accommodating space.

The dining room doors opened. On the table was two half full cups of coffee and a plate of cheese and crackers. Then at each of their place settings was a small bowl of fruit. Taking their seats which were next to each other, Daemon noticed the map that one of the servants had so thoughtfully made so that he could explain the redecorating to his brother in a way that even a thick skulled eyrien could understand… or rather understand enough that he would have enough of an explanation to why they were sitting so close to each other when they were "found".

Daemon pointed to a few things that Jaenelle had had moved or made such as the indoor training room that included a large opened area for eyrien drills as well as enough room to call in some large rocks or logs for an indoor game of stalk and pounce on the days that it was just too cold, or wet, to play outside. It was then the dining room doors opened revealing a not so amused Saetan and his very grumpy nephew and even grumpier older son.

Smiling all too innocently Daemon said, "Good morning Father, I could ask Beal to send in another tray if you were planning to join us."

Too innocent, especially for Daemon who was _never, ever_ innocent. "What in the name of hell were the two of you doing this morning?"

His nerves jumped. Shouldn't have, but they did. Not from fear but that thundering voice and the anger behind it…. Maybe he wasn't well enough to play this game …yet…

He watched his brother flinch. Oh such a tiny movement. One that could have been left unnoticed if it had been done by anyone else, but not by his eyrien brother who might be physically healed but was showing sign close to being still emotionally unstable. Not _his_ brother who still needed protection. The black shield fell between them, fell so that both he and Lucivar were covered. Fell so that it might protect them if a backlash occurred.

Saetan hissed at the shield. Hissed because it was threatening his hold on his temper. Was threatening it because it applied that _he_ was a threat to his son and his mirror was making that distinction. In a soft very controlled growl he said, "Lower the shield, Prince?"

A growl? More like a challenge or at least that was how Daemon was seeing it. A thin layer of frost covered the windows and the glass wear on the table. The air started to become noticeable cold but not bitter.

Taking another step into the room Saetan too calmly said, "Lower the damn shield."

Daemon stood the same time Lucivar said, "Father Step back." He knew what the current problem was and was sure if his father took one more step there would be another. Knew because Jaenelle would dent her husband's head for harming her papa. Knew if that happen Daemon would see he had been right when he thought she didn't want him. _Mother night when had things gotten so confusing?_ He thought to him self

Frost gave way to ice. Not sheets but broken shards and spikes.

Jaenelle had agreed to let her papa handle this. Let out a sigh because her husband wasn't seeing his father, oh no he was seeing a rival and one that was challenging him. Wearing more nothing then Daemon's white silk shirt and her blue sapphire pajama bottoms, she entered the room her now shaggy shoulder length hair still ruffled from sleep. Sleepily and trying to sound upset she said, "Daemon!"

His gaze shifted to her, shifted to her belly that was starting to swell with baby. Growled then placed a shield around her because right now she was too close to a rival.

Well wife couldn't get his attention then queen would. In her midnight voice and giving him her best "I mean it "look then said, "Prince Sadi, Attend."

Slowly he blinked once, still looked through red haze as he saw that look in her eyes. Blinked again saw his father not a rival. The third time the ice vanished. The shields remained.

Tapping her foot because her snarly husband still wasn't fully listening she said, "Daemon, drop the shield or I will have Kaelas…" she didn't need to finish that sentence, one that would have ended with him sleeping in his study because the big cat would be told to keep him there till he was less snarly or easier to handle.

He just looked, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Digging in his heels because no less would do for the moment he growled, "You should be resting lady."

"I was till…" no this wouldn't do. Anything she said right now in that tone of voice would only cause hurt feelings on both sides at the very least. At the most all of her male family members would be less then whispers. Calming herself, and choosing to ignore her snarly husband for the moment she too calmly and too queenly said, "Papa will you help Holt find my winter cloak it's rather chilly this morning?"

Saetan looked at her wanted to snarl because his son was the reason his queen was asking for a cloak but then again it was a clear signal to fuss. A quick glance at his daughter and he said, "I'll find your slippers too."

Looking down at her bare feet that were standing on a cold wood floor and said, "Oh yes, slippers would be nice." She waited till she felt his temper at least get a few paces from the dining hall before trying one more time to fully leash her husband's temper. A quick careful annoyed look at her new brother and cousin warned them to continue to remain quite.

Using craft to enhance her midnight voice, she very firmly spoke, "Prince Sadi, attend." Her voice flowed thru out the room. Flowed and shook the glass that was set on the table. Not a lot but, they still shook.

Ever so slowly Daemon crossed the room to her. He knew he couldn't argue with that voice. Knew that he had to answer to her, either as his wife or his queen he would need to answer her. Choosing his wife over his queen he very softly and quietly said, "Sweetheart?"

For Daemon to sound so hesitant it broke her heart. How could she punish him for getting all snarly when he sounded like a damn child waiting to be punished for doing something a child would do… with a sigh, one that sounded almost forced she very calmly said, "Congratulations you just earned yourself a punishment I usually reserve for the coven… or my formal coven. " she corrected.

He winced. He hadn't been in Kaeleer long enough when her first circle had been whole so he couldn't remember what punishments were only reserved for them. "Your life is my will." Absolute surrender it was all he could do. All he would allow himself to do.

Her eyes lit up and a small playful grin bloomed on her face. Lucivar hated that grin, always fell for it and always wound up in the High Lords study shortly after." We'll need a Large Coach."

Confused he asked, "Lady?" Daemon looked in her eyes not really sure what he was seeing. Playful, anger? That didn't seem quite right.

"Hmmm. Yes. Come prince we're going shopping."

Daemon winced, Lucivar shuttered. Witch didn't look amused that her males looked so deathly pale at the thought of one of them going on a little shopping trip. Spacing out her words she said, "I am not that bad."

Daemon glanced up at the ceiling noticing the small cracks that had formed that he would have to have repaired. Choose a different argument, "you're not dressed for shopping Lady."

Blankly she looked into his golden eyes. Her hands cupped his face drawing him close enough for a kiss. Instead she hissed, "Then I suggest you find something warm for me to wear Prince."

Wife, queen, or Witch he wasn't sure who gave him that order but it got him out of the room rather quickly. Before turning and leaving herself she looked at her older brother and cousin and again said, "Really, I don't understand why they think shopping is so bad."

Not knowing any better Peyton arrogantly said, "It would be an honor to accompany you on one of your trips." Realized his mistake when his much younger brother turned more ghostly pale then Geoffrey.

Jaenelle's eyes lit up, "Really? I usually have to order the males of the family to join me." With that she was out of the room leaving her newest family members puzzled.

"Alright puppy, so why is shopping with one little Witch punishment that made the two darkest jeweled war lord prices shudder?" Revenar asked.

The less said the better. "When Peyton comes back from that shopping trip he can tell you." Looking at his brother he added, "You broke a rule of this court but since you are going to punish yourself I won't tell the steward However I highly suggest the next time you volunteer for something like watching my beast of a son… It's less stressful and won't wear you out as much."

"You mean won't wear out a demon dead warlord prince…"

"No…" Lucivar cut in then slowly added, "Won't wear out a man who hasn't yet realized his sister has more energy then a room full of Scelties and when shopping has less sense than any of them combined. But since you will need furniture for your new home, room or whatever _your_ sister thinks you will need furniture for… have fun. And Prince you may be my older brother but I don't want to know any part of that shopping trip. Not one word. I think I've been tortured enough with dealing with Daemon that I don't need to know anything about that. Don't you?"

Brining that up Revenar said, 'that brings up another point… what were the two of you doing this morning?"

"Testing what I can do and what I could get away with." Lucivar shrugged, "its fun going up against the black and knowing the worse that will come out of it is a few shredded pillows."

Peyton and Revenar looked at each other. Both decided their much younger make family member was insane. One of them said, "Alright puppy since you fell up to scaring the high lord why don't we see how good you are with sticks."

He raised an eyebrow, "how good I am?"

Judging by the eyrien arrogance in his voice Revenar took that as a sure sign he was well enough to practice for a little while, not long, but long enough to wear him out to the point where he would be content to sleep and not try whatever he had done this morning.


	51. Chapter 51 the end pt 1

After the large empty coach that Daemon had taken for his and Jaenelle's little shopping trip was riding the winds, Saetan had thoughtfully created three black shields. One over each of his sons, and the third over his nephew. None of which he should have created but he knew all too well what was about to happen. He knew just as he did 50,000 years ago when Peyton and Revenar decided to teach someone how to _properly_ use sticks. Knew even better what would happen if that someone was eyrien and had a very hot temper on his good days. So he created the shields that all three of them grumbled about and gave orders, as the Stewart of the dark court, to the entire coven and entire first circle not to even think about going and watching. Gave a separate order to Lucivar's healers… none of them and he meant none were to be anywhere near the practice field till they were absolutely certain that he couldn't so much as lift a finger. It was an order that angered all of them but the black lock on the door to the indoor field told them exactly how serious he was.

"Alright puppy partnered warm-ups. Slow, don't push. If you need to stop we can…"

"Go to hell." Lucivar snarled. He felt fine and would not be talk to by an eyrien who he _did_ out rake and he sure that he _could_ put to the ground in a few moments.

Two rounds of warm up drills and both Peyton and Revenar were sure of two things. The puppy was healed enough to spar, and he was insane for trying. Oh he was good and very graceful but the motions were still a bit choppy, probably caused from tight muscles and not from lack of skill, but the fact was they were choppy… Peyton winced while watching his much younger brother go through the motions and was relieved that their father had taken all of their jewels and had so thoughtfully placed his black shield over the three of them. Was thankful because he was now certain his brother … well his much younger brother would have tried to tear his slightly younger brother apart if he hadn't. He bowed his head in thought: two stubborn eyriens. Both thinking they can out do the other and neither really thinking this threw. The only possible outcome: a healer or two would be needed.

He had enough of the hissing, cursing and the two of them generally trying to kill each other with nothing more than practice sticks, because one pushed the other would push harder despite the fact he should be taking it easy. And of course the cycle only repeated itself because neither would concede to losing to the other. In a deep rumbling voice he said, "Enough, one ten minute round that's it."

Revenar narrowed his deep golden eyes. Lucivar snarled. Snarled because his muscles were starting to tighten but more than that, who did the war lord prince think he was telling what too? Ten minutes… if he wanted to spar longer he would… ten minutes hardly enough time to work up a sweat

Peyton stood back under the pretence of keeping time. In truth he didn't want to watch, didn't need to. He could see that Lucivar was already bordering pissed and his other brother … well for being eyrien and being partnered with someone who could match his temper… he shut his eyes and waited for the explosion.

He stood off to the side and listened to the very vicious curses, the growls, and the hisses that were directed to each other. Listened to the sound of the sticks clashing listened to Lucivar growl the moment that Revenar had shown him a very old move that his father had taught him, and if the darkness was merciful it would be the last new move he showed his sparring partner today. Shook his head because he knew something the puppy didn't as of yet… Revenar was his father's son and his father had taught him two very important things when it came to fighting: first and for most fight with honor and when you need fight dirty. Do whatever you need to in order to survive and walk off the battle field. That had been instilled in both of their heads from the time either of them could lift a stick up, and now…

After a few more cursed and the sound of Lucivar growling through clenched teeth, Peyton opened his eyes to watch the now nearly deadly dance between the two. The sticks collided, snapped under the force that each was using, and then were tossed off to the side. Still not a full ten minutes, not much longer but… he watched Lucivar try to tear through the shield that he was very grateful now that their father had had the foresight to know that strong black shields were going to be needed. Cursed himself, then said "Time."

Punches flew, wings seemed to mesh together, legs kicked, sweat poured from both of the muscular bodies, "Damn you both I said time!"

Still no response from them except the very un-brotherly way they were continuing to fight. Well he had answer to that and with his father's shield at least he wouldn't be killed. A flick of his hand and his bladed stick was there a moment later Lucivar was laid out on the ground panting and looking lost, not really looking through a red haze but looking, searching for whatever had knocked him to the ground. Revenar was a short distance away fairing no better. Again Peyton said, "I said time. Damn both of you I'll have to see about talking to someone so the two of you don't spar together till you learn to stop when time is called."

"Go to hell." Lucivar hissed

Peyton pointed his blade at his brother who was now lying on the ground. "You need more practice puppy but not today it's late and your healer's will likely skin us alive if you do something to injure yourself. You and Revenar can play again later. Father can keep time." As he said the last part he glared at Revenar who was doing his best impression of a statue. A glaring unforgiving statue of something mothers told their children about to scare them into obedience. But a statue none the less.

"I would have stopped if he was fighting fairly." Lucivar grumbled. Only did because he had never seen some of those graceful moves before and was too full of stubbornness to ask about learning them, or was for now at least.

"I was fighting honorably. Not my fault puppy that you never learned…"

And that started what the family called the snip and snarl part of this little outing. Never again. Never. Never, never again. Peyton thought and then prayed to the darkness. He didn't care who was better with sticks, knew one thing if they ever had a reason to go up against each other they would tear each other apart just because it was 50,000 years of experience pitted against 1700 years of rage and hot temper… well there was that plus natural talent on both sides so he guessed that evened them out some.

Trying to defuse the matter of this eyrien pissing match, and knew that was what this was after seeing it a few times in the past, Peyton very calmly said, "aright the two of you can play tomorrow. It has to be near mid day and I would like to eat before those of us that need rest actually go and do just that."

Revenar reached down after realizing his brother his slightly older brother was annoyed with him…. Well with both of them. "Come on puppy lets go …"

Lucivar swatted his hand. He didn't want help not when the man he should have been able to put to the ground never so much as lost his footing. Oh he understood why 50,000 years of experience plus the fact his father had probably shone him something a father would only show to a son… but still… no next time, next time he would put the dark winged creature to the ground. He would because there was no way a gray jeweled warlord prince was going to defeat an ebon gray warlord prince on a battle field. No way in hell.

"Fine suit yourself. Sit there till you can't move. See If I care." Well he would care because sparing or not, practice or not he shouldn't have pushed is cousin that much. Shouldn't have pushed him to the point of dancing near the killing edge with no way to do anything about it. No next time Peyton could spar with him since he had some good sense about when to push and when to yield. Something eyriens regardless of who their father were, just couldn't master.

Lucivar didn't say anything. He wasn't so much mad but… if he was several years younger pouting would have been a good word for it.

* * *

Convinced that something was wrong with him since his cousin had put him to the ground twice and nearly done so on two other occasions, all in less than ten minutes, he called out to his friends for some assistance. Problem was the help he wanted was for someone to help work out some of the temper that was still churning inside him and would keep churning till he found some way to release it.

Chaosti spared with him first trying to keep his movements steady but still giving his friend enough of a challenge that he would be satisfied. At the end of ten minutes Aaron was next. By then the entire first circle was getting riled up and needed something to redirect their attention. It wasn't clear who said it or why anyone had thought about it but in the next moment they were playing a very vicious game of stalk and pounce with _all_ of the large cats.

This would have been fine but the large practice room didn't seem large enough nor did it offer enough places to really play. Some where along the way they had decided that outside would better suit them. Outside in the soft ground that was still muddy from the cold rain of last night, outside where there would be more room to maneuver and truly pounce.

Several hours later the ladies had enough of all the male stubbornness and general rough housing that was going on outside. Had enough for a few reason; first of all they weren't being invited to join in, and second it was staring to look a real battle field rather than the lawn of the Hall.

Queens's temper flooded from all directions. Had flooded because it was the only way to get all of their attentions and keep it. One by one each of the males that were now sulking because they were on the receiving end of their wife's temper, were push , shoved or otherwise told to go to their suites. All of them except Lucivar and Kaelas, although the large white cat, who was now covered in mud and dirt, laid on the ground and tried his best to look like a good little kitten under Marian's very scornful gaze.

Lucivar started to growl or say something that would have had him baring the full brunt of her temper. Would have if, the black shield that had been around him for most of the day hadn't fallen at that moment. Would have still if he didn't remember that his father held both of his jewels and for this one small moment his wife _did_ out rake him, if only for this very brief moment, and only if because he couldn't call in his jewels.

Her face drew tight as her gold eyes narrowed. In a very angry growl she only said, "Bed, now."

"I don't…"

It wasn't a practice stick or any eyrien weapon in her hand it was however a skittle that she pointed to him. He noticed something else when he raised her hand … her wedding ring wasn't there.

No more words were spoken between them till they reached his suite or rooms. Then in a low growl Marian said, "out of all the things you have done or could have done…" she stopped seeing him wince and readying himself for something. Took a deep breath to clam her voice then softly continued. "Come on let's get you tucked in before you remember why you shouldn't have been playing stalk and pounce."

"I'm fine..."

Marian very softly poked at the joint where his wing attached to his back. Listened as he drew in a breath before she said, "I'm so sure your fine. Now get your ass under those blankets before I let Karla in here..." When he didn't move but gave her that "you wouldn't dare" look she said, "…or do I have to wake your father instead?"

He grumbled but generally didn't say anything. Wouldn't until he knew why her ring was missing, but couldn't find the words to ask about that either. He had thought she had forgiven him but then again he had been kept in healing webs for a week so something could have changed her mind.

She softly spoke from the door before she closed it behind her, "rest prince. I'll make sure you're not disturbed till Daemon is home."

He shuttered and wondered if she was in her own way telling him good bye or trying to figure out if she still wanted him. Useful emotions spent and fear and doubt seeped into his mind .his muscles tightened as he fell into the most restless of sleep.

It was just an hour or so before evening meal when they got back to the hall. The light of the day was waning and was becoming gray with night, but there was still enough to see clearly. Landing the now stuffed coach on the official web Daemon cursed. The yard, the garden, and the gravel drive all of it was unearthed, tramped or otherwise left in complete disarray. His temper flared, if this had been Terreille he would have said Lucivar had taken to the killing field. Would have expected to find mangled bodies littering the yard and would have accepted it. But this wasn't Terreille, this was Kaeleer and this was the home of their queen. So what in the name of hell had happen here?

He opened in inner barriers just enough to feel the rage that was still burning in the air. Not just rage and temper from one dark jeweled warlord prince but from the entire first circle and then there was the burning rage … queens rage. It was that faint rage that got him moving silently, deadly, but he was moving.

Jaenelle had started to get out of the coach then decided not to. Instead she called out to her husband because they had reached a small agreement; she was not allowed to do anything including get up from a chair unless he 'helped'. Oh it had been his suggestion but since it had taken more than half the day to get him to make that one demand that he wanted she wasn't going to grumble about it … too much anyways. * Daemon*

He opened the inner door to the coach, "stay here. It's not safe."

Her eyes shifted, "what do you mean not safe?"The midnight in her voice let him know who was asking. The tone told him she wasn't at all amused.

He couldn't answer since he hadn't found out the cause of what he was seeing or feeling outside that door but offered this, "don't know yet. But I'll find the whoring son of the bitch that does."

There was too much temper in his voice and for Daemon to actually say that…" is papa here?"

"Father?" oh yes that would be good to ask him, no better ask the high lord of hell, the dark priest of the hourglass, yes that would work even better. Again he said," Stay here I'll have him meet us here if he isn't already."

Black locking the door to the coach he called out, *High lord.*

If it hadn't been for the cold bone chilling anger that flowed after those two words he wouldn't have answered. Wouldn't have until his son called him something more along the lines of father, but because anger was on the thread he did answer as he tried not to step to the killing field * Prince*

Sleepy grumble mixed with rage flowed back. Great wonderful at least whatever had happen here hadn't interrupted his father's rest. Biting back words that would only get him either killed or lock out of his wife's room for upsetting her papa he tried to calmly ask what had happen said instead, * do you not even wake when there is a battle outside your home?*

Battle? That got him up and looking around. Looking not with just his eyes, but by opening his inner barriers as well. His children except the two that were outside were all tucked in their beds. His grandchildren were there in the hall and his nephews were… it was there he tasted it anger that was being beat down … not male anger but queen's rage. Something had all of the queens of the coven angered … something but what? * stay where you are I'll be down in a moment.*

And he would be down but he was bringing his eldest son and nephew with him.

Peyton was in his room still tucked in his bed under all the warm soft blankets content not to move till he had too. Meaning he wasn't going to move till evening meal was ready to serve then he would move because he would have to make sure his beloved daughter who at the moment was being much too quite, stayed that way.

Revenar on the other had been awake and was sitting quietly going over the book of protocol that Daemon had loaned him. Had loaded him because it had several notes about things that were directly related to this court... Things like you're allowed to tell the coven that you want to throttle them if you say it in calm voice and you can't really mean it either. Turning the page he felt the high lords temper ripple through the room, his only thought was now what had the puppy done… then again … Aleanna.

Both Peyton and Revenar were in the hallway a moment later. Both were dressed and ready to walk with the high lord on whatever battlefield he was getting ready to step onto. Both had their well honed weapons ready and both were looking through the red haze of rage.

All the high lord said as they looked at him was, "follow me."

Beale was in the main hall awaiting the arrival of the high lord. Waiting and blocking the doors that would lead him outside to his son. In a grumbling voice he Said, "Beale, I suggest you move."

With too much bite in his voice he said, "Lady Karla told me to make you drink this when you woke." He floated a silver flask over to him.

"After I …."

"Now High lord or I will not open this damn door and I will ask your son to make sure you don't either." He had seen the outside and had spent most of the day dealing with the females that worked in the hall. That alone was enough for his temper.

He wouldn't tell his butler that Daemon had been the one to call for him to step outside nor would he try to find out if his son would yield only because Karla had given orders for him to drink what was in the damn flask. No he wouldn't ask but he would drink it.a few sips then Beale opened the door. Opened it and pressed his back to the wall so the high lord could see the full extent of the yard.

"What in the name of…." Peyton whispered echoing all of their thoughts.

It was now Beale smiled, "I suggest that you tell your daughter that she needs to start acting the queen your nephews need."

Saetan blinked before saying, "the boyos did this?"

In a low malice voice and still grinning Beale replied, "Your son started it."

He started to turn to Peyton then shook his head. Not that son and he knew it and defiantly not the one who was looking at him like he wanted to burn a hole right through him. Quickly he descended the steps and cursed, then hoped against all else Jaenelle hadn't seen any of this. Most of all hadn't seen her gardens.

Standing not more than an arms length away Daemon growled, "what in the hell happen here?"

Revenar met Daemon's gaze, "go ask the puppy."

Oh he already knew Lucivar had something to do with this. Knew that long before he opened his inner barrier. Carefully said, "why did he help to destroy his sister's home is what I was asking."

It was then Jaenelle came up behind him. Before he could speak she said, "who do you think taught Kaelas?" seeing her husband just glare at her she now really looked around. If she wasn't with child she would be having all of those involved meeting her in the practice circle. Would because that would be punishment enough, but since she couldn't do that…

She always hated passing sentence when one of her males did something worth punishing. Hated it but it usually wasn't more than telling them extra guard duty… and now she couldn't even do that … yet. Calmly she took Daemon's hand. She couldn't punish the rest of them but her brother and her cousin … "Daemon, Lucivar is yours to deal with."

She voice was soft almost like a soft summer breeze. Too soft for it to be Jaenelle's. "sweetheart?"

She just looked at him. Deep chasms were burning in her eyes. Not calm, not amused and not yet willing to show her displeasure at seeing her yard this destroyed. "Your still here prince?"

No arguing with that voice. Though he would have liked some instruction on what to do with his hard headed eyrien brother. "What about the rest of them, Lady?"

Witch looked at the hall then gazed ever so lovingly at her new big brother. A wicked grin then she said, "Does Aleanna know how to play cradle?"

Daemon shuttered and was very quickly making his way inside before he heard his brother answered. He didn't want to know and was sure he didn't want to be on the same side of the hall when Aleanna was put in a room with males that she as of yet didn't trust. Not when her temper was the mirror of Jaenelle's only without the control.

Daemon slid his brother's bedroom door open. Saw him quivering in his sleep. Well that certainly explained so much. He should dent his head just for over working himself so soon after healing. No Marian would have a better way. Before waking his idiot of a brother he had a very quick conversation with his wife. A conversation that started with I need help punishing your husband and ended with an almost evil idea that his brother would love after he realized that it was meant for him to enjoy himself and he wasn't going to be in any pain for it.

The tub was filled with warm water. A gold ball floated at one end. None to gently his mess of an eyrien brother was plopped into to the tub. Glazed eyes looked up at him. In a soothing voice Daemon forced himself not to laugh, 'I trust you can get your pants off by yourself."

Lucivar looked down. Leather vest, black leather trousers and socks… all completely wet. Well at least the water was warm, that was more then what he would have done. He shrugged, "Cat's pissed?"

Daemon leaned close, "she was pissed this morning, Witch is furious and by the way I was hoping to spend the night in her bed. Don't see how I can do that when this little stunt has her on her way to the Keep."

He didn't like that look in Daemon's eyes. Would have liked it a lot less if the water had turned to ice, luckily that didn't happen. Very quietly he asked, "What is she going to do?"

"Right now nothing…next week she will deal with you. Until then…" Daemon paused and formed a very sadistic smile on his face before continuing, "Your wife and I have figured out some of your punishment. And just so you realize how generous I am right now despite the fact that I would love to dent your head… I will tell you where your jewelry is and how to get it back…"

1700 years of playing with the sadist and now of all times… not much he could do for the moment but ask, "Alright bastard I'll bite where is my jewelry?"

"Sitting next to our queen's scepter. And you _might_ get them back when you go down there next week and stand before her. Until then you owe your wife something."

Oh mother night. He wanted to strangle his brother. Actually strangle him and knew with great certainty he couldn't at least not yet." And what do I owe my wife who as of right now isn't even wearing…

"Her ring? I have it but only because she asked me to take it to Bernard to have one of the gems fixed."

Oh well that explained that. He should have known better. Again he asked, " and what do I owe my wife?"

"I taught her some of my more favorite spells. And since you can't as of right now reach even the level of white … by the way you can thank the coven for that… it's going to be interesting to say the least. And just so you're not disturbing the rest of the family for the next week I have keyed a black lock, shield and an aural one to go with it."

Playing with the sadist fine he could deal with. He might not survive but he could deal with it. But this? How was he suppose to respond to the sadist teaching his wife… his loving good natured wife… no best not to think of what Daemon had been teaching her, he was going to find out soon enough, and if the darkness was kind he would survive the experience. Trying not to sputter he very cautiously said, "And what are the rules to this punishment?"

"Only one rule, you must still be among the living this time next week and be able to walk from here to my study on your own."

Simple rule, one that said she could do anything to him that she wanted for the next week. He had to calm himself had to because Marian would never do anything to harm him… he looked as deeply into Daemon's eyes as he could and thought again… she wouldn't harm him would she?

Daemon helped his brother back into the bed. It was hard at that point to keep a straight face, harder to look like he was actually serious that Marian was going to punish him. Well he guessed on some level she was going to, but not the way his brother was thinking. And the fact his brother was thinking like that told him that it might be easier then he thought to really scare him enough so he wouldn't forget this anytime soon.

Marian pushed the bedroom door open and nervously got Daemon's attention. She wanted to be mad at Lucivar , wanted to strangle him but didn't want to scare him… well yes she did but not as much as Daemon had gotten her to agree too.

Turning towards her Daemon very softly cooed, "he's already for you sweetheart. I expect to see him a week from today in my study."

"Of course, I'll see that he finds his way there." That had been her cue to start the game. If she scared her husband too much she was going to dent Daemon's head and she had already told him that much, "Are the locks in place?"

Grinning but positioned so Lucivar couldn't see he only nodded before falling back behind his mask, "they are Lady, if you need help with any of the spells you will ask. Some are quite difficult and I would hate for you to accidently …" Daemon quickly glanced at his very nervous brother then shrugged, " well maybe it wouldn't be so accidently but I would prefer if he would be able to make the transition."

Marian knew he meant from nervous to snarly but he was implying from living to demon dead. And the look on Lucivar's face told her that was what he thought Daemon was saying. She wanted to laugh and would next week. She would sit in a room and laugh herself silly because after years of marriage she was about to teach her husband a very valuable lesson; you don't scare your wife. "He will see you in a week one way or another, prince."

He gave a slight nod then quickly left. As the door shut behind him the black shield fell around the room. No escape just as Daemon had said. His nerves jumped, why did Marian have that look in her eyes, that look that said 'prey'. "Sweetheart?"

"Don't you dare sweetheart me, Yaslana. Don't you dare. I told you, you were not allowed to scare me and what did you do?"

"I …" phantom restraints wrapped around his wrist. Nerves gave way to hot temper. He was not going to be bound… with a growl he said, "Let go."

"Why should I? You're healed and it's my right to have you." With a bit of determination she glided over to the bed. With a bit more she straddled him.

Rage built in his eyes. "Marian let me go."

Very softly she spoke. She was told to bring out his temper. Told how to get her snarly, thick headed eyrien husband back. Knew how to do that without damaging anything between them. "One week, prince. For one week you do as I say and nothing else."

Restraints wrapped around his ankles pulling him down into the bed. He fought. Looking into her eyes he couldn't find any bit of anger, but that didn't mean a damn thing. No what matter was his brother had taught her this spell and he was going to gut him the next time he saw him.

He was fighting the restraints. She knew he would, Daemon had known and that was why he had keyed them into the bed. He had the foresight enough to know that she wouldn't be able to hold them on her own but could control the ones he made. Softly in a very soothing voice she spoke, "Shhh, relax prince this is only play time."

Play time. Like hell. "You want to play fine. Let me up and we'll play."

Daemon had said a week at this point she would have her husband back among the snarly within the hour. She kissed his cheek, kissed his neck and held him with her teeth. Felt his blood pumping under the flesh much too fast. Did the one spell Daemon had shown her. Let phantom hands caress his body. Let phantom tongues dance all over his moist body. Let her own hands feel him. Let her own tongue taste where her fingers caressed.

She watched him calm. Felt him relax. Waited till he let his anger go and let his body respond to her they way it always had. He never cared to watch a woman ride him. Never cared to be restrained so he could only submit, but letting Marian do both. His eyes closed; maybe a week of this kind of punishment was worth it.

Daemon stared at the door and burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. A week, ha, his brother would be begging not to leave that room for a month after he figured out what his punishment really was. Not that it was punishment but hell.

Peyton came up behind him, "what's the joke, puppy?"

"Your future wife is a very gifted healer. And if I'm right I think I should have made a week worth of brews for the two of them."

"I thought you were going to punish him for the …"

"Oh he's being punished... While his wife teases he can't touch. Believe me for him that _is_ punishment."

"That's mean. She actually agreed…"

"Of course she did." Daemon gave his brother a very stern look then burst out laughing again. He couldn't help it. He knew what Marian was going to do to her husband and being locked inside with her wasn't the punishment. No the real punishment would happen in about a year or so. Catching his breath he said, "If you will excuses me I need to see a Witch about Lucivar's real punishment and see if she will be able to right now or if I need to make the dreamscape for her."

Peyton shook his head. He didn't want to know and he wouldn't ask. After all he really didn't know Daemon well enough yet and he was beginning to see why their father had said 'Handle him carefully." And why everyone had said, "His only loyalty was to Witch." No, he wouldn't ask, but he would find out.


	52. Chapter 52 the end pt 2

Daemon found Jaenelle in his study flipping between wanting to throttle her former first circle and actually throttling one of his books. Very calmly he spoke in a very soft sexual purr, "sweetheart, I think I know how to discipline all of those involved if you would be able to."

Jaenelle stopped but it was Witch who was piecing holes through him. "Explain."

"I know what it would take if I were to do this so I want you to be completely honest with me."

That threw her from whatever edge she was riding. How could he say something like that to her? How? Catching sobs in her throat, a sign that weepy was replacing angry she said, "Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

He stepped closer and held on to her. "Because I know how much your brother means to you. And I know you would do anything to make him … well bring him back to the snarly overprotective pain in the ass we all know and love."

With a sigh she gazed into his eyes, "what do you need me to do?"

"First your first circle needs extra guard duty along with cleanup detail and, they need to practice with your new master of the guard and his second in command."

"Daemon I don't…"

"Sweetheart, you have twelve male that would follow you to the ends of the realm and back if you ask and they are all restless. They need their queen to snap the leash… hard. Now you can pretend not to notice but if the yard out side is any indication I would hate to think what would happen if they went out to let's say Halaway…."

Jaenelle quivered she knew he was right. Hated him for it, but knew he was right. "Enough. I never wanted to rule anything. Never wanted to hold anyone's life in my hands." Before she continued she sighed again. "Draca said the same thing when you were rescuing your brother and cousin."

"So you'll…"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Daemon just grinned. He wouldn't tell her what she already knew and wouldn't tell her Mrs. Beale was already preparing a feast for the return of the queen. Instead he asked, "Are you able to take someone into the abyss?"

Abrupt change of topic. She looked into his eyes then exclaimed, "I'm not breaking Lucivar…"

"Sweetheart I'm not asking you to. I'm asking if you can take him into the abyss."

Very slowly still not fully understanding what he was asking she said, 'why?"

'My brother would benefit from seeing you in all of your glory. Besides I think I scared him enough that he will think you want to see him to tell him his punishment."

"And I suppose you have already decided on what…"

Gently he kissed her, "only if you're able to take him there. Otherwise I'll build a dreamscape. It should give him the same lasting impression that I want him to have."

Jaenelle pulled away. She needed to think and how could she when he was holding her like that. When the scent of him was making her wasn't when she shouldn't right now. She glanced back at Daemon; she would have to ask the coven about that … soon. Forcing herself to think about what he was asking and not about who was asking she said, "It requires basic craft and nothing more prince. What you're asking would not harm our child."

"Good then in one week I will escort your brother to the dark throne room, where our queen can thoroughly scare the shit out of him and remind him that he is an asset of your court."

Jaenelle just blankly looked at him in disbelief. He was acting as a child. Plotting, scheming and enjoying every moment that his brother would generally squirm because he thought he was really going to be punished. Mother night, someone needed to help her.

A week past, Jaenelle offered her eyrien cousin the title of master of the guard. Something he accepted almost too eagerly and something she started to regret just as fast, just because it meant he got to fuss. And still she couldn't blame Daemon for getting her pregnant so he could fuss. More so she regretted asking Peyton to be Revenar's second in command. 'Snarly overbearing males' was all she could think about after he accepted. It had been fun having uncle Andulvar, Memphis, and Prothvar in her court and now… she was gaining the most snarly of males that anyone could have thought of. Damn Daemon for suggesting this. Well at least the other two she had chosen for her first circle knew when to yield after all kindred were better known for that… or at least as long as it suited them.

She took a breath now all she had to do was wait and think about how she wanted to scare her brother without actually scaring him. A wicked grin bloomed on her face…. Yes that would work wonderfully.

Lucivar leaned in the wall outside his suite of rooms. When had he forgotten how it felt to have long bouts of lusty sex with his wife… oh yeah right around the same time that his son was born… he mumbled to himself as he tried to walk down the very long hallway. "Out of practice my ass. If she would have let the restrains fall I would have showed her out of practice." Well he could remedy that rather quickly at any rate… his son, his little beast of a son could just spend a few extra days each month with his favorite uncle, and maybe get him all worn out long before he wanted to be.

Pushing away from the wall he cursed again. Damn tingly feeling in his foot. Tiredly and now annoyed because his foot had chosen to fall asleep he limped down the steps. Again this was something he could very easily blame on his brother and he would too just as soon as he got a war blade and his jewels. Key restraints for Marian who the hell did he think he was anyways? Not that Marian hadn't enjoyed herself over the past week, then again it wasn't that he didn't enjoy himself either but still that wasn't the point.

Half ways down the grand staircase he thought should just fly down it… he closed his eyes for just a moment… damn he was tired. Again he cursed his brother, who wasn't there, this time with heartfelt sincerity. Someone had given his little hearth Witch something that had kept her up all week. Had given her something that had made her want more then she had since he had ever been with her and that someone was going to hear about it as soon as he got to the bottom of the damn stairs and his foot decided not to feel numb and tingly.

Finally reaching the study door he gave a token tap before entering. Only did because he remembered something. He still had to report to the Keep. Opening the door he saw his brother sitting behind his desk. Screw formal he wanted to lay down and that was exactly what he was going to do. In a very melodramatic fashion he fell down onto the long couch landing face down and letting his arm hang over the side. Daemon wouldn't mind or at least he thought he wouldn't. Then again if he did … well then his brother could just _try_ to make him move.

Daemon watched as his brother limped into the room. Didn't quite know what to think about watching him land on the couch, content not to move. Really didn't know what to think at all since his brother's hair looked like he had run his fingers through it one too many times and his vest was just barely staying on his shoulders , not to mention his wings were now laying limp at his sides instead of being tightly held near his body. Too much about his brother was screaming that he had been ridden too hard, and for far too long.

In a concerned voice he began to ask, "Are you…"

Lucivar picked his head up just a bit. Then in a very sleepy rough voice said, "Whatever you gave my wife it would have been nice if you shared it with me." Seeing his brother's eyes shift he knew what Daemon was thinking and knew way he was asking. Very quietly as he laid his head back down he said, "I'm fine but mother night I need sleep."

Sleep? Oh yes he would agree his brother certainly deserved sleep but first thing first… "Come on puppy you kept your queen waiting long enough."

Reluctantly Lucivar got up and tried to act like he didn't want to go. In reality he didn't mind. Daemon's oh so _scary_ punishment that his wife was suppose to give him had turned out to be nothing more then a long week of overdue time together so he really didn't think his sister would do more then give him that look that said she was mad at him then tell him that he wasn't allowed to scare her again. He didn't think she would do anything that she hadn't done or said to him at least once before, but he wasn't going to tell his brother that.

Lucivar was being a bit too willing to meet there queen at the keep. Or was right till Daemon led him to where the stairs were that led to the dark throne room. It was there that his thick headed brother started to take this a bit seriously. "Come on puppy, I told you already that you kept her waiting long enough."

"You're serious."

"Yes prick. I told you a week ago that you would stand before witch in the dark throne room. I do recall telling you that did I not?"

"You did but you also said that Marian was going to …""

"I said I taught her some spells, I never said what spells or how she was going to use them. Furthermore last week wasn't punishment that was insurance."

Descending the steps he asked, "Insurance for what?"

"Talk to witch if you're still in one piece after I'll tell you. If not I doubt it will mater. And prick, from the time you enter that room till the time you leave I have no say on what happens. Nor can I help you. This is completely between you and your queen."

The dark double doors open. Darkness awaited him. "Are you coming in at least?"

"I'll be at the top of the stairs." Trying to scar his brother Daemon sighed then very softly spoke, "may the darkness be kind to you." Then he turned and went back to the top of the steps leaving his brother behind.

He had been here twice before. Once when Jaenelle had first set up her court and again when he was told that it no longer existed. Neither time had he been frightened about what lingered in the shadows, today he was.

Witch called out from the darkness. "Prince Yaslana, do you know why you are here?"

Eyrien arrogance wouldn't help at least not right now. "I do… I got upset you and for that I am sorry."

A blaze of witchlight started to burn then was quieted down." Upset me that is an understatement." Jaenelle stepped down from her dais and slowly padded over to him. "You told me once that your contract is a lifetime one. Is that still true?"

Fear gave way to hot temper. "Damn it Cat you know it is. I serve you. Have always served you and will continue to serve you."

Mist surrounded him. Swirling gray and black mist. Black mixing with something darker. The sound of hooves clicking on stone echoed all around him. A dark midnight voice called out from the darkness, "but do you know who you serve, prince?"

"I serve Witch. I serve dreams made flesh." He was getting annoyed and really wishing for a big body of water to toss his sister in just for thinking that he no longer served her. Something else he would have to remedy soon.

She stepped out of the mist. Her exotic face showed no humor or any emotion. Her spiral horn glistened even in the near dark surroundings. Her golden mane of not quite fur and not quite hair flowed down around her shoulders. Her hooves clicked on the smooth stone floor as she drew closer. Catching his gaze and noticing the stumbled step back that he took she asked again. Hurt filled her voice, "do you still serve me prince?"

Lucivar caught her gaze only stumbled back because he wasn't prepared for her exotic beauty. Quickly found the arrogance that had always served him, found his temper too. "Damn it lady I swear you ask me that one more time I will find a body of water to throw you in." he paused just long enough to notice she wasn't backing down then said, " yes I serve you , right down to those beautiful little hooves of yours. However if I find out your doing more then what you should be I swear …"

Witch tiled her head in question. She was suppose to scare him , not start a snip and snarl match… then again it was very clear she had her brother's full attention. "Good since I have your attention I will make this short." She interrupted before he could finish.

He gestured for her to continue. He wasn't sure where he really was but knew enough not to push too far. Or at least not yet.

"Since your contract with me is a lifelong one I expect that you live for at least as long as papa has. I will not accept any less from you, prince. And that doesn't mean you get to become demon dead before then either."

A few short decades that was how long his contract would be for. All it could before since she wasn't born to one of the long lived races, so how? "I don't understand lady."

"Nor do you need too. I will give you your jewelry back with a few conditions. And you will follow the rules I set before you for as long as I am the queen of this realm is that understood?"

"And If I so happen not to obey?"Not that he would ever actually completely disregard one of her rules if she chose to make it law but he wanted to know the punishment upfront rather than finding out later.

"Break one of these laws Prince and I will make sure you can't leave your eyrie for a full turn of season regardless of what you think you need to do. Is that clear enough?"

"Then by all means what laws am I to follow, Lady?" he didn't like this not one bit. And something told him that whatever she was about to tell him, all of the males of her court had already heard and had already agreed to.

"They are really quite simple. In fact I'm sure your son would be able to follow them if he was told them." Lucivar gave her a not so amused look. "First, because Marian has asked I will agree to this one… you are not to leave your eyrie without another member of blood with you. Their rank must be at least opal."

"Ah hell cat do you really expect me to take Tassel into Riada every time I go for a drink?"

"I do and you will. No exceptions."

He turned and stared to pace. "Fine what is the next of these little laws?"

"Because your father and much older brother agree that your still not as well as you should be, they have asked for two things. First you will learn every eyrien drill that Revenar knows and you will continue to work out with him till the two of you can spar and neither of you are easily out to the ground." An evil grin started to form on his face just thinking about putting that winged demon to the ground. "And second until they are satisfied that you don't need an escort you will have one that ranks no less then red with you whenever you leave Ebon Rih. Age does not mater, nor does the fact that it can be kindred or not."

Now Lucivar hissed. At least that was only temporary. He would have to find out if the first one was as well. Carefully he asked, "And the rest of it?"

With a sigh she continued, "It has been decided by the entire first circle and backed by the coven. And this doesn't just pertain to you; you should take some comfort in that. No one is to go into Terreille alone. Any one that visits Cassidy will have two Dark jeweled Warlord princes as escorts. One of which must be of the more human variety. And just so you understand, Daemon will await any one who breaks this law."

Lucivar blinked, "this means Lord Burle as well?"

"Anyone who visits Terreille. Cassidy is just an example."

"Damn."

The mist grew around him too thick to see. He would need to talk to his brother about these laws. Well some of them at least.

Lucivar roused enough to know someone was tucking him into bed. Opened his eyes just enough to know that it was Daemon. Was too tired to care. The bed was too soft, the blankets were warm and he was just too tired.

"How long will he sleep?" he recognized that voice. The voice of his loving hearth witch.

"Tomorrow sometime. You know you could have let him get some sleep."

"You said I could punish him. Besides I think he enjoyed the restraints after he realized they wouldn't harm him."

"Marian…" he couldn't stay awake any longer. Was sure he didn't want to hear this anyways… just another conversation he would need to have with his brother.

Sometime during the night he woke to the feel of soft material rubbing his skin in all the right ways. Woke to the smell of his wife beside him. Roused just enough to pull her close and truly sleep. Woke just enough to feel the weight of a ring resting on his finger and softly grinned. For now at least all was well, and as it should be.

Saetan passed through the gates right into hell. He had told Daemon that he could execute the one Male that he had claimed rights to. Had because he was told that Lucivar was fully healed. Had come down here only because he hadn't expected that execution to take so long. Then again… he wasn't sure how Daemon planned on executing any one.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him and that was the real reason he had come… there was no denying that.

He came to a large dark wood door that led to the room that Daemon had chosen for his execution and was just about to know as Daemon slipped through the door. That glazed sleepy look was on Daemon's face but he was giving off no other signs of temper. In a soft thundering coo Daemon spoke, " I wouldn't go in there if I were you priest."

"Is it done prince?"

His lips curled into a smile, "not even close to being done but my queen has ordered me not to play with him for more then a few hours each day."

Play? His son was enjoying this? Well if he believed everything he had heard about his son during the years before he came to Kaeleer, yes he would be enjoying this. He shuttered at that thought. Calmly asked, "How long till he's no longer in my realm?"

"Don't worry high lord I'll leave enough if him so you know exactly what your son went through and enough so that you know how to deal with the rest of them." Daemon didn't say another word as he glided by his father.

Saetan waited till he was sure Daemon was gone then opened the door. Flesh was torn from the body in thin strips the wounds cauterized so they wouldn't bleed or fester. A few finger were missing and if he was seeing correctly… that is if the red droplets on the walls were what he thought they were … they had been splattered. Despite this the male was still alive. Oh his breathing was very jagged and he was obliviously sweating from fever or fear but for now he was alive. Chained to the wall but alive. Slowly he shut the door and fought to keep his stomach.

He had done many executions in his time and none took this long and none looked like that at any point during the execution. He would have to talk to his daughter soon, maybe she could get her husband to finish just so he wouldn't have to think about what was going on in that room.

Then again … maybe just maybe what ever Daemon was doing to that prince was completely justified… and if it was may the darkness be merciful to the rest of them because he would not. Oh no would he would not, he grinned a very sleepy grin as he stalked about the halls of his hall and thought about how he would deal with the rest of them in time.


	53. months later

Six months later:

Jaenelle Laid in her bed a bundle of pink in her arms. Daemon had been pushed out of the hall that morning by his both of his brothers and father only because he couldn't sit still and was snapping over every little thing without really knowing why. She hadn't shown any signs of going into labor until after he had left then had nearly shredded a pillow to bits because she hadn't expected the pain to be that sharp. Cursed herself then cursed Daemon for not being there. And then kept cursing with creativity in languages that Karla and Gabrielle didn't know right up until the pain stopped and the sound of a baby crying filled the room, then it all didn't seem to matter. No what had mattered was that Daemon wasn't there.

Aleanna had been given the task of finding her uncles and father. Found them at the keep. Daemon was making mulch just so he would have something to do. Her father and both her uncles were keeping an eye on him but none were outside. Payton glanced down and her and almost yelled at her for coming alone, saw the nearly three hundred pound kitty behind her and thought better of it. "Come to watch your uncle too?"

"No, Karla sent me?" being polite was something she was learning. Unfortunately she was learning it for Karla.

"I see. And she sent you because?"

Aleanna shrugged then in a too matter-of-fact voice said, "nothing important except Witch is having the baby."

Three sets of eyes fell on her. Lucivar being the youngest got to dunk her in the fountain while Payton who had years of experience dealing with the High lord when he was moody got to tell Daemon. They weren't sure what Payton had said, was sure they didn't want to know since one minute he was standing having a calm conversation with his younger brother in the middle of the garden and the next he was on the ground with his back against the wall and Daemon was making his way to the landing web.

Laughing Revenar reached his hand down and helped his brother up. He wouldn't ask what was said, couldn't ask was more like it since he was sure if he tied to speak all that would come out was a roar of laughter. Drying his hands on his trousers Lucivar said, "We should follow him. After all I would like to see my niece before the Boyos do."

Payton growled, "You knew he would do that didn't you?"

"You're the one who said 'I have over 50,000 years of experience dealing with father so I can handle him.' Guess I should have told you Daemon is worse when he's moody more so when he's moody and it has something to do with Cat." Lucivar shrugged then burst out laughing. He wasn't going to tell his brother that Daemon would have killed him if he wasn't family. He would let him figure that out on his own…. Then again being family wasn't exactly going to save him if Daemon really wanted him dead either.

Daemon gently knocked on the door. Six months and he was still hesitating about entering without knocking. The door opened and Karla slid off to the side so that he could enter without any challenge. She might be sassy on her good days but stopping a new father from seeing his new daughter … now that she wouldn't do. As he slipped into the room both she and Gabrielle slipped out.

He saw the pink and was sitting next to Jaenelle not a heartbeat later. She didn't say anything to him just laid his daughter in his arms then watched in amusement as his gaze sharpened. She knew that look, knew the moment his eyes shifted nothing and no one was getting near his daughter till he said otherwise. Well that was just fine with her… after all it would give Daemon someone else to fuss over till his daughter learned how to turn her father's attention elsewhere.

Slowly hesitatingly he started to fiddle with the soft pink blanket. In a tired voice Jaenelle said, "If you're going to uncover her go ahead, but be gentle she hasn't fully found her husk yet. Then again she may not want one."

He looked at her before curiosity took over and he was unwrapping his daughter. Ten little fingers that turned into not quite sharp claws is what he found. Knew in a few short years how deadly those little nails would become, almost pitied the first fool who would find that out… almost. Then something else caught his attention, or more like moved against his hand. Holding her so her chest was against his he found the not dark membranous wings that would match his brother's but… white nearly blond wings that more looked like that of a butterflies but were crossed with a bat… not quite eyrien but …, " Sweetheart?"

"A gift from the weavers. I love to fly guess they thought she would to and she can both flutter like a butterfly and dive like a hawk if she so chooses." Jaenelle smiled, "it will give Lucivar something to do the three or so days every few months she goes and visits with him."

Grinning at the thought of his brother chasing after a little girl who would probably be worse than his own son… Daemon started to wrap her back up and let himself take in her scent or tried to… it was still too weak to be certain but if he took blood line in account he could be sure of two things … queen and black widow, he didn't need to wait a few years to know that. After all she was her mother's daughter and those deep blue chasms in her eyes told him something else. It told him what lived beneath the flesh was much darker then her mother.

She was three days old before anyone outside the healers that had delivered her or her parents saw her. It would have been longer but Jaenelle insisted that the family get to see her. And see her they did, holding her however was a different story altogether. And the only reason any one did was Jaenelle had given him that I am your queen and I'm telling you look, but it was more like I'm your wife and if you want to sleep in a warm bed tonight look. The laughter of Daemon's quick change of altitude filled the air was snapped when he handing her to his brother with a warning, "watch wings they're more fragile then yours are."

And that caused for her to be unwrapped. If one warlord prince playing protect the baby wasn't enough having a room full was more than enough. Jaenelle sighed, it was going to be an interesting few months till the hall was filled more fluttering little wings that needed special attention.

Three months later:

Three more little eyriens were born. Two the closest Lucivar would get was a room away. Their scent had brought out a side of him he tried to kept hidden, didn't want it to show since it wasn't the children's fault that they smelled so much like the bitches that had birthed them. The other, her clean scent and dark membranous wings… the moment she was brought near him Lucivar had calmed. It was that moment he understood why Jaenelle had thought that this child would need to be raised with him… Cassidy would never have been able to raise her, not with that dark scent that told of a strength that ran in their family. Then again he glanced over at his son, who for once was being perfectly well behaved, and sighed… could he really handle three little beast flying around the house. Maybe he shouldn't have waited this long to baby proof the eyrie.

He glanced back down at his daughter who was looking up at him with big golden eyes, an innocent smile formed on her chubby newborn face. It was a look that if she were a few years older would say, "I'm about to do something to make your heart stop." However since she was just born he took that look to mean that she was thinking of all the possible ways to do just that. In a soft voice he spoke to her, "you're going to be a hand full aren't you?" a happy gurgling coo was the response he got. With a sigh he said, "at least your giving me far warning. Better than your brother ever did_." Then again maybe he had and I just didn't understand the warning. _

"Condemning your daughter before she's even a day old?" Daemon tried not to laugh, knew if he did he would pay for it later on the practice field.

"Not condemning, foreseeing. After all she is your niece and she's bound to take some things form your daughter and try to copy them."

Daemon looked down at his daughter who was at the moment asleep in his arms. "My daughter will be… well as long as she don't scare the shit out of the entire realm at once I think it will be alright."

"In other words as long as she takes after you and not her mother…"

"Is that what I said?" they looked at each other then at their daughters. After a moment of complete silence Daemon added softly, "we're going to be in trouble in a few years, huh."

"It's not like this is our fault you know… not like any one will believe that, but…"

They laughed knew it was true. No matter what happen from now till their children were grown whatever happened when they acted like little beast would get blamed on them and when ever their darling daughters did something cleaver it would a proud moment for their grandfather. Everything else well that would fall on their mother's regardless if it was Marian who was raising the child or Cassidy who had birthed her, everything that was cute and innocent would be given credit to them and as for Daemon's little daughter… like he said as long as she didn't scare the shit out of the entire realm, well Jaenelle could take the credit and if she did manage to scare everybody…. Well that couldn't possibly be blamed on him.

Six months later:

The eyrie was blessed with two more births. Though it wasn't unheard of it was rare. For this birth Lucivar was as near to his wife as he could get, and since he had been there the moment she grab her stomach with the first pain of labor he wasn't going to leave this time. A summons on a thread directed to his sister and a few hours later had him both exhausted and grinning. He held his son who just by looking at him he knew would be more of a beast then his brother and his daughter, by looks took after her mother, in scent…. Lucivar sighed, couldn't one of his children not take after him?

The little girl looked up at him. Golden eyes and a soft toothless grin. Lucivar looked at his very exhausted wife and with a kiss said, "whatever you say she take after you."

Marian looked down at the bundle in her arms, "she was just born, what could she possible have done to…"

"In a few years when she starts learning her craft I do not want to hear that she is my daughter. Regardless of what she does Marian I swear she takes after you."

"And why…?"

"Because I want at least one of my children not to be just mine when they make everyone's hearts stop."

Playfully she hit him, "oh poor Lucivar."

He looked at his daughter once more, "well we could always blame some of it on father, and after all he started it."

"Started what?" that deep un-amused voice came from the door way.

"In a few years you won't have to ask. Hell I'm related to enough of you to know that scent."

He gave his son the blankest look he could before saying, ": there is no way you can…"

"No, you think not? Good when I'm proven right you get to teach her. That should be fun."

Blank looks and laughter filled the room. For now everything was perfect.

Just after a year from being rescued Peyton stood in the large nearly empty room trying to fasten the cuffs of his jacket. Trying but nerves were making it more difficult than it should have been. Revenar came up behind him, "you're never going to get those fastened if you keep pacing while you try."

"How many people get married in front of…."

Daemon leaned on the door frame, "just don't back into the unicorns. I don't think Karla would be able not to laugh." Not that Jaenelle didn't laugh but he wasn't going to bring that up at the moment either.

"and why would I back into one of them?" that at least got him to stop pacing long enough for Revenar to grab his arm and fasten the cufflink that he had been trying to do himself.

"Don't know. Just thought I would warn you. That and tell you this, you may be my brother but when Karla finds herself with child you are not hiding in the Hall. I don't care what you say."

"And why would I be hiding if that would be a joint decision?"

"Because the first time she can't have her morning cup of coffee she will dent your head, joint decision or not."

"Namesake, stop trying to scare your brother or I'll suggest to your wife that you mentioned having another little darling flying around the Hall."

Daemon turned to his father and shrugged, " go ahead and I'll tell her about you telling your granddaughter stories that were giving her too many ideas… like creating a raft out of twigs and holding it together with craft. Though I would love to know where you came up with that idea to start with."

Saetan chocked. He didn't know Daemon was listing to his idea of story time with his granddaughter. "Maybe we should go get your brother married before we start playing snip and snarl."

"What an excellent idea. After all I can't wait to find out how you react to having Karla as a daughter and not just a queen you have to deal with on occasions."

Saetan paled. Oh he had thought of that already but really didn't think it completely through. Damn his son for bringing it up now.

The ceremony was simple the party after was anything but. It seemed the whole realm had showed up to wish the high lords son happy or to wish the Queen of Glacia the same. Aristo family danced and ate beside shopkeepers and landens. Queens danced with farmers. In short everything was perfect. The fact that there was fluttering little eyriens bobbling around in what could be assumed was their version of a dance made it just that much more wondrous.

Saetan took a step back and watched his sons, his three sons laughing and talking with each other like they had spent a lifetime together. His daughter laughing and trying to dance at the same time. Marian and Karla off to the side laughing over who knows what. His heart warmed. As a smile formed on his face a soft hand grabbed his and was pulling him onto the dance floor. His granddaughter who he had spent the last year getting to know wanted to dance, and dance he would as long as he could.


End file.
